LA MANERA EN LA QUE ME CONOCES
by Andy55TwilightOverTheMoon
Summary: [Después de LN] La tragedia llega antes de que Bella y Jacob puedan darle la bienvenida a su bebé. Aún en espera de su venganza, Victoria ve la oportunidad perfecta al enterarse de la muerte de Jacob, sin embargo, el inesperado regreso de los Cullen frustra sus planes. [TRADUCCIÓN]
1. No

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). Yo solo me encargo de traducir y divertirme. La historia original fue bateada por chayasara (leer nota al final).**

**I do not own the copyright. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the story is from FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). My only job is to translate and having fun. The beta of the original story is chayasara.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- No. – Dijo Bill caminando hacia Charlie, extendió el brazo para evitar que se acercara. – Regresa. Nosotros nos encargaremos. – dijo meneando negativamente la cabeza.

Charlie inclinó la cabeza, lo miró estrechando los ojos y levantando una ceja.

\- Estoy de servicio. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Bill tragó pesado. Miró hacia el desastre y de nuevo hacia Charlie.

\- ¿Dónde está Bella, Charlie? – preguntó suavemente.

\- En casa, ¿por qué? – preguntó Charlie mirando detenidamente la gran montaña de metal arruinado, él ni siquiera necesitó una respuesta.

Él conocía el coche… y la placa.

La mano de Bill se posó en él, deteniéndolo de nuevo cuando intentó avanzar, haciéndolo sentir los botones de su camisa presionar contra su pecho.

\- No necesitas ver esto, Charlie. Vamos.

Asintió con la cabeza despacio, entendiéndolo, pero sin moverse.

\- Carol… - dijo Bill - ¿podrías llevarlo de regreso a la comisaría?

Había muchas palabras en su mente, pero Charlie se sintió imposibilitado de emitir alguna. Tuvo una leve sensación de enojo, deseando protestar y ser capaz de conducir él mismo, pero no lo hizo, simplemente se dejó caer en el asiento del copiloto. Escuchaba de fondo los sonidos que emitía el coche, devanándose los sesos, pensando en cómo le diría esto a Bella.

Se sentó en su oficina, marcando distraídamente las notas de pendientes con un lápiz, presionando hacia abajo, haciendo pequeños agujeros en la tabla de corcho donde se encontraban.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Bill regresó, con los papeles de notificación en la mano, Charlie negó con la cabeza.

\- Déjalos. – dijo – No pasará nada si esperamos un poco.

Bill miró su reloj y asintió.

Si, había trabajo del qué ocuparse y también bastante tiempo para hacerlo.

\- Después del almuerzo… - murmuró Charlie – después de su cita médica.

Él no se molestó en agregar que ella normalmente comía mejor después de ver al médico, sintiéndose mejor después de los cuidados extra, sabía que la doctora Kerry la mimaría para que esto sucediera. Él quería ofrecerle esta pequeña cosa, este último almuerzo y algunas horas de paz, antes de que todo se desmoronara con la noticia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bill siguió a Charlie a casa, dejándolo respirar un momento antes de verlo entrar a la casa.

\- Papá, ¿hoy saliste temprano? – preguntó Bella, intentando levantarse del sofá.

Charlie solo le dirigió una débil sonrisa, sin decir nada. Puso una mano en el hombro de Bella para evitar que se levantara del sofá.

Bella levantó la mirada al escuchar el suave click de la puerta al momento en que entró Bill.

\- Hola, Bella. – dijo Bill sentándose frente a ella.

Ella miró de Bill a Charlie, quien ya se había sentado a su lado. Un inquietante silencio se extendió por la sala.

Hasta que Bill se aclaró la garganta.

\- Tenemos malas noticias, Bella. Lo siento.

Se congeló. Ella supo exactamente qué era lo que venía. Solo que no sabía quién.

Charlie tomó su mano, apretándola firmemente.

\- Jacob tuvo un accidente en el coche esta mañana… y murió. – dijo Bill finalmente.

Bella no dijo nada, no hizo ningún ruido. Intentó pasar saliva para deshacer el nudo que se le había formado, pero su garganta se contrajo dolorosamente.

\- Billy ya… ¿Billy ya sabe? – preguntó tal alto como se lo permitía el nudo.

Bill asintió. Él y Carol habían ido allí primero, intentando evitarle más dolor a Charlie.

Bella intentó respirar.

_Inhala y exhala_, se dijo. _Solo respira_.

No podía permitir que él dolor la golpeara aún. No. Siguió respirando, frotando su redondeado vientre, sintiendo los movimientos de su bebé mientras este se acomodaba dentro de ella.

Bill miró a Charlie con las cejas levantadas. Charlie asintió hacia su dirección y se puso de pie.

\- Lo siento, Bella. – dijo, dándose la vuelta para irse. Tan silencioso como había llegado.

\- Ayúdame a levantarme, por favor. – dijo Bella.

Charlie le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomó, dejando que él la ayudara a cargar con su peso. Se calzó las sandalias, él único calzado que aún le quedaba, y su abrigo.

\- Bella… - dijo Charlie - ¿A dónde vas?

\- Por un paseo. – dijo con voz temblorosa. Alzó una mano cuando él intentó acercarse a ella. – No. Necesito un momento a solas.

El gestó le ocasiono a Charlie flashes del horror que había tenido lugar esta mañana. Se contuvo.

_Mantente fuerte,_ se dijo. _Ella va a necesitarte en cualquier momento_.

Ella se arrastró fuera de la casa, bajando con mucho cuidado los escalones del pórtico. Con el embarazo tan avanzado se había vuelto más torpe que antes (si es que eso era posible), por lo que ahora era casi instintivo moverse muy lentamente, evitando caídas innecesarias para no dañar al bebé.

Siguió el camino hacia el bosque, él aliento errático y la falta de aire aparecieron antes de lo esperado. Se dio vuelta, acercándose a un cedro gigante, sus manos acariciaron la irregular y perfumada superficie.

Entonces comenzaron las lágrimas.

Estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la casa, sabía que Charlie no la podría escuchar. No es que él fuera a culparla por llorar, pero necesitaba hacer esto en privado.

En algún momento las lágrimas se convirtieron en algo más, los sollozos crecieron a la par que una ira densa, palpable.

_Jake la había dejado._

_Así como Él la había dejado._

Su mente racional empujó a un lado las emociones, recuperándose y diciéndole que él no se fue. _Él no había decidido nada. Él no lo habría hecho._

Aun así, las emociones eran abrumadoras. Jacob se había ido. Justo como Él se había ido. Esto era suficiente… su ira condenada los hechos y le ofrecía una sanadora evasiva para las peores partes del dolor que estaba sintiendo.

La sensación de la corteza en la palma de su mano la ayudó a dejar ir los sentimientos en su interior… al menos un poco. Ella debió haber estado mucho tiempo ahí contra el cedro, ya que detrás de ella se escucharon algunas ramas romperse, haciéndole consciente de que ya no estaba sola.

\- Vamos – dijo Charlie suavemente. – Entremos a casa. Está haciendo frío.

Ella lo dejó rodearla con sus brazos, sosteniéndola un momento y finalmente conduciéndola por el sendero, de regreso a casa.

El suave crepúsculo de la tarde se fue tan rápido como llegó, y la oscuridad de la noche apareció… para unos más que para otros.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¡Estoy muy muy muy muy emocionada por este nuevo proyecto! Estuve algunos días acosando a Maple para que me dejara traducir esta historia jaja la está volviendo a subir, así que aún no está completa, por lo tanto no tengo idea de cada cuanto habrá actualización jeje por ahora tengo algunos caps para poder trabajar y subir *se emociona***

**Estaba esperando poder subir algo nuevo el último día del 2019, simplemente me pareció una forma especial de cerrar en año… lo cerramos empezando algo.**

**Siempre había querido intentar una traducción, así que le agradezco mucho a Maple por darme la oportunidad de traducir esta hermosura de historia.**

**Les dejo el link de la historia original… de verdad me gustaría que se pasaran y dejaran algún comentario a Maple en agradecimiento un simple "Thanks" será suficiente.**

**www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net/s (diagonal) 13416148/1 (diagonal) All-the-Ways-You-Know-Me**

**Por supuesto que también me gustaría que me dijeran qué les parece(: sé que el inicio tiene bastante drama, pero estará muy interesante, créanme.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Vigilada

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). Yo solo me encargo de traducir y divertirme. La historia original fue bateada por chayasara.**

**I do not own the copyright. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the story is from FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). My only job is to translate and having fun. The beta of the original story is chayasara.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Él la estuvo observando.

_Más bien acechando o acosando_, se decía en sus días malos.

En sus días buenos se decía que era una causa noble.

J_acob ya no estaba y ella estaba sola. Él la mantendría a salvo hasta que…_ no estaba seguro hasta qué punto estaba dispuesto a terminar. Había tantas cosas que podrían lastimarla. Él podría protegerla de algunas cosas… pero con otras, solo podría desearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Ella se pasaba las noches llorando hasta caer dormida, y aún en esos momentos no parecía descansar realmente, por incomodidad del embarazo o por el dolor de la pérdida, él no podía asegurar nada. Era frustrante. El hecho de no poder acercarse y alejar las lágrimas y el sufrimiento le trajo un nuevo nivel de dolor con el que no estaba familiarizado.

Le preocupaba su salud. El embarazo iba bien, ella hacía lo mejor que podía, pero él podía escuchar pequeños chasquidos y palpitaciones extrañas que definitivamente no le gustaban. Ya le preguntaría a Carlisle acerca de los latidos de ambos. No parecían… del todo bien para él.

Había decidido reanudar su silenciosa vigilancia después de que Alice lo llamara. Ella era capaz de ver a Bella de nuevo, solo eran escenas sin sentido, algunas lo preocupaban y otras solo lo descolocaban un poco, y eso había sido suficiente para que ambos regresaran.

Pero solo Edward se quedó.

Alice había estado angustiada, intentando tener más visiones sobre Bella, solo para pasar de la angustia a la ira cuando veía las consecuencias de las posibles decisiones de Edward.

Bella estaba muy cerca de dar a luz, él podía escuchar la manera en la que su cuerpo cambiaba, se preparaba. Tal vez solo unos días. No mucho tiempo.

Le agradaba la doctora Kerry. Era muy inteligente, sus pensamientos eran amables y prácticos. El obstetra, Dr. Carr… él era otra historia. Recién había llegado al hospital cuando Carlisle había renunciado, su mente estaba llena de desprecio hacia las personas a quienes atendía. Se pensaba por encima de todos. Nada de eso hubiera importado de no haber sido por el trato muy poco profesional que le había dado a Bella en una de sus citas médicas.

Edward no había estado seguro de poder mantenerse oculto cuando, en la mente del doctor, las fantasías se repetían una y otra vez de una forma enfermiza. De solo recordarlo un escalofrío recorrió la extensión de la columna, prefirió contenerse en lugar de descargar su ira con los pobres árboles que rodeaban la casa de Bella.

Solo había pasado a una consulta. Se había consolado a sí mismo diciendo que el joven doctor no tenía necesidad de poner sus manos sobre Bella, en realidad. No, la doctora Kerry era muy hábil. No habría necesidad.

Intentando cambiar la dirección de sus pensamientos, se concentró en la charla que Bella y Charlie estaban teniendo.

\- ¿Estás segura? – preguntaba de nuevo Charlie – Puedo quedarme con Sue y dejar que tengas tu tiempo a solas con tu madre.

\- No, papá. – susurró Bella, su voz quebrándose un poco por la emoción. – Los Weber dijeron que se podría quedar con ellos. Tienen una habitación vacía ahora que Angela está en la escuela.

\- Por supuesto, pero… bueno, si cambias de opinión… - ofreció Charlie.

Edward pudo imaginar el asentimiento que estaría dando Charlie solo con escuchar sus murmuraciones.

\- Hablé con Dave hoy… - continuó Charlie – Él se encargará de que se reembolsen los depósitos de los daños y todo eso.

_¿Bella necesita dinero?_ Pensaba Edward. Se preguntaba si habría alguna forma de ayudarla financieramente sin levantar sospechas. Tendría que hablar con Jasper sobre eso… suponiendo que Jasper se dignara a hablarle…

\- Gracias, papá. No era necesario que lo hicieras. – dijo Bella.

\- Si, lo era. – dijo bruscamente.

\- Tu no… No hiciste nada que pudiera causarte problemas, ¿verdad? – ella sonaba preocupada.

\- No – Charlie soltó un pequeña y ligera risa. – Solo pregunté, Bella. La gente es… amable. Todos quieren ayudar. – Edward podía imaginarlo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Gracias – dijo Bella, esta vez más suave.

No hubo más charla después de eso haciendo que Edward frunciera el ceño. No estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo dentro.

\- Creo que ya me iré a la cama, papá – dijo Bella. Se escuchó cómo se arrastró una silla, seguramente cuando ella se levantó de la mesa.

El pequeño chasquido que se escuchó, cuando Bella se estiró, fue bastante fuerte.

\- ¿Dolor de espalda? – preguntó Charlie.

-Si… - dije Bella. La respuesta temblaba de significado, más del que Edward hubiera esperado.

\- Oye, oye, oye… - dijo Charlie.

Edward escucho varios movimientos y supo que Charlie estaba abrazando a Bella. La respiración de esta se había vuelto más irregular mientras empezaba un suave llanto.

\- Todo va a estar bien, ¿sí?

Pasó un momento para que Edward pudiera escuchar los lentos pasos de Bella subiendo por las escaleras.

Bien. Ella estaría en cama pronto, lo que significaba que él tendría una oportunidad para observarla más de cerca.

Sintió una punzada de culpa cuando este pensamiento pasó por su mente, pero lo alejó de inmediato.

Él se sorprendió de lo rápido que se durmió Bella. Se deslizó silenciosamente en la habitación en cuanto supo que no iba a despertar. Podía escuchar a Charlie en el piso de abajo, pero sabía que tendría tiempo de sobra para escabullirse por la ventana si era necesario.

Se sentó en el lugar de siempre, escuchando la constante y saludable palpitación de su corazón. La expresión pacífica y su deliciosa esencia le llenaron los sentidos. En momentos como estos él solo agradecía de poder estar cerca de ella.

Su paz, sin embargo, era siempre muy corta.

En las primeras horas de la mañana, el ritmo de todo su organismo había cambiado, y él era capaz de escuchar las minúsculas contracciones empezando con una profunda constancia.

Si su corazón aun tuviera la capacidad de latir, estaría yendo al doble de su velocidad normal. Por un lado, estaba pletórico. Bella iba a tener un bebé. Una criatura de su propia sangre. El padre no existía. Él se preguntó cómo se vería, si sería una niña o un niño. Pudo escuchar los pensamientos sin sentido, suaves y puros, pero aun así inteligentes. Edward sonrió. Ella conocería muy pronto a su hijo.

Por otro lado, él tenía otra clase de pensamientos. Unos que le preocupaban bastante.

Muchas cosas podían ir mal durante el parto. O después.

Frunció el ceño al escuchar cómo el cuerpo de Bella se contraía. _No_, se dijo. _Solo estoy imaginando cosas, todo está bien._

Bella había empezado a removerse un poco en la cama, y con una rápida vista, Edward salió por la ventana, cerrándola detrás de él.

Se alejó a una distancia considerable y llamó a Carlisle.

\- Hay otros doctores, Edward. – planteó suavemente.

Edward soltó el aire de golpe haciendo que el teléfono se llenara de un sonido parecido a la estática.

\- Si, pero… podrías no decir que vas y solo pasearte casualmente, tal vez… ¿por si las cosas se complican? – preguntó.

Carlisle se quedó en silencio.

\- ¿Qué no me estás diciendo?

Edward deseó que Carlisle estuviera cerca para así poder escuchar sus pensamientos. Él se sentiría mejor hablando con su padre si pudiera escucharlo mejor. Le explicó rápida y brevemente lo que había visto y escuchado.

Fue turno de Carlisle de soltar el aire de golpe.

\- Ya veo… - hizo una pausa - ¿Cuántos doctores tienen turno este fin de semana?

A la mayoría de las personas no se les hubiera ocurrido preguntar eso. No pensarían que fuera posible para Edward haber averiguado esa información. Pero por supuesto que él lo averiguó. Y también la rotación de las enfermeras parteras.

Edward le dio la información.

\- De acuerdo. – dijo Carlisle. – Andaré cerca, listo para hacer una "visita" en cuanto me digas, solo por si acaso.

Cortaron la llamada en cuando Edward le agradeció a Carlisle.

En seguida, Edward escuchó un grito proveniente desde dentro de la casa.

\- ¡Charlie! – se trataba de Bella.

Él se tensó. Bella nunca lo llamaba de esa forma, al menos no en su presencia. Escuchó más atentamente. Su corazón se había acelerado y trataba de respirar lento para relajarse.

Al parecer ya se dio cuenta, pensó para sí mismo.

Los pensamientos de Charlie se desataron de forma abrupta y descontrolada. É no había esperado esto, al menos no ahora, no sin Renee cerca.

\- Llamemos a la enfermera. – dijo rápidamente.

\- No. – dijo Bella. – Ella dijo que deberíamos esperar a que las contracciones… - pero no fue capaz de terminar la oración. Un latigazo de dolor hizo que todo el aire saliera de sus pulmones.

Edward estaba alarmado por la fuerza con la que llegaban las contracciones, así que empezó a contarlas. Un minuto de duración. Dos minutos desde la anterior. _No, definitivamente deberían llamar a alguien,_ se dijo a sí mismo.

Afortunadamente, Charlie estaba pensando lo mismo que él

\- No, ya es hora. – caminó una pequeña distancia para poder tomar el teléfono.

Edward o prestó atención a lo que le decía Charlie a la persona al otro lado del teléfono, en su lugar enfocó toda su atención en Bella. Intentaba respirar entre las ahora regulares contracciones, y al final de estas dejaba salir un quejido delicado.

\- Toma – dijo Charlie, tendiéndole el teléfono a Bella.

Con un gruñido lo tomó y a continuación empezó a lanzar respuestas sin sentido, respondiendo a las preguntas que le hacía la enfermera.

\- Ok, te veo ahora. – finalizó, tendiendo el teléfono de regreso a Charlie.

Él empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, empacando cosas.

Pronto, Edward escuchó dos pares de pisadas acercándose a la puerta principal.

Él siguió de cerca el vehículo en el que llevaban a Bella, deteniéndose en la línea de árboles cerca del hospital. Prometiendo no ser visto por nadie.

Él se alegró enormemente de que Carlisle no tuviera restricciones.

Los sonidos eran cada vez más difíciles de captar, pero al menos había varias mentes que le prestaban atención a Bella. La doctora Kerry era una observadora muy cuidadosa y Edward se alegró de que tuviera una mente rápida y lista.

No habían pasado mucho tiempo en el hospital cuando los pensamientos de la doctora se volvieron repentinamente preocupados.

Y Edward sabía exactamente por qué.

Sacó raídamente su celular del bolsillo de sus pantalones, marcando apresuradamente.

\- Ahora – le dijo a Carlisle - ¡Date prisa!

Cuando el Mercedes negro se detuvo en el estacionamiento, Carlisle Cullen salió y miró un momento al bosque, dándole a Edward una mirada sombría.

\- Por favor, - exclamó Edward, sabiendo que su padre escucharía – por favor.

Carlisle frunció el ceño, pero asintió, caminando de manera rápida para entrar al hospital.

Se detuvo y habló un momento con el supervisor y el supervisor del área de urgencias, casualmente pasó corriendo una enfermera sin siquiera dirigirles una mirada, la cual se le podía localizar fácilmente por medio de su olor. Carlisle continuó con su casual cháchara, hablando con todos, esperando.

Los pensamientos del obstetra invadieron la mente de Edward en cuanto entró al estacionamiento.

Su rostro se volvió de piedra en cuanto fue capaz de procesar el hilo de los pensamientos del doctor, y un pobre árbol cercano tuvo que pagar la ira del vampiro. Ese odioso doctor debía de detenido inmediatamente, y probablemente, permanentemente.

Edward tomó una roca de tamaño considerable y lo puso cerca del lugar perteneciente al auto del obstetra. En cuanto el arrogante hombre salió del coche, la figura de Edward, invisible debido a la velocidad, empujó un poco al doctor haciendo que trastabillara y posteriormente se tropezara con la roca, cayendo en el pavimento. Se pudo escuchar el crujido de los huesos.

\- ¡Mierda! – gruño el Dr. Carr, tomando su mano de trabajo con la sana, poniéndose de pie, tambaleante.

Edward sonrió para sí mismo con satisfacción. El doctor no podría tocarla ahora… literalmente.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Edward escuchara a una enfermera preguntarle a Carlisle si podría ver a un paciente, uno de emergencia.

El alivio que Edward sintió hizo que todo su cuerpo se relajara visiblemente. Ella estaría a salvo en las manos de Carlisle.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Wow! Mis respetos para las chicas que llevan haciendo traducciones durante mucho tiempo jajaja de verdad es difícil.**

**En fin, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, como habrán visto pronto podremos conocer al bebé de Bella. ¿Se parecerá a Bella? ¿Se parecerá a Jacob? ¿Qué opinan ustedes?**

**Les dejo el link de la historia original… de verdad me gustaría que se pasaran y dejaran algún comentario a Maple en agradecimiento un simple "Thanks" será suficiente.**

**www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net/s (diagonal) 13416148/1 (diagonal) All-the-Ways-You-Know-Me**

**No olviden dejarme un comentario a mi también :3 amo saber de ustedes.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Nacimiento

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). Yo solo me encargo de traducir y divertirme. La historia original fue bateada por chayasara.**

**I do not own the copyright. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the story is from FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). My only job is to translate and having fun. The beta of the original story is chayasara.**

"**I'm happy that the story can be enjoyed in another language." -Erin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Carlisle se movió de manera rápida, probablemente más rápido de lo que debió hacerlo. Su preocupación era impulsada por la culpa que trajo aquel cumpleaños fallido, hace tiempo. Por supuesto, también le preocupaba de sobre manera la salud de Bella.

\- ¿Qué tan severo es? – le preguntó a la enfermera, avanzando para hacer que lo siguiera de cerca.

\- Ella cree que es clase uno o tal vez clase dos. – dijo, su respiración empezó a acelerarse intentando seguirle el paso.

Cuando Carlisle alcanzó la puerta, se aseguró de tocar con los nudillos para poder tener la atención de las personas que había dentro.

Charlie alzó la vista. Sus ojos se abrieron en una expresión de silenciosa sorpresa, tragó duro y se quedó quieto.

Bella no se molestó en voltear a ver. Se encontraba arrodillada en medio de la cama con la frente apoyada en el pecho de Charlie, sus brazos rodeándole intentando sostenerse temblorosamente, recordando que la doctora le había advertido que aún no era momento de pujar.

\- Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Bella – dijo Kerry – El doctor ya está aquí. – miró hacía Carlisle, diciendo: - ¿Doctor…?

\- Cullen. – dijo rápidamente. – Hola, Bella. – añadió cuando ella volteó abruptamente, asegurándose que de verdad fuera él.

Cuando pareció asegurarse que de verdad estaba ahí y que no era ninguna alucinación, volvió a su posición anterior sin decir nada, pero asintiendo con la cabeza.

La enfermera, sin notar verdaderamente el intercambio de miradas que sucedió en la habitación, se acercó a la doctora.

\- Que suerte, ¿no? El Dr. Carr se rompió la mano en el estacionamiento y casualmente el Dr. Cullen estaba de visita. – negó con la cabeza, sonriendo discretamente.

\- Bastante desafortunado… - murmuró Carlisle, pretendiendo usar el estetoscopio. Miró rápidamente a la enfermera con gesto un poco más tranquilo. – Se escucha algo muy leve. Es posible que sea un clase uno.

\- ¿Eso qué significa? – preguntó Charlie. Intentaba que su voz no temblara de preocupación.

Carlisle miró a la Kerry para que le explicara mejor.

\- Significa que la placenta se ha despegado de la pared del útero, y el bebé necesita salir más rápidamente. – dijo la doctora. – Lo que significa que ya debes pujar, Bella, nosotros vamos a monitorearte a ti y al bebé para saber cómo lo están haciendo.

_Pujar_, era la única palabra que Bella necesitaba escuchar, así que lo hizo.

Carlisle se alejó, dándole su espacio a la doctora Kerry para hacerse cargo de lo fundamental. Las manos extremadamente frías no eran bienvenidas en ninguna labor de parto.

\- ¡Bien! El bebé se está acomodando adecuadamente. ¡Sigue así, Bella! – continuaba diciendo la doctora Kerry.

Las palabras de aliento iban en aumento y Carlisle pudo escuchar cómo se aceleraba el corazón del bebé, estando a punto de salir.

\- Muy bien, Bella, estamos muy cerca. Cuando podamos ver la cabeza del bebé, el doctor Cullen va a…

\- ¡No! – exclamó Bella.

Kerry dio un paso atrás, sorprendida.

\- No, - volvió a decir bella – tu toma al bebé, no quiero… - la oración se cortó cuando otra contracción hizo su aparición.

\- Ummm… - empezó Kerry, obviamente pensando en lo que exigían las políticas y procedimientos del hospital.

\- Está bien, - intervino Carlisle – podemos hacer eso. – se acercó a la enfermera, haciéndole señas para que le hiciera espacio, mirando de cerca a la doctora Kerry.

Kerry alzó la cabeza hacia Carlisle, su ceja se levantó con una pregunta marcada en sus facciones ante el repentino cambio en el protocolo, pero se recompuso con premura. Carlisle se situó al lado de ella, preparado para facilitarle los instrumentos que necesitara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando un llanto desconsolado llenó completamente la habitación, las lágrimas de alivio llenaban el rostro de Bella; su hija al fin había llegado al mundo. Kerry cortó el cordón, llevándose a la bebé a una camilla separada para poder hacer sus chequeos de rutina.

El sonido de su bebé fue motivo suficiente para que Bella se relajara, dejándose caer en la cama, afortunadamente el brazo de Charlie la sostuvo lo suficiente para que se acomodara sobre la almohada.

\- ¡Lo lograste! – lloró Charlie, sorprendido de sus propias lágrimas.

\- Suena bastante bien. – Carlisle le sonrió suavemente. – Buen trabajo, Bella. – añadió, empezó a presionar su abdomen, haciendo que el útero se contrajera de nuevo.

Colocó una ligera sábana sobre Bella, intentando brindarle la mayor privacidad posible, más sus ojos nunca dejaron el colchón, buscando alguna señal de sangre. La cantidad de líquido que vio era normal. Ninguna hemorragia. Sin embargo, escuchó la dificultad con la que la placenta intentaba salir del organismo de Bella.

\- Puja una vez más. – le dijo suavemente. Vio en la cara de Bella la incomodidad que seguramente sus frías manos le estaban causando.

La enfermera se encargó de poner la placenta en un recipiente, el cual fue tomado por Carlisle para examinarlo detenidamente.

\- Está intacto. – comentó a Kerry, quien estaba envolviendo delicadamente al bebé en una manta y llevándoselo a Bella.

\- Hermosa y saludable. – dijo Kerry, tendiéndole la bebé a Bella, para que la sostuviera en sus brazos.

\- Una niña… - respiró entrecortadamente Charlie, besó el tope de la cabeza de Bella. – las niñas son buenas. – sonrió graciosamente y Bella rió.

Cuando Kerry tuvo las manos libres, Carlisle le miró de reojo. Él seguía intentando inspeccionar a Bella sin llegar a incomodarla.

\- ¿Te gustaría revisar que todo esté bien? – preguntó.

\- Claro, - dijo Kerry, preguntándose qué tenía Bella contra Carlisle. Los labios de la chica se fruncían cada que lo miraba. El hombre parecía una estrella de cine, por el amor de dios. – Solo revisaré si necesitas algunas puntadas, ¿de acuerdo, Bella?

Bella asintió, se le acercó una enfermera hasta su lado, explicándole cómo debía tomar a la bebé y la mejor manera para alimentarla.

Charlie palideció un par de tonos.

\- Iré a llamar a tu madre. – dijo, viéndolo como una buena manera de salir de ahí, sin dejar de parecer un adulto.

\- Has sido todo un soldado, papá. – dijo Bella – Funcionó todo tu entrenamiento de alto rendimiento. – bromeó, sintiéndose alegre de poder burlarse un poco de él, la alegría incrementándose al sentir a su bebé en sus brazos.

_El bebé de Jacob._

Este pensamiento hizo que todos los sentimientos, que hasta ahora se escondían debajo de toda la emoción del parto, salieran a la superficie, ella mantuvo una expresión neutral hasta Charlie salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Fue entonces cuando las lágrimas fluyeron incontenibles.

\- ¿Estás bien, cariño? – preguntó la enfermera mirando el rostro de Bella. – Amamantar no debería resultarte doloroso… - empezó.

La doctora Kerry la interrumpió.

\- No creo que se trate de eso. ¿Cierto, Bella?

Ella solo pudo sacudir la cabeza.

Kerry pasó una cálida mano por el brazo de Bella.

\- Está bien llorar.

\- Escuché lo que pasó, Bella. Lo siento. – añadió Carlisle, bajando el block de notas en el que hacía anotaciones.

El asentimiento que Bella le dio fue cortante, su quijada se tensó fuertemente.

\- De acuerdo, Bella, necesitas algunos puntos, y me temo que esto va más allá de mi experiencia. ¿Dr. Cullen?

Bella cerró los ojos.

_De todos los doctores, de todos los días._

La mueca que le dedicó a Carlisle fue visible para todos.

_Pero tu bebé está a salvo ahora, y tú también,_ se dijo a sí misma. _Supéralo._

Ella asintió y sintió el alarmante y frío tacto de las manos de Carlisle, intentó no saltar al contacto de los utensilios contra su cálida piel.

\- ¿Quieres que le lleve la bebé a tu padre, Bella? – preguntó Kerry, observando los esfuerzos de Bella.

Bella no quería, pero no estaba segura de querer tener a su bebé en los brazos mientras sentía las manos de Carlisle de una manera tan íntima.

\- Okay… - dijo, miró la pequeña cara entre sus brazos. Acarició su diminuta cabeza, apartando el húmedo y escaso cabello de su frente. Los ojos de la bebé se abrieron en cuando las manos de Kerry estuvieron en ella.

Kerry sonrió.

\- Tiene tus ojos, Bella. Son idénticos. – la puso en la pequeña cuna con rueditas, empujándola fuera. – Vayamos a buscar al abuelo. – y se perdieron por el pasillo.

\- ¿Todo bien, Dr. Cullen? – preguntó la enfermera, mirando unos papeles.

\- Por supuesto. Creo que tenemos todo lo necesario. ¿Bella? – preguntó, esperanzado de que ella necesitada algo, esperando que la enfermera pudiera quedarse.

\- Estoy bien. – apenas dijo, educadamente.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de la enfermera, Bella liberó su ira.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Y por qué demonios justo ahora?

_De hecho, ¿por qué?_ Pensó Carlisle. Le hubiera gustado arrastrar a Edward a la habitación, para que él mismo contestara la pregunta.

Sin embargo, él respondió con una pequeña mentira.

\- Sola estaba en el área, miraba que todo estuviera bien en casa.

Ella no creyó ni una palabra proveniente de los labios de Carlisle, pero estaba demasiado enojada para rodar los ojos. El pinchazo en la piel sin anestesiar la hizo inhalar ruidosamente.

\- Discúlpame. – dijo Carlisle, sacando una nueva aguja. Él podía ver nuevas lágrimas acumularse en los ojos de Bella. - ¿Estás segura que no quieres un Tylenol o un Ibuprofeno? – preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Él frunció visiblemente el ceño

\- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? – Carlisle trabajaba lo más rápido que podía.

\- No. – No fue una respuesta instantánea, pero no dejaba dudas que no iba a haber ninguna discusión acerca del tema.

Él asintió con la cabeza, aceptando la respuesta.

\- Amamantar puede ocasionar calambres serios, sin mencionar el dolor del parto. – Él la observó, cerciorándose de que ella estaba prestando atención. Decidiendo que ella lo estaba, continuó. – Si planeas solo alimentar tú al bebé, es importante que sepas cómo manejar el dolor. Algo de calor está bien, o un masaje. – sugirió – Tylenol e ibuprofeno están bien, pero no aspirinas. – concluyó.

Bella tensó la mandíbula de nuevo.

\- ¿Terminaste? – preguntó cuándo Carlisle empezó a retirarse los guantes, empujándose ligeramente para atrás.

\- Si… - respondió, abriendo la boca para añadir otra cosa.

\- Bien, - dijo Bella – por favor vete y no regreses.

Sin dudas Carlisle comprendió que su expresión no se aplicaba solo a la habitación de hospital, sino a su vida en general. Escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras, dijo:

\- No me encontrarás inmiscuyéndome en tu vida, Bella. – Se dio vuelta y salió por la puerta.

Bella miró a todos los lugares menos por donde se había ido Carlisle, ella esperaba que nadie entrara y mirara su expresión. Solo tuvo unos momentos hasta que la enfermera entró, anunciando que era hora del aseo. La plática agradable y superficial de la mujer hizo que los sentimientos de Bella se relajaran notoriamente, se encontró a si misma siguiendo la charla animadamente, respirando superficialmente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Afuera, un intercambio menos agradable estaba dando lugar, detrás de un refugio de árboles.

\- No tenemos lugar aquí, Edward. Ninguno. Nos vamos. – dijo Carlisle con voz fría.

\- No sabíamos lo que iba a pasar una vez nos fuéramos, - dijo Edward – estuvo mal mi decisión, lo sé pero… no podemos dejarla ahora, no hasta que Victoria esté muerta.

\- Parecías bastante seguro de dejarla aquí con Jacob. ¿Qué pasa con el resto de los lobos? ¿Eh? – cuestionó Carlisle – Sabes tan bien como yo que esto no tiene nada que ver con Victoria y tiene todo que ver con tus sentimientos. No te atrevas a mentirme después de lo que me pediste hacer hoy.

Edward frunció el ceño. "Seguro" no sería una palabra que él usaría. Bastante alejado de la realidad.

\- Irnos fue un error. – dijo – Sabemos que lo fue desde que… - él luchó lo más que pudo, pero no pudo terminar esa oración.

\- Si. – dijo Carlisle – Lo sabíamos.

\- Ahora es diferente, - continuó Edward – Jacob ya no está…

\- Exactamente, - dijo Carlisle - ¿de verdad piensas que ella va a recibirte de brazos abiertos después de lo que escuchaste hoy? – hizo un gesto hacia el hospital.

\- No será necesario. – respondió Edward con notoria ira. – No voy a intervenir. Solo quiero verla a salvo.

\- ¿Y la verás en su habitación?

Edward miró al suelo.

\- ¿Y tú me dejarías dejarla desprotegida y sola?

\- Hay lobos cuidando de ella, Edward. Lo sabes.

Él lo sabía. Ellos la estaban cuidando, pero no tan de cerca como a él le hubiera gustado. Y ahora que él regresó, se habían mantenido en su propio territorio, según lo marcaba el tratado.

\- La mantendré a salvo hasta que nos hayamos encargado de Victoria. – repitió Edward.

Carlisle pudo ver que lo haría cambiar de parecer, así que sacó la última carta que le quedaba.

\- Entonces todos deberíamos estar aquí para solucionar esto. Así al menos podrás mantener las apariencias y podrás ir y venir como te plazca, mantendremos la fachada de familia.

Edward lucía horrorizado.

\- Se lo prometí. – dijo – No, no podemos hacerle eso.

\- Entonces tenemos que dejar que los lobos se ocupen de todo el asunto. Ella es madre de uno de sus niños, Edward. Ellos la mantendrán a salvo.

Pero él no podía. Literalmente no podía irse. Parecía como si su pecho se fuera a abrir por la mitad con el simple hecho de considerar dejarla sola. Jaló una gran bocanada de aire y exhaló ruidosamente.

\- Bien, nos mantendremos todos aquí de nuevo, entonces.

\- Escuchaste lo que ella dijo. – dijo Carlisle, apuntando con la barbilla hacia el hospital.

Edward asintió.

\- Esto no la hará feliz. – continuó Carlisle.

Edward asintió de nuevo.

\- Pero la mantendrá a salvo. – _Y por ahora, eso será suficiente._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Regalo de día de reyes! Jajaja llevo algunos días trabajando con este capítulo, ¿qué les está pareciendo la historia? Espero les esté gustando tanto como a mí.**

**Por cierto, se acerca una fecha muy muy especial para mí y tendremos una sorpresa que espero les guste mucho :3 gracias por apoyar mis historias.**

**Les dejo el link de la historia original… de verdad me gustaría que se pasaran y dejaran algún comentario a Maple en agradecimiento un simple "Thanks" será suficiente.**

**www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net/s (diagonal) 13416148/1 (diagonal) All-the-Ways-You-Know-Me**

**No olviden dejarme un lindo comentario :3**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	4. Botón Azul

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). Yo solo me encargo de traducir y divertirme. La historia original fue bateada por chayasara.**

**I do not own the copyright. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the story is from FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). My only job is to translate and having fun. The beta of the original story is chayasara.**

"**I'm happy that the story can be enjoyed in another language." -Erin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Renee había prometido estar presente durante el parto y ayudar a Bella con la bebé después. Después de haberse perdido la primera parte de la promesa que hizo, estaba trabajando muy duro en la segunda parte. Bella tuvo que enviarla a casa esa tarde, empezando a sentir la exasperación burbujeando hacia la superficie desde el inicio del agotador día.

\- Estaré bien, mamá. Hay enfermeras aquí. Ve. Duerme. Te veré mañana. – dijo Bella bostezando.

Acababa de poner a la bebé en el cunero, el extraño ángulo que tuvo que hacer para pasar sobre el tubo de metal de la cama de hospital hizo que le doliera la espalda.

Renee también se sentía extremadamente cansada después del largo vuelo y el subidón de adrenalina cuando Charlie le habló por teléfono anunciando el ligero cambio de planes.

\- De acuerdo – accedió Renee de mala gana – De todas formas, ¿Me llamarás si necesitas algo? Tengo mi celular, estaré aquí en un segundo. En cualquier momento.

Bella asintió, intentó sonreír para tranquilizarla. Fue bastante difícil hacer que las comisuras de su boca que moviera hacia arriba.

El corazón de Renee casi no podía soportar la angustia, viendo a Bella intentar ser valiente por esa pequeña bebé. Renee desapareció luego de darle un beso a Bella y sin añadir nada más, solo para no añadir más cosas a la carga que estaba sobre Bella en estos momentos.

Cuando su madre se fue, Bella pudo respirar más tranquila, recostándose de nuevo en la cama. Deseó que la habitación estuviera totalmente en penumbras, pero la luz proveniente del pasillo esa persistentemente brillante, así como el ruido que hacían los pacientes y los enfermeros en las otras habitaciones. A pesar del constante sonido, Bella sintió que sus párpados se volvían más y más pesados, así como su cuerpo se deslizaba fácilmente a un profundo y placentero sueño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Edward había decidido montar guardia fuera del hospital. Bella necesitaba dormir. Todas las personas que la habían visto podían ver el cansancio en su rostro, pero ella se mantuvo luchando durante los contratiempos del día. Ahora que su Renee se había ido, Edward no podía ver a Bella a través de los pensamientos de su madre, pero al menos podía escuchar cómo su respiración y sus palpitaciones cambiaban conforme pasaban todas las facetas del sueño.

Finalmente.

Él dio un largo suspiro de alivio.

Ella hizo todo lo que estaba en sus capacidades. Y ahora que era madre, tendría que aprender a mantener un buen balance. Pero Edward no estaba seguro de que ella pudiera, al menos no si ayuda.

¿Quién la ayudaría?

No sus padres, por supuesto. Claramente ella había desarrollado su vena parental y adulta hace mucho tiempo.

Empujó los pensamientos hasta lo más recóndito de su mente.

Todo dependía de ella, no de él. Él la dejó, se recordó a sí mismo.

Se forzó en concentrarse en las cosas que se escuchaban en la habitación, en los olores, observando todo a través de las mentes de otras personas. Todo se veía bastante bien, hasta donde él pudo ver. Bella ahora se encontraba en un sueño totalmente profundo.

Él abrió sus sentidos un poco más, pero captar los sonidos de la bebé de Bella, quien también dormía profundamente. Sus sueños eran singularmente claros. Edward sonrió. La pequeña amaba y confiaba plenamente en su madre, ni siquiera era necesario que pensara en las palabras o las imágenes específicas, ella solo lo sabía.

Pero fue precisamente su concentración lo que le hizo dejar de sonreír. Los pensamientos de la bebé se volvían más erráticos… así como su corazón.

¿Ella estaba…?

Él no esperó a escuchar otra cosa, pero entró al hospital cubriéndose en la oscuridad de la noche, deslizándose por el pasillo de maternidad sin ser notado, hasta la habitación de Bella.

El silencio proveniente de la bebé le hizo moverse, tomándola gentilmente en brazos empezó a presionar suavemente en su pecho usando dos dedos, intentando dar una adecuada atención. Los latidos comenzaron a escucharse de nuevo y bastante rápidos, regresando a su velocidad normal. Cuando la bebé empezó a llorar suavemente, Edward no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír de alivio.

\- ¿…Edward?

Él se detuvo, aun sosteniendo a la bebé en sus brazos. Estaba tan enfocado en atenderla que no escuchó cuando Bella empezó a despertar. Por un segundo pensó en la posibilidad de que ella estuviera hablando dormida. Miró hacia su dirección, él vio sus ojos completamente abiertos, enfocados solo en él. Ella estaba rígidamente erguida en la cama, sus manos a los lados, seguramente para mantener el equilibrio.

Parecía como si ella hubiera visto un fantasma.

Se sintió como si ella estuviera viendo a un fantasma.

\- Presiona el botón azul, - dijo él suavemente. Le tendió a la bebé, quien miraba a ambos lados sin querer perderse ningún detalle de lo que estaba pasando, él volumen de sus quejas estaba subiendo de volumen. – ella dejó de respirar. – terminó.

Bella seguía sin mover ningún musculo.

\- El botón azul, Bella. Presiónalo.

Ella lo miraba casi catatónica. No se había movido ni un milímetro.

Cuando él puso a la bebé en los brazos de su madre, Bella reaccionó y empezó a llorar.

\- ¡Oh por dios!

Él se sentía tan real.

Edward se paralizó, mantuvo sus manos en la bebé hasta que estuvo convencido de que ella estaba a salvo y que Bella no la dejaría caer. Y como Bella no había hecho un buen trabajo presionando él botón azul que él le había pedido, se inclinó un poco más sobre la cama y presionó el botón él mismo.

De un momento a otro, tan rápido que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, la habitación se había vuelto brillante y abarrotada, y Edward se había marchado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola, hola! Aquí les dejo el cap 4 de esta lindísima historia. Bastante intenso este, ¿no? Esperemos que la bebé esté bien.**

**Por cierto, algunas chicas me han preguntado acerca de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde luna nueva… eso se explica un poco más adelante en la historia jeje así que no desesperen y estén atentas :3**

**Les dejo el link de la historia original… de verdad me gustaría que se pasaran y dejaran algún comentario a Maple en agradecimiento un simple "Thanks" será suficiente.**

**www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net/s (diagonal) 13416148/1 (diagonal) All-the-Ways-You-Know-Me**

**No olviden dejarme un lindo comentario(:**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	5. Visitantes

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). Yo solo me encargo de traducir y divertirme. La historia original fue bateada por chayasara.**

**I do not own the copyright. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the story is from FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). My only job is to translate and having fun. The beta of the original story is chayasara.**

"**I'm happy that the story can be enjoyed in another language." -Erin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando todos los especialistas, enfermeros y doctores, todos con diferentes opiniones, se cansaron de repetirle a Bella que la bebé estaba perfectamente bien, por fin salieron de la habitación. Sin embargo, Bella se rehusó a despegarse de su hija, sosteniendo el pequeño cuerpecito cerca de su pecho en un cómodo abrazo. Se ocupó en rellenar con almohadas todos los lugares de la cama por los que podría deslizarle la pequeña Sarah – si, finalmente se había decidido por un nombre – para poder prevenir algún desastre.

La enfermera le dio una dudosa mirada a Bella viéndola hacer este improvisado nido en la cama. Aun así, presionó un pequeño botón a un lado de la cama para hacer que esta descendiera unos centímetros, para tranquilidad de la nueva mamá, colocó algunas colchonetas a los lados, en el suelo. La enfermera esperaba sinceramente que no fueran necesarias, sacudió un poco la cabeza pensando en la excesiva preocupación de Bella.

\- Realmente escuchaste que su respiración se detenía, ¿verdad?

\- Prefiero no volver a correr el riesgo. – añadió Bella, quien se había sonrojado furiosamente.

La enfermera no se molestó en añadir que corría el riesgo de ahogar a la bebé o que se callera de la cama, un riesgo mucho mayor. No queriendo incrementar la preocupación de Bella, simplemente se fue.

Bella y Sarah pasaron una noche bastante incómoda intentando acostumbrarse al espacio que compartieron en la cama, acostumbrarse a los movimientos que cada una hacía.

Cuando la doctora Kerry llegó a su chequeo diario frunció el ceño en cuanto entró en la habitación, viendo como Bella se retorcía un poco mientras Sarah tomaba su desayuno.

\- Toma. – dijo Kerry, poniendo una manta caliente sobre el abdomen de Bella.

Bella se relajó un poco.

\- Parece que amamantar es sencillo. – dijo mirando a la bebé.

\- Claro. – dijo Bella, no muy segura.

\- ¿Calambres? – preguntó Kerry.

Bella asintió, Kerry le dio una pequeña mirada.

\- Una ligera medicación para el dolor ayudaría, Bella. No tienes nada que probar, está bien.

\- No es eso. – dijo Bella suavemente, haciendo una pequeña mueca mientras hablaba.

Kerry se sorprendió cuando vio lágrimas asomarse por sus ojos. No podía dolerle tanto, ¿o sí? Pero las siguientes palabras de Bella disiparon sus dudas.

\- Llámalo… manejo activo del dolor. – sonrió un poco a pesar de las lágrimas. – Enfocarme en un pequeño dolor hace que sea más fácil manejar… el dolor más grande.

La doctora Kerry asintió sabiendo que no podía ayudarla de ninguna otra forma.

\- Bella, - dijo casualmente mientras leía las últimas notas de la enfermera del turno de la noche. - ¿Te gustaría que te agendara alguna cita con alguno de los terapeutas del hospital? Ya sabes, solo para tener a alguien cuando quieras hablar.

\- No, - dijo Bella – pero… gracias. – sacudió la cabeza lentamente. – Estoy… bien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Edward no había dejado las cercanías del hospital desde la noche pasada y su rostro era la copia exacta del rostro de Bella, su expresión estaba llena de estrés y angustia. Su preocupación hacia el estado mental de Bella crecía con cada minuto que pasaba. Tanteó con su pie un tronco de pino caído, empezó a rodarlo distraídamente hasta que el movimiento lo aburrió y lo pateó hacia la parte de atrás del hospital. Sus ojos nunca dejaron la cortina de la ventana de la habitación de Bella.

Ella quería sufrir para no tener que… ¿sufrir? Él estuvo un buen rato partiéndose la cabeza, pensando en todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. ¿Ella ha hecho algo parecido antes de todo esto? ¿Acaso el repentino fallecimiento de Jacob y el nacimiento ocasionaron que el estado mental de Bella flaqueara? ¿Podría Carlisle hacer algún tipo de diagnóstico sin acercarse a ella? Intentó no pensar tan a fondo el tema y así evitar volverse loco. Prestó atención a la habitación de Bella.

La doctora había salido de la habitación, pero una enfermera había entrado casi al instante.

\- De acuerdo, ¿quieres tomar un baño? – una vez preguntó, ayudó a Bella quien se había puesto de pie.

\- Por favor, - dijo Bella – quisiera irme a casa fresca y limpia.

_¿Bella regresa a casa hoy?_ Pensaba Edward. _¿Tan pronto?_

\- Oh, no hay ninguna prisa, cariño. – dijo la enfermera un poco mayor. – Nunca hace daño quedarse una noche más y tener la ayuda cerca si la necesitas.

\- Hmm… - fue lo único que dijo Bella.

Se encontraba quitándose la bata con la ayuda de la enfermera, Edward jadeó cuando la imagen de la espalda de Bella pasó por la mente de la mujer mayor. Él pudo ver claramente los contornos de sus huesos por toda la espalda.

Ella estaba delgada. Demasiado delgada.

Claro que él había pensado que ella podría haber perdido peso, ¿pero esto? No, nada como esto. Él exceso de masa que las mujeres obtienen durante el embarazo pudo haber enmascarado su pérdida de peso, pero no había esperado algo tan extremo.

Él decidió desviar su atención a la mente de la enfermera más joven que había entrado por la puerta y ahora cargaba a la bebé – Sarah, se recordó. Edward sonreía a cada momento que pensaba en ella, mirar sus pequeños ojos intentando enfocar lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. Y Sarah también parecía sonreír, también, a las personas que la cargaban. Sonrisas sorprendentemente definidas con buenas intenciones, pensaba Edward.

Él nunca les había prestado atención a los bebés antes. Ellos no tenían nada que pudiera interesarle. Pero la bebé de Bella. Ella merecía cada segundo de atención que él tuviera para dedicarle.

Era un verdadero placer para Edward el que la bebé pudiera darse cuenta de que la enfermera no era su madre. Sarah era brillante, pensó sonriendo. Su mente estaba abierta, absorbiéndolo todo, perdida en las texturas que la rodeaban, en el calor del cuerpo de la enfermera y en los sonidos del agua cayendo. A Sarah le gustaban los sonidos del agua cayendo. Empezaba a recordar su primer baño, cosa que a ella no le había gustado tanto como ser sostenida por los brazos de su madre.

Bella había terminado de bañarse, y Edward se alegró por poder enfocarse de nuevo en la mente de la enfermera mayor, ahora que Bella ya estaba vestida.

\- Alguien ya tiene hambre. Toma. – Dijo la enfermera joven, tendiéndole la bebé de regreso a Bella.

A través de la mente de la enfermera, Edward vio los notorios círculos oscuros debajo de los ojos de Bella. Ella no había estado durmiendo bien, y definitivamente debería tener a alguien ayudándola durante la noche. ¿Aceptaría alguna ayuda de sus padres cuando estuviera en casa?

\- Deberías intentar comer algo. – decía Pam, la enfermera mayor.

Bien, pensó Edward. Al menos ella había notado lo evidente.

\- Tal vez después. – dijo Bella, enfocada en Sarah.

_Oh, cariño_, pensaba Pam. La enfermera más joven se había marchado y Pam le estaba tomando la presión sanguínea a Bella, un poco baja, pero era de esperarse.

Esto se añadió a la lista de cosas que no le gustaba a Edward. Ella estaría un poco distraída más fácilmente. Ellos deberían ponerle al menos una intravenosa, para poder estabilizarle la presión sanguínea más fácilmente.

\- Necesitas hacerte cargo de tu salud antes de poder cuidar de tu bebé, linda, - decía suavemente Pam, preocupada por la joven madre. Ella solo tenía… ¿qué? ¿veinte? _Tan joven. Su novio murió recientemente, pobrecilla_. – Solo dejaré esto por aquí… - añadí, dejando la bandeja de comida y un tenedor cerca de Bella, por si le apetecía comer. - ¿Quieres algo más para beber? A demás del agua… ¿Un refresco, tal vez?

\- Por favor, - dijo Bella – cualquier cosa que tengan estará bien.

_A ella le gusta la coca cola_, pensó Edward. _¿Por qué simplemente no lo dijo?_

\- De acuerdo, - dijo Pam – déjame ver lo que tenemos.

Regresó unos minutos después. Edward pudo ver a través de su mente que Bella no había tocado su comida en ningún momento.

_Ah, al menos trajo una coca cola. Bella tomará eso._

Pam se quedó en la habitación más tiempo de lo normal, observando los movimientos de Bella, pero creando una agradable conversación, dándole gentilmente información acerca de los cuidados que requería un bebé, sonando más como un consejo parental. Vigilaba un poco como Bella amamantaba a la pequeña Sarah, no le gustó el modo en el que Bella se acomodaba y cambiaba de posición. No aprobaba el que Bella rechazara la medicación contra el dolor.

Edward agregó a Pam a la lista de personas que él aprueba.

Se sintió aliviado cuando escuchó los silenciosos pensamientos de Chalie y los más animados de Renee cuando caminaban por el pasillo del hospital hasta la habitación de Bella. Se alegró de su relación sin conflictos. No eran las personas más amigables entre ellos, pero le tenían mucha consideración a Bella y solo querían poder ayudarla con la pequeña Sarah.

\- Gracias de nuevo por el aventó, Charlie. – iba diciendo Renee – Llamaré a la compañía de coches de renta, espero que puedan resolverme algo para hoy.

Charlie estaba feliz, estaba por ver a Bella y ver a la bebé.

Renee se estaba preguntando si ya se habría decidido con algún nombre.

\- Hola, nena. – dijo Charlie, sonriéndole a Bella y alegrándose de que la bebé haya comido. Sabía que se acostumbraría a ver a Bella amamantando, pero, aun así.

\- ¿Cómo está esta hermosura el día de hoy? – dijo Renee, extendiendo los brazos con emoción.

\- Ella está bien ahora, - dijo Bella – pero tuvimos un pequeño susto anoche.

Las mentes de Charlie y Renee se pusieron en blanco por el shock mientras Bella les explicaba todo lo que había sucedido, se miraron entre ellos, horrorizados.

\- Pasaré la noche aquí. – dijo Charlie frunciendo el ceño, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse por la preocupación.

Él recordó su propia preocupación y miedo cuando debía sostener a Bella en brazos cuando era una bebé. Y agradeció al cielo que ella había podido escuchar el corazón de la bebé detenerse.

\- ¿Por qué no pasamos la noche en casa? – tanteó Bella – Ya sabes, no aquí.

Esto preocupó aún más a Renee y Charlie.

\- Cariño, si algo más pasa… ¿estás segura que quieres estar en casa?

\- Ella está bien. – dijo Bella – El doctor dijo que es muy raro, y que en increíblemente poco probable que suceda de nuevo.

\- ¿Poco probable? – desalentó Renee. – Cariño, no. No puedes simplemente…

\- Quiero ir a casa. – dijo Bella firmemente. – Estoy bien. Ella está bien. No hay razón para quedarse.

La cabeza de Edward se alzó de repente, distraído por la discusión no había notado el distintivo olor a… a perro.

Pudo escuchar los pensamientos emocionados de Billy Black, y otros un poco más curiosos.

_Me pregunto si ella será un lobo también_. Eran pensamientos de Leah, al parecer.

De todas las personas que pudo traer Billy para ver a Bella… que extraña elección.

Cuanto más se acercaban a la habitación, los pensamientos emocionados de Billy se volvías un poco preocupados. Él tenía miedo de ponerse a llorar en plena visita. Y el de verdad no quería hacerlo, no cuando había personas a su alrededor.

\- ¡Billy! – dijo Bella, su voz se pintó de una inmensa emoción.

Él apenas pudo hablar, viendo a Bella, viendo a la bebé. Edward tuvo que cambiar de enfoque hacia los pensamientos, más tranquilos y fríos.

Renee aún estaba cargando a Sarah, así que procedió a ponerla en los brazos de Billy.

\- Dile hola a tu otro abuelo.

El rostro de Billy se contorsionó de emoción, y tragó. Rodeó caídamente a Sarah entre sus brazos.

Leah se paseaba casualmente por toda la habitación con cuidado, buscando cualquier aroma que pudiera detectar. Miró a la cuna, y después a Bella y de regreso. Bella no dijo nada, aun mirando a Billy.

Leah hablaría con Sam más tarde. Billy le había dicho que el doctor estaba aquí, pero ella podía detectar dos aromas, ambos quemándole la nariz.

La burbuja de conversación en la habitación era suave y armoniosa. Algunas miradas de preocupación se dirigieron a Bella y Sarah cuando la joven madre siguió presionando para irse a casa. Edward escuchó atentamente.

\- ¿Por qué no pasas la noche aquí, Bella? – dijo Leah mirándola directamente. – Parece que todos aquí se sentirán mejor si te quedas una noche más?

Había un burbujeante sentimiento de aceptación por su parte, y Edward pudo ver que la postura de Bella se relajaba un poco ante sus palabras.

\- Okay. – dijo – pero solo una noche más. Después quiero llevarla a casa.

Charlie asintió.

Renee seguía presionando a Bella, intentando que comiera algo, pero fue Leah quien miró la bandeja y dijo:

\- ¿De verdad esperan que coma eso? Iugh, denle a esta mujer una comida real.

Bella rió. Qué refrescante era tener ahí a Leah. Tan directa. Su usual arrogancia parecía haber quedado atrás, logrando que Bella se sintiera más ligera en su presencia. Le recordaba a Jacob, y Bella retuvo ese pensamiento positivo, intentando desviarse del usual temperamento triste que la embargaba desde el accidente de Jacob.

\- Ya sabes, - dijo Bella – no rechazaría una buena rebanada de pizza en este momento. – y miró a Chalie esperanzada.

\- Suena buen. – dijo Charlie, y sacó su teléfono celular, haciendo la llamada.

Edward prestó atención a todos los pensamientos de las personas que estaban en la habitación, mirando desde diferentes perspectivas a la mujer que amaba. Sintió un inmenso alivió cuando ella por fin comió algo. Claro que no era suficiente, pero era algo. También lo puso de mejor humor el hecho de que ella estuviera aceptando un poco de ayuda. Parecía que Sue era la mejor para atravesar las barreras de Bella, y Edward esperaba que esa amistad creciera un poco más.

Cuando todo el mundo se fue, Leah hizo una pequeña cama en un rincón de la habitación, con una buena vista de la puerta, una vez que se cercioró de todos los ángulos, se quedó profundamente dormida.

No hablaron de la extraña visita de la noche pasada. A los ojos de Leah, Edward pudo ver como el lenguaje corporal de Bella se suavizaba y relajaba. La presencia de Leah claramente ayudaba.

Él escuchó con gran interés los demás pensamientos de Leah: Ella se preguntaba cuál de los Cullen había ido y por qué Bella les había dejado estar cerca de la bebé.

Ninguna chica sufriría el mismo destino, no si ella podía evitarlo. Leah mantendría a los Cullens lejos del bebé de Jacob si llegaban a acercarse.

Su atención perfecta no tuvo dificultad en dividirse, una parte atenta a lo que sucedía dentro de la habitación de hospital, y la otra considerando las implicaciones de los pensamientos de Leah. Una peligrosa esperanza empezó a flotar dentro de su pecho, y las palabras de Leah solo le confirmaban a Edward que Bella estaría totalmente a salvo, sin embargo, esa esperanza no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo salir volando.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola, hola!**

**¿Quién diría que Bella y Leah se llevarían bien a estas alturas, no? ¿Qué opinan de este capítulo? Francamente a mí me deprimió un poco, pero igual que a Edward me dio nuevas esperanzas… tal vez la manada si la mantendrá a salvo.**

**Les dejo el link de la historia original… de verdad me gustaría que se pasaran y dejaran algún comentario a Maple en agradecimiento un simple "Thanks" será suficiente.**

**www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net/s (diagonal) 13416148/1 (diagonal) All-the-Ways-You-Know-Me**

**En fin, no olviden dejarme algún comentario con sus opiniones o simplemente si les está gustando o no la historia.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	6. Casa

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). Yo solo me encargo de traducir y divertirme. La historia original fue bateada por chayasara.**

**I do not own the copyright. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the story is from FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). My only job is to translate and having fun. The beta of the original story is chayasara.**

"**I'm happy that the story can be enjoyed in another language." -Erin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Bella, - dijo Kerry – solo necesito que el doctor venga para firmar tu alta, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Claro. – respondió Bella, aún en la cama, sintiéndose impaciente por irse.

Charlie se estaba haciendo cargo de terminar el papeleo. Al llegar había dejado un asiento para que la bebé se sentara en el coche, esperando a ser estrenado.

\- Hola, - dijo el doctor Carr, tocando la puerta con la mano izquierda. – lo siento, te tocó el doctor defectuoso hoy. – sonrió, moviendo su mano enyesada.

Ella le sonrió de regreso con simpatía. Ella había tenido su propia experiencia con huesos rotos y cabestrillos a lo largo de su vida, para saber lo incómodo que se sentiría el doctor.

\- Está bien, - dijo Bella suavemente – lamento que se haya herido corriendo a mi consulta. – añadió. Él seguramente había corrido para ir en su ayuda con el parto.

Afuera, Edward resopló. El hombre no merecía ni un momento de la simpatía de Bella, sobre todo con las cosas que pasaban por su mente a su alrededor.

\- ¿Vas bien amamantando a la bebé? – preguntó el doctor Carr, pasando las yemas de sus dedos suavemente sobre Sarah, revisando sus reflejos.

Bella asintió.

\- Perfecto. – sonrió, mirándola.

Edward se tensó. Estaba acostumbrado a los pensamientos profesionales de los doctores con cualquier paciente, pero este hombre era especialmente odioso. Edward pudo ver como el rostro de Bella se coloreaba de un adorable sonrojo bajo la mirada del doctor, desviando la mirada a Sarah, cohibida.

La doctora Kerry también intentaba apartar la mirada del intercambio, visiblemente incómoda.

\- ¿Quisieras alguna prescripción para anticonceptivos? – preguntó el doctor Carr, alzando la mirada del historial médico.

El intenso sonrojo se fue convirtiendo en una palidez casi enfermiza, y Edward pudo ver, a través de los pensamientos de la doctora, cómo Bella intentaba pasar saliva de forma dificultosa. _¿No puede prestarle atención al historial médico como los demás doctores? Lo tiene en las manos._ gruñía Kerry mentalmente.

Bella se aclaró la garganta.

\- No necesito. – dijo quedamente.

Pero el doctor Carr siguió con su discurso.

\- No estoy diciendo que necesites un justo ahora, pero me parece que es mejor tener algo a la mano cuando se necesita, - hizo una seña hacia la pequeña Sarah. – a menos que quieras intentar tener otro.

La expresión de Bella iba cambiando de la sorpresa inicial a un enojo bastante firme.

\- Dije que no necesito nada.

El doctor finalmente miró a consciencia las notas del historial que seguí en sus manos y tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, avergonzado.

\- Oh… - murmuró – Claro. Lo siento.

Bella cerró los ojos, esperanzada de que todo terminara lo más pronto posible.

Edward se dedicó a mirar el acelerado flujo de pensamientos en la mente de la doctora Kerry. Cuando Bella se encontraba en un estado de gestación avanzado, Bella había preguntado cómo facilitar naturalmente el momento del parto, en aquel momento la doctora Kerry había sonreído a la jovencita, comentando graciosamente que la mejor manera de traer un bebé al mundo fácilmente era haciendo lo que le había hecho entrar ahí en primer lugar. Ante esto Bella y Jacob se habían sonrojado furiosamente y habían mirado al suelo avergonzados. En ese momento Kerry se preguntó el porqué de la reacción de la pareja. Intentó sacar el tema cuando estuvo a solas con Bella, quien le había explicado que solo había sido cosa de una noche y que eso se había mantenido cuando descubrieron acerca del embarazo. Había sido una conversación algo incómoda y forzada para Bella, y Kerry se había quedado con la sensación de que algo había salido mal en lo que ella pensaba era la relación amorosa de aquellos jóvenes. No estaba segura de cuál había sido el problema, pero no quiso indagar más pues su ética profesional se lo impedía.

\- Solo necesitamos ver que sepas cómo poner a la bebé en su asiento. – dijo el doctor sin despegar la mirada del historial.

Bella se removió para levantarse de la cama y Kerry alzó el asiento y lo puso en donde estaba sentada.

\- Será más fácil si lo manipulas al nivel de tu cadera. – dijo suavemente.

\- De hecho, - dijo el doctor Carr – no deberías. Aumentas las probabilidades de que el bebé pueda caer. – y puso el asiento en el suelo.

Edward le tuvo un nuevo nivel de respeto a la doctora Kerry cuando esta mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo.

El doctor Carr miró a Kerry con aire de suficiencia, feliz de haber impuesto su autoridad. De nuevo.

Él aún no la perdonaba por la última vez que ellos se habían enredado.

_Oh_, pensó Edward enojado, pudo ver en los recuerdos del doctor lo que había sucedido. Después empezó a imaginar los diferentes escenarios que podrían suceder para que el doctor se quebrara la otra mano.

La doctora tenía muy buenos motivos para desconfiar del doctor.

Edward se alegraba de que Carlisle pudiera retomar su trabajo en el hospital muy pronto. Todas las mujeres de Forks lo agradecerían enormemente.

Sudada por el esfuerzo de permanecer en cuclillas mientras cargaba y acomodaba a la bebé, Bella permaneció algo temblorosa al lado del asiento mientras el doctor revisaba que todo estuviera bien sujeto.

\- Ya puedes irte ahora. – dijo – Te veré en unas dos semanas para retirarte los puntos.

_Y un demonio_, pensó Edward.

A través de los ojos de Kerry, Edward pudo ver la expresión que invadió el rostro de Bella y eso le dijo que sus pensamientos no estaban muy lejos de la dirección de los propios.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo de pie? – preguntó Charlie, entrando a la habitación con una silla de ruedas. Miró acusatoriamente a Kerry, quien miró de reojo al doctor Carr. – Siéntate. – le dijo a Bella, tomando su bolso y el asiento de la bebé.

\- Yo la sostengo, papá. – dijo Bella, envolviendo el pequeño asiento con los brazos, de manera incómoda.

\- Te revisaré mañana, Bella. ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Kerry – Llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa… en cualquier momento. – miró a Charlie, su expresión igual de seria.

\- Gracias, Kerry. – dijo Charlie, empujando la silla, sacando a Bella de la habitación.

\- Gracias a Dios… - murmuró Bella, cuando por fin pudo respirar aire fresco del exterior.

Ella odiaba los hospitales, y el sentimiento no había mejorado después del parto.

\- Desearía poder sentirme igual… - respondió Charlie, algo ansioso por tener que llevar a su hija a casa tan pronto. Recordaba que, cuando el nacimiento de Bella, Renee se había quedado en el hospital poco más de una semana. - ¿Le pusiste la manta encima? – preguntó, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar alrededor de las dos chicas.

\- Si, abuelo. – sonrió Bella. – Yo puedo con esto.

La expresión de Charlie se desgarró.

\- Soy muy joven para ser abuelo. Ella puede llamarme papá. Billy puede ser el abuelo.

Bella soltó una ligera risita.

\- No sabía que eras tan vanidoso.

\- Yo seré el abuelo buena onda. Billy puede ser el viejo sabio.

Ella verdaderamente intentó no reír, pero fue imposible contenerse ante las palabras de su padre. Charlie sonrió, alegrándose por el sonido.

Para el momento en el que llegaron a la casa, Bella empezaba a entender por qué todos querían que se quedara más tiempo en el hospital. Sentía como si una bruma invadiera su mente, haciéndola torpe – más de lo usual –, sentía nauseas, y como si no pudiera estar en el tiempo presente.

Edward había corrido discretamente detrás de ellos, escondiéndose en la línea de árboles en el patio trasero de la casa. No le era posible ver la habitación de Bella, pero podía escuchar ambas voces dentro de la casa y eso era suficiente.

Charlie se encargó de primero meter a Sarah a la casa y después regresar por las demás cosas. Ayudó a Bella a subir las escaleras del porche y después a caminar hasta el sofá de la sala, donde le ajusto algunas almohadas a su alrededor y puso encima una manta para que no pasara frío, luego se dio la vuelta.

\- Bienvenida a casa, pequeña. – decía Charlie, sacando a Sarah del pequeño asiento. Cuando la apoyó en su pecho, pudo notar el particular olor proveniente de ella. - ¡Oh!

\- ¿Necesita un cambio de pañales? – preguntó Bella, poniéndose de piel

\- ¡Quédate ahí! – exclamó Charlie. – Yo me encargo. – Bella obedeció y permaneció en el sofá, sin embargo, todo su cuerpo se mantenía alerta por si tenía que subir rápido las escaleras, podía escuchar el llanto de Sarah. - ¿Dónde está la ropa? – se oyó la exclamación de Charlie.

\- En la parte de arriba de mi closet. – respondió Bella del mismo modo. - ¿La bañaste? – preguntó, cuando Charlie entró a la sala con Sarah en brazos.

\- Si. – respondió.

\- Puedo cuidarla, Charlie. – dijo Bella, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

\- Claro. – dijo Charlie tranquilamente. – Claro que puedes… cuando estés totalmente recuperada. Solo han pasado unos pocos días. Necesitas descansar.

A ella definitivamente no le gustaba ser tan dependiente, y la ansiedad de imponerle a los demás que la ayudaran le estaba pasando factura, todo esto la hacía sentir como si hubieran pasado meses desde la última vez que durmió.

Charlie podía ver claramente todo lo que pasaba por la mente de su hija y se alegró de que Renee siguiera en el pueblo.

\- De acuerdo, Sue llegará en un rato más y cenaremos todos juntos. Se quedará aquí esta noche y mañana vendrá tu madre.

Bella asintió, determinada a no pedir ninguna clase de ayuda durante la noche a menos que fue estrictamente necesario. Sue necesitaba poder dormir, después de todo, tenía su trabajo y sus propios hijos – ya eran mayormente independientes, pero, aun así.

La cena fue silenciosa y Bella estaba muy cansada. Cuando Charlie se ofreció a ayudarla a subir las escaleras, ella no lo rechazó. Tampoco se resistió cuando Sue se ofreció a cargar a Sarah para que Bella pudiera cambiarse de ropa.

Ellos habían cambiado ligeramente la habitación de Bella, habían despejado un cajón del closet de Bella para poder colocar el neceser de Sarah, y habían colocado la cuna, justo al lado de la cama. Sin embargo, la mecedora seguía en el mismo lugar, Charlie sonrió mirando a Sue sentada ahí con Sarah en brazos.

\- Supongo que eso te convierte oficialmente en abuela. – sonrió suavemente a Sue, pasando una mano por su hombro.

Ella estuvo a punto de soltar un "_Oh, no_.", de protesta al hacerla sentir tan vieja. Sin embargo, dijo:

\- Sería un honor para mí que me llamaran de esa forma, pero… bueno… - le sonrió a Charlie. – deberías preguntar primero a Renee… y a Bella también.

\- Claro, - respondió Charlie. – si crees que es necesario. – Y la beso.

Cuando Bella entró a la habitación fue testigo del final de la escena romántica que se estaba desarrollando, una sonrisa se asomó discreta.

\- Gracias. – dijo suavemente.

\- Oh, - dijo Sue, cuando algo se le vino a la mente. - ¿Necesitas algo de la cocina o de la sala?

\- No. – dijo Bella pensando en lo que podría necesitar. – Estoy bien, de verdad. – dijo, intentando quedar sola en la habitación.

\- Si, seguro… - gruñó Sue de regreso, dándole la bebé a Charlie. Con esto, caminó rápidamente a piso de abajo y subió de la misma forma. Le tendió una fría bolsa de plástico a Bella. – Ve. – señaló el baño al final del pasillo.

Charlie miró a Sarah en sus brazos, no muy seguro de qué era lo que Sue le había dado a su hija.

Sue lo miró y palpó su hombro de forma dulce.

\- Lo estás haciendo maravillosamente, Charlie.

Edward soltó una carcajada. Tal vez un poco más alta de lo que debería.

Sue estaba recordando cómo había estallado en una risa histérica y llena de lágrimas cuando Bella le había comentado aquello. Ella había estado preparándose para el momento del parto desde algunas semanas antes, y esto incluía mojar y congelar algunas toallas sanitarias. Sin embargo, el frigorífico de la cocina era pequeño, el pobre de Charlie había sacado uno una vez, pensando que eran paletas de hielo. Bella había agradecido estar presente cuando esto sucedió.

Desde entonces, Charlie era muy cuidadoso cuando abría el frigorífico.

\- Ya se. – dijo Charlie. – Soy asombroso. Solo dilo.

Sue rodeo a Charlie con los brazos, ahora con las posiciones al revés, Charlie en la mecedora sosteniendo a Sarah y Sue de pie, cerca.

\- De hecho, lo eres. En serio. ¿Cuántos padres tienen la oportunidad de ver a sus hijas dar a luz? Y tú lo hiciste. Ahora solo necesitas superar el darle pecho a la bebé.

Bella entró de nuevo a la habitación.

\- Todos tenemos nuestros límites. – respondió Charlie sonriendo, extendiéndole la bebé a Bella. – Te dejamos para que duermas un poco. – Poco después de salir de la habitación volvió a entrar, sacando un pequeño radio del bolsillo. – Toma, - se lo extendió a Bella. – Estaremos atentos por su necesitas algo, pero si no estamos cerca o hay una emergencia, puedes contactarlos. – Bella lo puso en la mesita de noche, junto al teléfono. – puedes usarlo cuando sea.

\- Eres genial, papá. Gracias. – besó la mejilla de Charlie, volviéndose para subirse lentamente a la cama, acomodando a Sarah en la cuna.

Charlie y Sue, siguieron su camino bajando las escaleras, dejando a la joven madre descansar.

Para Bella, fue una bendición poder dormir en su propia cama de nuevo, mejor aun cuando pudo acomodarse y dormir sobre su estómago.

Sue y Charlie decidieron irse a dormir temprano esa noche. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Edward pudiera deslizarse dentro a la habitación de Bella, teniendo mucho cuidado de cerrar la ventana rápidamente, en un movimiento silencioso. No quería exponer a Bella o Sarah al clima frío.

Tenía razón para preocuparse. Sarah había pateado la manta que la cubría, dejándola enredada a sus pies, totalmente sumergida en un profundo sueño. Edward puso la manta sobre ella de nuevo, siempre cuidadoso. Frunció el sueño cuando la pequeña volvió a patear a un lado la manta casi e inmediato. Eso no iba a funcionar. Se preguntó si sería seguro alzarla en brazos, envolverla y acostarla de nuevo sin despertarla.

Él prefirió esperar, la miró hasta que alcanzó la fase de sueño más profunda. _Los bebés_, recordó, _tiene ciclos de sueño más cortos_. No tendría que esperar durante mucho tiempo.

Bella, por su parte, también había pateado las mantas a un lado, sudando y caliente, a pesar de que la habitación se encontraba un poco fría.

¿Estaba enferma? Su temperatura había aumentado algunos grados, se dio cuenta con solo colocando su mano a unos centímetros de la de ella. Tomó una pequeña inhalación, con cuidado, sintió el ardor adueñar se su garganta. Manejable, determinó, pero aun así el olor le afectaba un poco más de lo que le gustaría.

Necesitaba ir a cazar, muy pronto, y necesitaba que alguien se quedara cerca para poder cuidar de ella.

Necesitaba limar asperezas con su familia, también.

Pero él podría esperar. Al menos unos cuantos días más.

Sin embargo, el olor que había captado era diferente. Era el de Sarah y el de Bella, pero con algo diferente, algo que no le gustó. Él se acercó un poco más, intentando no prestar atención a la esencia de la sangre

_Ah_, pensó él, sintiendo como la preocupación cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era. Con razón tenía un poco de fiebre.

Frunció el ceño.

Ella había alimentado a Sarah algunas horas antes de dormir. Miró a Sarah. Ella necesitaría ser alimentada pronto y no solo por su bien.

¿Debería despertar ahora a la bebé o debería dejarla dormir y esperar hasta que estuviera lista?

_No,_ pensó, _mejor despertarla ahora._

Él abrió la ventana un poco, lo suficiente para poder salir rápidamente cuando se necesitara. Tomó a Sarah en brazos, haciendo contacto con su extremadamente fría piel de manera intencional. Acarició su frente y sus mejillas, esperando que el cambio de temperatura fuera suficiente para despertarla, pero mientras lo hacía, la acercó un poco más para poder sentir su aroma, pudo sentir su esencia – muy parecido al de su madre, pero no demasiado – acompañado de una ligera calidez. Sarah le ofreció a Edward con una hermosa sonrisa desdentada durante su sueño, haciendo que este le sonriera de regreso. Él se encontró a si mismo solo queriendo sostenerla en sus brazos, escuchar sus hermosos y simples pensamientos, quería memorizar a detalle la magia de su diminuto ser. Ella empezaba a removerse y a respirar un poco más rápido, la colocó de regreso en la cuna, justo cuando empezaron los primeros gemidos previos al llanto.

Bella no se movió y Edward se detuvo en la ventana. Él esperó, escuchando como el llanto de Sarah iba en aumento. Bella debía estas más enferma de lo que pensó al principio. De pronto, Edward escuchó ruidos provenientes de la recamara de Charlie, seguido de los pasos suaves de Sue.

Él ya no estaba y la ventana estaba cerrada. Se escondió justo al inicio de la línea de árboles cerca de a casa, escuchando.

\- ¿Bella, cariño? – llamó Sue. Edward podía escuchar cómo le frotaba la espalda suavemente. - ¿Bella? – dijo, un poco más alarmada.

\- Hmm… - dijo Bella sin despertar aún.

\- ¡Charlie! – exclamó, con la urgencia creciendo en su voz.

Se escucharon algunos traspiés en el pasillo y después, Edward pudo oír la voz de Charlie.

\- ¿Qué…? – dijo, pasando las manos por su rostro.

\- Bella está enferma. No se despierta.

\- Hey, Bella. – dijo Charlie tocándole la frente. – Wow. De acuerdo. ¿La doctora?

\- Me parece que sí. – respondió Sue, levantando el teléfono.

Edward deseó que la doctora fuera más rápida, deseaba poder estar dentro al lado de Bella, deseó que Sue no despegara la mirada de Bella para poder verla claramente.

\- Gracias por venir. – dijo Charlie, cuando le abrió la puerta a Kerry.

Ella estaba muy preocupada por no poder despertar a Bella.

\- Oh, Charlie. Odio hacer esto, pero tendremos que llevarla al hospital. Creo que es mastitis*, pero podría ser cualquier otra cosa. – señaló.

\- ¿Necesitaremos una ambulancia? – preguntó Charlie. Kerry la estaba haciendo la llamada.

\- Ella no se está despertando y no quiero arriesgarme a bajarla por las escaleras. – dijo Kerry. - ¿Tienes formula? – preguntó.

Charlie negó con la cabeza.

\- En el hospital deben de tener. ¿Tienes alguna bolsa con pañales y todo lo necesario?

Charlie negó de nuevo con la cabeza.

\- Yo me encargo. – dijo Sue. – Tu regresa a la cama. Llamaré a Renee.

Esas palabras hicieron que Charlie frunciera el ceño. Empezó a abrir la boca para protesta.

\- Tienes trabajo mañana Charlie. Tú mismo dijiste que ya no podías faltas, que tenías una reunión bastante importante. ¿Recuerdas?

Charlie la miró, frunciendo aún más el ceño, hasta que sus cejas casi se juntaban.

Edward pudo oír todos los conflictos que pasaban por sus pensamientos.

\- Renee y yo cuidaremos de ellas. Estaremos bien. – dijo Sue. – Dos abuelas. ¿Recuerdas?

\- Gracias. – dijo él, acercándose para besarla.

\- Ya están aquí. – dijo Kerry, y tan rápido como pudieron los paramédicos subieron a la habitación de Bella y le dieron los cuidados necesarios para bajarla en una angosta camilla. Sue iba a seguirlos en su auto.

Edward volvió a correr muy cerca de ellos, su preocupación enfocada en la salud de Bella. Sus preocupaciones lo abandonaron en una palpitación, sin embargo, cuando en el camino se cruzó con olor bastante familiar, uno que pensó que iba a desaparecer una vez él hubiera abandonado la vida de Bella hace dos años: era Victoria.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola, hola! Este cap estuvo algo intenso, ¿no? Por un lado, Bella se sentía mejor porque la pequeña Sarah ya estaría en casa pero ahora sucede esto… esperemos que Bella esté bien y que no sea nada grave…**

***Mastitis: Según varias páginas médicas, la mastitis es una infección mamaria. Ocurre durante la etapa de lactancia, durante este periodo el pezón se agrieta, lo que facilita la entrada a todo tipo de bacterias en los conductos de la leche. Ocasiona mucha hinchazón y existe la posibilidad de que termine en un cáncer de mama.**

**Les dejo el link de la historia original… de verdad me gustaría que se pasaran y dejaran algún comentario a Maple en agradecimiento un simple "Thanks" será suficiente.**

**www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net/s (diagonal) 13416148/1 (diagonal) All-the-Ways-You-Know-Me**

**En fin, espero me dejen un lindo comentario y me digan qué les pareció este cap :3 las amo, no lo olviden.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	7. Y de Regreso

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). Yo solo me encargo de traducir y divertirme. La historia original fue bateada por chayasara.**

**I do not own the copyright. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the story is from FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). My only job is to translate and having fun. The beta of the original story is chayasara.**

"**I'm happy that the story can be enjoyed in another language." -Erin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Por favor, - suplicó Edward – por Bella. Por favor.

\- Quédate en el hospital, Edward. – la voz de Alice sonaba llena de seriedad, poco característica en ella. – No veo que suceda nada malo con Charlie, pero estaré vigilando, solo por si acaso.

Edward al fin pudo respirar con alivio.

\- Gracias, Alice. Sé que la amas, y sé qué haces esto por ella.

\- No tienes ni idea de cómo me siento, Edward, y los últimos dos años soy prueba de ello. – y con eso, colgó la llamada.

_Ellos estarán a salvo_, se dijo a sí mismo. _Eso es todo lo que importa_. Él podría lidiar con todo lo demás después.

Ahora solo necesitaba asegurarse de que Bella estuviera bien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A Sarah no le gustó la fórmula que Sue estaba tratando de darle. Para nada. El sabor era tan desagradable que la asqueó, empezando a beber solo cuando se le ofrecieron otras marcas de formula.

Edward sintió simpatía por la pequeña. Por sus pensamientos él entendió que eras bastante similar a cómo él se sentía con su actual dieta. Lo llenaba, pero estaba ni cerca de sentirse satisfecho, para Sarah también estaba presente la repulsión.

Los doctores estaban seguros acerca de la mastitis, pero empezaban a precuparse de otra posible infección, y la ira de Edward empezó a crecer cuando escuchó los pensamientos del residente.

_Él no lo haría, ¿o sí?_

Kerry se quedó dando vueltas alrededor de la cama, asegurándose que el joven residente no se animara a hacer ningún movimiento antes de que Bella despertara.

\- Dale algo de tiempo para que los antibióticos funcionen. – dijo ella, esperanzada de que el doctor no se haya creído la gran cosa y se hubiera saltado la clase de consentimiento informado.

\- ¿Compresas? – preguntó el joven alzando las cejas.

\- Si. – dijo Kerry sonriendo mecánicamente, tomando un recipiente lleno de toallas calientes y húmedas. Sus pensamientos se desarrollaban de forma preocupada, _¿les enseñan algo en la escuela de medicina?_ – Los paños calientes y un bebé amamantando será suficiente.

\- Los antibióticos se pasan a la leche materna. – le contradijo el joven.

\- Si, - dijo Kerry dulcemente, su mente llena de frustración por la ignorancia del joven residente. – Pero solo cantidades pequeñas. Y si consideras que ayuda a la madre y el bebé se mantiene alimentado, es un ganar – ganar.

El residente se encogió de hombros y dijo:

\- Usted lo está firmando, así que es su funeral, señora.

Kerry apretó los dientes y Edward también lo hizo desde su posición. Carlisle no podía regresar a trabajar o suficientemente rápido. Él había arreglado entrar a trabajar dentro de dos días. Tal vez le gustaría un turno mañana. Edward le llamaría más tarde.

Kerry salió del pequeño cubículo de la zona de emergencias y condujo a Sue y a la bebé dentro.

\- No estoy segura si tiene hambre. Le di un biberón cuando llegamos aquí. – Sue sonaba preocupada, se preguntaba si había actuado de la manera correcta.

\- Está bien, es mejor mantenerla alimentada a que pase hambre. – Kerry le sonrió, agradecida de que Bella tuviera una familia, sino es que un compañero, en esto. Que duro comienzo, aun así, pensaba, en muchas maneras.

La noche continuó, y entre el trabajo de Kerry y el apetito de Sarah, la mastitis empezó a pasar.

En las primeras horas de la mañana Bella al fin empezó a mostrar signos de lucidez, la fiebre había bajado considerablemente. Al fin se estaba dando cuenta de que estaba en el hospital en la compañía de su madre.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó, empezando a agitarse. - ¿Dónde está Sarah?

\- Está justo aquí. – dijo Renee, tomando a Sarah de su pequeño asiento y dejándola en los brazos de Bella. – Ella está bien. Tú, sin embargo, eres otra historia.

Para este punto, Bella se había acomodado a sí misma en la cama del hospital, comprendiendo todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Su pecho se sentía como si estuviera en llamas.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Mastitis… lo que me aseguró Sue, no es nada divertido. – Renee frunció el ceño cuando Bella hizo una mueca. – Vamos, - dijo tomando a Sarah en brazos. – iré a decirles que has despertado. Querrán hacerte una revisión.

\- ¿Cómo llegué aquí? – preguntó Bella.

\- En una ambulancia.

\- Y, ¿dormí todo el tiempo?

\- Tu fiebre era muy alta, cariño. Sue dijo que estabas noqueada. No tiene mucho tiempo que se fue para poder dormir un poco. Oh, y tu padre llamó queriendo saber cómo estabas. Le dije que estabas mejor, porque ya lo estas. Esa doctora tuya… es algo más. Estuvo casi toda la noche…

Y Renee no perdió detalle en contarle todo lo que Sue le había dicho, agregando comentarios personales y algunas preguntas.

Edward había conseguido convencer a Carlisle para que se ofreciera como voluntario en el turno de la mañana, y Edward podía escuchar la apresurada rutina mañanera que rodeaba al hospital a través de los pensamientos de Carlisle.

\- Doctor Cullen, - había dicho una de las enfermeras – la cama cuatro está despierta. ¿Podría hacer un chequeo?

\- Aún no empiezo mi turno, así que… - dijo él, sabiendo exactamente quién estaba en la cama cuatro, intentando no incomodar a Bella.

\- De acuerdo. – la enfermera se encogió de hombros. – Veré si el doctor Carr está libre.

Carlisle se detuvo.

\- Oh, - dijo – el doctor Carr tiene bastante con su situación actual. Yo solo… iré a revisar.

Carlisle intentó relajar su postura mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Los visitantes bien podrían notar la disconformidad que causaba su presencia en la habitación. Él solo esperaba poder ahorrarle a Bella una desagradable visita por parte del doctor Carr. Carlisle había escuchado lo suficiente del personal del hospital, y se preguntaba cómo es que ese médico se había salvado de alguna demanda por mala praxis.

La expresión de Bella cayó en cuanto Carlisle apareció en el umbral de la habitación, las cejas del rostro de Renee se alzaron a la par de que todo el aliento salía de sus pulmones. _Hablando de cosas raras._

\- Hola, Bella. – dijo Carlisle, esperando por la respuesta de Bella.

\- Hola. – respondió, manteniendo el control de sus expresiones.

\- Parece que los primeros días de maternidad están siendo algo duros. – dijo suavemente, fingiendo aclararse la garganta. – Entiendo que el doctor Carr te dio de alta. Él está por aquí. ¿Quieres que lo vaya a buscar?

La expresión de Bella decayó aún más. Carlisle era la única opción decente. A través de los pensamientos de Carlisle, Edward vio cómo Bella miraba a la pequeña Sarah. Se preguntó qué tanto le molestaba la presencia del doctor Carr. Su rostro mostraba que no quería tener mucho que ver con él.

\- No, - dijo Bella finalmente. – gracias por venir.

Era obvio que Renee no estaba convencida de que la presencia de Carlisle fuera necesaria en la habitación. Tomó a la pequeña Sarah en brazos.

\- Iré a cambiarle el pañal, ¿de acuerdo?

\- No tardes mucho. – dijo Bella.

\- Lo haré tan rápido como me sea posible. – le aseguró Renee.

Para Bella, Carlisle parecía el profesionalismo personificado, y ella envidiaba la manera en que lograba poner su máscara profesional tan fácilmente. Los observó recorrer su alrededor en lo que, ella había aprendido, eran los chequeos de rutina.

\- Tienes una doctora muy buena. – dijo él suavemente, asintiendo a la tabla con las notas de la estancia de Bella, Kerry había explicado detalladamente la situación por la que atravesaba Bella.

Bella le regresó el gesto, evitando empezar una conversación. Podía sentir las emociones con más intensidad ahora que cuando se habían visto en medio de la labor del parto, estos sentimientos estaban amenazando con salir a la superficie. Había llegado a la conclusión de que Carlisle no había llegado solo de visita. Y si él estaba aquí, era muy probable que los demás también estuvieran cerca. La herida, tan bien cicatrizada gracias a Jacob, había sido abierta y dolorosamente lastimada por su muerte, y ahora, parecía como si alguien le hubiera dado veneno, empeorando el sentimiento de soledad y pérdida, resucitando y aumentando el dolor.

Sabía que Carlisle estaba evitando tocarla. Ella supuso que este comportamiento tenía sentido, tomando en cuenta la reacción que había tenido la última vez. Cuando él le preguntó si podía verificar algunos puntos calientes en sus pechos, el rostro de Bella se coloreó de un florido rosa. Ella aún estaba incómoda y avergonzada por estos irremediables cambios que se habían dado en su cuerpo. El escrutinio médico por parte de Carlisle de entre todas las personas, no ayudaba a ese hecho.

Cuando Carlisle alzó la vista, Bella inconscientemente imitó su gesto.

\- Flores, para ti. – dijo suavemente, casi como si se lo estuviera diciendo a sí mismo. Caminó hacia la puerta procediendo a abrirla, tomando en brazos el peculiar buque, agradeciéndole al joven mensajero.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Bella observó a Carlisle mirar atentamente el arreglo floral, tomando algo rápidamente entre sus dedos. Ella no alcanzó a ver lo que era, pero el corto y ligero crujir que ocasionaron los dedos del doctor ocasionó escalofríos en Bella

\- ¿Qué era eso? – preguntó ella.

Carlisle puso el arreglo cuidadosamente en un estante muy lejano a la cama.

\- Una muy joven serpiente de cascabel. – respondió, sacando una pequeña tarjeta de entre las flores secas y los cardos.

Para este punto, Renee ya había regresado, y Bella pudo ver cómo Carlisle se quedaba discretamente con la tarjeta, proveniente del arreglo floral.

\- Oh, - dijo Renee. - ¿quién las mandó? ¡qué inusual! – añadió, tocando un poco las flores que sobresalían en la parte superior.

Bella miró a Carlisle. Cuando Renee les dio la espalda, él negó con la cabeza ligeramente. Bella entendió que era seguro – por ahora –. Ella tomó la tarjeta que él le extendió, abriéndola lentamente. Ella ya sabía de quién eran las flores antes de siquiera poder abrir la tarjeta y poder leer su contenido.

\- Pienso en ustedes dos todo el tiempo, no puedo esperar a conocer a la bebé. Nos vemos pronto. Victoria. – Bella bajó la tarje antes de que el temblor de sus manos fuera notorio para los demás en la habitación.

\- ¿Quién es Victoria? – preguntó Renee, mirando la tarjeta sobre el hombro de su hija. - ¿Alguna compañera de escuela?

\- Una amiga de Edward. – dijo Carlisle suavemente.

Después sonrió, usando todo su encanto para hacer que Renee también sonriera, olvidando por un momento todo el asunto.

Bella miró como el rostro de Renee se inundó de preocupación hacia la confusión, pero la voz de Carlisle pareció tranquilizarla.

\- Me quedan unas pocas cosas qué hacer por aquí. ¿Podrías darnos unos momentos, a Bella y a mí?

Cuando Renee estuvo fuera de nuevo con Sarah, Bella esperó a que Carlisle hablara primero.

\- Estarás a salvo. – él empezó.

Ellos podóa decir, observando su rostro, que aquellas palabras contenían mucha preocupación y, sobre todo, una promesa.

\- Nadie te lastimará, ni a ti ni a aquellos a los que amas.

Bella tuvo que cerrar los ojos. No se sentía capaz de enfrentar al mundo, no con la velocidad a la que pasaban sus pensamientos en ese momento.

\- ¿Todos han…? ¿Todos están de regreso?

\- Si. – dijo Carlisle. – Todos.

Se le hizo difícil obtener oxígeno, dándose cuenta del significado de aquellas palabras, sus manos se deslizaron hacia el centro de su pecho. Si no hubiera dolido como lo estaba haciendo, hubiera tenido la capacidad de controlar el torrente de emociones que estaba sintiendo.

Todos estaban de regreso.

Se forzó a sí misma a abrir los ojos y mirar a Carlisle. ¿Era culpa lo que veía en su rostro? Era difícil imaginarlo, pero ella decidió que eso era exactamente lo que había visto.

\- ¿Cómo podemos hacerte esto más fácil, Bella?

De todas las reacciones que ella esperaba en sí misma, la risa no era una de esas. Tuvo que sentarse derecha para poder recuperar el aliento en medio de la risa histérica que la había poseído.

\- ¿Me preguntas ahora? – dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza. El humor negro y retorcido se había impreso en su voz, y la risa se convirtió en algo más… ira, amargura. Ni siquiera ella estaba segura. - ¿Acaso él te mandó a revisar si estaba completamente jodida? – Fue entonces que una horrible idea cruzó por su mente, haciendo que tanto su boca como sus ojos se abrieran con miedo. - ¿Él fue…? – tuvo que cerrar los ojos de nuevo ante el pensamiento que se estaba formando. - ¿Jacob está muerto por…?

\- ¡No! – dijo Carlisle. - ¡Claro que no!

Bella lo miró por lo que pareció un minuto entero, intentando adivinar si lo que decía era realmente la verdad. Asintió, aun pensando, procesando todo lo ocurrido. Se rodeó a sí misma con los brazos, intentando proteger su estómago.

\- ¿Sam sabe de esto? – preguntó suavemente.

\- Si. – respondió él.

Ella no quiso saber desde cuándo lo sabía. Podía ser doloroso el saberlo.

Entonces, con una voz muy suave, como si luchara por salir, dijo:

\- ¿Alice… quiere verme?

No pudo manejar detener las lágrimas que llegaron después de eso. Ella esperaba que la respuesta fuera no. Si ese último mes no hubiera sido tan devastados, ella no hubiera tenido el coraje de preguntar.

\- Por supuesto. – dijo Carlisle.

La manera de hablar de Carlisle indicaba su deseo de decir muchas más cosas, sin embargo, no dijo nada más. Sus cejar se alzaron con algo de preocupación.

Bella asintió, no queriendo alzar la mirada, sin atreverse a decir nada más.

\- ¿Debería decirle que se pase por aquí más tarde? – preguntó él suavemente.

Bella consiguió hacer un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza en medio del mar de lágrimas que ahora se desarrollaba.

\- De acuerdo, - respondió suavemente, anotó rápidamente los números de todos, dejándolos a un lado de la cama. – si necesitas de alguno de nosotros, por favor llama.

Bella miró al pedazo de papel, dándose cuenta que solo había un nombre faltante… el de Edward, aún presente como un fantasma. Tal vez la expresión "alguno de nosotros" no lo incluía a él.

\- ¿Puedo? – preguntó él, intentando tomar la nota de Victoria.

Su asentimiento fue corto. No deseaba quedarse con nada que hubiera tocado Victoria.

\- ¿Lista para tu madre? – preguntó Carlisle, oyendo los pasos de Renee por el pasillo.

Después de un par de respiraciones, puso susurrar una respuesta afirmativa por debajo del aliento.

Él abrió la puerta, y Renee y una enfermera entraron inmediatamente hablando entre ellas, dándole unos segundos más a Bella para deshacerse de las lágrimas.

\- Entonces, he terminado aquí, y me temo que debo llevarme estas. – dijo Carlisle en modo de disculpa, tomando el arreglo floral. – Las flores frescas están permitidas, pero las secas no, desafortunadamente.

\- Está bien. – dijo Bella, aun luchando con encontrar su voz.

Observó cómo Carlisle se deslizó fuera de la habitación, preguntándose qué otras sorpresas les traería ese día. Intentó enfocarse en el nuevo confort que le brindaba su bebé, apretándola un poco en sus brazos, volviéndola un amuleto contra la oscuridad de las sombras que aún rodeaban su vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola, hola!**

**Recién salido del horno jaja sé que he tardado en actualizar esta historia (y lo siento) pero ya vieron que tuvimos maratón de La Maldición de los Cullen (la cual, si no han leído, les invito a que pasen por allí jaja), la cual ya está a unos capítulos de terminas al igual que Magia Oscura. Pero ya estaré pendiente de esta lindísima historia. Maple ha subido varios cap en estos días, así que tengo mucho por traducir jajaja intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

**Les dejo el link de la historia original… de verdad me gustaría que se pasaran y dejaran algún comentario a Maple en agradecimiento un simple "Thanks" será suficiente.**

**www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net/s (diagonal) 13416148/1 (diagonal) All-the-Ways-You-Know-Me**

**Muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por sus lindos comentarios. Si, los leo todos jajaja algunos los contesto, pero la mayoría no jaja dependiendo de lo que digan o si me preguntan algo ja**

**Bueno eso es todo, no olviden dejarme un gracias o su opinión del cap.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	8. Ajuste de Cuentas

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). Yo solo me encargo de traducir y divertirme. La historia original fue bateada por chayasara.**

**I do not own the copyright. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the story is from FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). My only job is to translate and having fun. The beta of the original story is chayasara.**

"**I'm happy that the story can be enjoyed in another language." -Erin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alice le facilitó las cosas a Edward en el hospital y lo envió de cacería.

Él se fue a regañadientes y regresó demasiado rápido para el gusto de Alice. _Oh, no, tu no_, pensó ella. _Necesitas ir a casa y enfrentarte al desastre que hiciste. Se terminó eso de evadir la discusión._

Cuando Edward abrió la boca para protestar, se encontró con un furioso muro de pensamientos.

_ELLA ESTARÁ BIEN. Como si fuera a dejar que algo le pasara._

Edward ni se inmutó.

_¡VETE!_ Ella lo apuró silenciosamente. Le golpearon las visiones acerca de lo que Alice le haría si no obedecía.

_Bien,_ pensó ella, viendo que se cumplía su voluntad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Su familia lo estaba esperando, acomodados alrededor de la mesa del comedor. Carlisle inquieto en la cabeza.

Rosalie llenó el silencio que reinaba con un puñado de insultos y recriminaciones. Los pensamientos de Esme estaban llenos de preocupación por la discordia en la familia, pero también por el bienestar de Bella. Emmett miraba a Rosalie nervioso, y Jasper estaba simplemente enojado, enojado con Edward. Las decisiones de éste habían lastimado a Alice y le habían costado su amiga.

El perdón estaba muy lejos.

Edward quería hacer una mueca y volver corriendo hacia Bella, pero Alice tenía razón. Necesitaba enfrentarlos.

Su familia apenas lo había visto en los últimos años, y cuando lo hicieron, fue por separado cuando intentó rastrear a Victoria en vano.

\- Que bueno que nos fuimos. – Las palabras de Rosalie salían filosas por entre sus labios.

\- No necesitamos repetir esa elección, Rose. – dijo Carlisle.

Jasper salió en su defensa.

\- Si, lo necesitamos. Él nos debe una disculpa a todos por su juicio… o su falta de juicio, más bien. – Miró a Edward alzando las cejas en una expresión expectante.

Edward supo que era hora de dejar de evadir sus culpas.

\- Jasper tiene razón. Estuvo mal, mal el estar con ella desde el principio e igualmente mal dejándola después.

Rose no pudo detener su comentario.

\- Oh, aquí vamos. Eso hace que todo mejore, ¿verdad?

\- Rose. – Emmett intentó apaciguarla. – Vamos.

Rose sacudió la cabeza.

\- No. Él nos expuso a todos de nuevo y lo empeoró ahora que también involucró a los lobos. Ellos no nos quieren aquí, especialmente cerca de ella. Y eso incrementa el riesgo para todos nosotros.

Carlisle tuvo que estar de acuerdo. Sam tuvo que controlar cuidadosamente su ira, pero por muy poco. El líder de la manada se había sentido insultado por asumir que necesitaban ayuda, y después furioso por la idea de los Cullen cerca de Bella y del bebé de Jacob. Su presencia y propósito estaban probando la fragilidad del tratado.

\- Nos quedaremos hasta que el tratado se resuelva y después buscaremos una excusa para irnos lo antes posible. – dijo Carlisle mirando a todos en la habitación. – Necesitaremos estar unidos para lograr esto.

\- ¿Y Bella? – preguntó Esme - ¿Alguien le ha preguntado qué es lo que ella quiere?

Nadie respondió. No era necesario porque ya sabían la respuesta a eso.

_Me alegro que hayas aprendido de tu última experiencia_. Le comunicó Rosalie a Edward de forma silenciosa.

\- Ella quería ver a Alice, - dijo Carlisle – espero que ella pueda ayudar a Bella, que vea la necesidad de nuestra presencia.

Entonces, puso en la mesa el pequeño arreglo floral junto con la tarjeta que se había llevado de la habitación de Bella.

\- Mientras tanto, sería de mucha ayuda que todos estuvieran al tanto de esto. – cada miembro de la familia inspeccionó cuidadosamente ambos objetos.

La ira que Jasper sentía hacia Edward se desvaneció al ver la letra de Victoria, remplazándolo con un urgente sentido de protección.

Edward dejó que una pequeña chispa de alivio se posara en su pecho.

Rosalie aún tenía sus reservas con Edward, pero su ira alcanzó un nivel nuevo y especial solo para Victoria. ¿Ella amenazaba al bebé?

_Por supuesto_, pensó él, sintiéndose estúpido por no haber anticipado esto. _Eso podría hacerla reaccionar._

La esperanza de Edward se retorció con un poco de culpabilidad. La amenaza y el descaro de Victoria había unido a su familia en un punto en el que él no podía.

Al ver la nota, los pensamientos y emociones de Esme eran más complejos y tensos. Ella quería ir hasta Bella y ofrecerle ayuda, pero sospechaba que eso solo le traería más dolor. El sufrimiento de Esme era bastante agudo, sabiendo el daño que su partida le había causado a Bella.

La conversación cambió, moviéndose hacia la logística de vigilancia, por sus posiciones entre guardias y el cómo se podrían ajustar estos nuevos roles al chiste de fachada entre los humanos.

Edward miró a su familia y dejó que esa pequeña chispa floreciera en una pequeña llama de esperanza.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Tatarará! También les dejo otro cap de esta linda historia jejeje espero me dejen un lindo comentario.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	9. Visitas

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). Yo solo me encargo de traducir y divertirme. La historia original fue bateada por chayasara.**

**I do not own the copyright. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the story is from FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). My only job is to translate and having fun. The beta of the original story is chayasara.**

"**I'm happy that the story can be enjoyed in another language." -Erin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bella despertó de su siesta aun sintiéndose cansada y desorientada. Renee se había llevado a Sarah por un paseo, queriendo estrenar la carriola para la bebé, pero eso solo sucedió después de que Bella pudo supervisar cada pequeño procedimiento al momento de poner a Sarah ahí.

\- Ya sabes, - había dicho Renee. – pude con esto antes, y tengo la sospecha que puedo hacerlo de nuevo.

A Bella le preocupaba uno de los cintillos.

\- Claro, mamá. Pero hay una gran diferencia entre mi preocupación y tu confianza de que el bebé no se caiga, búrlate lo que quieras, ¿de acuerdo?

Renee tuvo que girar hacia otra dirección para rodar los ojos, sus brazos seguían sujetando firmemente a Sarah mientras Bella revisaba hasta el último broche.

\- De acuerdo, - dijo ella, satisfecha de que todo parecía seguro y en orden. – esto está listo para que vayan. ¿Podrías regresar a eso de las… - miró de reojo el reloj de pared. – tres quince? ¿Para que pueda darle de comer?

\- Claro. Ahora intenta dormir un poco, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella asintió, segura de que ese no sería problema.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ella se negó a pensar en Victoria, se negó a pensar en los Cullen. Se obligó a sí misma a pensar en Sarah y a ponerse mejor. Si los Cullen habían vuelto, ella estaría a salvo, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber por el momento.

Ahora que había despertado y sintiéndose considerablemente mejor, esos otros pensamientos se estaban volviendo difíciles de ignorar. Las emociones que se venían con ellos aún eran muy fuertes.

Así que cuando Bella abrió la puerta de su habitación, al escucharse unos discretos golpes, fue una sorpresa encontrarse a Alice de pie en medio del pasillo.

\- ¿Alice? – No estaba muy segura de que Alice fuera real.

\- Bella. – dijo Alice, su expresión parecía felizmente preocupada, acercándose a la cama. Dejó un jarrón con flores frescas en sus manos, abriendo tentativamente sus brazos.

\- De verdad estás aquí. – dijo Bella, envolviendo a Alice entre sus brazos.

\- Claro que estoy aquí. ¿Qué pensaste que era?

Bella sacudió su cabeza sin querer explicarse.

\- Yo solo… estas aquí. Es difícil de creer. – estaba intentando parpadear para evitar que salieran las lágrimas.

\- Oh, Bella. Lo siento mucho. – dijo Alice, sentándose a su lado. – No queríamos irnos. De verdad no queríamos. Él insistió. Ha sido… hemos pasado un mal rato por culpa de sus demandas. – finalizó.

Las palabras sonaban un poco débiles en comparación con lo que, Bella sabía, en realidad ha sido este tiempo. Las palabras no le alcanzaban para describir lo que la partida de todos ellos había significado para ella.

\- ¡No! – dijo Bella, alarmada de que ella pudiera ser la causa de tal separación. – No pueden… no por mí. Eso no está bien.

\- Y no lo haremos… y nada de esto es tu culpa, así que ni siquiera lo pienses. Edward ha sido estúpido a un nivel fuera de lo posible, Bella. – Alice frunció el ceño, mirando cómo Bella se encogía con la mención de su nombre. – Estúpido. – dijo haciendo énfasis, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Le tomó a Bella unos minutos para procesar todo lo que estaba pasando.

\- Tu… - dijo ella. – Él… - no estaba segura en cómo decirlo.

\- Es un idiota, Bella. Solo dejémoslo así. – Miró a Bella, frunciendo el ceño de nuevo. - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

\- Honestamente no recuerdo. Ha sido, bueno, supongo que hay una razón en por qué le llama "cerebro de mamá". ¿Qué día es hoy? – preguntó Bella, intentando darle sentido al pasar de los días y de las noches.

\- Sábado. – dijo Alice y, con buena razón, añadió la fecha. – Siete de octubre. – mandó un texto rápido mientras le daba la información.

Bella se preguntó a quién estaría contactando, pero no quiso preguntar, así que se decidió por un tema seguro.

\- Estas huelen muy bien. – dijo ella, asintiendo hacia las flores.

Alice sonrió.

\- Fresías, - respondió – me recuerdan a ti.

\- Oh. – Bella pasó saliva y se rodeó a sí misma con los brazos. Era seguro decir que la costra que contenía su herida se había retirado por completo.

\- Wow. Oye, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Alice, alarmada por el repentino cambio.

_¿Por qué tenía que empezar con eso?_ Pensó Bella. Decidió empezar con lo obvio.

\- Jacob. – empezó, y frotó sus hombros, no queriendo que la emoción la sobrepasara. Era tonto pensar que podría evitar todo esto.

\- Lo sé. – dijo Alice suavemente, tomando la mano de Bella cuidadosamente. – Lo siento mucho.

Bella movió la cabeza. Sí, todos lo sentían, pero aun así… dolía. Deseó que su madre estuviera ya de regreso con Sarah. Todo le resultaba más sencillo cuando tenía a su bebé en brazos.

La humedad de sus mejillas parecía haberse extendido extrañamente hacia su pecho, miró hacia abajo, confundida.

\- ¡Oh! – exclamó Alice. - ¡He leído sobre esto! – sonó muy emocionada, como si estuviera viendo un experimento de ciencias dar resultado. Cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada de Bella, dijo. – Perdón, es solo que… bueno, nunca había estado alrededor de una nueva mamá. – Bella solo esperaba por su explicación. – Tu leche ya está lista para salir… y tu bebé llegará en unos minutos porque está de verdad muy hambrienta, y tu madre fue un poco más lejos de lo necesario. ¿Quieres que me quede? – sus palabras salían disparadas rápido hacia Bella.

Bella parecía un poco dolida. Sí, quería que Alice se quedara, pero ella no quería tener que explicarle todo a su madre.

Alice habló suavemente.

\- Podría lidiar con tu madre si quieres que me quede.

Bella asintió, sintiéndose más emocional que nunca.

\- ¿Tu doctora te contó acerca de la tristeza de bebé? – preguntó Alice, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

Bella negó con la cabeza en respuesta, intentando secarse la cara con sus manos.

\- Aparentemente, unos días después de que tu bebé nace, tiene una gigantesca ola de hormonas y emociones. Te sentirás mejor pronto. Probablemente Carlisle escogió el peor día para contarte que volvimos a casa.

Bella tomó la mano de Alice y la jaló en un abrazo.

\- Te he extrañado muchísimo, Alice. – susurró.

\- También yo. – replicó Alice con voz suave.

Renee se detuvo en la puerta, escaneando la escena, meneando suavemente a Sarah en su carrito. Había podido arreglárselas con su nieta, ofreciéndole su dedo meñique, pero la bebé se había empezado a cansar. Tocó suavemente la puerta, sacando a Sarah del carrito y pasándosela a Bella.

\- Hola, Renee. – dijo Alice.

\- Hola, Alice. – dijo Renee amablemente. Sus cejas casi se juntaron cuando miró a Alice. Bella no tenía que pensarlo mucho para saber lo insegura que estaba su madre con el hecho de que Alice Cullen estuviera ahí. No fue hace mucho tiempo que Bella estuvo cerca del estado zombie durante su dolor por la partida de los Cullen. Renee se aclaró la garganta, hablándole directamente a Bella. – Iré al baño y después haré unas llamadas. No tardaré en regresar.

Bella estaba intentando colocar a Sarah en una posición cómoda para darle de comer, miró a su madre de reojo, dándole un asentimiento breve.

\- ¿Podrías pasarme esa almohada, Alice? – dijo Bella, alzando su mano, señalando la almohada.

Alice le hizo caso, mirando más de los necesario.

Sintiendo los ojos de Alice en ella, Bella alzó la mirada, sonrojándose.

\- Lo siento. – dijo Alice – es solo… es realmente… hermoso. – sus ojos se humedecieron, dando la apariencia de que estaba a punto de llorar. – Eres madre, Bella.

Demasiadas emociones, sin duda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La razón por la que Alice había mandado el texto rápido fue revelada, no mucho después, cuando llegaron un montón de cajas llenas de comida, provenientes del restaurante local.

\- Hasta yo sé que la comida del hospital es asquerosa, Bella. – dijo Alice, restándole importancia al asunto cuando Bella le dio las gracias.

Bella había recibido muchos buenos deseos de su familia y amigos, pero tenerlos en una vida que ella creyó perdida era una cosa extraordinaria. Le sonrió a Alice, y continuaron hablando, su amiga dándole una calidez que solo ella poseía, que ni la existencia sobrenatural le podía dar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola! Me llegaron muchos mensajes de que de verdad querían una actualización jajaja y pues me llegaron al cora :3 así que traduje lo más rápido que pude y aquí tienen el lindo resultado.**

**Les dejo el link de la historia original… de verdad me gustaría que se pasaran y dejaran algún comentario a Maple en agradecimiento un simple "Thanks" será suficiente.**

**www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net/s (diagonal) 13416148/1 (diagonal) All-the-Ways-You-Know-Me**

**No olviden dejarme un lindo comentario para saber qué les parece el cap, saben que las amo.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	10. Bien

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). Yo solo me encargo de traducir y divertirme. La historia original fue bateada por chayasara.**

**I do not own the copyright. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the story is from FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). My only job is to translate and having fun. The beta of the original story is chayasara.**

"**I'm happy that the story can be enjoyed in another language." -Erin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bella cambió su posición en el sillón. Estar sentada no le era cómodo aún. Lo intentó cambiando su centro de gravedad ligeramente a su derecha y después a su izquierda. Uno de los brazos de Sarah empezó a moverse suavemente, y Bella se petrificó en respuesta, compuso la pequeña extremidad de la bebé, colocándola debajo de la manta. La bebé empezó a beber leche de nuevo, Bella apretó los dientes y decidió quedarse quieta hasta que Sarah hubiera terminado de comer. Sus partes privadas empezaban a escocerle y entumirse por la posición en la que se había quedado.

Después de quince minutos, Sarah aún no había terminado. Ella se empujó lejos del pecho, llorando, y Bella la recargó en su hombro, frotando su espalda mientras intentaba sacarle un eructo. Cuando Sarah lo hizo, fue junto con un poco de leche. Entonces empezó a llorar de nuevo.

Bella se sentía con ganas de imitar a su hija. Estaba cansada; estaba estúpidamente atontada, y los ocho días que habían pasado desde el nacimiento de Sarah se habían sentido como una eternidad. ¿De verdad solo había pasado una semana?

Sarah seguía llorando, y después de limpiarla y checarle el pañal, Bella se dio cuenta que Sarah parecía aún con hambre. Recostada sobre el sofá, Bella acomodó varias almohadas para que Sarah estuviera en una buena altura para comer mientras ella estaba recostada de lado. Cuando Sarah empezó a succionar, Bella respiró con alivio.

\- Así. – dijo calladamente, acariciando el suave cabello de Sarah. – Vas a estar bien. Vamos a estar bien.

Las últimas palabras salieron temblorosas. Volvió a repetirlas a sí misma de manera silenciosa. _Ellas estarían bien._

Estaba soleado afuera, y ella le había asegurado a Charlie y Sue que salieran por un paseo, insistiendo que estaría bien ella sola. Ella necesitaba algún tiempo para ella misma, o al menos, todo el tiempo que podría tener con su bebé. Renee había sido de mucha ayuda, pero Bella había estado feliz de verla irse el día anterior. Mientras Renee había sido bastante práctica y de mucha ayuda, su despreocupación había hecho envejecer a Bella. Ella estaba tan acostumbrada a ayudar a su madre cuando vivían juntas que ahora, al revés, se sentía antinatural, y había sido muy difícil mantenerse calmada, particularmente cuando Renee cargaba a Sarah. Un constante flujo de "¿y si…?" plagaba a Bella cuando Sarah estaba en los brazos de Renee.

Con Charlie y Sue fuera, ella tenía algunas horas para sí misma y… _demonios, no,_ no quedaba mucho de los rayos del sol para disfrutar, pensó ella al darse cuenta, mirando la gran línea oscura que se extendía por sobre las copas de los árboles. Ella bufó.

\- No queda de otra. – le murmuró a Sarah.

No que planeara acostarse en uno de los sillones del patio trasero. Kerry le había advertido que se lo tomara con calma y no tratara de tener mucho ajetreo los primeros diez días. No más de tres viajes por las escaleras había sido el límite impuesto para Bella. Sin paseos al exterior hasta que le hubieran retirado los puntos. _Solo unos días más. Y entonces ella podría…_

_¿Ella podría qué?_, se preguntó a sí misma, _¿Salir a pasear al pueblo?_

El pensamiento la hizo querer ponerse a llorar, mirando a Sarah. Ella amaba a su bebé, pero la manera radical en que esta pequeñita persona había cambiado su vida, había sido tan drástica que nada la hubiera preparado para el cambio. Ella a penas se podía sentar sobre su trasero, sola no podría hacer mucho.

Las lágrimas emergieron.

\- Mierda. – murmuró.

_Todo estaría bien. Todo estará bien,_ se dijo a sí misma.

El repetir ese mantra no hacía que se sintiera mejor o real, al menos no cuanto ella quería.

No era solo la transición a la maternidad lo que había sido difícil. Ella había esperado que ese camino fuera duro. Pero no había esperado tener que hacerlo sin Jacob, y definitivamente no había esperado que los Cullen hubieran regresado al pueblo, abriendo de nuevo la frágil cinta que contenía todos los pedazos de su corazón juntos.

Alice había dejado claro un punto viniendo frecuentemente los últimos días, y Bella había estado increíblemente agradecida por la compañía. Ella había extrañado a su amiga muchísimo más de lo que estaba dispuesta admitir. El humor y la chispa de Alice ayudaban a que la energía negativa de Bella desapareciera, con la que había luchado de unos meses para acá, sobre todo durante estos días tan turbulentos.

Intentando aferrarse a los pensamientos positivos de su amiga, Bella parpadeó pesadamente y bostezó. No podía quedarse dormida mientras Sarah estuviera amamantando, sobre todo en la posición en la que se encontraba. Sarah podría caerse, o peor, quedar aplastada entre los cojines irregulares del sofá.

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¡Estamos en casa! – la expresión de Charlie, hizo que Bella se sacudiera todo sentimiento que hubiera tenido segundos antes. La oscuridad del cuarto le dijo que había pasado más tiempo del que creyó.

Su primer instinto fue tocar el cuerpecito de Sarah, justo al lado de ella en el sillón.

Pero el sitio estaba vacío.

Ella jadeó, sentándose de manera recta rápidamente, ignorando el dolor que el movimiento había causado.

\- Hola, calabacita. – Charlie exclamó, caminando hacia ella – Oh, gracias a Dios. – Sarah, quien estaba sobre su espalda en el suelo, consistentemente envuelta en una manta. Debajo de ella había una gruesa manta, para que no le molestara el frío del suelo.

\- Me alegra que hayas tomado una siesta. – dijo Charlie a Bella, levantando a Sarah en brazos.

\- Umm… sí. – dijo Bella parpadeando. Ella no recordaba haber puesto a Sarah en el suelo. Alcanzando la manta con la mano, ella la olfateó rápidamente, presionándola ligeramente contra su nariz en cuanto Charlie se hubiera volteado con Sarah. El olor que poseía hizo que su corazón se saltara unos cuantos latidos.

Ella conocía muy bien ese olor.

\- Estaría bien darle una lavada a eso. – dijo Charlie, alcanzando la manta.

\- Así está bien. – dijo Bella, apretando su agarre.

\- Estuvo en el suelo. – dijo Charlie. Frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Dejarás que me ocupe de meter las compras sola, Charlie Swan? – llamó Sue desde la cocina.

\- Lo siento. – respondió a Sue, devolviéndole la bebé a Bella. – Me distraje.

Bella sostuvo a su bebé y a la manta, su mente practica de dijo que realmente debió haber lavado la manta. El resto de ella quería solo meter su nariz de nuevo entre la suave textura y poder respirar la esencia tan familiar, recordando lo que su cuerpo recordaba.

\- Todo va a estar bien. – le dijo a Sarah.

Y esta vez, ella estuvo a punto de creérselo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola, hola! **

**Aquí les traigo el cap número 10 de esta linda historia :3 espero que les haya gustado, sé que últimamente no actualizo muy seguido, pero agradezco su paciencia y su entusiasmo al dejarme comentarios.**

**Sé los tiempos son complicados y preocupantes, pero espero que encontremos en esa plataforma un refugio para darnos esperanza, sé que hablo por mis compañeras traductoras, escritoras y las que administran esta comunidad, al decir que nuestro único motivo es brindarles un poco de felicidad y un buen rato, y sabemos que nuestro único pago son los lindos comentarios y alertas que recibimos. Así que espero que siempre den a notar su agradecimiento y solidaridad con todas nosotras.**

**Saben que amo esta comunidad, personalmente me ha dado mucho.**

**Tomen sus precauciones, manténganse a salvo, manténganse sanas. Les mando todo mi cariño y mis deseos de que pronto podamos pasar esta temporada de problemas que estamos teniendo a nivel mundial.**

**No olviden dejar un comentario, las quiero mil.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	11. Suturas

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). Yo solo me encargo de traducir y divertirme. La historia original fue bateada por chayasara.**

**I do not own the copyright. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the story is from FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). My only job is to translate and having fun. The beta of the original story is chayasara.**

"**I'm happy that the story can be enjoyed in another language." -Erin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bella se sentó incómodamente en la camilla de examinar, miró a Sarah dormir en asiento para bebé, ambas esperando por el doctor. Las sensaciones que la recorrían la hacían sentirse incómoda. Sarah estaba a nada de tener que comer, pero Bella se negaba a despertarla pues eso significaría tener que sostenerla mientras el doctor le quitaba los puntos. Ella tampoco estaba segura de quién se iría a mostrar por la puerta. La clínica estaba llena de doctores, también pertenecientes al hospital, y era como un juego de ruleta, esperando ver a alguien entrar por la puerta. Ella estaba fría debajo de la manta de papel que la enfermera le había dado, se frotaba los muslos intentando mantenerse caliente.

También estaba tratando de pensar en quien o quien no iba a quitarle los puntos. No estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo.

Cuando el Dr. Carr entró, ella dio una corta respiración con alivio.

Edward, sin embargo, se mantenía vigilante cubierto por los árboles y las sombras, no estaba nada feliz. Él resopló, seguido por un molesto gruñido.

Mirando el mensaje de texto de Edward, Carlisle se preguntó cómo podría encontrar una agradable y simple emergencia obstétrica para necesitar al Dr. Carr. Idealmente sería una que no pudiera – y no fuera – a arruinar.

\- Deprisa, vamos… - murmuró Edward, su ansiedad creciendo. Se movió nerviosamente en su lugar, observando a Bella desde la mente del Dr. Carr.

\- Solo moveré un poco a la bebé para que no estorbe.

El corazón de Bella se detuvo un segundo, pero inmediatamente se regañó a si misma por ser tan sobreprotectora. Cuando el Dr. Carr dejó el pequeño asiento en el suelo, con muy poco cuidado, la mano de Bella se extendió hacia la dirección de Sarah.

El doctor ni siquiera había notada la preocupación de la joven madre.

\- De acuerdo, ¿puedes deslizarte un poco hacia abajo? – el doctor puso una mano sobre su pierna. Bella se sobresaltó por el contacto. Era totalmente innecesario y se sentía inexplicablemente íntimo.

Ella se sonrojó, sintiéndose tonta por su forma de pensar. Él iba a retirarle los puntos. No había nada por lo que sentirse avergonzada.

_Más rápido,_ pensó Edward, intentando formar un plan en su mente en caso de que Carlisle no lo lograra.

Bella inhaló de forma entrecortada al sentir el toque del Dr. Carr. No le había advertido que estaba por empezar, y ella se paralizó, intentando no reaccionar bruscamente. _Solo quitarán los puntos_, se dijo a sí misma. _No es un problema_.

\- Entonces, - dijo él, empezando a cortar la primera sutura. - ¿Las cosas van bien con la bebé?

Ella no pudo evitar retorcerse un poco por el punzante dolor que estaba sintiendo. ¿Esto debería doler?

\- Bien. – dijo, apenas manejando el dolor.

\- Te ves bastante bien. – dijo él, sin detenerse. Sus ojos se deslizaron de arriba abajo por su cuerpo.

Bella sintió otra oleada de dolor.

\- ¿Esto debería ser…?

Unos toques en la puerta interrumpieron su pregunta.

\- ¿Doctor Carr? – lo llamó una enfermera, asomando su cabeza. – Lo necesitan arriba. Tiene una distocia de hombros*.

Gracias a Dios, pensó Edward.

Bella estaba pensando lo mismo, preguntándose si la enfermera se encargaría de ella ahora.

Pero no. Ella notó la mirada sucia que le dirigió el Dr. Carr a Carlisle cuando entró al consultorio.

Bella cerró los ojos.

Nada pasó y volvió a abrirlos de nuevo.

Carlisle estaba sonriéndoles a Sarah, colocando el pequeño asiento cerca de Bella, donde ella podróa alcanzar a la bebé si lo quisiera.

Su expresión cambió cuando miró a Bella, mostrando un rostro neutral y amable.

\- Creo que el Dr. Carr estaba quitando tus puntos, ¿cierto? – preguntó suavemente, lavándose las manos.

Ella asintió.

\- De acuerdo. – dijo calladamente, sentándose frente a Bella. – Sentirás un toque.

La atención de Edward estaba completamente enfocada en los pensamientos de Carlisle: Pudo oler la sangre. Él había leído el texto que Edward le había mandado, pero aún no lo creía del todo. El cobrizo no podía considerarse una opinión objetiva, no cuando se trataba de Bella. El juramento era el juramente, después de todo. No harás daño.

El lenguaje corporal que Bella denotaba por su suave toque le confirmó que Edward había tenido razón.

\- Esto no dolerá. – le dijo.

El movimiento de su cuerpo le dijo que ya había dolido.

Y entonces vio que el doctor Carr la había cortado.

Él la había cortado.

Un procedimiento como el retirar los puntos era bastante sencillo, pero el doctor Carr había cortado la piel. Se necesitarían nuevas suturas, y esas, también requerirían ser removidas después.

Su expresión profesional se mantuvo en su lugar mientras removía las suturas de manera gentil y rápida, se alegró de ver que la joven madre se relajaba cuando quedó claro que no la dañaría.

\- Solo un momento. – dijo, tomando lo que necesitaba para curar las heridas frescas. – Parece que hay cortes recientes. Necesitaré suturar esos también.

Se alegró que ella no notara lo inusual de su petición. No reaccionó. No estaba asustada.

Fuera del complejo, Edward hacía planes para el doctor Carr.

No era nada bueno.

Cuando terminó, Carlisle salió del consultorio, permitiendo a Bella vestirse más cómodamente, cuando regresó traía muchas tarjetas en su mano.

\- ¿Me preguntaba si quisieras ver a otro doctor? – preguntó, extendiendo hacia ella las tarjetas de negocios.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- No, gracias. – Ella se sonrojó, obviamente avergonzada por la pregunta.

Carlisle se sintió horrible.

Y así se sintió Edward. Él imaginaba lo terrorífico que era todo esto para ella, a través de los pensamientos de Carlisle miró como ella intentaba mantener la vista baja.

Carlisle supo que su presencia solo le recordaba el rechazo, y tener que acudir a él para atenderla… Él no podía recordar lo que era sentirse así de vulnerable, pero él podía imaginárselo, y en ese momento, todo lo que él quería era ofrecerle algo de dignidad y poder de elección.

\- Hay otros especialistas que estarían felices de atenderte. – dijo, aún sosteniendo en alto las tarjetas.

El sonrojo se hizo más profundo.

\- El seguro no lo cubrirá. – murmuró ella y guardó silencio.

\- Estoy seguro…

\- No. – dijo ella, ahora pasando a otros tonos de rojo, tomando su bolso y el pequeño asiento.

\- Espera. – dijo Carlisle. – Hay algo más de lo que necesito hablarte. – él dio una pausa, intentando encontrar la mejor manera de decirlo. – Sospecho que el Dr. Carr te cortó. Deliberadamente.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Bella.

\- A menos que algo más… ¿haya pasado? – movió sus manos hasta abrir completamente sus palmas, sugiriendo una multitud de posibilidades.

\- No, - dijo Bella, frunciendo el ceño. – no hubo ninguna situación.

\- Entonces, ¿llenarías un formato de queja? ¿Por favor? – preguntó. – a beneficio de otras mujeres, a lo que espero sea su única incompetencia.

Bella hizo una pausa antes de responder.

\- ¿Él sabrá que fui yo quien puso la queja?

\- ¿Oficialmente? No. ¿Extraoficialmente? Honestamente, no será muy difícil para él averiguarlo.

Edward admiraba enormemente el profesionalismo de Carlisle. Sobre todo, porque en sus pensamientos él quería romperle la otra mano al Dr. Carr.

Bella no quería que el doctor Carr hiriera a nadie más, pero se encontraba cansada y sabía que la clínica del hospital era su única opción de atención médica justo ahora. Si ella hacía enemigos ahí… Miró a Sarah, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Y si su bebé se enfermaba? ¿Y si el personal se la llevaba debido a la queja que puso? Ella no podía ver a Carlisle negándose a tratarla, pero ¿Quién sabía a ciencia cierta por cuanto tiempo estarían en el pueblo?

\- No puedo. – dijo ella, sintiendo una ola de vergüenza. Simplemente era un riesgo muy grande.

\- Entiendo. Gracias por considerarlo. – dijo Carlisle. – Si cambias de opinión, hay formularios en el escritorio de recepción.

Ella asintió, y notando que ya habían terminado, alcanzó el asiento en el que estaba Sarah.

Él lo levantó antes de que ella pudiera, frunció el ceño.

\- No deberías cargar cosas más pesadas que tu bebé. – dijo. - ¿Dónde te estacionaste?

\- En ningun lado. – dijo ella – Charlie vendrá por mí en algunas horas.

Por supuesto. Ella no tenía coche.

\- ¿Tal vez Alice pueda…? – empezó él.

\- No. – dijo Bella rápidamente, apretando la mandíbula.

Ella estaba intentando que sus emociones no salieran a la superficie, pero parecía que dentro de ella se estaba formando una fiesta, en la que se debatían para saber quién saldría primero, y tal parecía que el enojo estaba ganando. Ella consideró brevemente dejar que se saliera con la suya. Al menos eso suavizaría todas las otras emociones incomodas que estaban subiendo por su garganta.

Carlisle sostuvo a Sarah en el pequeño asiento, preguntándose cómo podría ofrecer algo – lo que fuera – con el propósito de ayudar. Eso le ayudaría a hacer a un lado los pensamientos violentos que estaba teniendo hacia el doctor Carr.

\- Te acompaño a la salida entonces. – dijo finalmente, moviendo suavemente a Sarah, colocándola en el suelo y caminando hacia la puerta.

Llamó a Edward de manera silenciosa, encontrándose en la parte trasera del hospital, cerca de la espesa línea de árboles.

\- Esta no es la primera vez. – le dijo Edward. – Muchos del personal lo sospechan.

_Dímelo todo._

\- Le gusta herirlas y disfruta escuchar sus "gracias" cuando él las sutura de nuevo. – dijo Edward, su disgusto era obvio en su voz. – O él… - ni siquiera quiso terminar. – Siempre son mujeres jóvenes. Siempre las más vulnerables.

Carlisle pensó, _el hombre no debería ejercer. No deberían de permitírselo_. Comenzó a formular maneras no violentas de deshacerse de él.

\- Él no merece tu piedad. – dijo Edward.

\- Tampoco merece tu venganza. – le retó Carlisle, aún pasando podibilidades por su mente.

Edward bufó.

\- Eso funcionaría bastante bien. – asintió hacia Carlisle.

_¿Le pedirás a Jasper que lo haga, o lo hago yo?_

\- Probablemente sea mejor si tú se lo pides. – dijo Edward, un poco decaído. Le dolía que las cosas aún estuvieran tensas entre ellos.

Con los planes listos, Carlisle regresó al trabajo y Edward a su silenciosa vigilancia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola, hola!**

**Vaya! No tenía planeado actualizar justo ahora jajaja pero acabo de terminar el capítulo y pensé ¡Que más da! jeje**

**Distocia de Hombros:** **Lesión del parto que ocurre cuando uno o ambos hombros del bebé quedan atascados adentro de la pelvis de la madre durante el trabajo de parto.**

**Les dejo el link de la historia original… de verdad me gustaría que se pasaran y dejaran algún comentario a Maple en agradecimiento un simple "Thanks" será suficiente.**

**www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net/s (diagonal) 13416148/1 (diagonal) All-the-Ways-You-Know-Me**

**En fin, espero que todas estén bien y me dejen un lindo comentario.**

**¡No olviden lavarse las manos!**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	12. Entonces

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). Yo solo me encargo de traducir y divertirme. La historia original fue bateada por chayasara.**

**I do not own the copyright. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the story is from FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). My only job is to translate and having fun. The beta of the original story is chayasara.**

"**I'm happy that the story can be enjoyed in another language." -Erin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jacob se había sentado en su cama, mirándola pasar el cepillo por su cabello. Sus cosas aún estaban regadas por la habitación, sin estar completamente desempacadas. Bella había regresado de la escuela hacía apenas unos días, y aún había bolsas de regalo, libros y ropa apilada en pequeños bultos por la habitación. Su neceser estaba a los pies de la cama, y colocada justo sobre este había una pequeña caja de pastillas._

_Pastillas anticonceptivas._

_La condición de la delgada pestaña para abrir la caja mostraba señales de haber sido abierta y cerrada muchas veces._

_Jacob había querido preguntar si ella las había estado tomando, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería preguntar._

_Era una pregunta muy incómoda para hacer._

_Se había decidido por su alternativa favorita: humor._

_\- Entonces… - dijo, aclarándose la garganta. - ¿Estás, uh, preocupada por Charlie y Sue?_

_\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Bella mientras se volvía hacia él, aun cepillándose el cabello._

_Jacob atrapó su mirada e hizo una señal con las cejas, señalando las pastillas._

_\- Usando el viejo truco de la pastilla, ¿uh?_

_Ella empezó a reír y toser, tornándose de un agradable color rosa._

_\- Um… Sí, claro._

_Jacob rió un poco para luego dejar caer la pregunta._

_\- ¿Por qué?_

_Él sonrojo de Bella persistió._

_\- Quiero tener… opciones._

_El joven Quileute frunció el ceño._

_\- No. – dijo ella rápidamente. – Lo siento, eso no sonó bien. Yo… - y cosa seguía, un sonrojo se había apoderado de ella de nuevo. – Solo parecía que iba a eliminar la logística de los obstáculos, para nosotros, si… - entonces bufó, sintiéndose frustrada. – No tenía pensado en decirse hasta estar lista._

_Sus mejillas se sentían calientes._

_Él había tomado su mano._

_\- De acuerdo. Pastillas no significa lista. Lo entiendo. – se aclaró la garganta, añadió. – Solo mantén vigilado a Charlie. Eso es todo lo que digo. – Se rió un poco, besando sus dedos pálidos._

Bella tocó las mantas de su cama, alisando las arrugas de esta. Ella podía escuchar a Sarah moviéndose y resoplando un poco en su pequeño asiento, así que se movió para tomarla en brazos, la acercó a su pecho y se movió hacia su vieja mecedora.

Cuando las protestas de Sarah se hicieron más fervientes, Bella la puso de lado, acercando su pecho a ella. El estirón fue intenso por lo que Bella procuró sumergirse en sus pensamientos. Recordando esa noche de diciembre.

Ellos habían ido a cenar, solo ellos dos. Sue y Charlie lo pasarían en casa de un amigo después de una fiesta. Cuando ella y Jacob regresaron a la casa, él la había tomado en brazos para cruzar el marco de la puerta.

_\- ¿Puedo decirte de nuevo lo mucho que me gusta ese outfit? – él había preguntado, besándola. Sus manos habían descendido apreciativamente por su espalda en cuando la sentó en el sofá._

_\- Hasta puedes decirle a mi mamá. – Bella había sonreído contra su pecho, besándolo sobre la abertura de su camisa. – Estará encantada de escuchar que realmente me lo puse._

_\- Rojo, elástico, suave. ¿Qué parte no me gustaría? – él había estado probando la elasticidad, una mano moviéndose debajo de la blusa y la otra por entre la banda de la cintura. Se detuvo abruptamente. – Espera, ¿no estabas usando medias? – se echó hacia atrás, mirando hacia abajo._

_\- Si. – dijo Bella, pateando sus zapatos. – y ahora que estuve tan formal toda la tarde. Me pondré unos glamurosos y elegantes pantalones deportivos._

_Jacob la atrapó en sus brazos y la sentó de nuevo, una mano moviéndose hacia arriba en lugar de abajo por entre la falda mientras la besaba de nuevo._

– _¡Ohh! – dijo. - ¿Esos son muslos?_

_Ella se había reído mientras él levantaba las cejas._

_\- Te ayudaré. – dijo mientras la cargaba en brazos y la llevaba al piso de arriba._

_Su ayuda removiendo la ropa había sido muy efectiva._

_Y entonces, ambos se habían ayudado a quitarse la ropa mutuamente._

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus recuerdos.

\- Oh, - dijo Charlie, mirándola amamantar. – Yo solo…

\- Oh, vamos papá, en serio. – dijo Bella rodando los ojos, pero acomodándose un poco mejor la manta, cubriendo a Sarah. – Entra. Estas a salvo.

\- Lo siento. Estoy seguro que me acostumbraré para cuando uses la fórmula.

Bella sonrió, riendo un poco.

\- Por supuesto, sigue diciéndote eso.

\- Solo quería estar seguro que estarán bien sin nosotros mañana. – frunció el ceño mientras dijo esto.

Normalmente, ella haría un ruido de exasperación, pero tiene un mejor sentido ahora, sosteniendo a Sarah, de lo que pesaba su preocupación.

\- Estamos bien, papá. Me alegro de que vayan. Tú y Sue han sido geniales. Merecen un día libre.

Charlie asintió, pero la expresión preocupada permaneció en su rostro.

\- Tengo a la mamá de Angela en marcación rápida. Leah y Seth vendrán de visita y tu vendrás al día siguiente. Todo planeado.

Él continuó asintiendo, como convenciéndose a sí mismo.

\- De acuerdo, - dijo – y si cualquier cosa sucede, - dijo mientras tocaba suavemente con un dedo en pequeño pie de Sarah que sobresalía de la manta. – no llamas. ¿De acuerdo?

\- ¿Te refieres a si dispara popó por toda la pared de nuevo? Absolutamente.

Charlie soltó una carcajada, el recuerdo de ese pañal aún estaba fresco en su memoria.

\- Claro, - dijo él. – También asegúrate de grabar un video. Nadie me cree en la estación. – palmeó un poco sus muslos y se puso paró recto. – De acuerdo. Me iré a acostar, entonces. Nos iremos temprano y eso.

\- Buenas noches, papá. – ella le sonrió.

\- Noches, Bells.

Sarah se despegó del pecho con un pequeño 'plop'. Bella a sostuvo un poco más contra su pecho, frotando su espalda, esperando a que pudiera eructar. Ella estaba muy cansada, pero no lista para separar el cálido y pequeño cuerpo de Sarah de sí misma así que, con un suspiro, siguió el hilo de pensamientos que había estado teniendo.

_\- Sabes, - le había dicho ella a Jacob. – Me gusta que tengas una camisa con botones._

_\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó él, intentando parecer paciente cuando no podía mientras la miraba deshaciendo los botones lentamente._

_Ella rió un poco._

_\- Es como desenvolver un regalo. Lentamente._

_Entonces ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, subiendo un poco para darle un lento beso en los labios._

_Para este punto él había cambiado las posiciones, feliz de poder quitarse de encima la última pieza de ropa._

_Ella había querido – o quería querer – por mucho tiempo, pero nunca había sido lo correcto. Había sido diferente esa noche, la suavidad de las fiestas aún estaba en el aire, la resina del árbol de navidad emanaba todas esas lindas esencias._

_La ropa había desaparecido antes, pero nada como esto, y el temblor en ambos cuerpos no tenía nada que ver con el frío de la habitación. El calor que Jacob emanaba estaba siendo más intenso que lo usual._

_Desnudos, y explorando el territorio desconocido para ambos, Bella se preguntó cómo podría ser tan tímida para preguntarle, pero lo estaba._

_\- Si quiero. – ella le había susurrado entre un beso y otro._

_Él se había retirado, recostándose sobre su espalda para poder verla._

_\- ¿Ir a hacer gelatina? – le preguntó, sus cejas subiendo de manera interrogante._

_Había funcionado._

_Ella lanzó una carcajada._

_\- No. – dijo. – Por muy fan que sea._

_Él sonrió, alzando su mano para acomodar un mechón de cabello fuera de su rostro, besándola._

_\- ¿Tu…? ¿No quieres…? – ella preguntó, sus cejas casi tocándose en su frente._

_\- Oh, no. Si quiero. Solo quería hablarlo primero. – miró alrededor de la habitación. - ¿Necesito conseguir algo?_

_\- ¿Para hacer gelatina? – preguntó Bella un poco nerviosa, sin saber lo que estaba haciendo._

_Fue el turno de Jacob de reír._

_\- ¿Un condón?_

\- _Tu viste. – Bella alzó la barbilla hacia donde estaba su neceser._

_\- Si, pero no quería asumir nada._

_Él se volvió a colocar sobre Bella, su beso cerró naturalmente la conversación._

_Se había sentido genial._

_Justo cuando ya no._

_Él mismo había estado tentativo y nervioso, entonces fue cuidadoso y lento. Gentil. Sus movimientos habían sido acompasados con en suave toque se sus manos y sus labios._

_Fue el extraño silencio de la mañana el que había tomado a Bella con la guardia baja. Sus defensas bajas, ella sintió las oleadas de emociones que se estrellaban contra su cuerpo, recorriéndola completamente._

_Ella había roto en llanto, los jadeos y las respiraciones entrecortadas la habían hecho temblar._

_Jacob la miró, ojos abiertos con horror. S había hecho hacia atrás, con las manos en alto y sin saber qué hacer. Entonces en la tomó en brazos, envolviéndola en un abrazo y después con la manta._

_\- Te quiero. – él le había susurrado. – Esta bien._

_Cuando su respiración le permitió hablar, solo había salido una voz quebrada._

_\- Lo siento._

_\- ¿Por qué?_

_\- Pensé… pensé que estaba lista._

_\- Está bien. – él le susurró de nuevo. – No estas lista. Está bien._

_Ellos se habían quedado justo así juntos, con sus manos apretando al otro, él murmurándole palabras de aliento, ella aun disculpándose._

Ella no había entendido.

No entonces.

No pudo.

Sin embargo, ahora, con Sarah a salvo contra su pecho, Bella podía recordar esos dolorosos recuerdos dentro de ella. Ella no quería ser descubierta con la guardia baja de nuevo. No.

Esta pieza de su corazón, guardada en este pequeño cuerpo, estaba segura de todo el vacío.

Había dolido tanto antes, sin embargo. había logrado sanar. Podía volver a pasar. Ella podría sentir de nuevo la herida cerrada.

Tenía que lograrlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola, hola!**

**Siempre actualizo muy muy tarde… disculpen eso… me paso casi todo el día haciendo tarea… y a pesar de estar todo el día en casa, solo puedo usar las tardes para traducir un poco y escribir otro poco jaja espero que entiendan.**

**Bueno… ya sabemos cómo fue concebida la pequeña Sarah jajaja ahora entendemos un poco de lo que pasó y cómo se siente Bella al respecto. **

**Les dejo el link de la historia original… de verdad me gustaría que se pasaran y dejaran algún comentario a Maple en agradecimiento un simple "Thanks" será suficiente.**

**www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net/s (diagonal) 13416148/1 (diagonal) All-the-Ways-You-Know-Me**

**Espero todas se encuentren bien, no olviden dejar un lindo comentario.**

**¡No olviden lavarse las manos!**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	13. Tortura Particular

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). Yo solo me encargo de traducir y divertirme. La historia original fue bateada por chayasara.**

**I do not own the copyright. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the story is from FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). My only job is to translate and having fun. The beta of the original story is chayasara.**

"**I'm happy that the story can be enjoyed in another language." -Erin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era su tortura particular el tener alrededor a personas que conocían muy bien a Bella.

La familia de Edward no querían verlo sufrir, pero no se detenían al momento de echarle en cara las consecuencias de sus decisiones tampoco.

Esme fue clara.

\- Jasper y Carlisle están ocupados, y Alice y Emmett están echándole un ojo a Bella.

Él ni siquiera se molestó en sugerir a Rose. Ella diría que no y se lo echaría en cara más tarde.

\- Caza, primero. – dijo Esme, preocupada por su bienestar.

Él quería objetar. No había necesidad para él, había pasado muy poco desde su última comida, pero los ojos de Esme le dijeron que ella ya tenía un argumento listo si él pensaba contradecirla. Después de las palabras que tuvo con Jasper, sería absurdo de su parte decirle algo más.

\- Bien. – dijo él, llendo y regresando tan rápido como pudo.

Se cambió la ropa y fue hacia el Volvo, el cual se encontraba en el garaje. Abrió la puerta del conductor, y pausó, mirando su última adición al asiento trasero. Olía a nuevo y caro. Se preguntó si Bella lo aprobaría.

_Seguramente no_, determinó.

Él evitó saludar a cualquiera al que hubiera visto antes en el pueblo. Aun así, eso no evitaba la tortura de lo que sus mentes le mostraban.

Era todo un reto moverse por el pequeño supermercado con aceptable paz, poner cosas, que Esme le había anotado en una pequeña lista, en el carrito. Se la había dado cuando estaba a punto de salir de la casa. Pasta, tomates, cortes de carne, crema, mozzarella… La lista era larga. Una lista más corta no hubiera sido creíble. Eran una familia numerosa, después de todo.

En la caja, Edward se encontró sin escapatoria, teniendo que afrontar a uno de los conocidos de Bella. El empleado la conocía de la preparatoria.

_Wow_, pensó el chico. _Así que regresó. Me pregunto si están juntos de nuevo_.

Mientras el empleado registraba las cosas de Edward, pensaba en muchos desenlaces: _Bueno, o él tiene su propio bebé, o está comprando para ella. Extraño._

Sus pensamientos se centraron en lo diferente que se veía Bella con un bebé. A Edward no le gustaron mucho estas observaciones. Eran completamente gratuitas y se enfocaban en lo más notable para él, en la forma que habían cambiado sus pechos. El gruñido de Edward retumbó de manera silenciosa, lo suficiente para que los demás compradores ni siquiera lo notaran.

Entonces el chico recordó como lucía Bella durante los meses siguientes a la partida de Edward.

El cambio era impresionante.

Edward trató de mover fuera aquellas memorias junto con los pensamientos de las personas cerca de él. No funcionó muy bien, y sintió enfermo, mirando las imágenes que pasaban por la mente del chico.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caminar por la escuela no había sido mejor.

Jasper había dejado su laptop en su rápida marcha del pueblo.

No había sido algo que ellos necesitaran o echaran de menos, pero Esme había insistido en recuperarla.

\- Las personas no dejan cosas como esa. Atraerá atención hacia nosotros si no mandamos a alguien a buscarla. Le agradabas a todos. No debería ser un problema.

Les agradaba. Si.

Y entonces se fueron.

La señora Cope, tan susceptible a sus encantos en ese entonces, era menos receptiva ahora.

Sus memorias de Bella eran mucho más vívidas que las del chico del supermercado. Ella había visto a Bella más seguido, y lo que había visto, había sido horrible, sin duda.

Edward no se salvó del juicio actual, ni de su memoria más reciente.

\- Gracias. – murmuró él cuando le tendió la laptop.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Él se sentó de manera silenciosa en el bosque después de dejar todas las cosas en casa, relevando a Emmett en su vigilancia.

Mientras se quedaba a un lado de Alice, ella habló-

\- No. Eso no sería una buena idea. – dijo severamente, y con una mirada aún más severa dijo. – No lo hagas.

Él no dijo nada, solo vigiló con ella, con el silencio pesado acumulándose entre ellos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola, hola!**

**De acuerdo… este capítulo estuvo corto y raro jajajajaja pero pues todos sabemos que Edward se merece algo de eso jajaja en lo personal me encanta cuando le pasan estas cosas a Edward en el fic jajajaja en karma es una perra!**

**Les dejo el link de la historia original… de verdad me gustaría que se pasaran y dejaran algún comentario a Maple en agradecimiento un simple "Thanks" será suficiente.**

**www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net/s (diagonal) 13416148/1 (diagonal) All-the-Ways-You-Know-Me**

**Espero dejen un lindo comentario n.n nos veremos muy pronto! Estoy intentando hacer mis tareas lo más rápido que puedo para poder darles algunos caps!**

**¡No olviden lavarse las manos!**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	14. Apariciones

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). Yo solo me encargo de traducir y divertirme. La historia original fue bateada por chayasara.**

**I do not own the copyright. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the story is from FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). My only job is to translate and having fun. The beta of the original story is chayasara.**

"**I'm happy that the story can be enjoyed in another language." -Erin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Salir de la casa a tiempo con un recién nacido era una hazaña que Bella aún no había logrado. Tenía la bolsa de pañales y el portabebés junto a la puerta, y la carriola lista para rodar cerca del porche. Acababa de ponerse los zapatos cuando el sonido y la exudación de una explosión húmeda en sus brazos la hizo hacer una mueca. Sosteniendo a Sarah lo más lejos posible de su nariz, se trasladó a sí misma y a la bebé arriba, cambió el pañal y el atuendo arruinado, y luego se lavó las manos. En este punto, Sarah comenzaba a removerse nuevamente, y Bella se dio cuenta de que probablemente tenía hambre. Suspirando, dejó de intentar llegar a tiempo al grupo de bebés y se sentó en el sofá para alimentar a Sarah. De nuevo.

Después de darle a su hija unos minutos, asegurándose que no necesitara un nuevo pañal, y que nada explotaría de nuevo, Bella envolvió a Sarah en una manta cálida y después la puso en su carriola. Justo cuando habían rodado hasta la puerta principal, el teléfono de la casa sonó. Bella pensó en no contestar, pero pensando que podría ser Charlie la hizo moverse, puso el freno a la pequeña llanta de la carriola y medio corrió hasta la base del teléfono en la cocina.

\- ¡Quédate adentro! – dijo Alice, su voz aguda y dura.

Y entonces la comunicación se cortó.

Bella dejó caer el teléfono y corrió hacia la puerta de entrada.

En el otro extremo de la calle, capturado a medio paso por la cámara lenta en la que la mente de Bella parecía estar operando, había un vibrante remolino de cabello rojo.

_Victoria._

El aliento conmocionado que sacudió a Bella pareció durar para siempre, su mano tratando de tirar del freno del cochecito hacia dentro de la casa.

Antes de que su cerebro pudiera entender completamente lo que estaba sucediendo, otro cuerpo estaba agachado a la defensiva en la parte superior de las escaleras del porche. Ella conocía todos los ángulos de esa imagen y se congeló, hipnotizada por el movimiento del cabello de bronce que la brisa fría agitaba.

Entonces había un segundo cuerpo: el de Alice, se dio cuenta, también estaba agachada contra el ataque.

Victoria desapareció como por arte de magia: allí un momento, se fue al siguiente. El cascabel de laurel era la única confirmación física de su presencia.

Bella buscó a tientas las correas del cochecito, con las manos temblorosas, tratando de desenredar a Sarah. Cuando lo hizo, presionó a Sarah contra su pecho, los brazos la envolvieron protectoramente.

Podía sentir sus propias respiraciones cada vez más rápido, el aire no era suficiente para que su cuerpo lo aceptara.

Alice se levantó y se dio la vuelta ligeramente, mirándola atentamente. Ella habló con voz tranquila y lenta.

\- Bella, la estás abrazando demasiado fuerte.

Las palabras fueron registradas, pero no debidamente. Bella estaba mirando al fantasma en su porche.

_No estaba segura de si él era real._

\- Tenemos que irnos. – dijo Alice, su voz se elevó en lo que sonó como alarma. – Ahora.

\- Agarra bien a Sarah, Bella. – dijo la aparición.

Ella lo miró, como si fuera tonta.

\- Bella – dijo Alice – tenemos que irnos. ¿Puedes abrazar a Sarah mientras corremos?

Ninguna respuesta.

\- Edward, toma a Bella. Me llevaré a Sarah. – y Alice fue a buscar al bebé.

Bella no dijo nada, pero se puso rígida y abrazó a su bebé.

\- ¡Ahora! – Llamó Alice, girándose para mirar a Bella.

Y ellos estaban volando. Bella cerró los ojos, los brazos enroscados protectoramente alrededor de la frágil y suave carne de su hija, los brazos más fríos alrededor de los dos.

Cuando terminó el movimiento, se encontró sentada cuidadosamente sobre la tapicería de un sofá.

Las voces a su alrededor eran demasiado rápidas para captarlas, por lo que se concentró en respirar y aflojó sus brazos ligeramente alrededor de Sarah. Todavía estaba dormida, su cara confiada se fruncía, sus labios se movían en una succión silenciosa.

Al ver a su bebé a salvo, Bella la acomodó cuidadosamente en el sofá, sabiendo que su propio control estaba casi agotado.

Los temblores estaban creciendo, el aire aún apretado en sus pulmones. Cuando descendió el telón de la oscuridad, fue un alivio sentir que su cuerpo se desplomaba en su nada agradable.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando regresó, estaba acostada, con los pies elevados, una manta pesada sobre ella.

\- ¡Sarah! – jadeó, tratando de sentarse.

\- Ella está aquí. – dijo Alice, con una mano presionada sobre el hombro de Bella, su mirada atrayendo los ojos de Bella hacia el pequeño bulto en el brazo de Alice. – Ella está bien. Solo acuéstate un poco, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella se obligó a recostarse, sus ojos escaneando el espacio. Ella estaba en la sala de estar de los Cullen. Una escena que había visto tantas veces que podría ser capaz de reconstruirlo en su mente. Alice estaba allí, y a tres metros de distancia, la visión que la había perseguido durante meses se puso de pie, con las manos enroscadas, una máscara de preocupación ansiosa.

La figura de Esme apareció a la vista, una copa sostenida entre sus manos.

Bella volvió a cerrar los ojos. Fue demasiado. No podía soportar verlos a todos.

_Era demasiado._

Al menos su propia respiración era tranquilizadoramente normal. Ella intentó centrar sus pensamientos en eso. Eso ayudó. Pero luego abrió los ojos, y todos seguían allí.

Esta vez, Alice no la empujó hacia atrás cuando se sentó, pero sí miró a Esme y Edward, quienes salieron silenciosamente de la habitación.

\- Aquí. – dijo Alice, entregándole la taza.

El olor a té con miel la alcanzó y ella tomó un sorbo. El vacío de su estómago retrocedió ligeramente mientras bebía más.

\- Alice, ¿por qué regresaste?

Alice parecía preocupada. Habían hablado de esto.

\- Para mantenerte a salvo, Bella. – dijo en voz baja. Fue casi con reproche.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y todos se irán una vez que haya terminado?

\- Si eso es lo que quieres, sí. – dijo Alice en voz baja, casi inaudible.

\- Ya veo. – susurró Bella.

Edward se había unido a los demás afuera, su mente furiosa. Todo había sido en vano: su partida, el tortuoso tiempo de separación, su miseria. Todo por nada.

Quería destruir algo. Quemarlo. Hacerlo ceniza. Explotar cada partícula en la nada. Pero no pudo.

En vez de eso, observó a todos a su alrededor, sintiendo la punzada de la influencia de Jasper pinchando su ira y desesperación, como si tuviera alfileres y agujas en su corazón.

\- ¡No! – Le gruñó a su hermano.

\- ¡Entonces contrólate! – Jasper lo fulminó con la mirada.

A Edward no le hubiera gustado nada más que sacar sus frustraciones sobre Jasper en este momento, pero un pequeño y solitario lamento hizo que todos miraran hacia su fuente.

Bella había tomado a Sarah, presionándola contra su pecho, frotando su espalda. Se puso de pie con cuidado, caminando, acunando la cabecita en su mano.

Esme había reaparecido, su rostro preocupado. La expresión reflejaba en la cara de Alice.

\- Es solo gas. – dijo Bella, y continuó caminando, tratando de calmar a Sarah.

Alice y Esme intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. Estaban preocupados de que Bella se desmayara mientras sostenía a Sarah.

\- ¿Puedo? – Esme preguntó tentativamente.

Sintiendo que su propio temblor se reafirmaba, Bella se sentó de nuevo y sostuvo a Sarah.

Esme sonrió mientras tomaba al bebé, dándole la vuelta para que el pecho de Sarah descansara longitudinalmente sobre el antebrazo de Esme. Le frotó la espalda y pronto fue recompensada con un gran eructo. Deslizando su espalda hacia atrás, la acurrucó en su brazo, envolviéndola con una manta con un movimiento bien practicado.

\- Gracias. – dijo Bella.

\- Oh no, gracias a ti. – dijo Esme, sonriendo. – Ha sido un tiempo. Se siente maravilloso tener un bebé de nuevo. – Ella dejó que sus dedos se alborotaran con el borde del material, apartándolo de la cara de Sarah.

Bella se aclaró la garganta.

\- ¿Es seguro para nosotros volver a casa?

Alice frunció el ceño.

\- Todavía no estoy segura. – dijo. – No… solo, no. Si estamos cerca, entonces sí. Lo que ellos están haciendo es... no seguro para ustedes.

\- ¿'Ellos'? – Bella preguntó, como si probara esta palabra.

_Más de uno._

\- Victoria y otra al menos. – confirmó Alice.

Bella asintió, asimilando esto.

\- Sería mejor si te quedaras aquí. – La voz era de Edward.

Los hombros de Bella se tensaron.

\- Me gustaría ir a casa. – dijo, esta vez con los dientes casi apretados.

\- No. – dijo Edward – No es seguro.

\- ¡PERDISTE EL DERECHO DE DECIRME QUE HACER CUANDO TE FUISTE!" ella bramó.

Luego lo miró directamente.

Él era real, muy real.

Estaba contenta de estar enojada. Ella no confiaría en sí misma para verlo de otra manera.

\- Es más seguro aquí para las dos. – dijo.

Parte de ella quería gritarle y desahogar su ira y enojo al ser puesta en esta posición por culpa de él. La otra parte de ella sabía que él tenía razón. Y en general, ella estaba tan conmocionada por lo que había sucedido que gastar más energía en continuar con los sentimientos negativos sería un desperdicio.

Después de todo, Sarah la necesitaba. Era más seguro permanecer aquí. Y aunque podría haber sido una vez arrogante con su propia vida, no lo sería con la de Sarah.

Tenía la cara ardiente y estaba segura de que era de un rojo florido.

\- Necesito un poco de aire. – dijo ella, moviéndose junto a él y evitando cuidadosamente el contacto.

Se paró en la cubierta de la terraza, con las manos en la barandilla, tratando de exhalar la frustración de ser cautiva para su protección.

El gemido de Sarah la hizo cerrar los ojos y guardar sus propios sentimientos.

Esme tranquilamente le devolvió a Sarah a Bella.

\- Hay una habitación de invitados si quieres algo de privacidad. – dijo suavemente, inclinando la cabeza en dirección a ella.

Bella siguió a Esme por el corto tramo de escaleras hasta lo que había sido el estudio de Esme la última vez que estuvo aquí. La ventana orientada al sur iluminaba una cama espaciosa, una mecedora y una cómoda. Escondido en la esquina había una pequeña cuna.

Se sentía como un animal que se instala en un zoológico.

\- Gracias. – dijo con voz hueca, y luego cerró la puerta.

Sarah estuvo completamente inquieta y preocupada durante la mayor parte de la hora. Preocupada por el comportamiento inusual, Bella se preocupó. Ella no quería buscar ayuda cerca y saltó cuando llamaron a la puerta.

\- Soy solo yo. – dijo Alice. – Y vengo con el almuerzo.

_Bien_, pensó Bella.

No había comido ni bebido mucho. No es de extrañar que Sarah estuviera preocupada. El ligero temblor en las manos de Bella fue más que un shock. Mientras la adrenalina se había desvanecido un poco por su sistema, todavía se sentía agitada.

\- Adelante. – dijo, tratando de hacer que Sarah tomara un poco de leche.

Alice entró, abriendo la puerta con la cadera. La cerró en silencio, llevando una bandeja.

\- Aquí. – dijo ella, colocándola en la cama. Lo que sea que haya preparado, olía seductoramente bien.

\- ¿Quieres que la cargue mientras comes? – Alice preguntó.

Bella frunció el ceño. Sarah seguía maullando, sus gritos oscilaban en el espacio de la habitación.

\- No puedes alimentarla hasta que tú misma comas. – le recordó Alice.

Era cierto, pero molestaba que se lo dijera, incluso por Alice. Todos parecían tener consejos no deseados para las nuevas madres. Incluso vampiros sin hijos.

De mala gana, Bella le entregó a Sarah, que se calmó en los brazos de Alice. Ella comió, y Alice le habló a Sarah, describiendo melodiosamente sus últimas compras.

Bella tuvo que recordarse a sí misma no reírse a través de su comida.

\- Rimas infantiles de alta costura. Increíble.

\- El estilo comienza temprano, Bella. Claramente tu madre no los recitó. – dijo Alice, levantando una ceja crítica, pero también sonriendo.

\- Que horror. – murmuró Bella, terminando su almuerzo. – Eso fue increíble. ¿A quién tengo que agradecer?

Alice no respondió de inmediato.

\- ¿Está bien si digo su nombre, o necesito referirme a él como el que no debe ser nombrado? – Lo dijo alegremente, pero Bella se dio cuenta de que no estaba segura de cómo se recibiría la pregunta.

\- No necesitas bailar alrededor. – m dijo Bella, pero su estómago se retorció.

\- Mmm… - dijo Alice, - está bien. – Estaba mirando a Bella. – Ten algo para tomar. Estás deshidratada.

\- Está bien, eso es molesto.

\- Sí, pero tengo razón, y Sarah te necesita bien.

\- Uh huh – dijo Bella, tomando un trago.

Los lamentos de Sarah se hicieron más fuertes.

Bella suspiró, envolviendo ambos brazos alrededor de su pecho. Ella estaba adolorida.

\- Tenemos fórmula. – dijo Alice.

\- No. – dijo Bella, llevando a Sarah de vuelta. – Absolutamente no.

\- No digo que lo necesite. Solo digo que lo tenemos.

\- Es lo mismo.

\- Apenas… - dijo Alice.

En la cocina, Esme miró a Edward con los ojos entrecerrados.

_No_, pensó ella. _Ella está bien_.

Edward podía decir que ella lo decía en serio. Había visto un siglo de la profesión médica interfiriendo con lo que las mujeres sabían que era lo mejor.

\- Sin fórmula. – dijo Bella, y volvió a poner a Sarah en su pecho, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Cerró los ojos y se echó hacia atrás, tratando de relajarse y calmarse. Su estómago estaba en nudos de ansiedad, ira, y por mucho que odiara admitirlo, miedo.

La repentina solución que se presentó la hizo suspirar de alivio.

\- Pásame el teléfono, por favor. – dijo.

Alice la miró con la boca abierta y atónita.

\- ¡No! – Edward gruñó.

Alice todavía estaba tratando de procesar la elección de Bella y sus implicaciones cuando escuchó a Edward y Esme silbar en la puerta.

Lo que los sorprendió a todos fue Rose.

\- ¡No seas idiota! – le escupió, lo suficientemente bajo como para que Bella no lo oyera. – ¡Es su elección!

\- No, si la pone en más peligro, ¡no lo es!

\- Alice, - dijo Bella, - ¿podrías pasarme el teléfono, por favor?

Alice lo hizo, pero lentamente, casi como si quisiera poder evitar la llamada por grados con este pequeño retraso.

Bella marcó el número y suspiró con alivio cuando la línea se levantó.

\- Hola, Leah... Sí, estamos bien... Sí, estoy con ellos... En realidad. Esperaba poder quedarme contigo esta noche, si eso está bien.

Edward había irrumpido en la habitación, sorprendiendo a Bella y Sarah. El bebé se apartó dolorosamente, y Bella inhaló bruscamente, dejando caer el teléfono.

Alice lo atrapó, y después de darle una mirada de advertencia a Edward, se lo devolvió a Bella.

\- Por favor, quédate. – dijo. – No es seguro allí.

Estaba desesperado por mantenerla alejada de los lobos, imaginando que ella o Sarah sufrieran una leve provocación. Había visto la cara de Emily en la mente de los demás. Sabía dónde estaban más seguras Bella y Sarah.

Bella trató de ignorarlo, volviéndose físicamente, reacomodándose la camisa para cubrirse mientras Sarah aún amamantaba.

\- Creo que tendrás que venir a buscarme. – murmuró al receptor. – ¿Puedes conseguir el asiento de mi casa?

\- No, - dijo Alice, dibujando los ojos enojados de Edward. – te dejaremos. – Ella le devolvió la mirada, retándolo a desafiarla.

\- Estaríamos felices de hacerlo. – agregó Rose desde la puerta.

Esme permaneció fuera de la vista en el pasillo, sus pensamientos dolían.

_Deja de intentar forzar sus elecciones_, Edward. _Solo estás empeorando las cosas._

Le tomó todo su autocontrol bajar la voz.

\- Te llevaré yo mismo. ¿Qué necesitas para la noche? – preguntó.

\- Espera, Leah. – dijo Bella, poniéndose el teléfono en el hombro y reubicando a Sarah. Ella no lo miró. Ella no pudo. – Ropa, pañales, toallitas, asiento para el automóvil, cepillo de dientes.

Alice tocó la cómoda.

\- Creo que te tenemos cubierto, Bella. Mejor si no fueras a casa. . . por el momento. —dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño en concentración.

Edward extendió su mano por el teléfono.

\- ¿Puedo discutir con Leah dónde la encontraremos? – preguntó.

Bella aún no podía mirarlo.

\- Claro. – murmuró, sosteniendo el auricular.

Sus dedos se rozaron cuando él lo tomó, y ella sintió las agujas desconcertantes subir por su brazo en una ola temblorosa.

Se concentró en Sarah, meciéndolas de un lado a otro con los ojos cerrados. Ella trató de relajarse mientras trataba de amamantar, pero fue en vano. La bebé se apartó de nuevo, llorando y frustrado.

Edward se había ido para terminar la llamada telefónica, tratando de darle algo de espacio. Terminada la conversación, él regresó y le entregó a Alice su teléfono.

\- Te llevaremos cuando estés lista. – le dijo en voz baja a Bella.

Ella asintió, mirando hacia otro lado, con la mano sobre la cara, tratando de no llorar. Quería decirse a sí misma que era el agotamiento y el susto de la mañana, pero sabía que solo se estaba engañando a sí misma.

_¡VAMOS!_ Rose gritó en silencio a Edward. _¡La estás molestando!_

Cuando él se dio vuelta para irse, ella frunció el ceño a su espalda.

\- ¿Bella? – Alice dijo tentativamente. – ¿Quieres que te ponga algunas cosas en una bolsa?

Bella solo pudo asentir, las lágrimas se movían libremente ahora. Sarah también estaba llorando en voz alta, y el balanceo estaba haciendo poco para calmarlos.

\- ¿Cómo podemos ayudarte? – Dijo Esme suavemente, viniendo a sentarse junto a ellos.

\- Tiene hambre. – dijo Bella, - y no puedo alimentarla en este momento. – No estaba segura de cómo explicarlo.

\- El estrés puede hacer eso. – dijo Esme, con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. – Recuerda. Solo necesitas...

\- Relajarme. – dijo Bella. – Lo sé. – Se limpió la nariz. – No puedo hacer eso aquí. – Hubo nuevas lágrimas, de humillación y vergüenza. – ¿Puedes obtener la fórmula, por favor? No puedo llevarla en el auto así.

\- Claro. – dijo Esme, mirándola, preocupada. – Eso no es un fracaso, Bella, alimentar a tu bebé.

\- Lo sé. – dijo Bella, pero estaba claro que no lo sentía.

Esme regresó rápidamente con una botella llena, y Sarah la bebió voluntariamente.

Bella dejó que Esme se llevara a Sarah mientras se lavaba la cara.

\- Gracias. – dijo, tomando al bebé de nuevo en sus brazos. – Estoy lista.

Alice la siguió hasta el garaje, poniendo la bolsa en el maletero. Ella había puesto crema de lanolina en la parte superior, esperando que Bella supiera usarlo.

\- ¿Tú no vas a-? – Bella dijo, cuando Alice no se movió para entrar al auto.

\- No. – dijo, - los seguiremos y estaremos cerca, pero no queremos que Leah se sienta... amenazada cerca de ti.

Eso dejó a Bella, Edward y Sarah en el auto.

\- Gracias, Alice. – dijo Bella. – por todo. – y le dio un abrazo.

\- Aquí. – dijo Esme, volviendo con un abrigo y un pequeño bulto. – Estos deberían quedar bien.

Bella agradeció el abrigo. El garaje estaba fresco, y ella había dejado la suya en casa en el escape inesperado de Victoria.

\- Gracias. – dijo, las emociones burbujeando peligrosamente bajo la superficie. Esme le apretó la mano sin decir nada.

Había un suéter grueso un poco demasiado grande para Sarah pero suficiente para mantenerla abrigada y una manta tejida a juego. Los colores eran asombrosamente hermosos, espirales de azul y verde con disparos de hilo dorado que los atravesaban. Le recordó a Bella mirar el océano en un día soleado. Ella notó que tampoco había etiqueta. Estaban hechos a mano.

\- Me alegro de que les sirva de algo. – dijo Esme, tocando un rizo de lana cerca de la mano de Sarah.

Cuando Bella levantó la vista de envolver a Sarah, Alice y Esme se habían ido.

\- Se han adelantado. – dijo Edward, al ver su mirada, metiendo el asiento del automóvil de la parte trasera del Volvo.

Bella asintió con la cabeza. Era demasiado peligroso usar palabras cerca de él.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó, viéndola hurgar con las correas desconocidas.

Ella frunció el ceño, pero retrocedió para dejar que él los asegurara. Es mejor tener a Sarah a salvo que arriesgarse a protegerlos incorrectamente.

Edward se movió deliberadamente, asegurándose de que pudiera ver cómo se hacía la próxima vez y luego aseguró el asiento en su lugar. Retrocedió, haciendo un gesto hacia el frente y luego hacia atrás, con las cejas arqueadas inquisitivamente.

Bella se sentó detrás de él, evitando cuidadosamente su mirada en el espejo retrovisor. Su rostro parecía sonrojarse por capricho, un minuto caliente de vergüenza y el siguiente frío de miedo.

_Victoria había estado tan cerca. Tan cerca._

Ella sabía que la reacción era su sorpresa retrasada. Estuvo varios minutos hablando para sí misma cuando Edward habló.

\- Ella te ama. Estaba feliz de estar contigo cuando le diste la fórmula.

Bella cerró los ojos y se concentró en inhalar y exhalar. Quería abrir la ventana y refrescarse la cara. Y así ella no estaría tan abrumada por su aroma, y mucho menos por su voz. Pero sabía que eso haría que Sarah se enfríe, por lo que cerró todos los sentidos que pudo. Si no se hubiera sentido tan juvenil, se habría metido los dedos en las orejas y dicho: "_LA-LA-LA-LA!_" sobre su voz.

Sin embargo, Edward no dijo nada más, y ella se dejó llevar nuevamente a procesar lo que había sucedido. O lo que todavía estaba sucediendo. Edward estaba aquí delante de ella. Ella estaba a centímetros de él. La realidad de la mañana y su proximidad actual casi eclipsaron las posibilidades de pensamiento lógico.

Su preocupación hizo que el viaje fuera misericordiosamente corto. Cuando se detuvieron, fue en lo que Bella supuso que era su punto de encuentro designado. Un poco más adelante, Leah se paró frente a su propio auto, con los brazos cruzados, un ceño hosco visible para Bella incluso a cierta distancia.

\- Es seguro. – dijo Edward, abriendo la puerta a Bella. Se desabrochó y fue a recoger el asiento de seguridad. – Espera… - dijo Edward. – Yo lo llevaré. Es pesado.

Él ya tenía su bolso, y cuando ella se levantó, sacó el asiento y la base del auto, esperando seguirla.

Leah permaneció neutral. Sus pensamientos eran cualquier cosa menos tranquilos. La mayor parte de su ira estaba dirigida a Edward, que se acercaba nerviosamente. No estaba convencido de que ella tuviera el control. Cerró los ojos brevemente y dijo:

\- El asiento para el automóvil es demasiado pesado para que Bella lo lleve. ¿Puedes llevarlo, por favor? – Lo sostuvo, con el brazo completamente extendido, apoyándolo en la punta de los dedos.

Leah lo tomó como si no pesara nada y se alejó tan rápido como pudo.

Antes de que ella pudiera ver lo que estaba haciendo, Edward deslizó un teléfono en la parte superior de la bolsa y luego se lo entregó.

\- Si necesitas algo, por favor llame. – dijo.

Las palabras no eran una moneda que ella intercambiaría con él. Ella no quería formar parte de la economía que él le estaba ofreciendo y solo asintió, quitando el bolso del toque vibrante de su mano, alejándose para unirse a Leah.

Sentada en el asiento del pasajero, conduciendo hacia el oeste, presionó sus brazos fuertemente contra su pecho, tratando de detener el flujo de leche y la sensación de que el toque de Edward se había desbloqueado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Al fin! Jajajajaja**

**Sé que algunas han esperado mucho este cap… ¡ya tenemos el encuentro! (es el primer encuentro?)**

**Definitivamente quiero saber qué opinan de este cap! Prometo empezar a actualizar más seguido, gracias por su paciencia.**

**No olviden dejar un lindo comentario, no olviden lavarse las manos, no olviden quedarse en casa!**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	15. Una Obligación

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). Yo solo me encargo de traducir y divertirme. La historia original fue bateada por chayasara.**

**I do not own the copyright. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the story is from FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). My only job is to translate and having fun. The beta of the original story is chayasara.**

"**Estoy feliz que la historia pueda ser disfrutada en otro idioma." - Flaming**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Dios. – dijo Leah, arrugando la nariz cuando se detuvieron frente a su casa. – No puedo decirte cuánto apestas. Ve a darte una ducha. Voy a lavar todo lo que se pueda limpiar, incluida la bolsa y a la bebé.

Bella había escuchado de Jacob cómo les olían los vampiros, pero no había experimentado la reacción en persona.

\- ¿Así de mal?

\- No tienes idea.

\- Solo le daré un baño a Sarah primero. – La desabrochó del asiento del automóvil. Leah ya estaba aflojando la base del asiento. – Umm… - dijo Bella. – no creo que se pueda lavar.

\- No, pero puede sentarse afuera en la brisa y tal vez no apestar tanto mañana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lavada y vestida con ropa prestada, Bella notó que Leah había colgado muchos de los artículos en la línea de ropa en el porche cubierto. Captando su mirada, Leah dijo.

\- La mayoría de estas cosas son lavadas a mano o solo en seco. Hice un poco de trampa. – Ella sonrió.

Bella le dio una mirada interna, pensando en Alice. Confíe en ella para comprar la ropa más poco práctica para una nueva madre y su bebé.

\- Gracias por tener cuidado de las cosas. – dijo, mirando la manta y el suéter que colgaban allí. Ella esperaba que uno de los Cullen los hubiera tejido para Sarah, y eso significaba algo para ella. No se detuvo a examinar con demasiada atención qué era ese "algo", pero tenía sentido.

\- Aquí. – dijo Leah, entregándole una bolsa de plástico llena de otros artículos. – Estos no eran lavables, pero los limpié lo mejor que pude.

Bella la abrió con una mano, Sarah en su otro brazo, envuelta flojamente en una toalla seca. La mayoría de las cosas de su bebé todavía estaban en la secadora. Ella frunció el ceño al teléfono celular pero no a la crema de lanolina.

\- ¿Puedes cargar a Sarah por un momento? – ella preguntó.

\- Claro. – dijo Leah, tomándola, acariciando su propia nariz contra su cabello. – Hueles mejor… - le dijo suavemente a la bebé. – como tu papá.

\- ¿Ella? – Bella preguntó, alarmando en sus entrañas.

\- No de esa manera. – dijo Leah, mirando a Bella por el rabillo del ojo. No estaba segura de querer saber qué estaba haciendo Bella debajo de su camisa. – No es de una manera que debas preocuparse.

Bella no pudo evitar exhalar un suspiro de alivio.

\- Sí. – dijo Leah. – no puedo imaginar que sería divertido amamantar a un cachorro de lobo. – Luego resopló, su versión de una risa.

Bella trató de reírse, pero no pudo, no del todo.

\- Ella estará bien. – dijo Leah, al ver la mirada de Bella. – Sabríamos si ella fuera a cambiar. Créeme.

Bella asintió, pero su mandíbula no se relajó.

Se sentaron juntos en el sofá, Leah murmurando suavemente a Sarah.

Después de un rato, Leah la devolvió sin explicación y luego se fue a la habitación de su madre.

\- Aquí. – dijo, entregándole a Bella una caja blanca y amarilla. – Mamá quería darte esto.

\- Gracias. – dijo Bella, mirando la foto del extractor de leche en la parte delantera. – Fue realmente amable de su parte.

\- Ella dijo que deseaba haber tenido uno y quería asegurarse de que lo tuvieras, así que lo usas.

Sabiendo que pasaría algún tiempo antes de que Sarah volviera a amamantar, Bella pensó que sería un momento perfecto para interrumpirlo.

\- Sabes, creo que podría hacerlo, ahora mismo.

\- Claro. – dijo Leah, tomando a Sarah. – He preparado la cama de mamá para ti. Mucho espacio para ti y Sarah esta noche.

\- Gracias. – Su garganta se sintió apretada con una emoción inesperada. A la gente le importaba. Nunca dejó de sorprenderla, sintiendo sus reacciones al respecto.

El extractor de leche no era difícil de usar y proporcionaba un alivio agudo e inmediato después de que Sarah no se alimentara. Fue sorprendente ver lo poco que salió, pero supuso que era suficiente, pensando en el pequeño cuerpo de su bebé.

\- Está bien. – dijo Leah, al verla salir con la botella. – Ve a tomar una siesta. Déjame eso a mí.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Bella preguntó, sin haber visto a Leah como un tipo maternal.

\- No ofrecería si no me sintiera a la altura. – Ella vio la mirada de Bella. – Solía cuidar a mis primos, Bella. Estoy bien.

Bella asintió, tranquilizándose, y luego fue a acostarse. El sueño no llegó de inmediato, pero se dio permiso para estar simplemente con sus pensamientos. Al principio, se había resistido al consejo de dormir cuando el bebé dormía, pero aprendió rápidamente que necesitaba hacerlo. Cuando el sueño la reclamó, fue con dos rostros flotando ante ella, ninguno de los cuales podía tocar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando salió cerca de las seis de la tarde, Sarah todavía estaba contenta y la botella estaba vacía.

\- Acabo de cambiarla. – dijo Leah, y fue a devolverla.

Abrazar a Sarah nuevamente era similar al alivio físico. No muy a menudo se encontraba lejos de su bebé, y siempre fue una sorpresa lo fuertes que eran las emociones cuando la sentía físicamente en su contra.

\- Entonces, ¿qué pasa con la patrulla de la sanguijuela? – Leah preguntó. – ¿La guapa todavía lleva una antorcha para ti o algo así? – Golpeó los armarios abiertos y rebuscó en su contenido, sacando una sartén.

Fue en este momento que Seth entró en la casa, con los ojos muy abiertos ante las preguntas de Leah. Él puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza, intentando que Bella la ignorara.

Demasiado tarde. La pregunta de Leah había golpeado a Bella en el estómago.

\- Se sienten obligados a limpiar el desorden que dejaron. – dijo finalmente. – Eso es. – _Un deber. Nada más._

Seth le dio un codazo a su hermana, como si esperara silenciarla. Tuvo el efecto de calmarla a un murmullo.

\- Parece un gran cuidado especial para ser una obligación.

\- Entonces… - dijo Bella, tratando de mover la conversación a un nuevo tema. – ¿cómo estuvo tu día, Seth?

\- Bien, gracias. – dijo. – Tuvimos una buena caminata. ¿Tu? – preguntó antes de palidecer.

Bella sonrió un poco. La incomodidad social claramente corría en la familia. Sabía que Leah le había enviado un mensaje de texto a su hermano sobre lo que ya había sucedido. Su lapso temporal en la memoria hizo que su pregunta fuera más fácil de responder.

\- Bien, ya sabes. Solo unos pocos vampiros tratando de matarme a mí y a los míos.

\- Olfatearemos cuando te dejemos el perímetro mañana. – dijo Leah sombríamente.

El estómago de Bella cayó. Se suponía que no debían hacerlo, no como lobos. Ella lo sabía.

\- Justo como dos patas. – dijo Leah, captando la expresión de Bella. – Obtendremos suficiente aroma para poder saberlo más tarde si regresan.

Bella asintió con la cabeza. Era raro escuchar sobre esto. Jacob había sido mudo en la mayoría de los asuntos relacionados con la manada.

La cena fue un asunto tranquilo, y a pesar de haber dormido poco antes, Bella se encontró cabeceando en el sofá mientras veían una película juntas.

\- Me voy a la cama. – dijo con un bostezo.

\- Me llevaré a Sarah. – dijo Seth con entusiasmo. – Puedo atenderla cuando te necesite.

\- Tal vez no esta noche. – dijo Leah a Seth. – por si acaso nos necesitan en otro lugar. Creo que Quill y Paul están listos para irse a casa.

La sensación suave y cálida que Bella había experimentado en su fácil compañía desapareció. Por supuesto que podrían ser necesarios.

\- Gracias, Seth. – dijo en voz baja. – La próxima vez, ¿eh?

\- Claro. – dijo, besando la parte superior de la cabeza borrosa de Sarah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La noche pasó sin evento. Mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia la cocina, Bella se preguntó si encontraría lobos en el porche delantero. Pero no, solo había Leah y Seth en la mesa, cuerpos larguiruchos acurrucados sobre platos de huevos revueltos y tostadas.

\- Te guardé un poco. – dijo Seth con la boca llena de comida y se levantó para conseguirle un plato. Luego extendió las manos ansiosamente por Sarah.

\- Gracias. – Bella sonrió, mirándolo sonreír a Sarah. Estaba despierta, lo cual era algo raro para un recién nacido. Sus ojos se tensaron y se enfocaron, culminando con un sonido grande, fuerte y húmedo.

Bella se rió de la reacción de Seth.

\- La cambiaré. – ofreció, bajando su plato.

\- Oh no, tu comes. Lo tengo cubierto. – Él negó con la cabeza, y luego se volvió hacia Sarah, felicitándola por sus esfuerzos corporales. Bella escuchó el sonido de su gentil conversación desvanecerse mientras él caminaba escaleras arriba.

Después de que Bella terminó de comer, Leah preguntó:

\- Entonces, ¿quieres llamar y preguntar si todo está claro en tu casa, o debería hacerlo yo? – La última parte de la pregunta estaba coloreada por un ligero fruncido en sus labios.

\- No. – dijo Bella con voz ronca. – llamaré y preguntaré.

\- No hay prisa. – dijo Leah. – Quiero decir, entiendo que no somos el Hilton.

\- Eres increíble, eso es lo que eres. – le dijo Bella. – Gracias.

Leah asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sé que debe haber sido un poco incómodo... De todos modos, siempre eres bienvenida aquí.

Bella agradeció la oferta, pero sabía que estaría llena cuando Sue regresara. Quedarse con ellos también plantearía preguntas extrañas de Charlie. Tendría que aceptar la protección de los Cullen si quisiera vivir su vida. Se atrevió a esperar que no necesitaría esa protección por mucho más tiempo.

\- Realmente aprecio la oferta. Gracias. Creo que Charlie podría preguntarse qué es lo que pasa.

\- Claro. – dijo Leah.

Pasaron el día juntos, jugando, mirando televisión y dando un pequeño paseo por la cubierta del bosque, Sarah envuelta en una gruesa manta.

\- Todavía te estás recuperando, ¿eh? – Leah dijo, mirando la cara de Bella palidecer a unos minutos de la casa.

\- Sí. – dijo, sentándose en un tocón de árbol. – Parto y todo eso. – Bromeó, pero estaba pálida, alarmantemente pálida para Leah.

\- Dame el bebé. – dijo Leah. – No te ves tan bien.

\- No puedo decir que me siento tan bien tampoco. – admitió Bella, entregándole a Sarah.

Seth la rodeó con el brazo durante el resto del camino de regreso, y Bella se tumbó en el sofá.

Al caer la tarde, Bella se había preparado para llamar a Alice.

\- ¡Finalmente! – exclamó por teléfono. – Odio no poder verte. ¿Estás bien?

\- Claro. – dijo Bella.

\- Eso no suena sincero. ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada en realidad. Solo creo que lo exageré un poco hoy con una caminata. Eso es todo.

Alice hizo un gruñido sin compromiso en el otro extremo de la línea.

\- Tu casa es segura y estaremos allí vigilando, por si acaso.

\- ¿Quiénes 'estaremos'? – Bella preguntó, sin estar segura de querer saberlo.

\- Emmett y yo. – fue la respuesta indiferente.

\- Está bien. – dijo Bella. – Solo una advertencia, Leah y Seth me van a dejar, y les gustaría oler para que sepan los olores que deben buscar.

\- Eso debería estar bien. – dijo Alice. – Solo diles que se mantengan fuera del bosque.

\- Lo haré. – respondió Bella, estremeciéndose, imaginando la pelea que resultaría si no lo hicieran.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Bella frunció el ceño ante el asiento para el auto en la parte de atrás.

\- Supongo que deberían dejarlo aquí. Estoy pensando que los Cullen lo recuperarán.

\- Claro. – dijo Seth, levantándolo como si no pesara nada. Bella había tratado de levantarlo solo para probar su peso y se había detenido, sintiendo la tensión.

Habían olfateado, como lo prometieron, asintiendo el uno al otro.

\- Muy bien, nos vamos. Llámenos si necesita algo, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Claro. – dijo Bella. – Charlie volverá mañana. Debería ser bueno hasta entonces, pero muchas gracias de nuevo. – Ella los abrazó a ambos, y cada uno se despidió de Sarah, revolviendo el mechón rebelde de su cabello negro.

El golpe de Alice llegó unos minutos después de que se fueran.

\- ¡Ugh! – dijo ella, pellizcando su nariz.

Bella solo se rio.

\- Eso es lo que dijo Leah. Me hizo ducharme y todo.

\- Suena como un buen plan. – dijo Alice.

\- De ninguna manera, Alice. Mi casa, mis olores. Difícil. Además, quizás haga que Victoria piense dos veces antes de acercarse aquí.

Alice hizo una mueca, pero luego asintió a regañadientes.

\- Estás haciendo esto muy difícil para mí. – dijo, frunciendo el ceño. Luego miró alrededor de la casa. Las cosas se habían deslizado, como lo hicieron con un bebé, en una especie de caos semi-organizado. – Charlie no ha recogido la holgura mucho, ¿hmm? – dijo, pasando un dedo por la mesa de café polvorienta.

Bella suspiró, sintiendo una punzada de culpa. _Ella tampoco_.

\- Bueno. – dijo Alice. – te acuestas. Voy a limpiar Tal vez cubrirá algo del olor.

Entonces, Bella no la vio. Literalmente. Se estaba moviendo demasiado rápido como para echar un vistazo. Sin embargo, el vacío la retrasó un poco y observó los movimientos vertiginosos de Alice mientras limpiaba, lavaba y pulía frenéticamente. En menos de una hora, había limpiado toda la casa de arriba a abajo. Desde los techos hasta las paredes, todo estaba recién degradado. Olía poderosamente a jabón de aceite de madera y lavado de piso de limón.

\- Creo. – dijo Bella, con los ojos muy abiertos en su trabajo. – ese fue el mejor regalo para mi bebé.

\- No es nada. – dijo Alice, agitando su mano despectivamente. – Por supuesto, podrías agradecerme bañándote con tu bebé.

Bella sonrió.

\- Está bien. – dijo.

\- Y simplemente voy a lavar esta ropa.

\- Todos fueron lavados ayer. – Bella suspiró, sonriendo para sí misma.

\- Uh-huh – dijo Alice. – Nunca se puede ser demasiado limpio.

Bella sacudió la cabeza todo el piso de arriba.

\- Solo deja tu ropa afuera de la puerta del baño. ¡Te traeré unos nuevos en un momento!

Bella disfrutó de su baño con Sarah, algo que no había hecho antes. Su pequeño cuerpo estaba resbaladizo, pero mantuvo un firme agarre, calentándola contra su pecho mientras enjuagaba los malos olores.

Limpia y vestida con ropa que Alice consideraba aceptable en cuanto al olor, Bella sacó las sobras del refrigerador y las metió en el microondas.

Al ver la bolsa en la silla de la cocina, recordó los pocos artículos que no había reconocido.

\- Gracias por la crema. He tenido la intención de comprar algunos. Pero esto, - y sacó el teléfono. – es tuyo. No lo necesitaré.

\- Oh. – dijo Alice. – no, eso es para ti. Edward quería que tuvieras uno... por si acaso. – dijo ella.

Bella se estremeció visiblemente ante el nombre. Ella tragó saliva y asintió. _Para Sarah,_ se dijo a sí misma. _Por Sarah haría cualquier cosa por Sarah. Incluso tolerar un regalo de... él._

\- Supongo que podría ser... práctico. – admitió.

\- No te preocupes. – dijo Alice. – Sigue siendo un idiota. – Ella sacudió su cabeza.

Bella trató de reírse, pero no pudo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, doble actualización jajajajaja para compensar todo el tiempo que no la pude actualizar :3**

**No olviden dejar un lindo comentario.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	16. Becas Escolares

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). Yo solo me encargo de traducir y divertirme. La historia original fue bateada por chayasara.**

**I do not own the copyright. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the story is from FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). My only job is to translate and having fun. The beta of the original story is chayasara.**

"**Estoy feliz que la historia pueda ser disfrutada en otro idioma." - Flaming**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El asunto del dinero era difícil entre Bella y Charlie.

Tanto Bella como Jacob habían tenido varios trabajos después de enterarse de su embarazo. Jacob había trabajado el verano después de graduarse y Bella también lo había hecho a través de su pasantía en la universidad. No le habían pagado mucho, pero habría sido suficiente para cubrir la mayoría de sus cursos para el próximo año. Inicialmente había planeado trabajar a medio tiempo en el campus y luego tomar un préstamo si era necesario para continuar sus estudios.

El bebé, por supuesto, había cambiado todos esos planes.

Habían decidido que Jacob continuaría con su trabajo y que ella se quedaría en casa. Su plan había sido que ambos tomaran clases por correspondencia o cursos nocturnos de la universidad más cercana. Charlie todavía estaba interesado en este plan y le dijo que él y Sue estarían felices de llevar a Sarah mientras ella estudiaba o iba a clase.

Pero cuando Bella miró sus pequeños ahorros, se inquietó. Tendría suficiente para un curso o dos y luego nada.

_¿Y si_, se preguntó, _le sucede algo a Charlie?_

_No._

Al principio se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba trabajar. Necesitaba un amortiguador para ver a Sarah alimentada y segura si algo, cualquier cosa, sucedía. Cuando ella le había explicado esto de manera vacilantemente a Charlie, él le había ofrecido sus propios ahorros.

\- Papá, no. Es tu retiro. De ninguna manera.

La discusión se había convertido en un punto muerto.

Así que Bella mantuvo los ojos abiertos para oportunidades de trabajo a tiempo parcial en enero.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Edward escuchó con frustración.

Fue Esme quien decidió establecer un fondo de becas a través de la universidad local.

\- Para las madres solteras de la universidad – dijo – quién lo hizo. . . debe querer ayudar con las dificultades personales recientemente soportadas por madres solteras. Creo que eso cubre la muerte del padre de un hijo, ¿no? – le dijo a Alice. – ¿Puedes poner eso en algún lugar que lo pueda ver cuando se publique? – ella preguntó.

\- Claro. – dijo Alice, considerando la mejor manera de influir en Bella para aplicar.

Charlie había sido amable con Alice y frío con Carlisle, manteniendo sus sentimientos hostiles hacia el resto de ellos cuidadosamente contenidos.

Alice era una visitante habitual en la casa de Bella y Charlie, pero solo Alice. Entonces, cuando la universidad envió sus oportunidades de becas en enero a principios de noviembre, Alice las reunió todas.

\- ¡Mira esto, Bella! Hay una beca para la que calificas. – Lo había resaltado en amarillo brillante.

Charlie lo miró ansioso.

\- ¿De Verdad? – y él tomó el papel. – Deberías aplicar. – dijo, y se lo devolvió a Bella. – Nunca se sabe con esas cosas.

Bella frunció el ceño ante el periódico y luego miró a Alice, que coincidió con Charlie.

\- Debieras hacerlo. – ella dijo.

El nombre en la beca sonaba familiar, pero Bella no podía ubicarlo.

\- Evanson. – murmuró para sí misma, sacudiendo la cabeza y dándose por vencida al intentar recordar. Dormir muy poco hacía que su cerebro se sintiera como un neblinoso. – Está bien. – dijo – no puede ser peor. – El papeleo era simple, y Bella lo completó en unos minutos.

\- Lo enviaré mañana. – dijo Alice, tomándolo y metiéndolo en su bolso.

Bella murmuró su agradecimiento. Tales pequeños favores hicieron una diferencia significativa en su día, y estaba agradecida por la ayuda.

Charlie se levantó del sofá, estirándose.

\- ¿Van a volver a la escuela, entonces, en enero también?

Alice asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sí, estamos tomando algunos cursos locales por ahora. Las clases de primer año son más o menos las mismas en todas partes… eso me han dicho.

Charlie dio la espalda y Bella puso los ojos en blanco. Podía imaginar lo bien que Alice lo sabía.

\- Bella. – dijo Alice, mirando a su amiga tímidamente, - ¿por qué no vienes conmigo a Port Angeles la próxima semana? Puedes ayudarme a comenzar mis compras navideñas.

\- Ermm… - dijo Bella en voz baja, para que Charlie no escuchara. – Creo que tu idea de las compras navideñas podría estar un poco fuera de mi rango de precios en este momento, Alice.

Fue el turno de Alice de poner los ojos en blanco.

\- No te estoy pidiendo que gastes nada. Solo para hacerme compañía. Además, no has mirado ninguna de las cosas lindas del bebé que hay.

\- Tal vez. – dijo Bella, anhelando un cambio de escenario. – ¿podríamos simplemente ir de compras de manera normal? ¿O para dar un paseo por el malecón el sábado?

\- De acuerdo. Dios no quiera que participemos en la economía. Sin embargo, exigiré que almorcemos, al menos.

\- El almuerzo suena bien. – Bella sonrió, esperando ansiosamente.

Charlie frunció el ceño cuando Alice se fue.

\- Sabes, - dijo – entiendo que estás siendo cuidadosa y todo, Bells, pero realmente, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que gastaste dinero en algo?

Bella tomó esta declaración completamente equivocada y se sonrojó profundamente. Estaba abriendo la boca para responder cuando Charlie se dio cuenta de cómo lo había interpretado.

\- ¡No! Eso no es para nada lo que quise decir. – Él suspiró. – No somos pobres, de ninguna manera, y no quiero que te sientas como eres. Mira… - dijo – siempre tienes un hogar aquí. Ustedes dos. Eso es solo un hecho. Sin discusión. – Luchó más con las siguientes palabras, pensando sobre la marcha. – Me ha ahorrado mucho tiempo y dinero con todo el trabajo que ha realizado en la casa, que creo que te debo unos cientos de dólares al mes.

Ella volvió a abrir la boca.

Levantó la mano.

\- No, realmente. Piénsalo. ¿Cuánto me costaría que viniera alguien a limpiar y cocinar a diario? ¿Hacer la colada? ¿Organizar?

Era su turno de fruncir el ceño, haciendo el cálculo en su cabeza.

\- Está bien, claro, pero...

\- Sin peros. Estoy configurando una transferencia bimensual a tu cuenta. Tú eliges lo que haces con él.

Él se había marchado en ese punto, sin dejarle a nadie a quien expresar sus objeciones.

Entonces miró a Sarah en su lugar. Siempre era más fácil aceptar cosas más difíciles cuando sus ojos estaban en su hija.

\- Gracias, papá. – dijo suavemente, cuando él regresó.

\- De nada. – respondió, besando la parte superior de su cabeza.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esta cap está super corto jaja pero aquí lo tienen.**

**No olviden dejar un comentario.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	17. Suturas, Segunda Oportunidad

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). Yo solo me encargo de traducir y divertirme. La historia original fue bateada por chayasara.**

**I do not own the copyright. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the story is from FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). My only job is to translate and having fun. The beta of the original story is chayasara.**

"**Estoy feliz que la historia pueda ser disfrutada en otro idioma." - Flaming**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bella se encontró esperando a uno de los médicos en la clínica nuevamente. Sue se había ofrecido voluntariamente a llevar a Sarah con ella mientras cumplía su cita.

\- Ve a tomar un café después, Bella. Seremos buenas por un momento. ¿Quizás hasta puedas ver a un amigo?

Y por "_ver a un amigo_", Bella supuso que no se refería a ninguno de los Cullen.

_¿A quién vería ella, sin embargo?_

Después de su último intento, desastrosamente fallido, de ir a un grupo de bebés, no había podido asistir de nuevo, obstaculizada por el clima o el crecimiento acelerado de Sarah que requería una lactancia casi constante. Sus amigos de la escuela estaban todos en la universidad, ninguno de ellos en la ciudad, y eso se dejó a... Alice o Leah. Ella no estaba dispuesta a hablarle a Leah, y Alice, estaba bastante segura, estaba fuera cazando.

\- Realmente disfrutaría un café y un libro por un momento, pero nos vemos a las doce, ¿de acuerdo? – Sabía que para entonces estaría lo suficientemente incómoda como para necesitar amamantar o bombear.

Así que se quedó esperando, distrayéndose de su incomodidad con su libro.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, se sorprendió. La mayoría de los médicos simplemente entraron.

\- Adelante. – dijo suavemente.

\- Hola. – exclamó la voz suave de una mujer, abriéndola un poco y luego acercándose para preservar la privacidad de Bella. – Soy la Dr. Tokich, y tú debes ser Isabella.

\- Bella. – dijo, corrigiéndola.

\- Muy bien, Bella. Parece que tienes algunas puntadas que retirar hoy y una prueba de Papanicolaou, ¿sí?

Bella asintió, pero su curiosidad la estaba superando.

\- Lo siento, esperaba al Dr. Carr o al Dr. Cullen. ¿Están lejos hoy?

\- No. – dijo ella. "Soy la nueva Dr. Carr. Él se mudó a un nuevo trabajo.

Bella tragó saliva.

_No_, pensó, la avalancha de negación tratando de protegerla. _No lo harían_.

_Sí_, dijo otra parte de su mente. _Sí, lo harían, sabes que lo harían_.

\- Oh. – dijo, y tragó.

El resto de la cita transcurrió sin incidentes, el nuevo médico estaba un poco preocupado por la repentina desconexión verbal de Bella, pero lo atribuyó a una nueva cara y al cansancio de la paternidad temprana.

Cuando terminó, Bella encontró el camino a la oficina de Carlisle.

Llamó en voz alta, preguntándose qué haría si él no estuviera allí.

Carlisle oyó latir su corazón y abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Bella? – él dijo – esto es una sorpresa. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y formuló su pregunta abruptamente.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste?

\- ¿A quién? – preguntó.

\- Dr. Carr. ¿Qué hiciste? – exigió.

\- Nada, Bella.

\- No mientas. – dijo con los dientes apretados.

\- No lo hago. Verdaderamente. Recibió una oferta para un puesto de profesor en una facultad de medicina en las Bahamas. Se fue para tomarlo.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Qué parte tuviste en su partida?

Carlisle la miró a los ojos.

\- Podría haber redirigido una oferta destinada para mí hacia él y recomendarlo para ello.

\- ¿Y?

\- Su incompetencia hablará por él, Bella. Es probable que lo despidan.

\- ¿Y qué habrán logrado con eso? – Bella lo imaginó estableciendo una tienda en otro lugar, lastimando a otras mujeres.

\- Para entonces, surgirán una cantidad de quejas, recientemente descubiertas bajo el escritorio de uno de los empleados aquí. No serán perseguidos, pero serán suficientes para que el hospital le dé las referencias más condenatorias. Como su único lugar de empleo práctico, le hará casi imposible volver a practicar. Su mejor oportunidad será ser contratado como miembro asociado de la facultad en una facultad de medicina de tercer nivel donde tendrá que mantener su nariz muy limpia.

La observó procesar esto y esperó.

\- Oh. – dijo ella. Parecio . . . tan sobrio

Ella lo había imaginado en pedazos y enterrado en alguna parte. La vaga sensación de decepción la hizo sentir incómoda y sacudió la cabeza contra ella.

\- Todavía se puede presentar una queja. – dijo en voz baja. – Le daría peso a las... menos importantes. – dijo, tocando un trozo de papel. – No fuiste la primera. Sin embargo, sería bueno que fueras la última.

Se sintió un poco aturdida, pensando en todo.

\- Claro. – finalmente se las arregló.

Hizo un gesto hacia el asiento frente a su escritorio y sacó un archivo de su gabinete.

\- Aquí. – dijo, y le entregó un bolígrafo.

Completó los formularios, pidiendo poca ayuda, excepto parte de la información procesal específica necesaria.

Cuando terminó, fue a dárselos.

\- No. – dijo – debes entregarlos directamente, sola. Por buena razón.

_Eso tiene sentido._

\- Correcto. – dijo, poniéndose de pie para irse.

\- Gracias. – dijo. – Sé que es difícil hacer una acusación sobre alguien en una posición de autoridad. Te agradezco que hagas esto. También hace que sea más fácil para los demás.

Ella asintió y se fue, deteniéndose solo para entregarle los papeles a un empleado.

Ella murmuró:

\- Es una queja. – mientras los ponía en su mano.

Ella esperaba que no terminaran tirándola a la basura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sé que este también es un cap corto, por eso decidió subir dos hoy jaja porque son muy cortos. Ahora haré tarea alocadamente jajaja espero poder subir algo más hoy.**

**No olviden dejar un comentario.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	18. Obligado

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). Yo solo me encargo de traducir y divertirme. La historia original fue bateada por chayasara.**

**I do not own the copyright. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the story is from FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). My only job is to translate and having fun. The beta of the original story is chayasara.**

"**Estoy feliz que la historia pueda ser disfrutada en otro idioma." - Flaming**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alice había sido muy, muy buena, bastante buena, de hecho, que era doloroso verla.

\- Está bien. – dijo Bella al final del día. – No puedo soportarlo. Toda tu energía acumulada y gastada no está llegando a mí. ¡Ve! Vuelve y compra todas las cosas que no querrías porque yo estaba allí.

Alice la miró con una ceja arqueada con incredulidad.

\- Huh – dijo finalmente – huele a Bella. Se parece a Bella, claramente. – y entrecerró los ojos – No la Bella que conozco. ¿Quién eres tú? – ella preguntó en un tono ficticio acusador.

\- Bella, la mamá. En serio, me estás volviendo loca. Ve.

Alice mantuvo la calma y los ojos recorrieron el parque.

\- Está bien. – dijo. – Hay una cosa que me gustaría llevarme a casa hoy. ¿Crees que puedes mantenerte fuera de problemas mientras yo voy a buscarlo?

Bella resopló.

\- Lo siento, ¿se supone que debo fingir que uno de los miembros de tu familia no está al acecho por aquí, manteniendo un segundo par de ojos en mí?

\- Sí… - dijo Alice con inquietud. – Sí eres tú. Pero en serio – ella tocó la mano de Bella – eres un imán de problemas, así que apágalo durante la próxima media hora más o menos, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Vamos a pasar el rato en el parque, Alice, absorbiendo la vitamina D microscópica disponible aquí. – Miró un poco preocupada a Sarah.

La comadrona le había aconsejado que sacara a Sarah afuera, complicado con el clima frío y la falta de sol.

\- Está bien. – dijo Alice. – Nos vemos en un momento. – y saltó en dirección a las tiendas.

Bella paseó con la carriola, dando vueltas por el parque, volviendo sobre sus pasos, esperando que Sarah se acomodara. Había traído un libro y no le importaría quedarse sentada unos minutos leyendo.

Sarah, sin embargo, no se sintió aliviada por el movimiento, y Bella se dio cuenta de que iba a tener que sentarse a amamantar. Ella suspiró. Había bancos, y no hacía tanto frío, pero la lactancia seguía siendo complicada y no le gustaba la idea de estar en un lugar tan público. En el restaurante, se había puesto del lado de la cabina que había ofrecido algo de privacidad. Escogió un banco que estaba más protegido de la vista del público, frente al extremo tranquilo del parque, la parte de atrás contra un gran cedro. Habría poco tráfico allí.

Ella guardó la manta para envolver a Sarah y trató de mantenerse lo más cubierta posible con su chaqueta.

Sin embargo, sus esperanzas de estar sola se desvanecieron cuando un hombre mayor se acercó al banco y se sentó. Bella no quería mirar y atraer su atención, así que siguió mirando a Sarah.

Él, sin embargo, la había notado.

\- Lindo bebé, el que tienes ahí. – dijo.

\- Gracias. – dijo, tratando de ser lo más cortés posible.

Miró en su dirección cuando dijo esto y vio una barba desaliñada y un abrigo desaliñado. El viento cambió y ella percibió un olor acorde con su apariencia.

\- Ella es bonita, como su mamá. – dijo.

Bella no le respondió. No necesitaba más de su aliento.

Luego se acercó y extendió la mano para tocar el pie de Sarah, frotándolo entre sus dedos.

\- Dulce bebé. – dijo en voz baja.

Las palabras, tan cercanas a ella, llegaron con el olor a cerveza rancia.

Los extraños habían tocado a Sarah antes, y no la había preocupado. No le preocupaba que estuviera tocando a Sarah. Lo que la molestaba era su otra mano, deslizándose detrás de ella.

\- Sin tocar. – dijo, su voz baja.

\- No hay necesidad de ponerte toda mi mamá-oso. – dijo, quitando su mano de Sarah. Su otra mano se quedó quieta.

Bella estaba contemplando lo impensable: detener a Sarah de amamantar, lo que sabía que probablemente terminaría desatando su pánico y luego estaría tan molesta que no podría amamantar de nuevo, cuando escuchó otra voz, una voz mucho más peligrosa desde la sombra profunda de los árboles.

\- Ella te dijo que te quitaras las manos.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, amigo? – dijo el hombre con cierta valentía, pero Bella podía sentirlo endurecerse. Sintió la amenaza si quería reconocerla o no.

\- Ella te dijo que quitaras tus manos de ella. – se repitió Edward. – Puedo ayudarte a eliminarlas, si quieres.

El hombre no necesitaba más advertencia. Se levantó y se alejó tan rápido como sus piernas lo pudieron llevar.

Bella cerró los ojos momentáneamente y luego se obligó a mirar a Sarah. Su hija era ajena a lo que había sucedido, concentrada en su única tarea.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Edward preguntó.

Se permitió una fugaz mirada de reojo. Había tomado el lugar que el hombre había desocupado, pero estaba sentado tan lejos de ella como el banco lo permitía.

\- Estoy bien. – dijo, tan uniformemente como pudo. – Te puedes ir.

Él no dijo nada por un momento, pero cuando lo hizo, ella pudo decir que sus palabras fueron elegidas cuidadosamente.

\- Solo me estoy asegurando de que nadie más vea la oportunidad de proporcionar un acercamiento parecido. – Cuando ella frunció el ceño, aún sin mirarlo, agregó: - Hay varios otros que lo están considerando. – Era su turno de fruncir el ceño. – Alice podría haber elegido un mejor parque para que esperaras. – No agregó que había una o dos personas cuyos ojos habían sido atraídos por la interacción, que también querían ayudar.

\- Lo elegí yo misma. – dijo Bella bruscamente. – No necesito que nadie tome decisiones por mí.

No había duda hacia quién se dirigía esta reprimenda.

\- Te puedes ir. Estaré bien. Ningún vampiro está esperando matarme a plena luz del día en medio de un parque. Cumpliste tu obligación. – Las palabras fueron coloreadas desagradablemente, incluso para los oídos de Bella. Sus mejillas se calentaron, y evitó deliberadamente mirar a Edward, mirando a Sarah en su lugar.

Después de tomar varias respiraciones enojadas y temblorosas, captó un movimiento a su izquierda mientras Edward se inclinaba hacia adelante, apoyando sus antebrazos sobre sus rodillas. El sonido de su voz le dijo que había vuelto la cabeza para mirarla.

\- ¿Realmente imaginas, Bella, que le pediría a toda mi familia que regrese después de irse, y reubicarme en otro lugar simplemente por una "obligación"?

Bella no dijo nada, parpadeó rápidamente mientras pasaba nerviosamente sus dedos por el fino cabello de Sarah.

Edward se movió abruptamente, de pie y moviéndose para ponerse en cuclillas frente a ella, haciendo inevitable su contacto visual.

\- ¿Lo crees?

Ella miró hacia otro lado. Su mirada la hizo sentir como si sus entrañas se hubieran licuado.

Luego se fue, y Alice se apresuró hacia ella, con bolsas en la mano.

\- Lo vi. – dijo, fingiendo estar sin aliento por el bien de un par de corredores que pasaban. – Lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué? – Bella dijo, intentando encogerse de hombros, tratando de soltar los sentimientos muy incómodos en su sección media. – Cosas malas pasan todo el tiempo. No puedes evitarlo todo. – Se estaba ajustando la camisa, colocando a Sarah sobre su hombro, cuando Alice levantó al bebé.

Ella llegó justo a tiempo. Sarah escupió profusamente sobre la hierba.

Bella rio. Ella no pudo evitarlo. Era tan ridículo. Ella se inclinó, llorando mientras reía. Cuando su respiración se volvió a regular, dijo:

\- Me alegra que puedas ver lo que viene, Alice. ¡Desastre de la moda evitado!

\- Oh. – dijo Alice, limpiando y hablándole a Sarah. – ahora se burla de mí, pero ibas a hacer eso con su camisa. Debería haberte dejado, ¿eh?

\- Gracias, Alice. – dijo Bella, más humildemente, todavía riéndose. – Eso habría sido incómodo.

\- Mm-hm – dijo Alice, devolviéndole la bebé, ya ordenada.

Después de caminar la corta distancia hasta el auto, Alice dijo:

\- No me estaba disculpando por el hombre, Bella. Lo siento por Edward. Él está siendo...

\- ¿Un idiota? – Sugirió Bella.

Era el adjetivo más frecuente de Alice en estos días.

\- En realidad, iba a decir que es marginalmente menos idiota, pero – y ella se puso seria. – Sé lo que hizo nuestra partida, Bella.

Bella agarró el cochecito con más fuerza, sintiendo el vacío latente en su interior. Alice podía decirlo tan a la ligera, pero Bella no tenía elección en cómo tanto el recuerdo como el sentimiento la desgarraban.

\- No quiero verte lastimada otra vez. – terminó Alice.

Bella no dijo nada. _¿Qué podría decir ella? Tenía que seguir adelante, sin importar cuánto le doliera._ Miró a Sarah, esta pequeña y floreciente llama creciendo en su oscuridad, e hizo que sus pies avanzaran, uno tras otro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fuera de la casa de Bella más tarde esa noche, Alice y Edward permanecieron en vigilia silenciosa, todos los sentidos alerta ante amenazas.

Alice le preguntó a Edward, en silencio, la pregunta que la había acosado desde su regreso. Las imágenes que lo acompañaban no dejaban lugar a la ambigüedad.

El tragó. Era una pregunta que había luchado consigo mismo.

\- No. – dijo simplemente. – No puedo.

No fue una sorpresa para Alice, pero estaba enojada de todos modos.

\- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que harás exactamente? – ella siseó.

Se negó a responder.

Ella resopló con frustración.

\- Idiota. – murmuró en su lugar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Este cap también esta cortito jeje así que aquí lo tienen.**

**No olviden dejar un comentario.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	19. En Salud y Enfermedad

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). Yo solo me encargo de traducir y divertirme. La historia original fue bateada por chayasara.**

**I do not own the copyright. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the story is from FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). My only job is to translate and having fun. The beta of the original story is chayasara.**

"**Estoy feliz que la historia pueda ser disfrutada en otro idioma." - Flaming**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sue había castigado a Charlie rotundamente por sugerirlo, señalando que solo estaría socavando la confianza de Bella en sí misma al implicar que necesitaba ayuda.

\- Lo está haciendo muy bien, Charlie. No te preocupes por eso.

Había fruncido el ceño, sintiéndose preocupado por esto. Había estado bien cuando habían salido de la ciudad antes, pero aun así, Sarah era muy pequeña y tenía pocos amigos a en el pueblo. Leah y Seth estaban ocupados con sus propias vidas, y odiaba, absolutamente odiaba, que los Cullen comenzaran a volver a su vida. Alice, bueno, había estado bien, pero Esme y Carlisle. Ellos fueron los principales traidores en todo este asunto.

Y Edward. Charlie se alegró de no que se atreviera a oscurecer su puerta. El niño tenía el sentido suficiente para evitar a un hombre con una pistola a su disposición.

Todavía. Bella se mantenía natural, tranquila y serena. Quizás estaba demasiado concentrada en Sarah, pero aún era pronto.

\- Es importante para mí, Charlie. – dijo Sue.

No se perdió el temblor en su voz. Había sido la tradición de Harry ir con sus amigos en este viaje de caza. Había declinado el año pasado, pero quería verlos, hacer que conocieran a Charlie, decirle adiós a su esposo de esta última manera.

\- Tienes razón. – dijo finalmente. – Gracias por escuchar mis preocupaciones.

Ella le había apretado la mano y habían hecho los arreglos finales.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bella, por supuesto, le había asegurado que estaría bien.

\- ¿Te mantendrás ocupada con algo más que tareas domésticas mientras yo no esté? – preguntó, un poco preocupado de que ella lo hiciera.

\- Oh, quehaceres domésticos. Vivo por ello. Por supuesto. – Ella había puesto los ojos en blanco. – Estoy bien, papá. Intentaré llegar al grupo de bebés y terminar algunas aplicaciones de trabajo más.

\- Está bien. – había dicho. Estaba nervioso. Sería el tiempo más largo que había estado lejos de Sarah, se dio cuenta, y eso tiró de sus corazones. – No crezcas demasiado. – le dijo. mientras ella hacía gárgaras sobre su mano.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El primer día en la casa, a solas con Sarah, había sido genial. Bella había extrañado tener un poco de independencia y tranquilidad y estaba orgullosa de sí misma por haber llegado al grupo de madres y bebés. Estaba alojado en el sótano de la iglesia, y la Sra. Weber la saludó calurosamente.

\- ¡Me alegra que finalmente pudieras lograrlo!

Bella era la más joven de las madres allí, pero la recibieron y fue bueno sentirse incluida en algo más allá de su familia. Los bebés jugaban o yacían en las mantas dispuestas, y Bella conversó con los demás allí. Estaba sorprendida de lo mucho más ligera que se sentía cuando caminaba a casa.

A la noche siguiente, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que, además de algunos amigos posibles, también había traído a casa la gripe. Mientras revisaba su temperatura, trató de mantenerse positiva, diciéndose a sí misma que podría ser peor, podría ser la gripe estomacal.

La noche pasó irregularmente y ella luchó por levantarse para alimentar y cambiar a Sarah. A principios de la mañana no la oyó llorar.

Sin embargo, Edward lo hizo, al igual que Rose. Después de quince minutos de gritos de Sararh sin respuesta, Edward dio un paso hacia la casa.

_No lo hagas_. Pensó Rose. _No ayudaremos apareciendo sin previo aviso_.

\- Ella es una bebé, Rose. – murmuró.

\- Y los humanos duermen profundamente. – dijo. – Especialmente las nuevas madres privadas de sueño. – Los pensamientos de Rose se perdieron en sus recuerdos humanos de su amiga y su pequeño bebé. Qué cansada había estado.

Edward frunció el ceño. Sarah estaba claramente angustiada, sus pensamientos simples muy, muy claros y muy, muy fuertes.

El sonido de los cristales rotos y la inhalación brusca de Bella los hizo detenerse. Cuando el olor de la sangre de Bella los alcanzó, Rose dejó de respirar.

\- Retrocede. – dijo Edward, escuchando la inclinación de sus pensamientos. – Rápido. Ve a cazar si es necesario.

Rose se obligó a pensar en Sarah y luego huyó antes de que sus instintos más bajos la hicieran hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

Los gritos de Sarah se estaban volviendo más aterrados. Sus pensamientos eran muy fuertes.

Edward llamó a la puerta principal. No hubo respuesta. Usando la llave de repuesto en el alero, la abrió y voló escaleras arriba.

Bella se había cortado la mano en un vaso junto a la cama. Se había caído y lastimado. Su mano permaneció allí, como si hubiera estado demasiado cansada para moverla más.

Sarah temblaba con sus gritos, sus pequeños brazos vibraban, el miedo ahora floreció por completo en un pánico estremecedor.

\- ¿Bella? – él llamó.

Ella no respondió. Sosteniendo su mano justo sobre su cabeza, podía sentir el calor irradiando de ella. Su respiración estaba tensa, pero no parecía estar en peligro inmediato.

Luego fue hacia Sarah, recogiéndola.

\- Todo está bien. – dijo, frotando su espalda. – Vamos a limpiarte y alimentarte.

Él continuó hablando con ella, tratando de calmarla con su voz mientras le cambiaba el pañal.

\- Bella. – dijo en voz baja. – Sarah tiene hambre. ¿Puedes alimentarla?

Ella dio un gruñido suave pero no hizo ningún movimiento.

Edward no quería tocarla y estaba revisando rápidamente sus opciones. Solo Rose, Emmett y él permanecieron al alcance del teléfono. Los otros habían ido a cazar y estarían fuera del servicio celular durante varias horas. Era demasiado temprano para llamar a amigos humanos.

Puso su mano sobre el hombro de Bella.

\- Bella. – dijo de nuevo. – Sarah te necesita.

Aún nada.

Él suspiró. Acunando a Sarah en un brazo, bajó las escaleras y encontró la fórmula, que Sarah devoró. Tenía que detenerla a intervalos y hacerla eructar para asegurarse de que no tuviera demasiado y enfermarse. Mientras ella se alimentaba, él encontró el botiquín de primeros auxilios y subió con cuidado las escaleras.

El funcionamiento de la mente de Sarah estaba más tranquilo ahora, y mientras escuchaba, se maravilló nuevamente de su complejidad. Cuando lo miró, pensó en Alice, su toque frío tan parecido al de ella, y esto la tranquilizó. Alice la había alimentado y cambiado. Edward parecía caer en la misma categoría segura.

_Tan confiada._

Su hambre disminuyó, Sarah pronto se durmió y él la colocó en su moisés. Luego volvió su atención a la mano de Bella. El corte estaba limpio y afortunadamente libre de vidrio. Lo lavó con antiséptico y luego lo vendó ligeramente. No sería suficiente sofocarlo. Limpió la sangre con cuidado, lavando todo con lejía. No quería arriesgarse a despertar los instintos de los miembros de su familia cerca de Bella o Sarah.

Sus manos le dijeron que su temperatura estaba muy por encima de lo que debería ser, y se las arregló para que se sentara y bebiera un poco de agua, pero no pudo hacer que se tragara las píldoras que ayudarían a reducir la fiebre.

A media mañana, los otros habían regresado, y Alice llegó, viendo lo que se había desarrollado.

\- Ella necesita amamantar. – le dijo a Alice, meciendo suavemente a Sarah.

Alice estaba trabajando muy duro para mantenerse enfocada en el bebé, pero el olor a sangre, aún persistente, estaba enturbiando sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Alice! – Edward dijo bruscamente.

\- No creo que pueda hacer esto, Edward. Lo siento. – dijo, luego se volvió y se fue.

Mientras Carlisle llegó rápidamente, parecía un poco exasperado a petición de Edward.

_Sarah amamantará, Edward. Solo necesita que se le dé la oportunidad._

Esto no era nuevo para Edward.

\- ¿Y cuándo Bella no está delirando y pregunta qué pasó? Ella podría aceptar la ayuda de Alice, ¿pero la mía?

\- Veo tu punto. – suspiró Carlisle. – Muy bien, vete. Puedo manejar esto por ahora, pero necesito estar en el trabajo pronto.

Sarah, como se predijo, había amamantado sin dificultad. Bella permaneció en gran medida insensible, bebiendo cuando se le presentaba agua, pero durmiendo.

\- Creo. – dijo Carlisle – considerando todas las cosas, que ella lo entenderá.

Edward no estuvo de acuerdo, pero se lo guardó para sí mismo.

Era alrededor del mediodía cuando ella comenzó a murmurar en su delirio. Lo que ella dijo siempre fue de su interés, pero esto fue particularmente cierto.

\- No Jake, no lo hagas... no es Edward... no te vayas.

Ella también murmuró otras cosas, la mayoría de ellas relacionadas con Sarah y algo sobre Charlie y el microondas.

Al final de la tarde, el corte en su mano se había coagulado lo suficiente como para que Alice viera que podía regresar.

\- Está bien – dijo – puedo tomar el control desde aquí.

\- Me quedaré – dijo Edward – en caso de que necesites una mano extra.

Cuando la fiebre de Bella se bajó unas horas más tarde, Alice había llevado a Sarah escaleras abajo, mirándola jugar debajo de los arcos del bebé en la sala de estar. Acababa de empezar a alcanzar las cosas, y a Alice le encantaba ver el estiramiento de su pequeño agarre. Sabía que Bella estaba despertando, pero podía ver múltiples posibilidades desplegándose y quería dejarlas bien en paz. Ya era hora de esta conversación.

Bella no estaba segura de estar soñando. Edward estaba sentado en la mecedora.

_Soñando_, decidió.

Ella sonrió. Lo disfrutaría mientras pudiera.

Edward parecía preocupado. Esto era inusual para sus sueños. Sus ojos normalmente tampoco se veían oscuros. Las manchas moradas debajo de ellos eran profundas. Se inclinó hacia delante y le entregó un vaso de agua.

Ella lo tomó, sin evitar su toque. En todo caso, lo buscó, frunciendo el ceño, sintiendo lo reales que se sentían sus dedos.

\- Deberías beber algo. – dijo. – Has estado realmente enferma.

Tomó un sorbo cuidadoso, sus ojos no lo dejaron. El agua se sentía tan bien, pero tan fría en su estómago. Su mano tembló mientras dejaba la taza sobre la mesita de noche. Algo tiró de un recuerdo, pero no pudo ubicarlo.

_Los sueños nunca tienen sentido_, se dijo a sí misma

\- Sarah está con Alice abajo. – dijo Edward suavemente.

_Sarah_, pensó. _Edward y Sarah generalmente no chocaban en sus sueños._

Ella decidió que debía estar muy enferma. ¿O era ella? ¿Fue solo el sueño?

_No_, el escalofrío le dijo. _Ella estaba realmente enferma_.

\- "¿Tienes hambre?" Edward preguntó.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

\- ¿Quieres que busque a Sarah?

\- No. – dijo ella, todavía mirándolo. Se preguntaba por qué no estaba acostado con ella, sosteniéndola, la sustancia habitual de sus sueños. Se preguntó si necesitaba pedirle que lo hiciera. – ¿Por qué no estás más cerca?

Alice estaba contando meticulosamente los hilos de la alfombra, evitando que Edward pudiera vislumbrar el futuro cercano.

Sus cejas se alzaron.

\- ¿Quieres que lo esté?

Ella asintió.

Él se sentó en el borde de la cama, y ella tomó su mano, recostándose nuevamente, sosteniéndola cerca de su cara.

\- No me siento bien. – dijo.

\- No. – dijo – has estado muy enfermo.

Estaba dormida en unos instantes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apenas podía contenerse, sintiendo el toque de su mano sobre la de él. La conmoción de su calor viajó por sus brazos y directamente a su corazón inexistente.

¿Todavía sentía lo mismo que él por ella? La había lastimado mucho. No tenía derecho a reclamar ningún sentimiento de ella. Y, sin embargo, si su corazón aún latía, estaría latiendo de alegría. Él dejó que sus dedos jugaran sobre su mejilla.

Ella durmió hasta la mañana siguiente, solo deslizándose hacia la superficie del sueño cuando Alice llevó a Sarah para amamantar.

_No creo que debas estar aquí cuando se despierte, Edward_, pensó Alice.

El acepto. Sus visiones le decían que este despertar sería más concreto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Bella despertó, supo que era real.

\- ¿Alice? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Tú, - respondió Alice – has estado muy enferma. La gripe, según me han dicho. – y le entregó un vaso de jugo de naranja. – Bebe eso lentamente.

Bella no necesitaba que se lo dijeran. Solo sentarse la hacía sentir mareada, con la garganta borrosa y seca. Su estómago estaba más incierto. Rápidamente dejó el jugo a favor del agua a su lado, luego frunció el ceño ante su mano.

\- Te cortaste la mano la otra noche. – explicó Alice.

Bella la miró bruscamente. El control de Alice sobre la sangre no fue el mejor.

\- ¿Tuviste…?

\- No. – Alice sacudió la cabeza, resoplando. – Edward lo hizo. Me tuve que ir.

\- Oh. – dijo Bella, tragando de nuevo. – ¿Dónde está Sarah?

\- Justo donde la dejaste. – dijo Alice, señalando hacia la cuna.

Bella estaba luchando por levantarse. La mano de Alice estaba allí, empujándola hacia abajo.

\- De ninguna manera. Has estado noqueada por dos días. Quédate quieta. Ella está bien.

\- ¿Dos días?

\- Muy enferma, ¿recuerdas?

\- ¿Quién…?

\- Nos ocupamos de los dos.

Las manos de Bella fueron a su pecho.

\- Ella ha estado amamantando. – dijo Alice con calma.

Bella se sonrojó vívidamente.

\- ¿Quién ayudo? – Preguntó, esta vez con un tono duro en su voz.

Alice eludió la pregunta.

\- ¿Que recuerdas? Estabas despierta por momentos aquí y allá, pero también estabas bastante noqueada.

Las cejas de Bella se arrugaron juntas. Entonces su mano voló a su boca.

\- ¿Eso fue real?

\- No es un lector mental. ¿Qué fue real? – Alice preguntó.

Bella solo se sonrojó aún más, pero luego el color se desvaneció más inquietantemente de su rostro, y ella cerró los ojos, recostándose contra la cabecera.

\- Edward estaba aquí. – susurró.

\- Si.

\- Edward ayudó a Sarah a amamantar.

\- Si.

\- ¿Quién más?

\- Carlisle. Yo, una vez que tu mano se haya curado lo suficiente. – dijo Alice, con un temblor de vergüenza en su voz.

Bella repetía la frase amamantar es mejor que la fórmula una y otra vez en su cabeza. No importaba lo que hiciera falta ni a quién, se dijo, mientras Sarah estuviera bien.

\- Gracias. – murmuró Bella – por cuidar de Sarah y de mí. ¿Podría traerla aquí, por favor?

Alice lo hizo, y Bella suspiró, sintiéndola a salvo en sus brazos.

Después de un tiempo, pensó que era seguro hacer otra pregunta.

\- ¿Realmente le pedí que viniera a sentarse conmigo? – Fue casi un susurro.

Alice asintió con la cabeza.

Bella volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Alice se sorprendió al ver las lágrimas.

\- No es malo tener sentimientos por él, Bella. Me sorprendería que no lo hicieras.

Bella apretó las palabras entre dientes:

\- No significa nada, Alice.

\- Significa que todavía tienes sentimientos por él.

Ella soltó un suspiro.

\- No significa que sean buenos para mí.

\- No – admitió – no es así. Pero él todavía siente algo por ti.

Afuera, Edward se congeló. Su incredulidad era monumental, y la ira no estaba muy lejos. Alice no tenía por qué decir nada al respecto.

Dentro, Alice continuó trabajando con su bola de demolición emocional.

\- Todavía te ama, Bella. Él nunca se detuvo. Él solo dijo que no lo hizo para que siguieras adelante.

La sorpresa de Bella, y luego la sorpresa de Edward, fueron iguales en proporción.

Pero Alice no había visto la reacción de Bella.

\- Vete. – ella dijo.

\- Pero…

\- Vete. – dijo Bella con los dientes recién apretados.

\- Bella, todavía estás realmente...

\- ¡VETE!

Alice se levantó y caminó a un ritmo moderado por las escaleras.

Cuando Bella escuchó la puerta cerrarse, se llevó la mano a la boca y trató de sofocar sus sollozos. Ella no tuvo éxito.

La conversación entre Edward y Alice fue muy parecida.

\- Largo. – le siseó. No confiaba en sí mismo para no hacerlo peor, dada la bomba virtual que acababa de lanzar.

Ella se mantuvo firme, sin embargo.

\- ¡No! – ella dijo. – ¡Suficiente! Le mentiste, Edward. Le rompiste el corazón. Y luego nos hiciste ir a todos. Exigiste que nos fuéramos. No hubo elección. Me rompiste el corazón al hacerme dejar a mi amigo. Ya terminé con esta farsa tuya. Fingir que aún no la amas, ¡eso hará que esto sea más seguro!

\- ¡No fue tu elección hacer!

\- ¡No, fue tuyo, idiota! ¡Y has fallado en cada oportunidad! Apenas la mereces, pero ella todavía te ama. ¡O termínalo por completo, o reconoce lo que todos con medio cerebro y ojos pueden ver!

Ella era feroz, con la cabeza hacia adelante, las manos apretadas en puños furiosos detrás de ella.

Quería arrasar el bosque, arrancando árboles con frustración.

\- Vete, Edward. – dijo ella, su voz con menos filo. – Jazz se unirá a mí. Hazlo.

Nunca había querido atacar a su hermana más que en este momento.

_La amo, Edward._

El frío que le recorrió la espalda lo detuvo.

_¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

Alice amaba a Bella. Podía verlo.

_¿Y qué había hecho su amor?_

No tuvo que mirar muy lejos para ver.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uhh… por hoy este será la última actualización de esta historia jaja espero les esté gustando.**

**No olviden dejar un comentario.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	20. Guardia

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). Yo solo me encargo de traducir y divertirme. La historia original fue bateada por chayasara.**

**I do not own the copyright. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the story is from FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). My only job is to translate and having fun. The beta of the original story is chayasara.**

"**Estoy feliz que la historia pueda ser disfrutada en otro idioma." - Flaming**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bella se obligó a levantarse, ducharse, comer, cambiar a Sarah y alimentarla. Todavía se sentía débil y se quedó cerca de la cama, trayendo algo de comida para picar, ahorrándose los viajes por las escaleras.

Llamó a los Webers, esperando ayuda, pero se sintió consternada al saber que ellos también habían sido afectados por la gripe.

El impacto de que estaba sola pesaba mucho.

El sentimiento se hizo aún más pesado cuando Sarah aumentó su propia fiebre al anochecer.

La llamada a la línea directa de la enfermera no fue tranquilizadora.

\- No, en un bebé tan joven, necesita ver a un médico de inmediato. – había dicho la mujer.

Así que había reabastecido la bolsa de pañales, reunió lo que necesitaba junto a la puerta y llamó a un taxi.

Afuera, Alice llamó a Carlisle, advirtiéndole.

Estaba esperando a Bella en la puerta de la sala de emergencias del hospital. Ella no le preguntó cómo lo sabía, sintiendo una incómoda mezcla de alivio y ansiedad, con sus manos seguras sobre Sarah.

Sin embargo, el otro médico presente era joven y estaba demasiado ansioso por practicar nuevos procedimientos.

\- Es estándar tener una punción lumbar para descartar meningitis.

Bella lo miró horrorizada, y luego con menos certeza a Carlisle. Sacudió la cabeza levemente. Ella entendió.

\- No. – dijo ella, sabiendo que ahora no era necesario.

El residente frunció el ceño y desapareció poco después.

\- Vamos a darle un poco de Tylenol para bajar la fiebre. – dijo Carlisle – y sería mejor si se quedara aquí esta noche. Sé que eso no es lo ideal. – Podía ver que Bella estaba teniendo dificultades para sentarse, ella misma. – Cuidaremos de ella tanto como podamos y controlaremos su temperatura. Más allá de eso, es cuestión de esperar y ver ".

Bella asintió y Carlisle se fue para atender a sus otros pacientes.

Debió haberse quedado dormida, porque había otras personas en la habitación cuando se despertó.

\- Hola. – dijo una de las mujeres. – Soy Ashley, una de las trabajadoras sociales aquí. – Ella se aclaró la garganta – ¿Entiendo que te has negado a cuidar a tu hija?

\- No. – dijo Bella, frunciendo el ceño. – Solo la punción lumbar.

Pasó la mano por la frente de Sarah. Todavía hacía calor.

\- Sí, bueno, ese es el procedimiento estándar para la fiebre con un recién nacido.

\- Entiendo. – dijo Bella, tratando de sacudirse la confusión del sueño y la enfermedad que aún se apoderó de su mente.

\- ¿Está bajo la influencia de alguna sustancia intoxicante, Sra. Swan? – ella preguntó.

\- ¿Perdón? – Bella preguntó.

Ashley repitió la pregunta.

\- No. – dijo Bella, sintiendo el comienzo de la indignación. – He tenido gripe. Estoy cansado ahora mismo.

\- ¿Entonces no estás bien?

\- Estoy un poco enferma, sí.

\- Porque acabas de dejar a tu hija en una superficie elevada de la que podría haberse caído. – Hizo un gesto hacia la cama del hospital.

Ambos rieles laterales estaban levantados. Bella los había llenado con mantas precisamente para que no se cayera.

Bella miró a la trabajadora social, y luego a la cama, y luego otra vez incrédula.

\- Ella podría rodar al pie de la cama.

\- Ella no puede rodar. Ella es una recién nacida. – ¿Era la mujer completamente obtusa?

La trabajadora social la miró fijamente.

\- Los bebés tienden a hacer cosas el día después de que no pudieron.

Bella se dio cuenta, de repente, y no con una pequeña cantidad de pánico, hacia dónde iba esta conversación. Esta mujer estaba cuestionando su competencia, y estaba buscando mucho por una razón para quitarle a Sarah su cuidado.

\- Soy competente para cuidar a mi hija.

El trabajador social no estaba convencido.

\- Estoy ordenando una estadía de 24 horas. Eso significa que designamos un tutor temporal para cuidar a su hija mientras supervisamos su cuidado. Eso incluye que se presente a una prueba de drogas. Todavía puedes estar con ella, pero no puedes tomar decisiones por ella.

Por segunda vez ese día, Bella estaba furiosa. Había escuchado a Charlie hablar sobre estos procedimientos. Sabía que estaban reservados para las circunstancias más extraordinarias, que, cuando las describió, le habían puesto la piel de gallina. Estas restricciones fueron para personas que estaban borrachas o drogadas, o que se sospechaba que abusaron de sus hijos. Ella no era ninguna de esas cosas.

Y sabía que discutir solo afianzaría la decisión de la mujer o aumentaría la gravedad de la misma.

Afortunadamente, ella también conocía sus derechos.

\- Entonces me gustaría nombrar al tutor.

La trabajadora social no esperaba este nivel de afirmación de alguien tan joven, y levantó la vista de su papeleo. Había esperado nombrar a alguien que permitiera el procedimiento.

\- Sí. – dijo cuidadosamente – Tiene derecho a nombrar un tutor calificado. – Bella se revolvió mentalmente, tratando de pensar a quién podría nombrar. – Se le permite una hora para hacer esos arreglos.

Bella sacó su teléfono, dudando. Ella no quería hacer que Charlie volviera corriendo de su tiempo fuera

\- Tienen que estar aquí, físicamente, para tomar decisiones. Y ser mayor de edad.

_Mierda. Eso descartó a Charlie. Y Sue. O Leah_

Llamó a Sam y Emily, sin respuesta. Luego, los Webers, que todavía estaban demasiado enfermos para salir de casa y, por último, en un movimiento de desesperación absoluta, los Newton, tampoco respondieron.

Luego apretó los dientes y se recordó a sí misma que las punciones lumbares conllevaban un riesgo de parálisis y llamó a Edward.

_Él tampoco respondió._

Apartó el teléfono y se obligó a mantener la calma.

Carlisle tampoco podía hacerlo, ya que era un empleado del hospital.

Ella comenzó a explorar las posibilidades de recurrir a conocidos más remotos. Los que escucharían sus preocupaciones, tomarán la decisión correcta. Se pasó la mano por el pelo. Tiene que haber alguien, pensó.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta hizo que ella y Ashley se volvieran y miraran.

\- Alice llamó. ¿Dijo que necesitabas ayuda? – Edward se apoyó casualmente contra el marco de la puerta.

Bella asintió, desesperada por cualquier ayuda en este momento.

El trabajador social sabía quién era.

\- Lo siento, pero no puede ser un pariente de un empleado del hospital.

Edward fingió mirar a Bella por una explicación.

\- Necesito un tutor temporal para Sarah. – dijo, tratando de evitar que su voz temblara.

No estaba segura de a quién más podría llamar, no en este momento.

\- Oh, Carlisle y yo no estamos relacionados. – dijo Edward.

\- No, pero él es tu padre adoptivo. – respondió Ashley, con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- No lo es. – dijo Edward cortésmente – Soy mayor de edad. No hay relación, al menos no legalmente.

\- ¿Pero ustedes viven juntos?

\- No, vivo en Seattle. Solo estoy de visita. – Sacó su billetera y presentó su licencia.

\- Está bien. – dijo Ashley con cautela. Era obvio que a ella no le gustaba esto. – Hay algunos documentos para firmar, y luego tendrá que hablar con los médicos para que pueda tomar una decisión sobre la atención de Sarah.

Bella lo miró desesperadamente, deseando que él pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos.

_Por favor, comprende_, entonó en silencio. _Por favor, comprende que no quiero esto para ella. Por favor. _Su mano corrió más frenéticamente sobre el cabello de Sarah.

Carlisle había regresado con el residente ofensor detrás de él, junto con otra enfermera.

\- ¿Puedes venir conmigo, por favor? – preguntó la enfermera, haciendo un gesto para que Bella la siguiera.

Le dio a Edward otra mirada desesperada.

\- No le va a pasar nada. – dijo en voz baja.

Bella asintió, y escondiendo sus puños en los bolsillos de sus jeans, siguió a la enfermera afuera.

Llevó a Bella a un baño pequeño y le entregó una taza de orina. Cuando Bella fue a cerrar la puerta, la enfermera la miró en tono de disculpa y le dijo:

\- Lo siento, debes dejarla abierta.

\- Por supuesto. – escupió Bella.

Cuando la muestra estuvo lista, ella pensó que el asunto feo había terminado, pero no. La enfermera pidió una muestra de cabello y luego inspeccionar sus brazos.

Ella no dijo nada durante todo esto. Cuando terminó, ella dijo:

\- Voy a ver a mi bebé ahora.

\- Por supuesto. – dijo la enfermera, y la acompañó de regreso a la habitación. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron allí, la enfermera asomó la cabeza y luego volvió a cerrar la puerta. – Lo siento, no puedes entrar todavía.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Todavía están en consulta.

\- ¡Solo son preguntas de sí o no! – Bella dijo.

La enfermera se aclaró la garganta.

\- Parecía una conversación bastante profunda.

Esperaron allí con torpeza por lo que pareció una pequeña eternidad. Bella estaba luchando solo por mantenerse erguida, pero no se atrevió a tratar de sentarse o mirar algo más allá de la alerta.

Se paseó, obligándose a poner un pie delante del otro, tratando de no tropezarse con ella.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, el residente salió con la cara roja, resoplando, golpeando la puerta de un manotazo mientras avanzaba. Carlisle vino después, seguido por la trabajadora social. Ella parecía... sorprendida, pero al ver la cara ansiosa de Bella dijo:

\- Puedes entrar. Volveré en unos minutos.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó a Edward mientras miraba a Sarah. Su mano voló a su boca cuando vio a la enfermera insertando una vía intravenosa.

\- Es solo fluido. – dijo – nada más.

Bella miró a Sarah, con una mano apretada en su boca, mirando su pequeño pecho moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Su mano se estiró para sostener los pequeños dedos enroscados mientras dormía.

Fue la enfermera quien habló.

\- Lo que sucedió. – comenzó – es que un residente fue puesto en su lugar por un estudiante de medicina. – Ella le sonrió a Edward. – Quiero decir, todos necesitan que los bajen de la nube a veces, pero hombre, eso fue hermoso. – Marcó algunos números en una máquina junto a la cama. – Elegiste bien a tu guardián. Él conoce su trabajo. – Ella asintió con aprobación y luego se fue.

\- Gracias. – dijo Bella. Luego se sentó en la silla, exhausta de muchas maneras, y apoyó los brazos y la cabeza en la barandilla de la cama.

_Veinticuatro horas. Podrían irse a casa entonces._

\- Carlisle cree que pueden irse en unas pocas horas. – dijo.

\- No me dejan llevarla a casa. – dijo Bella, su voz amortiguada por su posición.

\- No, pero me dejarán llevarla a mi casa.

Bella estalló en llanto.

Se arrodilló a su lado.

\- No estoy planeando quitártela, Bella.

\- Lo sé – dijo.

Él frunció el ceño, sin saber qué decir o hacer, cómo detener su angustia.

El regreso de la trabajadora social, cuyos pensamientos revelaron un respeto atroz pero sospechoso por él, le ahorró más deliberaciones.

\- Los resultados de las pruebas dieron negativo para todo tipo de sustancias, Sra. Swan. La tutela terminará en veinticuatro horas. No recomiendo ninguna otra investigación.

Bella se había sentado, limpiándose apresuradamente los ojos y asintió.

Al entregarle el papeleo a Edward, la trabajadora social se fue y volvieron a estar solos.

\- ¿Quieres que se quede aquí? – preguntó.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

\- Solo quiero llevarla a casa.

\- Podemos, pero es un riesgo si se enteran. – dijo, sobresaliendo la barbilla en dirección la trabajadora social que se acababa de ir.

\- No. – dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza de nuevo.

\- ¿Puedes soportar quedarte con nosotros por un día? – Estaba preparado para un no, preparado para ejecutar un gran subterfugio para ayudarla.

_Cualquier cosa por Sarah_, se dijo a sí misma.

\- Sí. – dijo ella.

Él tenía su teléfono afuera y estaba hablando demasiado rápido para que ella lo entendiera. Se sintió como unos minutos después cuando la estaba despertando.

\- Ella ha sido dada de alta. – dijo en voz baja. – ¿Puedes caminar? – Tenía a Sarah en su asiento de seguridad.

Su mano voló a la frente de Sarah.

\- ¿Está ella…?

\- Ella está bien. Su fiebre ha bajado y tenemos todo lo que necesitamos en la casa.

El agotamiento la dejó sintiéndose borracha, y Edward envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura para mantenerla estable. Cuando se fueron, las voces silenciosas de los que estaban a su alrededor comentaron qué hermosa familia eran. Le dolía oírlo, y más dolor aún, deseando que fuera cierto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Como me encabrona este cap! Pinche wey baboso creyéndose el doctor Cullen e.e**

**Bueno ya jajaja es que si me da coraje, perdón):**

**Espero dejen un comentario para saber qué les está pareciendo la historia.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	21. Veinticuatro Horas

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). Yo solo me encargo de traducir y divertirme. La historia original fue bateada por chayasara.**

**I do not own the copyright. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the story is from FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). My only job is to translate and having fun. The beta of the original story is chayasara.**

"**Estoy feliz que la historia pueda ser disfrutada en otro idioma." - Flaming**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bella se despertó en una cama, con el sol acuoso bajo en el cielo. No recordaba haberse metido en la cama y estaba vestida como había estado la noche anterior. Parpadeó hacia el techo blanco, el patrón era vagamente familiar: el recuerdo de los eventos de la noche se desbordaba. Ella estaba en la casa de los Cullen.

\- Te quedaste dormida en el auto. – dijo Edward. Estaba sentado en una silla, inclinado sobre la cuna. – Lo siento – agregó – ¿debería haberte despertado?

Bella se empujó hacia arriba, retrocediendo tanto que golpeó dolorosamente la parte baja de la espalda contra la cabecera. Su equilibrio estaba fuera del alcance del sueño, y su corazón ahora galopante no estaba haciendo las cosas mucho mejor. Balanceó sus piernas lentamente sobre el costado de la cama.

\- No, está bien. – dijo.

Edward no se movió, pero la observó cuidadosamente, queriendo ir a ella para asegurarse de que no se cayera. Echaba miradas ocasionales a Sarah, que estaba a su lado en la cuna.

Bella cruzó la habitación sin incidentes, pasando su mano sobre la pequeña frente de Sarah. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su pecho, Bella miró su reloj, viendo que eran casi las nueve. Estaba claro que Sarah no había amamantado desde anoche.

\- ¿Se ha despertado?

\- No, pero pronto lo hará.

Bella frunció el ceño un poco. Estaba tan acostumbrada a ser la persona que mejor conocía a Sarah. La hacía sentir celosamente celosa de que Edward supiera cosas que ella nunca podría.

_Ella está bien_, se dijo, e hizo que su rostro se relajara. _Solo nos está ayudando. Y no es que tenga muchas oportunidades para protestar._

\- Gracias por decírmelo... ¿Con qué sueña? – Las últimas palabras se escaparon rápidamente. No estaba segura de que le gustaría la respuesta, pero quería saberlo.

\- Tú – dijo en voz baja, sonriendo a Sarah. – A veces solo las sensaciones, el calor, la alimentación, pero sobre todo, solo tú: tu cara, tu olor, la estás amamantando.

Edward vio la mano de Bella temblar en la cuna. La piel todavía estaba tensa sobre los huesos con tensión y, frunció el ceño, con pérdida de peso.

\- ¿Dónde quieres amamantarla? – preguntó, poniéndose de pie para que ella usara la silla si la quería.

\- En la cama. – dijo en voz baja. Todavía estaba cansada y completamente insegura de estar cerca de Edward. Dudaba que él se acercara a ella allí.

\- Toma – dijo, levantando a Sarah – ¿necesitas algo?

La ira de Bella fue instantánea. Ella era perfectamente capaz de recoger a su propia hija y de atender todas sus necesidades. Por supuesto, las circunstancias actuales le recordaron que estaba en deuda con él por ser encontrada insuficiente para el trabajo.

Ella respiró hondo.

Su pregunta hizo eco en su cabeza y luego en su corazón.

_¿Ella necesitaba algo? ¿Ella alguna vez? ¿Otra vida?_ Bella pensó._ ¿Al padre de mi hija, vivo y bien? ¿No haberme roto el corazón? _Trató de cerrar la siguiente pregunta lógica, pero fue demasiado rápida y apuñaló profundamente.

_¿Todavía me amas?_

Antes de que pudiera pensar, soltó:

\- ¿Es cierto lo que dijo Alice? ¿Que todavía me quieres?

Estaban parados uno frente al otro, Sarah a medio camino hacia ella en sus brazos, preparada como una ofrenda.

Las manos de Bella, ya levantadas en preparación, comenzaron a temblar hasta el punto que podía ver, en lugar de solo sentirlo.

_¡Idiota!_ Ella siseó para sí misma.

El pequeño momento entre ellos se estiró, el tiempo elástico, a pesar de su respuesta casi instantánea.

\- Sí. – dijo – Es verdad. Nunca dejé de amarte.

El repentino, fuerte y agudo gemido de Sarah hizo que Bella se sobresaltara, tratando de quitarla de sus manos. Edward sostuvo al bebé, manteniéndola firme hasta que Bella la sujetó con seguridad.

_No quería dejarla ir._

Quería hacerle la misma pregunta, pero Bella había tropezado con el bebé en sus brazos, y él la estabilizó antes de que ella pudiera sentirlo, sus dedos pasaron desapercibidos debajo de su codo cuando llegó a la cama, colocando rápidamente a Sarah en su pecho.

Se sentó junto al estribo, considerando cuidadosamente sus propias palabras.

_¿Y tú, Bella? Cuando estabas enferma, ¿era verdad lo que dijiste entonces?_

Sintió una punzada de pánico en la garganta. Se detuvo su discurso, por lo que asintió en su lugar.

\- Siento mucho lo que te hice, por dejarte. – El pauso. – Por favor, comprende que no le di a los demás otra opción. Insistí en que nos fuéramos y que no hubiera despedidas. Tengo toda la culpa de nuestra partida.

Estaba llorando, intentando no dejar que se convirtiera en algo más que simples lágrimas. Su mano, alcanzando su rostro, ella se alejó, alzando una mano como advertencia.

\- No – se ahogó. – No lo hagas.

Retrajo su mano, descansando cuidadosamente sobre la cama.

\- Lo siento. Creo que he entendido mal.

\- No. – dijo – No lo hiciste. – Ella no podía nombrar lo que sentía por él. Eso era simplemente demasiado peligroso. – Yo solo… no puedo, te fuiste. Y estás aquí de nuevo. ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Quién sabe? – Ella se encogió de hombros, tratando de fingir que no importaba.

\- No me iré otra vez, Bella. – dijo.

\- Eso es lo que tú dices. – Ella se encontró con su mirada.

\- No te he dado ninguna razón para confiar en mí.

La parte muy enojada de sí misma quería estar de acuerdo con él, pero más de ella sabía que eso simplemente no era cierto, al menos no del todo.

\- No puedo pasar por eso otra vez. – dijo ella, y miró a Sarah.

Había visto lo suficiente en las mentes de los demás como para saber que ella no podía.

\- No, y no te haré eso. Nunca más. No me iré, Bella. Incluso si me lo pidieras. No puedo.

Lo dijo con culpa. Le debía una vida, una con alegría, no esta vida media por la que la había visto cojear.

\- El tiempo lo dirá. – dijo, las lágrimas aún fluían.

\- ¿Me dejarás probarme a mí mismo? – preguntó, con los ojos aún fijos en ella.

Ella no sabía qué decir a esto. Había un hoyuelo entre sus cejas mientras consideraba las implicaciones.

\- ¿Y eso que significa? – ella preguntó.

\- Te quiero. Déjame demostrar que soy digno de tu amor.

Se había acercado más mientras hablaba, y la proximidad le recordaba todas las muy buenas razones por las que había mantenido su distancia física de él. Los sentimientos que despertó su presencia eran insidiosos y poderosos.

Ella cerró los ojos y se concentró en inhalar y exhalar.

Hizo un repentino sonido de exasperación.

Alarmada, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Alice… - dijo – y su impecable sincronización. – Él suspiró. – Ella quiere hablar contigo si estás dispuesta.

En lo que a Bella respectaba, la llegada de Alice era impecablemente certera.

\- Creo que puedo manejar a Alice. – dijo, secándose la cara.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Podemos hablar más tarde?

Bella asintió y luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás, exhalando, agradecida por el espacio. Sarah amamantó y se retorció, y se concentró en respirar. Le dolía el estómago, y ese vacío en su intestino latía. Había notado que retrocedía en presencia de Edward.

La voz de Alice fue amortiguada ligeramente por la puerta.

\- ¡Traigo buena voluntad y desayuno!

\- Podría necesitar ambos. – dijo Bella, moviendo a Sarah a su otro pecho.

Alice entró, dejando una bandeja junto a la cama.

\- ¿Estoy perdonada por decir la verdad a pesar de que apesta escucharla?

\- Sí, Alice. – dijo Bella con voz ronca, tomando el abrazo que se le ofreció. – Perdón por gritarte. Y gracias por cuidarnos.

Alice le sonrió.

\- Es umm... Parecía un buen momento para intervenir. – dijo, mirando hacia la puerta, frunciendo el ceño un poco.

\- Yo diría lo mismo. – Bella miró hacia la bandeja, su estómago retumbó.

\- ¿Ha terminado su desayuno? – Preguntó Alice, pasando un dedo sobre el pie cubierto de vellón de Sarah.

\- Oh, sí. – Bella sonrió al ver la lechosa boca abierta, Sarah se sació de somnolencia nuevamente.

\- Envidio a los bebés y todo su sueño. – dijo Alice, deslizando a Sarah en sus brazos. La puso sobre su hombro cubierto y fue recompensada con un eructo grande y húmedo. Entonces ella frunció el ceño. – Ella todavía está caliente.

Bella sintió su cabeza.

\- No demasiado. ¿Por qué? ¿ves algo?

\- No. – dijo Alice – no la veo mucho. Los veo a todos, pero de Sarah solo me llegan imágenes rápidas. Lo siento. Sé que eso no es terriblemente reconfortante.

\- Pero Edward puede escucharla. – dijo Bella.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

\- Pero a ti no

Bella decidió que era un misterio para ser explorado más tarde. La mañana ya había tenido suficientes revelaciones.

Cuando Bella terminó de comer, Alice la echó directo a la ducha ofreciéndole ropa limpia. Cuando salió, Alice la arrastró a la sala de estar.

\- Vamos, socializa. Has estado escondida enferma durante días. Además, Carlisle ha vuelto y quería hablar contigo.

\- Bella. – dijo Carlisle mientras se levantaba para saludarla. – Lo siento mucho. No tenía idea de que eso iba a suceder.

\- Me lo imaginé. – dijo Bella. – Está bien. Estoy agradecida de que ella esté bien y no haya tenido que someterse a una punción lumbar, y de que Edward pudo ayudar.

Hubo un profundo silencio en la sala mientras todos absorbían esta última declaración.

\- ¿Puedo echarle un vistazo? – Carlisle preguntó.

\- Claro. – dijo Bella, moviéndose para entregarle a Sarah.

\- ¿Por qué no la sostienes tú? Probablemente será más feliz si se queda contigo. – Él se acercó, sosteniendo su mano sobre la frente de Sarah, escuchándola atentamente. – ¿Todavía está amamantando?

Bella asintió, pero cuando él le preguntó sobre pañales, no pudo responder.

\- No lo sé. No la he cambiado desde anoche.

\- Entonces le preguntaré a Edward. – dijo Carlisle. – Ella parece estar bien, Bella. Sin embargo, tenías razón al traerla. Espero que no dudes en avisarme si enferma de nuevo.

\- No. Solo me aseguraré de llevar a Charlie.

\- No deberías necesitarlo. – dijo, con las comisuras de la boca hacia abajo – y si estás realmente preocupada por eso, llámame. Iré a tu casa.

\- Claro. – dijo Bella con incertidumbre, pero el agradecimiento que quería ofrecer estaba ponderado por la preocupación muy real de que él podría no estar allí para ser llamado.

Aunque se sentía mucho mejor para dormir un poco, Bella todavía no estaba del todo bien, y el comienzo de una ola de mareos comenzaba a zumbar a sus pies.

\- Vamos. – dijo Alice, deslizando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella. – Ven y siéntate y deja que Rose y Esme pretendan prestarte atención para que puedan ocuparse de tu bebé.

\- ¡Alice! – Dos voces indignadas respondieron desde el sofá.

\- Contrólense, estoy bromeando. – dijo Alice, guiando a Bella al sofá.

\- Está bien. – dijo Bella, riéndose. – Estoy acostumbrado a estar en el segundo puesto.

Esme sonrió ampliamente.

\- ¿Puedo? – preguntó ella, extendiendo sus brazos.

\- Disfrútalo –murmuró Bella, besando la cabeza de Sarah mientras la pasaba.

Observó a Esme suspirar satisfecha, abrazando a Sarah. Rose tenía la misma mirada, sentada al lado de su madre.

Bella conocía el sentimiento. Había algo mágico en sostener a Sarah. Tanta confianza en ese pequeño cuerpo, todo dirigido a la persona en cuyos brazos residía.

Esme preguntó por Charlie en este momento, y dónde estaban él y Sue. Fue fácil hablar. Bella se dio cuenta de que gran parte de la tensión había sido levantada por el reclamo de Edward de la responsabilidad de su partida. Ella podría simplemente deslizarse y disfrutar de la amabilidad de Esme y reírse de los chistes de Emmett. Incluso el comentario de Rose se suavizó un poco.

**.**

**.**

**.**

En la tarde, Edward reapareció y la invitó a caminar.

Bella sopesó la cuestión por más tiempo de lo que sabía que se esperaba, considerando la última vez que él le había pedido que hiciera tal cosa. Ella trató de decirse a sí misma que no importaría si las circunstancias se repetían. Y luego revisó muy rápidamente su estrategia y determinó que seguiría poniendo un pie delante del otro si Edward la dejaba otra vez, y fingía que su propio corazón latía en el cuerpo de su hija. Porque no podía imaginar sobrevivir de otra manera.

Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró y sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando ella respondió a la pregunta de Edward.

\- Claro, solo um… no en el bosque.

Edward se quedó muy quieto por un momento antes de asentir cortésmente y sugerir que tomen el corto camino hacia el río.

Había silencio allí, y sentados en una de las grandes rocas, vieron los remolinos grises del agua. El aire fresco se sentía bien en las mejillas calientes de Bella. Casi podía fingir que Edward no la afectaba como lo hacía.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Edward preguntó:

\- ¿Qué pasó con su camioneta? – Él no la miraba, sino que miraba el agua, pateando una pequeña piedra en sus profundidades.

Sus hombros se relajaron un poco. Había esperado que él le preguntara algo mucho más serio, o que la presionara más sobre sus sentimientos.

\- La transmisión se rompió. Hubiera costado demasiado arreglarlo.

\- Lamento escucharlo. Sé que te gustaba. – Ella lo miró incrédula.

\- Odiabas mi camioneta.

Él dio una pequeña sonrisa irónica.

\- La muerte nos permite ser amables.

Ella podía decir que él lamentaba su frase, haciendo una mueca y volviendo la cara hacia el agua. No había nada que pudiera hacer para ocultar el aumento en los latidos de su corazón.

\- Lo siento, - dijo – eso fue terriblemente insensible.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. Había sido gracioso. Solo estaba colgada como un alambre de piano.

\- Está bien.

\- Estás afligida. Fue insensible.

Se sentaron de nuevo, más silenciosamente que antes. El agua era de un atractivo tono gris plateado, que atrapaba fragmentos de luz solar en sus ángulos extraños. Me recordó el agua de La Push, ese día crucial años antes.

\- ¿Cuándo volviste? – ella preguntó.

\- ¿La primera vez? – preguntó. – Cuando Alice te vio saltar de un acantilado. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Una pequeña risa nació a medias en su garganta. Ella dudó en decirle. Ella sabía que le dolería escucharlo, eso todavía iba en contra de quién era ella.

\- Cuando te fuiste, me pediste que no hiciera nada imprudente. – Ella tragó antes de continuar. – Pero descubrí que cuando hacía algo peligroso, podía... oír tu voz.

La postura de Edward se volvió rígida, y Bella esperó ansiosamente su respuesta. No le gustaba que estuviera ansiosa. ¿Por qué debería importar? Había mentido y luego la dejó. Ella tenía... ella quería decir que no lamentaba la vida que había vivido desde entonces, pero eso no sería cierto.

\- ¿Saltaste de un acantilado para escuchar mi voz? – preguntó, sonando extrañamente tranquilo.

\- Si.

\- Lo siento mucho. – susurró. – Por todo lo que te hice pasar.

Ella se encogió de hombros como si no fuera nada, como si no hubiera corrido el riesgo de sufrir daños corporales para recordarlo con mayor intensidad.

\- ¿Fue esa la única razón por la que saltaste?

\- No era suicida, si eso es lo que estás preguntando.

No agregó que una vez en el agua, había sido tan fácil, demasiado fácil, sentir que se deslizaba sobre ella, no para rendirse, sino simplemente... ceder.

Sin embargo, ella tenía más preguntas para él.

\- ¿Te fuiste después de que volviste esa vez?

\- Sí. – dijo. – Te veías... segura. – frunció el ceño un poco – incluso feliz, con Jacob.

Ella asintió. Su mano fue a la cabeza de Sarah en el portabebés. Lo que había tenido con Jake se había acercado a la felicidad. Ella no corrigió la mala interpretación de Edward.

\- ¿Cuándo volviste después de eso?

\- La última vez fue el pasado septiembre. Alice podría verte de nuevo.

\- ¿Ella no podía verme?

\- Parece que ella no puede ver a los lobos. Cuando tu destino se mezcla con el de ellos, desaparece. Por eso, esa primavera ...

\- Pensaste que estaba muerta.

El tragó.

\- Si.

\- Lo siento. – dijo.

Él asintió y ofreció algo así como una sonrisa, pero su rostro también tenía una angustia silenciosa.

Bella volvió su atención a la corriente impredecible del río, buscando algo seguro que decir. Ella no quería lastimarlo, por todas las buenas razones por las que él le había dado. Y a pesar de que la había lastimado al irse, no había hecho nada más que tratar de ser útil desde entonces. Cuando encontró lo que parecía un tema seguro para abordar, casi sonrió.

\- Entonces, ya que estás de regreso, ¿vas a devolver mis cosas?

Las cejas de Edward se arrugaron y luego se relajaron en comprensión.

\- Oh, por supuesto. – dijo. – Tus regalos nunca se fueron. Los escondí debajo de tus tablas del suelo.

Ni su redacción ni su tono eran arrogantes, y no había forma de que él supiera cuánto había anhelado esos elementos físicos simples. Cuánto consuelo le habrían dado cuando él y los Cullen se hubieran ido. Pero la forma en que lo dijo tan despreocupadamente se sintió como una bofetada.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y se levantó bruscamente, resoplando sus palabras.

\- A veces eres tan imbécil, Edward. – Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la casa.

No tenía idea de lo que había hecho y se preguntó si debería seguirla. Sabiamente, decidió no hacerlo.

Bella se quitó los zapatos con enojo en la puerta y se fue a la habitación de invitados. Incluso despojada de la satisfacción de cerrar la puerta, porque podría despertar a Sarah, Bella se dejó caer en la mecedora, cerró los ojos y se movió de un lado a otro. Sarah dormía en el portabebés, ajena a la agitación de su madre.

_¿Dejándolos debajo de las tablas del piso? ¿Justo allí pero completamente fuera de alcance?_

Se sintió cruelmente burlada. Lógicamente, entendió que Edward no podía anticipar cómo la afectaría escuchar esto. Trató de razonar consigo misma que estaba cansada y se sentía demasiado emocional. Irascible parecía una buena descripción de su estado actual. Eso y molesta.

Meciéndose de un lado a otro en la mecedora, Bella contó las horas restantes en lo que parecía una sentencia de prisión.

Fue Carlisle cuyo golpe la sorprendió en la puerta.

\- Me dirijo al hospital pronto. – dijo. – ¿Puedo revisarla antes de irme?"

\- Por favor. – dijo, obligándose a ser educada.

Carlisle levantó a Sarah esta vez y la acunó en su brazo. Él sonrió, viéndola dormir, viéndola bien.

\- Todavía está un poco tibia, y lo estará por un tiempo, pero creo que lo peor ya pasó. – Le dio a Bella algunas instrucciones más para el cuidado general, pero se demoró cuando terminaron. – Quería agradecerte por hablar con Edward. Ha sido... difícil para él, para todos nosotros.

Bella reconoció, repentina e inesperadamente, la expresión de su rostro. Era la misma que tenía ella para Sarah. La preocupación grabó líneas al lado de sus ojos.

Bella asintió, llevando a Sarah de regreso.

\- Quizás. – dijo Carlisle suavemente – ¿podrías continuar haciéndolo? – Asintió hacia la puerta donde, presumiblemente, Edward esperaba.

\- Por supuesto. – dijo en voz baja. Carlisle se fue en silencio, y Edward dio dos pasos tentativos en la habitación.

\- Lo siento. – dijeron ambos.

Él frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué lo sientes?

\- Por irme. – Ella no necesitaba preguntarle por qué lo sentia.

Sin embargo, ofreció una explicación.

\- No podemos dejar nada.

\- Lo sé. – dijo.

\- Pero quería irme tanto como pudiera. Lo siento. Fue cruel y más cruel la forma en que lo dije.

Bella se horrorizó al encontrar sus mejillas húmedas.

Edward se sentó en el borde de la cama y deslizó su mano hacia la de ella, apretándola ligeramente. La soltó casi de inmediato, temiendo no poder soltar su mano si la sostenía más allá del momento.

Ella se secó los ojos.

\- "Llorando por fotos y un CD. Me siento ridícula.

Él sonrió suavemente.

\- Es más seguro que llorar por otras cosas.

Ella asintió.

Después de un momento, preguntó:

\- ¿Charlie estará en casa mañana?

\- Sí. – dijo Bella – dijeron que regresarían a primera hora de la tarde.

\- "¿Quieres pasar la noche en tu casa o aquí?"

\- "Creo que tenemos una obligación más allá de lo que quiero dirigir esa elección". Ella asintió con la cabeza a Sarah.

Él sonrió.

\- No diré si no lo haces. Además, estaría allí si alguien revisara.

\- Sí. – dijo – sería bueno estar en casa. – Ella anhelaba su propia cama y espacio.

Y así, después de la cena, Edward los llevó a casa.

En los escalones la detuvo y, sin hacer ruido, llamó a Alice, que apareció, de espaldas a Bella, observando.

\- ¿Qué es? – Bella preguntó, agarrando a Sarah con más fuerza en sus brazos.

\- Alguien ha estado aquí. – dijo Edward.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Chan chan chaaaaaaaan! ¿Quién podrá ser?**

**Bueno… al menos Edward y Bella "hablaron", no es como que haya sido la gran charla pero ya se irá desarrollando la cosa en los siguientes caps jajajaja**

**Espero dejen un comentario para saber qué piensan.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	22. Preguntas

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). Yo solo me encargo de traducir y divertirme. La historia original fue bateada por chayasara.**

**I do not own the copyright. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the story is from FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). My only job is to translate and having fun. The beta of the original story is chayasara.**

"**Estoy feliz que la historia pueda ser disfrutada en otro idioma." - Flaming**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Es seguro. – dijo Edward, volviendo de su cuidadosa inspección de la casa.

Si bien las posturas de él y de Alice eran claramente relajadas, Bella sintió difícil el dejar de estar tensa con la declaración.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando Edward levantó a Sarah en su asiento para llevarla adentro, dejando a Bella en el porche.

\- No estaríamos aquí todavía si no fuera así. – agregó Alice. – Estas bien.

Bella asintió y Alice le devolvió el gesto y desapareció.

Reubicando cosas en su habitación, Bella fue a buscar su suéter, todavía sintiéndose un poco fría y bajo el clima. Estaba segura de haberlo dejado en la mecedora. Por supuesto, no sería la primera vez que extravía algo desde la llegada de Sarah. Entonces ella frunció el ceño. No, estaba segura de haberlo dejado allí. Fue una de esas cosas extrañas que quedó grabada en su memoria.

\- ¿Moviste algo? – le preguntó a Edward – ¿cuando entraste? – mirando alrededor de la habitación.

\- No. – dijo Edward, sonriendo a Sarah en su moisés, dejándola agarrar su dedo con la mano.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Estaba mirando a su alrededor con un ojo más agudo.

El conjunto de pijama del que había cambiado a Sarah antes de ir al hospital también faltaba. ¿Alice habría ordenado?

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, de pie.

\- Mi suéter, su pijama... No están aquí. Creo que falta algo de ropa también.

\- ¿Limpio o sucio?

\- Sucio.

\- Cosas con tus aromas. – dijo.

Ella asintió, y luego tragó, dándose cuenta de la implicación. Ambos se quedaron callados por un momento.

\- Te mantendré a salvo.

Ella bajó la cabeza, pero no se mostró de acuerdo. Él lo intentaría, sí, pero ella también necesitaba hacer sus propios planes.

\- Solo me voy a duchar. – dijo, alcanzando la canasta del moisés.

\- Puedo vigilarla si quieres. – dijo.

_Técnicamente_, se recordó a sí misma, _él necesitaba estar aquí_. Ella bien podría aceptar la ayuda. Era el otro adagio sugerido por tantas otras madres. _Diga sí cuando se ofrezca ayuda, siempre._

\- Gracias, yo lo haría... Valoro eso.

Ella agarró su ropa para poder vestirse en el baño, sintiendo una extraña punzada de déjà vu. Esto era lo que habían hecho tantos años antes.

Cuando regresó, Edward sostenía a Sarah en la mecedora y le hablaba suavemente. Ella estaba todavía tan pequeña, su pequeño cuerpo se acomodaba cómodamente en uno de sus brazos.

Bella pasó la mano por la frente de Sarah, aún más cálida de lo que debería ser. Tomándola en sus propios brazos, Sarah se comenzó a alborotar, el pequeño rizo de sus lamentos hizo eco en la ventana de la bahía.

\- Ella está tibia. – murmuró Edward.

\- Puedo decirlo. – dijo Bella.

\- No. – dijo Edward, sonriendo – Ella es demasiado tibia en tus brazos.

Lo que quiso decir se dio cuenta de ella. Le devolvió a Sarah, sintiendo una punzada de rechazo.

\- Se trata literalmente de la temperatura, Bella. Ella solo está caliente.

\- Lo sé. – dijo Bella, pero su voz tembló.

\- ¿Por qué Alice y yo no cambiamos de lugar? Sería más...

\- No, - dijo Bella, sacudiendo la cabeza – está bien.

No estaba bien, no por ningún lado. Fue doloroso, sentir el tirón de su cuerpo contra su sentido común y dolor, sabiendo lo fácil que sería regresar a lo que habían tenido. Pero... el precipicio metafórico en el que se había caído cuando él se fue todavía estaba tan vibrante en su memoria. Ella no quería que él se fuera, pero tampoco quería quererlo.

Volvió a sentarse con Sarah en la mecedora.

Bella se acurrucó contra la cabecera y deslizó los pies debajo de las sábanas. Para distraerse de los pensamientos más oscuros, dejó que su curiosidad se saliera con la suya.

\- Edward, ¿qué hiciste cuando te fuiste?

\- Traté de rastrear a Victoria. – dijo. – Obviamente, no muy bien.

\- ¿Dónde fuiste?

\- Río, Texas. Aquí y allá.

Bella, sin embargo, recordaba dónde había afirmado vivir, la noche anterior.

\- Y Seattle.

Él la miró, como si estuviera estimando lo que ella sabía y lo que ella estaba adivinando.

\- Sí, Seattle también. – confirmó.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo? – Su respiración era más rápida.

\- De vez en cuando. – respondió. Una obvia evasión.

Algo hizo clic por ella.

\- ¡Estabas en mi habitación!

Le tomó un tiempo responder.

\- Si.

Sus cejas se fruncieron de inmediato.

\- ¿Estabas viendo…?

\- No. – dijo rápidamente, con firmeza. – Solo estuve allí dos veces.

\- Tomaste mis pastillas. – Fue una declaración, un misterio resuelto.

\- Si.

Se había preguntado si uno de sus amigos en la residencia le había jugado una mala pasada. Nunca sospechó quién era realmente y tampoco se molestó en reemplazar las píldoras. No hubo necesidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

Edward, tratando de mantener su distancia, había esperado que ella lo hiciera, que al menos entonces sabría lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no había sido hasta la semana de lectura, cuando estaba visitando su hogar, que las piezas se habían unido.

Charlie la había mirado acurrucada en el sofá, cansada, vagamente nauseabunda, con los brazos acunando su pecho contra el frío, y sintió el barrido inquieto de la memoria. Respiró hondo antes de preguntar algo.

\- ¿Te has sentido mal por un tiempo? – él había preguntado.

\- Solo la última semana más o menos. –murmuró, sin molestarse en moverse.

Estaba haciendo los cálculos en su cabeza. Habían pasado siete semanas desde que ella había estado en casa. Siete semanas desde la última vez que había visto a Jacob en persona.

Pensó muchas malas palabras en su cabeza.

\- Huh – dijo, todavía pensando. – Bueno – comenzó – creo que nos quedamos sin leche para mañana, y me gustaría una cerveza. Voy a salir corriendo y agarrar algunas cosas. ¿Querer cualquier cosa? – preguntó.

\- Estoy bien, pero gracias. – Se estaba quedando dormida. De nuevo.

Más malas palabras.

\- Vuelvo en un ratito.

\- De acuerdo.

Cuando regresó, dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa y luego sacó una pequeña caja rectangular blanca y rosa. Había comprado dos tipos diferentes, queriendo estar seguro. El cajero había hecho contacto visual breve e incómodo, al verlo, y luego contó su orden.

Después de leer las instrucciones, las puso en el bolsillo del abrigo. Luego se sentó junto a Bella y respiró profundamente, dejando escapar un suspiro de preocupación.

\- Hey – había murmurado suavemente, despertándola – ¿podemos hablar?

Ella asintió, sus cejas se fruncieron un poco.

\- Te ves… - tragó – exactamente como lo hizo tu madre cuando estaba embarazada.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron con horror.

Charlie, sin embargo, había sido una roca cuando salió del baño algún tiempo después, respirando inestablemente, tratando de descubrir qué demonios había sucedido. _Ni siquiera habían..._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sin embargo, las palabras de Edward interrumpieron el recuerdo.

\- No sabías que estabas embarazada. Las píldoras, pueden ser dañinas. – Sus ojos se disculparon.

Ella quería agradecerle simultáneamente y gritarle por interferir tan locamente.

_¿Qué? ¿Qué más había hecho?_ Ella se preguntó.

Al menos parecía dolido, revelando esto.

\- Me prometí a mí mismo que no interferiría, y no lo hice, pero aun así fue... difícil. Tú... atraes peligro.

\- No creo que las píldoras anticonceptivas constituyan un gran peligro – dijo ella – incluso en un embarazo.

\- No estaba hablando de las pastillas. – Miró a Sarah. – Hombres lobo. – dijo en voz baja, sacudiendo la cabeza. – Solo tú reemplazarías a los vampiros con hombres lobo.

Ella resopló burlonamente.

\- No tenía idea de eso cuándo Jacob y yo comenzamos a pasar tiempo juntos – dijo –, y no son peligrosos. No para los humanos, de todos modos.

\- Creo que Emily diría diferente. – respondió Edward.

\- También lo haría mi corazón. – Ella mantuvo su voz muy afilada. – Me salvaron. – Luego su voz se suavizó. – Jacob me salvó, y Sarah me salva todos los días.

\- Ella no es un lobo.

\- No, todavía no. No lo sabemos. – Ella lo miró. – Alice no puede verla. Eso dice algo.

\- Tal vez. – Esperaba lo contrario, lo que según estimó que eran probabilidades significativas.

Edward se levantó y gentilmente dejó a Sarah en su cama.

\- Estaré afuera si me necesitas. – Se giró, caminando hacia la puerta.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

\- Eres tan terco. Eso no ha cambiado. – Su declaración no invitó a más conversación.

No estuvo en desacuerdo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aquí les dejo otro cap de esta linda historia :3 espero les esté gustando n.n gracias por sus comentarios!**

**No olviden dejar un comentario.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	23. Rastro

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). Yo solo me encargo de traducir y divertirme. La historia original fue bateada por chayasara.**

**I do not own the copyright. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the story is from FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). My only job is to translate and having fun. The beta of the original story is chayasara.**

"**Estoy feliz que la historia pueda ser disfrutada en otro idioma." - Flaming**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Edward había esperado a que Rose y Emmett lo reemplazaran en la casa de Bella y luego corrió a casa con Alice.

Jasper los había estado esperando afuera. Después de saludar a Alice, se cruzó de brazos y miró a Edward, arrojándole la ansiedad de su hermano de vuelta.

\- Eso no ayuda. – dijo Edward.

\- No – asintió Jasper – no ayuda, ¿verdad? – Levantó las cejas, haciendo su punto.

_Por favor, inténtalo_, pensaba Alice. _Por favor_.

\- Gracias por venir a hablar conmigo. – ofreció Edward, con tono contrito. – ¿Tuviste la oportunidad de seguir alguno de los senderos?

Jasper asintió, sus pensamientos ilustraban dónde habían terminado los olores. Edward dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

Luego vio dónde habían estado los visitantes no deseados y miró a Jasper, con la pregunta alarmada en sus ojos.

Jasper asintió al verlo.

Con las manos en el pelo, Edward gimió.

\- ¿Algo más? – preguntó en voz alta.

\- No. – Jasper miró a Alice.

Ella también sacudió la cabeza.

\- "Maldición", murmuró Edward.

Victoria lo había eludido a cada paso, y ahora tenía ayuda. Un número creciente de ayuda. Se sentía más expuesto cada vez que sus caminos se cruzaban.

\- Estamos comprometidos a proteger a Bella. – dijo Jasper, mirándolo. Victoria no pasará de nosotros.

\- Sé que es sí, pero cada vez que viene aquí, aprende algo sobre nosotros y sobre cómo reaccionamos. – Trazó la longitud del garaje con sus pasos. – Y las desapariciones en la zona... – No necesitaba terminar esta declaración. Ellos sabían por qué.

\- Carlisle irá a Seattle la próxima semana con Esme. – dijo Jasper, supuestamente para una conferencia médica, pero para ver qué está pasando allí también.

\- Bien. – dijo Edward.

También había habido algunas desapariciones desconectadas allí, nada lo suficientemente escandaloso como para atraer una muchedumbre de ojos humanos todavía, pero pronto.

Se giró hacia Alice otra vez.

\- ¿Alguna decisión? – preguntó, esperando que ella tuviera algo.

\- Justo lo que Victoria está cazando. – respondió Alice.

Fue difícil de ver, no solo por empatía con las víctimas, sino porque despertó su propia sed de sangre.

Jasper miró a Edward bruscamente, resentido por la carga que le ponía a Alice.

Alice le sonrió a su esposo.

\- Está bien. Yo también quiero a Bella a salvo.

En respuesta, Jasper deslizó su brazo alrededor de ella, besando la parte superior de su cabeza.

\- ¿Vendrías conmigo un momento? – Edward le preguntó a Jasper.

Jasper miró a Alice, que levantó las cejas a Edward, pero asintió.

Se deslizaron por el bosque, bordeando las tierras bajas y encontrando su camino hacia los riscos rocosos donde esperaban encontrar algo que valiera la pena cazar.

\- ¿Necesitas hacerlo? – Jasper preguntó, mirando a Edward respirar cuidadosamente.

\- Probablemente no, pero no puedo ser demasiado cuidadoso. – dijo.

No agregó que deseaba que Jasper hiciera lo mismo.

El corte de Bella la semana anterior lo había asustado. Rose había estado tan cerca del borde de su hambre. Si quisieran mantenerla a salvo ...

\- Sí. – dijo Jasper. – Cada vez que la veo.

Esto hizo que Edward frunciera el ceño. No había captado una especificación en sus pensamientos, pero captó un destello de la sonrisa descarada de Alice en la mente de Jasper.

\- Ah – dijo – ella te ha estado enseñando.

Jasper sonrió ampliamente.

\- Estar separados ha tenido sus beneficios.

Edward bufó.

\- Si tú lo dices.

Renunciando a los aromas vaporosos que no conducían a ninguna parte, Edward se sentó a admirar la vista. La luna estaba alta y podía ver el bosque y el mar claramente.

\- Lo lamento, Jasper… por lo que dije.

Jasper pateó un pequeño trozo de piedras lejos de sí mismo, enviándolos a volar por la roca.

\- Puedo sentir que lo lamentas. – dijo. – Gracias, sin embargo, por decirlo.

\- Debería haberlo dicho hace mucho tiempo.

Jasper se encogió de hombros. Había guardado rencor con tenacidad y luego lo había tirado con igual fervor.

Edward suspiro.

\- Lo siento. He sido…

\- ¿Una idiota? – Dijo Jasper. Edward soltó una carcajada.

\- Es su término favorito para mí en estos días, ¿no?

\- Te queda bien. – dijo Jasper, sonriendo. – Úsalo con orgullo. Edward, el idiota, uno y único. – Tomó la piedra que arrojó Edward.

Si no hubiera tenido tanta prisa por volver con Bella, se habría quedado para vencerlo en un combate de lucha libre, pero su corazón tenía la mejor idea.

_Ve_, le dijo Jasper, _me estás poniendo nervioso_.

A Edward no se le tuvo que decir dos veces.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Actualización nenas! Hoy es el día de las madres aquí en Mexico… así que aquellas chicas que tengan la alegría de ser mamá… ¡muchas felicidades! Y gracias por siempre dar lo mejor pos sus hijos :3**

**Espero dejen un comentario para saber qué les pareció en cal… es cortito pero bonito.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	24. Almuerzo

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). Yo solo me encargo de traducir y divertirme. La historia original fue bateada por chayasara.**

**I do not own the copyright. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the story is from FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). My only job is to translate and having fun. The beta of the original story is chayasara.**

"**Estoy feliz que la historia pueda ser disfrutada en otro idioma." - Flaming**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Charlie le dio a Sue la mueca más grande y más silenciosa de "_te dije_" cuando Bella contó su semana. Pero cuando ella les dijo quién la había ayudado con la trabajadora social, Charlie se quedó innaturalmente quieto.

\- Tenías que llamarlo para pedir ayuda. – dijo simplemente, asintiendo, con la cara dolorida. Bajó la vista y tragó saliva. – Lo siento mucho, cariño. Si... si tenemos que estar lejos, nos aseguraremos de que haya personas aquí para ayudarte.

\- Papá. – dijo Bella, mirándolo – no te atrevas a sentirte mal. Está bien. Él ayudó y yo estoy agradecido. Sarah está bien.

\- Sí. – dijo Charlie – y nunca debiste pedirle ayuda a Edward Cullen. – Él la miró con la culpa tan clara en su rostro.

Bella se hizo parecer exasperada.

\- Está bien, papá. De Verdad.

\- Crees que está bien, Bella, pero no quiero volver a verlo en tu vida nunca más. Nunca, mucho menos asomar sus narices a la de Sarah. – Lo dijo con tanta ferocidad y enojo que tanto Sue como Bella se miraron, preocupadas.

\- Papá… - dijo Bella con firmeza – quién está en mi vida depende de mí. Incluso... Edward.

Charlie se sentó, preguntándose si esto era lo que se siente tener un ataque al corazón. _¿Ella lo quería de vuelta en su vida? ¿En lo de Sarah?_ Estaba respirando pesadamente, el aire espeso en su garganta. Cerró los ojos, tratando de no ver sus recuerdos de aquellos años anteriores.

\- ¿Papá? – Bella preguntó.

\- No puedo verlo lastimarte de nuevo. – dijo, esta vez su voz se suavizó por una emoción que Bella reconoció.

\- Entiendo.

Extendió los brazos hacia Sarah, y Bella se la dio alegremente. Charlie la sostuvo contra su pecho, como un talismán contra el mal. Funcionó, y la tensión en su respiración disminuyó por su calor sólido. Su fiebre había desaparecido y todavía resoplaba un poco, pero estaba tan sana como podían esperar.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó, mirando a Bella sentarse.

Había perdido más peso, lo que le preocupaba. La gripe de este año fue mala. Él y Sue habían recibido vacunas contra la gripe en el trabajo, pero no creía que Bella hubiera recibido una.

\- Sí… - dijo – todavía estoy superando la última gripe.

\- Tenemos el fin de semana. – dijo – me saciaré de Sarah antes de volver a trabajar, y descansarás un poco.

El domingo, Bella y Charlie tuvieron una mañana perezosa, ambos saliendo con su pijama cerca del mediodía. Habían compartido a Sarah, y Charlie la tenía debajo del brazo, y la otra mano hojeaba el periódico mientras se sentaban en el sofá cuando sonó el timbre.

Mientras caminaba hacia él, Charlie esperaba una entrega. Entonces, cuando abrió la puerta y encontró a Edward Cullen parado allí, solo pudo parpadear y mirar.

Su silencio fue de corta duración, pronto reemplazado por una ira ardiente que se extendió desde su pecho hasta su rostro. Forzó un cortante:

\- ¿Sí? – de su boca, no queriendo que los oídos de Sarah sean audiencia de sus sentimientos más profundos.

\- Buenos días. Esperaba hablar con Bella. – dijo Edward, mirando a Charlie con cuidado, preocupado de que su agarre sobre el bebé fuera demasiado fuerte. Miró a Sarah, dibujando los ojos de Charlie allí también, y vio que el brazo del hombre se soltaba.

\- Entra entonces – dijo Charlie, dándole la espalda, llamando arriba. – Bella, Edward está aquí para verte. – Pronunció el nombre con disgusto.

En medio de ponerse los calcetines, Bella dejó de moverse al escuchar el nombre de Edward.

_Sí,_ se dijo a sí misma, _había escuchado correctamente_.

Bajó las escaleras lentamente como si el resultado pudiera cambiar si se tomara más tiempo para llegar allí.

Pero no, él estaba allí, parado frente a Charlie en la entrada, hermoso y perfecto contra la humanidad viva de su padre.

\- Me preguntaba si podría llevarte a almorzar. – dijo.

Miró a Charlie sosteniendo a Sarah, su rostro rojo y temblando, y luego otra vez a Edward. _¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?_ Entonces un espasmo de miedo se aferró a ella. _¿Había algún peligro presente?_

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

\- Oh, eso suena bien. Um… - agregó – antes de que me olvide – y agarró su teléfono – ¿puedo obtener la dirección de Victoria? Tenía la intención de enviarle un agradecimiento por las flores. – Luego lo miró expectante.

\- Ella está fuera del país en este momento, pero le avisaré cuando regrese. – dijo en voz baja.

\- Está bien. – dijo Bella, exhalando lentamente, agregando un tranquilo – Gracias.

\- ¿Te gustaría ir a almorzar? – preguntó de nuevo.

\- Claro. – dijo, todavía preguntándose de qué se trataba.

Charlie se dio la vuelta.

\- Me quedaré con Sarah. – dijo. – Así que no tardes demasiado, ¿de acuerdo? Tendrá que amamantar lo suficientemente pronto. – Luego miró a Edward. El mensaje era claro: _traerla de vuelta pronto, y con seguridad_.

\- Por supuesto. – dijo Edward.

Bella se sintió extraña saliendo de la casa con solo su teléfono y billetera metidos en su chaqueta.

Tan pronto como estuvieron en el auto, ella preguntó:

\- ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Quería llevarte a almorzar – dijo Edward – nada más".

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el respaldo del asiento, cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro de ansiedad.

\- Lo siento. Debería haber llamado. – Parecía verdaderamente arrepentido.

\- Sí – dijo ella, - deberías haberlo hecho. Charlie se está haciendo mayor. Preferiría que mi papá no tuviera un ataque al corazón. – _O que yo misma no lo sufriera_, pensó. – No estaba contento de que necesitaba llamarte para pedir ayuda. – Edward vio la mirada.

\- Y tú tampoco.

\- Me alegré que pudieras ayudar a Sarah. Todavía estoy agradecida por eso.

Edward había elevado el calor, lo que mantenía el frío exterior de Bella, pero los dejaba a ambos incómodos en presencia de los fuertes olores del otro.

Fue más fácil en el restaurante.

\- Entonces – dijo, tratando de mantener la conversación algo segura – ¿qué provocó esto?

\- ¿Almuerzo?

\- Mm-hmm – dijo, tratando de parecer interesada en el menú. Eso fue dificil. Las sucias cubiertas de plástico no habían cambiado en años y tampoco tenían los papeles dentro de ellas.

\- No pensé que Charlie apreciaría que apareciera y preparara el almuerzo. Esto parecía una buena opción.

\- ¿Te preocupa que no coma?

\- Sé que no comes lo suficiente. – dijo, mirando sus manos, la piel se aferraba tenazmente a sus finos huesos.

Bajó el menú y volvió a meter las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Encontraste... ¿cualquier cosa? ¿Nadie? ¿La otra noche? – ella preguntó.

\- No.

\- ¿De verdad? – Bella preguntó. Había un desafío en sus ojos como cuando los conoció. Ya había tenido suficiente con quedarse sin Jacob.

\- Había cuatro senderos, pero terminaron en el agua.

_Cuatro. Había más de ellos_. La preocupación hizo que sus cejas se juntaran.

\- Te mantendremos a salvo. – dijo Edward. – No necesitas preocuparte.

\- Lo siento, ¿mi pequeña cabeza bonita no vale la pena?

\- Por supuesto no. – Las comisuras de su boca se volvieron hacia abajo – Traje este problema a tu vida. Preferiría eliminarlo sin crear más problemas para usted.

\- No voy a fingir que no sé lo que está pasando, Edward. Ya tuve suficiente de eso mientras te fuiste.

Edward dejó ver su sorpresa.

\- ¿Jacob no...?

\- No. – dijo Bella. – No pudo, y dejé de preguntar... finalmente.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Las reglas de Sam son estrictas. – se encogió de hombros, sorbiendo su agua.

\- Hola. ¿Están listos para ordenar? – la camarera preguntó, mirando a Bella y Edward con atención. Edward hizo un gesto hacia Bella, quien ordenó. Cuando Edward solo pidió una coca cola, la camarera levantó una ceja, pero no hizo más comentarios.

Cuando estuvieron solos de nuevo, preguntó:

\- ¿Cómo está tu corte?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Bien.

\- ¿Puedo ver? – Era una táctica barata de su parte, pero quería tocar su mano, aunque fuera brevemente.

Ella colocó la palma de su brazo sobre la mesa. La acunó con la suya, usando su otra mano para girarla suavemente, como si buscara una mejor luz.

\- Habrá una pequeña cicatriz. – murmuró en voz baja, tratando de mantener sus propias reacciones bajo control.

Él podía oír que Bella estaba salvajemente fuera de control, su corazón latía con fuerza, su respiración se aceleraba más rápido de lo que estaba tratando de dejar. Trazó la punta de su dedo por la delgada línea roja en su piel curativa, sintiéndola temblar con una emoción sobre cuyas cualidades solo podía adivinar.

Luego se obligó a soltarse, apoyando sus propias manos sobre la mesa.

Bella le arrebató el puño hacia atrás, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, como si se estuviera sosteniendo.

Pero el repentino olor a leche le dijo lo que estaba tratando de hacer.

Frunció el ceño un poco, preocupado de haberla alejado de Sarah en un mal momento.

\- ¿Necesitas volver?

\- No. – dijo ella, sonrojándose ferozmente, apretando más fuerte. Fue solo otra reacción horriblemente embarazosa de su cuerpo traidor hacia él.

\- Está bien. – dijo, liberando el ceño, buscando algo de qué hablar. – ¿Cómo fue decirle a Charlie lo que sucedió cuando él estaba fuera?

\- ¿No estabas allí? – ella preguntó.

Sacudió la cabeza.

\- Alice me hizo ir a cazar, y tampoco me lo dijo. Ella.. quiere que tengas tu privacidad tanto como sea posible.

Bella levantó las cejas ante la implicación.

\- Yo también – dijo suavemente – pero, bueno fue... curioso.

\- Creo que la reacción de hoy debería decirte todo lo que necesitas saber – dijo, exhalando. – No presionaría las cosas con él en general.

\- ¿Crees que lo haría? – él sonrió, riéndose un poco.

Ella no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

\- Sí, creo que lo harías.

Sacudió la cabeza. Besaría los pies de Charlie Swan si pensara que se congraciaría con cualquiera de los cisnes.

\- Seré bueno. Lo prometo.

\- Me prometiste que lo serías. – Su sonrisa se convirtió en una expresión más cuidadosa y neutral. _Era arriesgado, reír, sonreír. Los sentimientos suben las expectativas también. Otros sentimientos aparecían, ruidosos debajo de esta superficie pacífica._

Puso las manos sobre la mesa, los dedos enroscados en la parte superior, como si se estuviera estabilizando.

La camarera regresó en este punto, colocando comida y bebidas frente a ellos.

Edward se preguntó si no sería malo para sus hábitos alimenticios. Ella todavía parecía tan agitada.

Apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos, dobladas, tratando de tranquilizarla. Él no iba a tocarla, no a menos que ella preguntara.

\- Me gustaría decir que se ve bien, pero... Estoy seguro de que te debe sentar bien.

Ella rió.

\- Estoy segura de que tienen un juego salvaje en la parte de atrás. Solo tienes que preguntar. – ella sonrió.

Él sonrió fácilmente también.

Era una pequeña burbuja de felicidad, frágil, y que desapareció en un momento.

Pero ella comió. Estaba contento de eso. Hablaron, ella compartió lo que sabía del viaje de Charlie y Edward preguntó por Sarah. No había puesto sus propios ojos en ella en días. Extrañaba mirarla, escuchar sus pensamientos de cerca. Ella era una pequeña extensión de Bella, y él se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos por ella eran tan protectores como lo eran por su madre.

\- ¿Cómo está Sarah? – preguntó.

\- Ella es genial. – dijo Bella. – Su fiebre ha desaparecido por completo. Ahora solo tiene un poco de resfriado.

Edward asintió, dejando que sus cejas se juntaran con preocupación.

\- Sólo... vigila eso. – dijo con cuidado.

Bella lo miró preocupada de repente porque sabía algo que no estaba diciendo.

\- ¿Por qué? – ella preguntó, claramente sospechosa.

\- Es un mal año para la gripe. – dijo.

\- Eso escuché. – murmuró, recordando los comentarios de Charlie.

Edward no quería recordarle cómo él mismo sabía qué tan grave podía ser la gripe, por lo que dijo suavemente:

\- A veces, las personas se contagian justo después de tener gripe, cuando están más débiles. – Él miró sus delgadas manos. – Entonces, es bueno tener cuidado.

\- Lo tengo. – dijo.

Deseó que ella también se cuidara más, pero se obligó a pasar a otros temas.

\- ¿Te gustó el grupo de bebés? – preguntó. Ella lo había mencionado pero no en detalle.

\- Sí – dijo, tomando otro bocado – me gustó. Ha sido... tranquilo en casa. – dijo, pero frunció el ceño, no muy satisfecha con la redacción. – Un poco aislado, supongo.

No dijo nada, queriendo escuchar más.

\- No estoy exactamente en compañía de mis amigos. – murmuró.

_No, ella no lo estaba. ¿Cómo podría ser ella alguna vez?_ él pensó. _Ella era mucho más._

No había preguntado sobre el embarazo. Sobre su elección. Quería, con muchas ganas, saber, comprender, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

Él se emocionó cuando ella respondió una de esas preguntas.

\- Cuando decidí tenerla, hizo que algunas amistades fueran un poco difíciles de mantener.

Edward se preguntó cuáles. Aun así, no dijo nada, escuchando atentamente. Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Entonces, necesito hacer nuevos amigos. Parecía un buen lugar para comenzar… con otros padres.

Se permitió una pregunta segura.

\- ¿Es solo para madres y bebés?

\- No, pero lo llaman así, así que no estoy segura de cuántos padres aparecerían.

\- Mmm – dijo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres unirte a mí? – preguntó ella, medio bromeando.

\- Me encantaría. – dijo con seriedad. – ¿Es eso una invitación?

Ella parpadeó, tratando de imaginar a Edward en un grupo de bebés.

\- Creo que podría vencer el propósito de hacer nuevos amigos, tener a todas las madres babeando por ti.

Él puso los ojos en blanco ante esto, pero sabiendo el efecto que su apariencia tenía en los demás, aceptó su estimación.

\- Me encantaría llevarte. El clima no es el mejor en esta época del año. – Estaba jugando con su ensalada, incómoda con la oferta. – Probablemente no sea bueno para Sarah estar afuera en el frío y la humedad, incluso si la mantienes seca. – agregó.

\- Correcto. – dijo Bella lentamente. – Un paseo sería apreciado, por su bien.

Edward celebró por dentro. Charlie no podía discutir con esa razón. Se preguntó si su propia participación sería motivo suficiente para que Charlie le comprara un auto a su hija. Posiblemente.

\- Probablemente debería volver. – Bella suspiró, no del todo lista para irse, pero no quería empujar su suerte con el tiempo.

\- Por supuesto. – dijo Edward, señalando a la camarera que pasaba.

\- Puedo ocuparme. – dijo Bella, pero Edward agarró la factura antes de que pudiera alcanzarla.

\- No. – dijo suavemente, entregándole el trozo de papel a la camarera con dinero en efectivo. – Sin cambios, gracias. – Él le sonrió a la camarera, y cuando ella se fue, a Bella. – Los amigos tienen permitido comprarse el almuerzo. – _Los amigos_, recordó, _parecían poder dar regalos también_. Él escondió ese pensamiento para su posterior consideración.

\- Gracias. Yo, um… no estoy segura de cómo corresponderé. – dijo ella, alzando significativamente las cejas. – Llamaré si encuentro algún ciervo que se vaya al patio trasero.

Quería sonreír ante esto, pero la repentina imagen de él cazando tan cerca de ella o de Sarah lo hizo sentir aún más frío que él. Su sonrisa parpadeó, luego goteó.

\- ¿Estaría bien si entro a saludar a Sarah? – Mantuvo la voz baja e incluso mientras preguntaba, no queriendo presionarla con ninguna expectativa.

Bella le sonrió.

\- Por supuesto, aunque no estoy seguro de qué tan bien le gustará a Charlie, solo para que estés advertido.

Edward sonrió, recordando algo.

\- ¿Todavía huye cuando amamantas?

Ella rió.

\- Si.

\- Bueno, si cronometramos las cosas bien, Charlie no se quedará pensando.

Bella arqueó una ceja, preguntándose cómo Edward lo mediría.

Sin embargo, sorprendentemente, las cosas estaban en ese punto cuando llegaron a la casa.

Charlie estaba parado con los dos pies separados, mirando a Edward sombríamente, Sarah metida debajo de su brazo como una pelota de fútbol.

\- ¿Buen almuerzo? – le preguntó a Bella suavemente.

\- Sí, lo fue. – dijo. – Gracias Papá. Fue realmente agradable salir.

Esto suavizó a Charlie considerablemente. Ella había estado demasiado tiempo dentro de casa. Pero mientras miraba a Edward, un resentimiento feroz de que había sido él el que la había sacado se afirmó.

Sarah estaba empezando a tornarse más enojada, escuchando a su madre tan cerca y no estar en sus brazos, o más precisamente, por no ser alimentada.

\- Dámela, papá. Tiene hambre. – dijo Bella, extendiendo sus brazos.

Él la entregó fácilmente, dispuesto a dejarla en paz. Su mirada a Edward invitó a lo mismo.

Bella lo rechazó.

\- ¿Quieres venir a sentarte unos minutos antes de irte?

_No, no quiere_, pensó Charlie. _Bueno. Eso significa que puedo irme_.

Bella se sentó en el sofá y le dio a Charlie el tiempo suficiente para pasar a Edward, amenazándolo con un ferviente susurro.

\- Si lastimas a alguna de ellas, no pienses que no te encontraré, porque lo haré. – Se alejó, pisoteando furiosamente las escaleras hacia sus quehaceres en el patio.

Mientras observaba a Edward sentarse a un lado de ella, preguntó suavemente.

\- ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Me advirtió que no te lastimara a ti ni a Sarah, lo que me he ganado más que nada.

El impulso de protestar la sorprendió. Edward ciertamente se había ganado la censura de Charlie. Y la de ella. Pero a ella no le gustaba que Charlie interfiriera. Tendría que aclarar sus límites con él.

Bella se centró, en cambio, en Sarah, frotando una pequeña mano gordita entre sus dedos y mirando a su hija retorcerse de satisfacción.

Edward sonrió. Los pensamientos de Sarah eran pacíficos.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella, viendo la curva de sus labios en su visión periférica.

\- Ella está feliz. – dijo suavemente. – Es encantador escucharlo. Es algo... completamente puro. Es inusual.

\- Otros bebés también deben serlo. – dijo Bella.

Él se encogió de hombros.

\- Los bebés de otras personas no me interesan mucho, Bella. – Extendió un dedo, dejando que Sarah lo agarrara brevemente y luego volvió a colocar su mano en su regazo.

Bella se sonrojó y luego se sintió como una tonta total.

_Todos felicitan al bebé de todos. Fue simplemente educado. No hay necesidad de sentir que el suyo era algo más._

_Excepto que lo es_, le dijo su mente. _Ella es la cosa más especial de la historia._

Edward estaba de pie, preparándose para irse, dándole espacio.

\- ¿Te veré el martes, entonces?

\- Martes a las diez. – dijo, y se mordió la lengua antes de poder pedirle que volviera antes.

_Los límites_, se recordó, _eran cosas buenas_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**De acuerdo, de acuerdo…**

**Este fue un buen acercamiento… ¿qué opinan? A mi me gustó el cap… bastante lindo, sencillo, tranquilo… si me gustó jajaja**

**No olviden dejar un comentario.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	25. Noticias

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). Yo solo me encargo de traducir y divertirme. La historia original fue bateada por chayasara.**

**I do not own the copyright. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the story is from FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). My only job is to translate and having fun. The beta of the original story is chayasara.**

"**Estoy feliz que la historia pueda ser disfrutada en otro idioma." - Flaming**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El tiempo que compartían Charlie y Bella solía ser silencioso, y este también lo era. Era una ausencia de palabras muy común entre ellos, y Bella vio los hitos familiares pasar en la oscuridad. Iban a cenar a casa de Sue junto con Seth, Leah y Billy. Normalmente, se reunían los domingos, pero lo habían retrasado hasta el lunes por la noche después de su viaje.

Charlie parecía un poco incómodo, nervioso, incluso. Siguió retorciéndose en el asiento del conductor. Bella no preguntó. Él le diría por qué si quisiera.

La cara de Billy se iluminó cuando Charlie cargó a Sarah. Nadie parecía creer que ella todavía era capaz de cargar el bebé y el asiento del automóvil juntos.

\- Hola, Bella. – llamó Billy, extendiendo su mano y tomando el abrazo que le ofreció.

\- Hola. – dijo suavemente, entregándole a Sarah.

\- Estoy tan celoso. – dijo, mirando a su nieta y luego a Charlie. – Tu abuelo te atrapa todo el tiempo. No te comparte lo suficiente.

Bella frunció el ceño un poco. Eso era cierto. Realmente no lo había visto más allá de sus cenas semanales, pero sin un automóvil, eso sería difícil.

Charlie pareció pensarlo tanto y puso los ojos en blanco hacia Billy, pero había un pequeño ceño al acecho en su sonrisa, y Bella se preguntó si algo más estaba mal.

Sue la echó de la cocina cuando se ofreció a ayudarla con la cena y se apoderó de Charlie. Bella entendió la indirecta y se sentó con Billy y Leah. Seth aún no había llegado del trabajo.

\- Oye. – dijo Leah – escuché que tuviste una semana intensa mientras estuvieron fuera.

\- Sí, se podría decir eso. – dijo, tomando un sorbo del vino que Sue le había entregado. Billy seguía arrullando con Sarah.

\- ¿Mamá dijo que los Cullen ayudaron?

Billy la miró ante esto.

\- ¿Qué?

Bella explicó.

\- ¿Por qué no llamaste a Sam o Leah o…? ¿alguien? – preguntó, su voz oscura.

\- Lo hice. – dijo – Lo intenté con todos. – Se sentía un poco incómoda bajo este interrogatorio.

\- No le hagas pasar un mal rato, Billy. – dijo Charlie. – Se aseguró de que Sarah estuviera bien. No importa quién tuvo que ayudarla. – No le gustaban más que a ellos, pero le gustaba menos porque la estaban haciendo sentir mal por eso.

Leah y Billy intercambiaron una mirada.

\- Lo siento, Bella. – dijo Billy – Tiene razón, pero debería haber alguien de nuestra familia o alguien de confianza, para ayudarte.

Si este no era el código para "lobo", no estaba segura de qué era.

Bella esperaba que el resto de la noche le ahorrara más incomodidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ella esperaba en vano.

Durante la cena, Leah preguntó si Bella ya había ido al grupo de bebés.

\- Sí, la semana pasada. Estoy bastante segura de que ahí es donde contraje la gripe.

\- ¿Vas a ir de nuevo? – Leah dijo, esta vez a través de un bocado de pan de ajo.

Bella asintió con la cabeza sobre su propia comida, meciendo a Sarah en el asiento con su pie.

\- No estás caminando, ¿verdad? – Sue preguntó. – Se supone que el clima será terrible mañana. – Miró a Charlie como si fuera su culpa.

\- En realidad… - dijo Bella – conseguí un aventón.

\- ¿Oh, sí? ¿Con quién? – Dijo Leah, todavía hablando y masticando simultáneamente.

Todos lo miraron, esperando que Bella terminara su bocado.

\- Um... Edward. – murmuró en voz baja y luego volvió su atención rápidamente a su cena.

El silencio que siguió se llenó con el ruido de los cubiertos, que se sentó erguida demasiado rápido.

Cuando se atrevió a mirar de nuevo, todos seguían mirando.

Fue Charlie quien se aclaró la garganta y dijo en voz baja:

\- No habías mencionado eso.

\- No – dijo, bajando el tenedor – y teniendo en cuenta las miradas que rodean la mesa, estoy segura de que puedes entender por qué.

Esto hizo que todos parecieran aún más incómodos.

Había tantas cosas que no se podían decir en presencia de Charlie, tantas cosas que Charlie quería decir, pero no debía y no lo hizo, no delante de todos los demás.

Entonces, la cena continuó, y durante la pequeña charla, Charlie contempló cómo podría asegurar un auto para el uso de Bella. Eliminaría la forma insidiosa en que los Cullen volvían sigilosamente a ella, y a la vida de Sarah.

La tensión había disminuido ligeramente para cuando el postre estuvo listo, y Sue y Charlie intercambiaron una mirada significativa, asintiendo el uno hacia el otro.

\- En realidad tenemos algunas noticias. – dijo Sue en voz baja cuando la conversación se había desvanecido un poco.

Charlie le sonrió, levantando la barbilla, animándola a continuar. Bella conocía esa mirada. Estaba demasiado lleno de sentimientos para poder hablar.

\- Nos vamos a casar. – Dijo Sue, sonriendo a Charlie. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y se besaron, y luego fue su turno de mirar nerviosamente alrededor de la mesa.

Hubo sonrisas felices y felicitaciones de todos los presentes, Bella incluida.

\- ¿Cuándo papá? – ella preguntó.

\- Todavía no lo hemos decidido – dijo – pero estábamos hablando del verano.

\- Eso es increíble. – dijo ella, sonriéndole y apoyándose en su abrazo. – Estoy muy feliz por ti.

\- ¿Lo estás? – preguntó nervioso. – ¿De Verdad?

\- ¡Claro que lo estoy! ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

\- Me preocupaba que sintieras que debías mudarte. Y no hay necesidad. Siempre tendrás un hogar conmigo. Siempre.

\- Gracias Papá. Tendremos que encontrar nuestro propio camino en algún momento. – dijo.

\- No hay prisa. – dijo y la abrazó de nuevo. – Lo digo en serio. Ella ya está creciendo muy rápido. – Había llevado a Sarah a sus propios brazos. – No puedo decirte cuánto la extrañé la semana pasada. – Él le revolvió el pelo y le susurró: - Extrañé a mi pequeña muñeca troll.

Bella resopló. El fino cabello de Sarah peinado hacia arriba, un mechón negro de suavidad. La gente no pudo resistir pasar sus manos por él.

Todos los demás habían desaparecido para ayudar a limpiar, y Charlie y Bella se sentaron juntos.

\- Tal vez deberíamos ver cómo encontrarte un auto. – dijo Charlie.

\- No, papá. – dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Habían hablado de esto. – No puedo pagarlo, y no necesito uno. – Eso era cierto; ella no lo hizo. Si realmente necesitaba ir a cualquier parte de la ciudad, tenía el cochecito y podía caminar a la mayoría de los lugares en una hora. El auto de Charlie estaba disponible si lo necesitaba por las tardes. – Se quedaría allí, costando dinero estacionado.

\- Y valdría la pena cada centavo si eso significa que no tienes que contar con gente como Edward Cullen.

Ella lo miró y oyó la brusquedad de su voz.

\- Él sabe que lo que hizo estuvo mal. Se disculpó.

\- Genial. – dijo Charlie, resoplando. – Eso lo hace todo mejor, entonces.

\- ¿Confías en mí?

Él la miró bruscamente.

\- Por supuesto que sí.

Ella levantó las cejas hacia él.

\- Sí. – insistió.

\- ¿De verdad crees que cometería el mismo error después de lo que sucedió antes?

Charlie miró alrededor de la habitación, asegurándose de que aún estuvieran solos.

\- Bella – dijo suavemente – podrías esconderlo de otras personas que no te conocen tan bien como yo, pero tus sentimientos por él no han cambiado. En cuanto al error, ya lo has cometido. Lo has dejado volver a tu vida.

\- No crees que deba tener nada que ver con él.

\- Dios no. – dijo, tratando de no mostrar su exasperación. – O los Cullen en general.

Ella consideró sus palabras.

\- ¿Incluso Alice, papá? – Ella mantuvo la calma pero le levantó una ceja.

\- Alice está bien. – dijo.

Ella resopló.

\- Alice es increíble.

\- Sí. – admitió – Alice es… puedo manejarlo.

Se sentaron en silencio por un momento después de esto.

\- Lo amo, papá. – susurró Bella. – No estoy segura de sí es lo correcto, estar con él. O para Sarah.

\- Te dejó, Bella. – dijo Charlie, con los labios apretados sobre los dientes. – Nunca olvides eso.

\- No lo he hecho.

\- El comportamiento pasado tiende a predecir el comportamiento futuro.

\- Lo sé. – Iba a abrir la boca de nuevo, pero ella levantó la mano. – Lo entiendo, papá. Y necesito que me dejes tomar mis propias decisiones y respetarlas también. – Ella esperó a que él asintiera. – Y eso incluye ser cortés con él y no hacer más comentarios amenazantes.

Charlie dejó escapar un gran aliento.

Bella no le había dicho exactamente cómo Edward había evitado que Sarah sufriera una punción lumbar, y aprovechó el momento para explicar los detalles de lo ocurrido.

\- Muy bien – dijo a regañadientes – seré educado.

\- Gracias lo aprecio. – Ella lo decía en serio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Se van a casar! La verdad me pareció muy de "¿qué pedo?" el anuncio jajaja pero si son felices pues que se casen jajajaja**

**Espero les haya gustado el cap, no olviden dejar un comentario.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	26. Martes a las 10

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). Yo solo me encargo de traducir y divertirme. La historia original fue bateada por chayasara.**

**I do not own the copyright. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the story is from FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). My only job is to translate and having fun. The beta of the original story is chayasara.**

"**Estoy feliz que la historia pueda ser disfrutada en otro idioma." - Flaming**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Edward se alegró de haber llegado temprano. Se había dado cuenta, a mitad de camino a su casa, que el asiento de seguridad estaría demasiado frío para Sarah, ya que se había sentado en el garaje, que estaba climatizado, pero solo mínimamente. Cuando él llamó a la puerta, Bella la abrió, vistiendo una camisa manchada, que estaba al revés, su cabello sobresalía en ángulos incómodos.

\- Lo siento – dijo – sé que llego temprano. – y extendió el asiento del automóvil. – Sin embargo, esto debería quedar sobre un respiradero de calefacción por un tiempo.

\- Claro. – dijo Bella, mirando a su alrededor en busca de una rejilla que no estaba llena de desorden. – Sin embargo, aún no estoy lista. – Su mirada recorrió la habitación tratando de localizar una ventilación vacía mientras sacudía a Sarah en su hombro.

\- ¿Puedo ayudar? – Edward preguntó, extendiendo su brazo.

Cerró la puerta con el pie y acurrucó a Sarah en su hombro, moviendo un periódico por el respiradero más cercano a la entrada, colocando el asiento al revés sobre él.

Bella lo miró con ganas de llorar. Había sido una noche agotadora con Sarah levantada cada pocas horas, llorando cada vez que intentaba acostarla. Edward hizo que todo pareciera fácil.

_Todo fue fácil para él_, se recordó. _Y no necesitaba dormir_.

Ella cerró los ojos y exhaló.

\- Voy a cambiarme y trataré de parecer decente. – dijo.

Edward asintió, mirando a Sarah. Ella estaba soñando. En este momento, sus pensamientos eran singulares, y Edward les sonrió. Él aprobó sus prioridades. Sin embargo, no le gustó el pequeño moretón redondo en la frente.

Bella regresó en unos minutos, luciendo notablemente transformada.

\- Gracias. – dijo. – No tienes idea de lo que es sentirse rehén de tu pijama.

\- No – dijo – definitivamente no. – Sin embargo, lo que no daría.

Bella estaba buscando el portabebé y su bolsa de pañales. Edward los vio, escondidos debajo de una manta en el sofá, y los sacó.

\- ¿Estas? – preguntó.

\- Sí, gracias. – dijo.

Era fácil para ella olvidar las cosas. Las manchas debajo de sus ojos le dijeron que no estaba durmiendo bien. Era de esperarse, suponía, mirando a Sarah pero, aun así.

\- ¿Que pasó aquí? – preguntó, señalando con la cabeza hacia el moretón de Sarah.

\- Oh – dijo – está empezando a tener algo de control de la cabeza y lo probó con un buen golpe en la clavícula.

Bella tiró de su camiseta, revelando un moretón mucho más grande y más intenso en su clavícula. Él frunció el ceño. Tales lesiones eran comunes en las nuevas madres, aunque este conocimiento le proporcionó poca comodidad.

\- ¿Charlie está ayudando en la noche? – preguntó.

\- No – dijo, como si fuera una respuesta obvia – por supuesto que no. – A Edward no le gustó esto.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Tiene trabajo. Él necesita dormir. – dijo ella, poniéndose el abrigo.

\- ¿Y tú no?

\- Puedo tomar una siesta cuando ellalo haga. – dijo Bella.

Edward estaba mirando el papeleo sobre la mesa: solicitudes de empleo.

\- Pero no lo haces. – dijo.

\- Estoy bien – dijo – y cuando duerme, puedo hacer algunas cosas.

Él asintió, sintiendo una infeliz impotencia. ¿Aceptaría ella ayuda si él se lo ofreciera? ¿O de Esme? ¿Alice?

El asiento del auto estaba lo suficientemente cálido, y Edward lo volteó, acomodando a Sarah en él.

\- Puedo ocuparme de eso. – dijo Bella, como si fuera una imposición.

\- Está hecho. – dijo, levantándolo. – ¿Listo?

Ella asintió y él se adelantó a ella, sosteniendo la puerta mientras cerraba el asiento del automóvil en su lugar.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está? – ella preguntó. Él sonrió a sabiendas. – Pregunta tonta. – murmuró para sí misma.

Fue un viaje corto, pero se alegró por ello. El clima era terrible. La lluvia era una mezcla de aguanieve indecisa y sábanas húmedas que hacían que los limpiaparabrisas fueran casi inútiles.

\- No hay mucha gente aquí hoy. – dijo, mirando el estacionamiento de la iglesia. – ¿Puedo ayudarte a llevar a Sarah adentro?

\- Claro. – dijo ella, comenzando a abrir la puerta del pasajero, tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de manejar la logística de sacar a Sarah del asiento de seguridad en el aguacero.

\- Aquí. – dijo, desabrochando a Sarah y sacándola hábilmente de su asiento, alcanzando fácilmente la suya.

Esperó a que Bella la metiera cómodamente en el portabebé, luego se acercó con un paraguas. Era pequeño y le permitía una excusa perfecta para caminar cerca de ella.

Bella estaba tratando de respirar normalmente, sintiéndolo tan cerca. El efecto no se perdió en Edward, quien observó para asegurarse de que no se cayera, con el brazo flotando justo detrás de ella, pero sin hacer contacto.

Adentro, Edward estaba a punto de preguntar cuándo debería recogerla, cuando la Sra. Weber vino.

\- Oh, Bella, trajiste un amigo, ¡maravilloso!

Fue a abrir la boca, pero la señora Weber fue demasiado rápida.

\- Edward, ¿verdad? Adelante. ¡Estamos encantados de tener más que madres aquí!

Edward sonrió cortésmente, pero dijo:

\- En realidad, estoy dejando a Bella y Sarah. ¿A qué hora regreso? – preguntó, mirando a Bella.

Sintió que su corazón se detendría, al ver su rostro transformarse, mirar el de ella. ¿Siempre lo tenía cambiado así cuando la miró?

\- Um… - dijo ella, buscando palabras – ¿Doce?

\- Doce treinta. – la corrigió la Sra. Weber. – Tenemos un invitado hoy. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres quedarte para esto? – Lo intentó de nuevo, mirando a Edward. El aire entre él y Bella estaba tan cargado que, si vivieran en un lugar más seco, ella habría esperado chispas.

Fue en este punto que Sarah comenzó a gritar. No solo gritos de hambre o descontento, sino un silbido completo y repetitivo que emitió un sonido que tomó a Bella completamente desprevenida.

Edward se acercó sin pensarlo, con las cejas fruncidas por la preocupación, usando el pretexto de mirar a Sarah para susurrarle al oído a Bella:

\- Le duele. – No pudo precisarlo más exactamente. – ¿Quieres que me quede? – preguntó, todavía preocupado, viendo a Bella tratar de quitarse las correas del portador.

La Sra. Weber se había ido, viendo que Bella tenía ayuda y que tenía cosas que hacer.

Esta había sido la sustancia de su noche, tratando de entender qué significaban los gritos de Sarah, y ahora parecía que también sería su día. Había lágrimas de frustración y agotamiento listos y dispuestos a ser derramados. Ella les devolvió el parpadeo.

\- ¿No tienes cosas que hacer? – preguntó ella, sintiendo que seguramente debería ser capaz de manejar esto ella misma.

\- Me gustaría que tuvieras algo de ayuda. – dijo. En silencio, agregó _y un poco de sueño._ _Aquí_, suspiró mentalmente. Ella estaba luchando, él podía ver, y él pasó su mano sobre la cabeza de Sarah. – Está bien tener ayuda.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

\- "¿Puedo?" preguntó, tendiéndole las manos a Sarah.

\- "Claro", dijo, con voz ronca.

Tomó a Sarah y la apoyó boca abajo sobre su hombro, frotando su espalda. Los gritos fueron fuertes, pero no molestaron sus oídos. Otros rostros comenzaban a asomarse por las ventanas de vidrio en las puertas de la sala de reuniones.

\- ¿Por qué no entras? La traeré cuando se haya calmado.

\- ¿Qué pasa si ella no se calma?

\- Ella lo hará. – Él sonrió. – Creo que es solo gas.

\- ¿Gas que dura toda la noche? – Bella frunció el ceño.

\- Puede pasar con bebés. No pueden moverse mucho. – Él estaba doblando sus piernas hacia su pequeña barriga, dándole el movimiento que ella no podía darse. – Dame unos minutos. – Él le quitó la bolsa de pañales del hombro y, al ver la mirada perpleja, dijo – Por si acaso ella necesita un cambio.

\- Está bien. – dijo Bella, sintiendo que estaba haciendo trampa, alejándose sin un bebé.

Amaba a Sarah, pero su cansancio hablaba en voz alta, y no quería nada más que sentarse y no hacer nada.

Edward llegó unos minutos después con una Sarah recién cambiada. Su atuendo también había cambiado.

\- ¿Así de mal? – Bella preguntó.

\- Oh, sí. – dijo Edward, aún sin regresar a Sarah.

\- Puedo llevarla. – dijo Bella, sintiéndose insegura con los brazos vacíos.

Edward tenía a Sarah descansando sobre su pecho debajo de un brazo.

\- Ella se va a dormir. – dijo, moviéndola.

\- ¡No! – Bella dijo, de repente en pánico. – No la muevas. Ella podría despertarse.

Estaban en el exterior de un círculo escaso en la habitación. Bella le había dado la espalda al centro cuando él entró, y aún mantenía esta posición. Estaba contento, porque los pensamientos que le señalaban eran completamente contraproducentes para sus objetivos.

\- Creo – dijo suavemente – que tenías razón acerca de que yo estuviera aquí. No quiero interponerme en el camino.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó en voz baja, todavía preocupada de que despertaran a Sarah.

Edward consideró la mejor forma de expresar esto.

\- Varios de ellos piensan que soy el padre o tu pareja de alguna manera, y la mayoría se siente intensamente celosos de que tengas ayuda.

Bella frunció el ceño.

Sin embargo, la Sra. Weber tuvo un momento impecable, y después de haber visto lo que pasaba por interés casual alrededor del círculo, comenzó la reunión.

\- Siempre nos complace tener amigos, socios y padres aquí, así que gracias por ser valiente, Bella, y por traer un amigo. – Ella sonrió y luego presentó a su invitado.

\- No creo que puedas irte ahora. – le susurró Bella.

\- No tengo ningún problema en irme si quieres. – dijo.

Ella no quería que lo hiciera.

\- Hoy estamos trabajando en masaje para bebés y lenguaje de señas para bebés. – dijo el presentador invitado.

Edward se rió entre dientes, mirando a Sarah, profundamente dormida en su pecho.

\- Aquí. – dijo, tirando de la esquina del portabebés. Bella lo desabrochó, y él lo ajustó, con una mano, y se lo puso, colocando una manta alrededor de Sarah para mantenerla abrigada.

Los pensamientos celosos iban en aumento. Algunos de ellos bordeaban la ira.

\- Entonces – dijo la presentadora invitada, una mujer demasiado enérgica en sus veintes – intentemos esa primera técnica. El mejor trabajo para comenzar con las piernas de tu bebé. Y, si su bebé está durmiendo, pruébelo con un amigo. Realmente necesitas usar estas técnicas para recordarlas.

Bella se sonrojó intensamente al ser señalada. De nuevo.

_Excelente. Simplemente genial._

\- Te duele el hombro. – dijo Edward suavemente, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo.

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- Tu postura ha cambiado, y solo te he visto llevarla en tu lado izquierdo.

Ella frunció el ceño, pero asintió. Ella jugaría a lo largo. Extendió una mano en dirección a su hombro, una oferta.

Se dio la vuelta y regresó para estar a su alcance, observando el escaso, pero amplio círculo de bebés y madres. La mayoría se centró en sus bebés, que generalmente reaccionaban bien a estos toques terapéuticos.

Sarah se acomodó en el regazo de Edward. Tenía libre uso de ambas manos y amasaba suavemente, pero con presión precisa en su hombro. Ella sintió que todo su cuerpo se electrificaba.

Cuando se les mostró la siguiente técnica, Edward no se detuvo, sino que observó y fingió aplicar lo que había aprendido. Él ya sabía todo esto, pero siguió jugando.

Bella, mientras tanto, se estaba concentrando en mantener su respiración en un ritmo constante. Ella renunció a mantener su rostro con un tono normal de rosa.

Su cuerpo había olvidado lo que era ser tocado, y no le sorprendió sentir las lágrimas. Sin embargo, Edward estaba alarmado.

\- ¿Quieres que me detenga? – preguntó en voz baja.

\- No – dijo – eso se siente realmente bien. – Pero se estaba perdiendo rápidamente en un recuerdo que preferiría haber perdido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

\- ¿Estás despierta? – Jacob había susurrado, sentado en la cama.

\- Mmhmm… - murmuró, tratando muy duro de dormirse.

\- ¿Demasiado caliente?

\- No estoy ayudando. – murmuró, volteando cuidadosamente hacia su otro lado, para enfrentarlo.

\- Lo siento. – dijo en voz baja pero sonrió y dejó que sus manos cruzaran su vientre, duro e hinchado, sintiendo al bebé moverse dentro de ella.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – ella preguntó.

\- Justo después de la una. – respondió Jacob.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – ella bostezó.

\- Estaba en el vecindario. – dijo casualmente, todavía moviendo sus manos sobre su estómago.

_Bien_, pensó ella. _Patrulla_.

El calor no había disminuido con la llegada de septiembre. Se sintió cruel, de verdad, con la caída de unas pocas semanas que el clima aún no había cambiado.

Llevaba ropa interior y un sostén deportivo. Hubiera preferido no usar nada, pero su bata ya no la cubría, y tener que vestirse para sus muchas visitas nocturnas al baño era demasiado cansado.

Jacob se acostó a su lado, besando su hombro. Estaba contento con el ventilador en la esquina. Significaba que podía soportar estar cerca de él.

\- ¿Quieres que te frote la espalda? – preguntó, con las manos preparadas.

\- Por favor. – dijo suavemente, y gimió de alivio mientras sus manos trabajaban su magia.

Ella había bromeado, inicialmente, acerca de que él se había convertido en un terapeuta de masaje después de que él comenzó a frotarle la espalda, pero después de leer un poco y aplicar un poco más de experiencia, ya no era una broma.

\- En serio, Jake – había dicho un día de agosto – hay un programa de transferencia de primer año en la universidad local. Es un buen trabajo, paga bien. Guarda tu amor por los motores como un hobby".

\- Esto – había dicho, sonriendo ante el cumplido – es un trabajo de amor y solo para ti.

Sus manos se alejaban de su tarea asignada, pero Bella no se quejaba. Cuando gentilmente le dio la espalda para mirarlo, sus labios se encontraron. Sus manos encontraron otros espacios para mentir también. Cuando él le quitó el sujetador y la ropa interior, esto también se encontró con sonidos placenteros de su garganta.

Jacob había sonreído ampliamente cuando la partera mencionó la estimulación del pezón como una forma de inducir el parto y tomó la tarea muy en serio. Lo hizo esa noche también, y Bella arqueó la espalda contra la presión de sus labios.

_Era_, pensó, _una invitación a más._

_Mucho más_.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de par en par, pero su beso tragó el sonido de protesta que sus propios labios intentaron hacer. Su tierna carne, tan alterada por el embarazo, no estaba preparada para él. El apretón urgente de sus manos fue un rechazo inconfundible, y él se apartó.

Había estado enojado con su rechazo más allá de lo que las palabras podían expresar.

_De nuevo._

Estaba sorprendida y había levantado temblorosamente la sábana, doblando las piernas bajo el dolor punzante que había dejado dentro de ella.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un momento.

\- No puedes… - comenzó ella.

\- Lo sé. – dijo demasiado rápido.

Sabía que también debía agregar una disculpa, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en mantenerse en control de sí mismo. Tenía muchas ganas de romper algo, aliviar la tensión y la frustración.

_Habían estado tan cerca. Varias veces. Y el resultado siempre fue el mismo._

Estaba enojado, se dio cuenta, consigo mismo por esperar más, por molestarla, por intentarlo sin preguntar.

Pero no pudo reunir las palabras que necesitaba.

Si era honesto consigo mismo, estaba celoso. La criatura que había hundido sus garras en su corazón, lo había roto cuando se fue. Jacob sintió que lo habían dejado tratando de arreglarlo con cinta adhesiva y tiritas.

La amaba más de lo que tenía palabras, pero no era suficiente. Sentir los efectos de su incapacidad para estar con él de esa manera era una prueba adicional en una relación que ya los había probado a ambos más allá de lo que él sentía que podía soportar.

Su control se estaba derritiendo.

\- Me tengo que ir. – dijo abruptamente.

\- Jake... – llamó, su voz dolía.

\- ¡No! – gruñó, y se fue, la ventana traqueteando detrás de él.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fue la última vez que lo vio.

Las manos de Edward habían llegado a su espalda baja.

\- Detente, por favor. – dijo ella, con la voz temblorosa y llena de emoción que él no entendió. – No me siento bien. – dijo. – Creo que debería irme a casa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Que intenso todo!**

**Déjenme saber qué opinan.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	27. Ayuda

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). Yo solo me encargo de traducir y divertirme. La historia original fue bateada por chayasara.**

**I do not own the copyright. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the story is from FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). My only job is to translate and having fun. The beta of the original story is chayasara.**

"**Estoy feliz que la historia pueda ser disfrutada en otro idioma." - Flaming**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Está bien. – dijo Edward, retirando sus manos, preguntándose qué había hecho.

Bella se levantó torpemente del piso del gimnasio de la iglesia, recogió su bolso y salió. Edward lo siguió, ignorando los pensamientos de sorpresa y miró detrás de él. Estaba de pie junto a la puerta, acurrucada en su chaqueta cuando él extendió la mano para tocarla.

\- ¿Bella?

\- Por favor no. – Inhaló y exhaló deliberadamente. – Necesito ir a casa. Por favor.

\- Por supuesto. – dijo, levantando su paraguas.

Estaba muy mojada cuando llegaron al auto y no dijo nada cuando Edward colocó a Sarah en su asiento.

El viaje en auto fue silencioso, Edward deseó desesperadamente, nuevamente, poder escuchar sus pensamientos. Permanecieron obstinadamente silenciados para él.

Después de ayudarla a entrar, se preguntó si podría convencerla de que se durmiera mientras miraba a Sarah, pero no, ella estaba mirando el papeleo sobre la mesa. Su mirada se deslizó sobre la pila desordenada, luego a las varias pilas de cosas que obviamente quería ordenar. Sin embargo, sus ojos no se enfocaron, y deseó nuevamente poder escuchar sus pensamientos.

\- Te molesté. – dijo suavemente, mirándola sentarse a la mesa.

Ella no respondió de inmediato.

\- No eras tú. – dijo. – Jacob – comenzó – solía frotar mi espalda. Él... – Entonces ella estalló en llanto.

Le dolía mirarlo. Quería hacerlo más natural y ponerla en la comodidad de sus brazos, pero se resistió, sentándose a su lado, con la mano sobre la mesa, una ofrenda que ella podía tomar libremente.

Ella no lo hizo.

\- La última noche que lo vi – sollozó, limpiándose la nariz con un pañuelo – lo hizo, y luego lo tuvimos – _¿Cómo podría describir eso?_ – ...una pelea.

Edward escuchó. Preguntó lo que casi todos preguntarían.

\- ¿Por qué peleaste? – Se volvió de un color rojo florido y sacudió la cabeza. – No importa. – murmuró. Esperó un momento. – ¿Puedo sugerir algo?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Dormir.

\- No. – Fue un firme rechazo.

\- Estás exhausta, Bella.

\- Esa es la maternidad. – se encogió de hombros.

\- No tiene que ser así. – Estaba frustrado, pero esto cambió cuando recordó cómo ella había manejado su dolor después del nacimiento de Sarah. Suavizó su acercamiento. – ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

\- Distráeme, por favor. – dijo.

Recordaba haberle preguntado lo mismo una vez.

\- Claro. – dijo. – ¿Por qué no rellenar algunos de ellos para ti también? – dijo, tocando una pila de aplicaciones.

\- Pero…

\- Creo que puedo completar lo básico. – él dijo.

\- Está bien. – dijo ella, dejándolo deslizar una pila.

\- Pero por aquí. – dijo, moviéndose a uno de los sofás.

_Tal vez si se sentara en un lugar cómodo, se quedaría dormida. Tal vez._

Ella siguió.

\- Entonces, ¿cómo más puedo distraerte?

\- Sorpréndeme. – dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Pensó por un momento y luego captó algo en su memoria que ella apreciaría. Cuando él comenzó, ella lo interrumpió.

\- ¿De verdad? – ella dijo. – ¿Conociste a Robert Frost?

Se rio entre dientes.

\- No diría que lo conocí, pero escuché sus pensamientos. No fue hasta más tarde, cuando leí su trabajo, que lo recordé. Solo fragmentos de algunos poemas menores.

Este era exactamente el tipo de diversión que ella necesitaba, y él siguió hablando, llenando formularios a medida que avanzaba. Su propia escritura se ralentizó y luego se detuvo por completo mientras se hundía en el sofá. Bajó el tono de su voz, aun hablando, recitando poemas y versos más claros que esperaba que llenaran sus sueños con cosas amables.

Terminó todas las formas, deslizando la que ella había estado trabajando fuera de su regazo.

Cuando Sarah comenzó a revolverse, revolvió el refrigerador y encontró una botella de leche materna. Esperaba que a Bella no le importara, pero necesitaba dormir, y recogió a Sarah perentoriamente. Estaba encantado con su reconocimiento y la acompañó a la cocina, hablando suavemente con ella, cambiándola y disfrutando de su minuto de vigilia en sus brazos. Cuando sus pensamientos cambiaron a Bella, él la llevó a verla, sonriendo ante su satisfacción mutua.

\- Esa es tu madre – le susurró, narrando sus pensamientos – y ese es tu papá, y esa es Alice. Ella es una amiga Yo también soy un amigo.

Se preguntó si alguna vez ganaría un título mayor. Él esperaba eso.

Edward se sorprendió al escuchar el sonido del auto de Charlie acercándose. Era cerca de la una. Por los pensamientos de su padre, Edward dedujo que Charlie estaba vigilando a Bella, asegurándose de que Edward la hubiera llevado a casa. No lo sorprendería. Se había ganado la desconfianza de Charlie.

Se colocó con Sarah cerca de la entrada, esperando que Charlie estuviera callado cuando entró.

Charlie estaba abriendo y cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Edward saludó con la mano libre y se llevó un dedo a los labios mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia Bella en el sofá.

Fue una oportunidad perfecta para generar confianza. Él trajo a Sarah a Charlie, entregándola cuidadosamente para que sus manos no hicieran contacto con las de Charlie.

\- Ella se durmió. – dijo en tono de disculpa. – No quería despertarla, pero debería salir de tu camino.

La sorpresa de Charlie lo complació. Había esperado que Edward encontrara una razón para quedarse.

\- Usé la botella en la nevera y ya está limpia. – dijo en voz baja.

\- Está bien. – dijo Charlie, mirando su reloj, frunciendo el ceño. Había vuelto a casa para asegurarse de que ella estaba bien y luego se dirigió directamente al trabajo.

\- ¿Necesitas que me quede? – Edward preguntó, observando, aun atravesando la farsa de ponerse la chaqueta.

Charlie mintió.

\- Acabo de llegar a casa para obtener algunos documentos que olvidé, pero sí, debería irme bastante rápido. – Miró a Bella, durmiendo. Odiaba la idea de despertarla. Había estado muy cansada últimamente.

Pero la idea de dejar a Sarah con Edward. Esto no se sentó bien. Edward dijo en voz baja:

\- ¿Quieres que vea si Alice es libre? – Charlie asintió y Edward sacó su teléfono, enviando mensajes de texto rápidamente. La respuesta fue instantánea. – Sí, ella está en la ciudad y puede estar aquí en unos minutos.

Charlie asintió y añadió un "_Gracias_" brusco, y Edward se alejó rápidamente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Entonces… – dijo Alice en voz baja cuando llegó poco después de la partida de Edward – ¿necesito alertar a Carlisle?

Charlie frunció el ceño.

\- ¿No por qué?

\- Solo quiero asegurarme de que Edward no necesite ningunas suturas para un agujero de bala. Eso es todo. – Charlie resopló y le entregó a Sarah.

\- Gracias, Alice.

\- Oh – dijo – no te culpo. Ha sido el mayor idiota de la historia. – Ella le sonrió a Sarah, el contraste de su expresión con sus palabras sorprendió a Charlie.

\- Bella me hizo prometer que sería amable con él. – se quejó.

Alice lo miró fingiendo sorpresa.

\- ¿De verdad? – Cuando él asintió, ella negó con la cabeza. – Eres un santo, Charlie.

Hizo una mueca ante esto.

\- Si él la ayuda, no me puedo quejar. Ella lo necesita y nos ahorrará mucho.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? – Alice preguntó inocentemente.

\- Por la noche. Siempre me dice que vaya a dormir un poco. No me deja hacer ninguna de las comidas. – dijo, olvidando recoger su papeleo inventado mientras se volvía a poner los zapatos.

\- Sabes, los chicos estarán todos lejos este fin de semana. ¿Tal vez Bella quiera unirse a nosotros para una noche de chicas el viernes? Creo que podemos ayudarla a dormir bien.

Charlie asintió con la cabeza. Esto sería útil, y si Edward no estuviera allí, mucho mejor.

\- Se lo mencionaré. – dijo. – Gracias de nuevo. – y con un breve abrazo para Alice y un beso rápido para Sarah, se fue.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La luz del día se había desvanecido cuando Bella comenzó a despertarse. No estaba exactamente sorprendida de ver a Alice, pero sintió un desagradable destello de decepción al encontrar a Edward ausente. Cuando miró su reloj, sintió pánico.

\- Sarah – dijo – ella debe estar…

\- Bien. – dijo Alice. – Edward usó la botella en la nevera. Encontré más en el congelador. No es ciencia espacial.

\- Se siente así a veces. – Bella rio.

\- Ella todavía es buena, pero probablemente deberías cuidarte un poco. Voy a tener que fingir que voy a casa pronto.

El estómago de Bella se retorció al escuchar esto. _Sí, todavía estaban arreglando sus vidas alrededor de la de ella._

\- No te atrevas a sentirte mal por eso. – agregó Alice, viendo a Bella morderse el labio.

Bella sonrió débilmente.

\- Viernes – dijo Alice, viéndola ponerse de pie, temblando de cansancio – te estoy secuestrando para una noche de chicas. Aprobado por Charlie y todo. – Ella se rio de esto.

\- Sí, porque a los veinte años, y como nueva madre, estoy totalmente acostumbrada a que mi padre tome decisiones por mí.

\- Los muchachos están cazando el viernes. Sabes, sería bueno estar adentro por una vez.

Alice sabía cómo atraer la culpa de Bella.

\- Por supuesto – dijo Bella – cierto.

\- ¿Es un sí?

\- Sí, Alice. – suspiró. – Sin maquillaje. – Tenía que haber algunos límites con Alice.

Alice determinó que el esmalte de uñas no constituía maquillaje. Tampoco los tratamientos faciales.

\- Está bien – dijo ella – trato. Ahora vete. Cuídate.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No olviden dejar un comentario.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	28. Con Algo de Fuerza

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). Yo solo me encargo de traducir y divertirme. La historia original fue bateada por chayasara.**

**I do not own the copyright. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the story is from FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). My only job is to translate and having fun. The beta of the original story is chayasara.**

"**Estoy feliz que la historia pueda ser disfrutada en otro idioma." - Flaming**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bella se había sometido con tanta gracia como pudo reunir a los ministros de cosméticos de Alice. Sus dedos y uñas de los pies eran de un rosa brillante de buen gusto. Sin embargo, había dado un _sí_ entusiasta al baño, sabiendo que Sarah sería cuidada expertamente. Charlie era tierno y amoroso, pero no tan amaestrado en mantener contenta a Sarah.

Dejar que Alice se arreglara las uñas parecía una compensación adecuada.

\- La traeremos si te necesita. – dijo Esme. – Puedes ir y dormir bien por la noche.

Se sintió mal dejarla en los brazos de otra persona, y las cejas de Bella se deslizaron más juntas, considerando la oferta.

\- Ella no querrá nada, Bella. – Esme la tranquilizó. – Si ella te necesita, la traeremos. Lo prometo.

\- Está bien. – dijo Bella, tratando de aceptar este regalo.

\- No es que podamos hacer esto la mayoría de las noches. – llamó Rose desde el sofá, hojeando una revista. – Creo que Charlie podría darse cuenta. – Alice se rio.

\- Probablemente no. Es un roncador horrible.

Bella también se rio.

\- Cierto. – dijo ella, alejándose, tratando de hacer que pareciera fácil. Ella no engañó a ninguno de ellos. – Toda la noche. – Se metió en la cama, exultante sabiendo que probablemente no la despertarían durante toda la noche. Se sintió culpablemente indulgente.

Alice le había advertido que los chicos regresarían a primera hora de la mañana y le preguntó tímidamente si tenía que hacer guardia en su puerta.

\- Creo que respetará mi privacidad, Alice. – había dicho Bella.

Alice le había parpadeado y dijo "_Está bien_", con mucha menos certeza de lo que Bella encontraba tranquilizadora.

Pero se despertó sola, sintiendo que el mundo era un lugar nuevo, descansado y... _oh_, se dio cuenta, evitando tocar su pecho, necesitando a Sarah.

Después de un rápido viaje al baño, se dio cuenta de que no debería haberse sorprendido cuando la voz de Edward siguió a la llamada.

\- Sarah está lista para ti, si lo estás.

\- Está bien. – llamó, pero luego comenzó a verlo de repente dentro de la habitación.

\- Lo siento. – dijo.

\- Está bien. – dijo, sacudiéndose. – Estamos en tu territorio.

Deseó que ella se sintiera más en casa que eso.

\- Espero que también lo consideres tuyo. Siempre eres bienvenida aquí.

Bella levantó la vista bruscamente ante esto. ¿Había oído de alguna manera indirecta sobre Sue y Charlie o quizás más directamente, de los pensamientos de los demás?

Él también la estaba mirando.

\- No quiero hacerte sentir incómoda, pero aquí siempre eres bienvenida.

\- No – dijo – no me hiciste sentir incómoda. Nada más alejado de la realidad. Es solo que es exactamente lo que Charlie me dijo cuando él y Sue me contaron sus noticias.

\- ¿Noticias? – preguntó.

\- Se van a casar. – dijo.

\- Eso es maravilloso. – dijo, devolviéndole a Sarah. – Por favor denles nuestras felicitaciones.

\- Lo haré. – dijo, pero se preguntó qué tan bienvenidas serían las felicitaciones de los Cullen. Estaba de pie, poniéndole a Sarah en el pecho.

\- ¿No quieres sentarte?

\- No – dijo – he dominado el arte de estar de pie, caminar y amamantar, porque de lo contrario, estaría sentada todo el tiempo. Y ya que tuve la mejor noche de sueño que he tenido... desde siempre, estoy lista para ir a buscar el desayuno.

\- Bien. – dijo. – Tengo algo listo.

La casa estaba extrañamente vacía.

\- ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? – Se sentó nerviosa en la tranquila cocina.

\- Cazando, trabajando y afuera. – dijo Edward con indiferencia, sacando un plato del horno. – Cuidado. – dijo. – Está caliente. – Sus manos desnudas no necesitaban protección, y Bella puso su mano sobre el plato, comprobando. _Sí muy caliente._

\- ¿Quieres que la cargue mientras comes? – preguntó, con las manos extendidas con esperanza. Sarah había comido rápidamente y tenía los ojos muy abiertos y alerta.

\- Por favor. – dijo Bella, y la devolvió, sorprendida por el toque cálido de su mano. Ella lo miró sorprendida. – ¿Cómo…?

\- Podemos absorber el calor. Simplemente no podemos crearlo. – Él sonrió, alisando el cabello de Sarah hacia atrás mientras la miraba, absorto en sus pensamientos, maravillándose de cómo sus manos intentaban agarrar y sostener.

Bella comió y vio a Edward jugando con Sarah. Él caminaba con ella, levantando diferentes objetos, moviéndolos de un lado a otro, y sonriendo cuando sus ojos la siguieron. De vez en cuando, lo escuchaba hablar con ella, pero estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que no pudiera entender las palabras.

Ella estaba tratando de identificar los sentimientos muy complejos que se estaban construyendo debajo de estas observaciones.

Sus manos, y las de los otros miembros de su familia, eran capaces de una destrucción que ella apenas podía describir. Sus recuerdos de lo que habían convertido a James eran turbios en el mejor de los casos, confusos por el dolor y la morfina. Sin embargo, la ternura que mostraba Edward era lo que se estaba llenando de esperanzas enterradas por el dolor.

Su propia mano fue hacia su estómago, buscando el fantasma del toque de Jacob como si pudiera encontrarlo allí.

Ella tragó saliva, recordando.

Su entusiasmo por la llegada de Sarah había sido así... exuberante, palpable. Hablaba de eso, lo anhelaba.

Que ella pudiera abrazarla todos los días era una pena de culpa. Ella lo sintió en cada alegría que apreciaba, y no fue solo porque él se había ido.

\- Tú eres... muy bueno con ella. – dijo en voz baja.

La emoción en su voz era inconfundible. No quería provocarla más, así que sonrió en respuesta, manteniendo sus ojos en Sarah. El ritmo cardíaco de Bella estaba apretando su ritmo. Deseó saber lo que la estaba molestando.

\- Disculpa. – susurró Bella suavemente, alejándose.

Escuchó sus pasos, oyó el suave clic de la puerta del dormitorio.

No tenía expectativas de privacidad real, pero esperaba que él le permitiera fingir. Ella dejó que el dolor y la culpa se abrieran paso con ella, derramándose en la mano en su boca y cara, ambos receptáculos ineficaces.

Edward no tocó, pero entró en silencio, dejando a Sarah en el suelo. Bella estaba sentada en la cama, mirando hacia la ventana, angustiada.

Le dolía verla herida, y mientras él estaba allí, frustrado por sus errores pasados, su resolución de esperarla se rompió.

La rodeó con el brazo y la atrajo hacia él. Ella se inclinó, el cuerpo aun meciéndose de emoción. Que ella aceptara este pequeño consuelo de él hizo que su propio cuerpo se emocionara con la electricidad de su toque. Ella se volvió hacia él, acurrucándose en su pecho, y él la atrajo hacia sí.

Ambos respiraron tan regularmente como pudieron, para propósitos completamente diferentes, dejando que sus cuerpos se aclimataran al del otro.

Su cuerpo estaba despierto, enojado y tenso por su inactividad forzada, gritando de deseo. Se obligó a sus manos a quedarse quieto.

Luego ella inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba, con los ojos abiertos en lo que él imaginaba querer.

Su moderación se evaporó.

Sus labios sobre los de ella eran una reunión de fuego y hielo, ella en el familiar estremecimiento de su carne, y él con el ardor de su aroma caliente en su garganta. Ella liberó sus manos para encontrar un lugar en su cuello y en su cabello.

La suya se movió a lo largo de su espalda, explorando con un toque muy decidido la geografía familiar de su cuerpo.

Ella no quería que terminara, no quería que él se apartara como sabía que lo haría, y ciertamente no quería contar con su culpa y dolor. Ella solo quería quedarse allí, ardiendo en esta pequeña perfección en el tiempo, sintiendo su cuerpo responder al de él.

Y donde habría terminado antes, no fue así. Él cerró la brecha entre ellos, la carne de su cuerpo moldeándose sobre la de él. Volvieron a caer en la bienvenida resistencia de la cama.

No había sido así antes. Había sido tan cuidadoso, moderado. Había empujado todos los límites y había sido empujada hacia atrás sin esperanza de llegar a un límite. Ahora, era su propio cuerpo advirtiéndole, las chispas y sus escalofríos le decían que se detuviera.

Cuando encontró aire, lo usó para decírselo.

Si no supiera que su audición estaba más allá de la perfección humana, podría haberlo dudado. En esa fracción de segundo, mientras consideraba este pinchazo de incertidumbre, los temores de Bella surgieron de la posibilidad al pánico y luego a la ira.

Estaba tan concentrado en ella que no vio su mano moverse. Fue solo la transformación de su rostro junto con el sonido lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que lo había golpeado y probablemente le había roto los huesos de la mano.

El sonido que siguió solo confirmó esto.

Estaba recitando la letanía de Alice dentro de su cabeza. _¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!_

Bella estaba acurrucada sobre sí misma, aun haciendo sonidos indescriptibles.

\- Por favor – dijo – creo que está roto. ¿Puedo comprobarlo?

Su ira, sin embargo, solo estaba aumentando.

\- ¡No! – ella le gritó.

Cuando se calmó lo suficiente como para hablar, Bella pudo ver que sus opciones eran limitadas. No podía conducir, y no estaba lo suficientemente segura del control de Jasper para poner a Sarah en un espacio confinado con él.

Edward se disculpó por lo que pareció la centésima vez.

La ira era una emoción mucho más segura para mantenerla, así que apretó los dientes y usó el amplio dolor en su mano para alimentar su furia hasta la sala de emergencias.

Cuando entraron, Edward gimió internamente. Era el mismo residente de turno que había tratado a Sarah. El joven médico lo había visto, y sus pensamientos estaban coloreados en voz alta y en gran parte por un resentimiento preciso. Edward lo había mostrado demasiado bien.

Había pocas personas allí, y Bella fue revisada de inmediato. Edward se quedó en el fondo, Sarah en sus brazos. Alice y los demás regresarían pronto, pero Edward esperaba que le dejaran el tiempo suficiente para tratar de deshacer el daño que había hecho con Bella.

Estaba tan perdido en su propio guisado de auto-amonestación que extrañaba las importantes conexiones que el residente estaba haciendo.

\- Entonces – le preguntó a Bella – ¿cómo te rompiste la mano?

\- Pregúntale a él. – gruñó ella.

\- ¿Su novio? – preguntó.

\- Pfff… – dijo ella, ceñuda.

\- En realidad, me gustaría saberlo. – Lo intentó de nuevo, incluso su voz.

Edward levantó la vista, alarmado, escuchando los pensamientos del hombre.

\- Le pegué. – dijo.

La doctora movía cuidadosamente su brazo y miraba su mano.

\- Con algo de fuerza. – murmuró. – ¿Manejas la mayoría de tus problemas de esa manera?

_No_, pensó Edward, _no lo hagas_. Iba a abrir la boca para intervenir, pero era demasiado tarde.

\- Claro. – resopló ella.

Edward cerró los ojos y pensó varias palabras muy descorteses.

\- Está bien – dijo el residente – definitivamente necesitará una radiografía. Voy a prepararla.

Tan pronto como se fue, Edward se arrodilló a su lado.

\- ¿Bella? – él dijo.

\- ¿Qué? – ella gruñó. Él cerró los ojos.

\- Lo siento mucho, pero él va a buscar al trabajador social.

\- ¿Por qué? – ella preguntó, su ritmo cardíaco saltando y tartamudeando.

\- Porque está enojado conmigo.

\- ¿Y? – Sus cejas se fruncieron.

\- Le acabas de decir que resuelves tus problemas golpeando a la gente, Bella.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada de la trabajadora social: _Ashley_.

A Edward no le había gustado la inclinación de sus pensamientos la primera noche que la había conocido, y ahora le gustaban aún menos. Era superficial e insípida, fortificada por la importancia de su trabajo. _Me gusta..._ y aquí él gimió mentalmente, el Dr. Carr, su amigo, ella sentía que estaba por encima de las personas a las que servía y que estaba dedicando su tiempo en un entorno rural para que eventualmente pudiera mudarse a un trabajo en la ciudad. El nombre de Bella estaba sonando algunas campanas en su cabeza. Había hecho la conexión entre ella y Charlie, y... ella estaba en el comité revisando las quejas sobre el Dr. Carr.

No había suficientes malas palabras para expresar lo que Edward estaba pensando o sintiendo.

Bella, mientras tanto, conocía la agitación de un pánico ansioso en sus entrañas.

Ashley estaba haciendo todo lo posible para tranquilizar a Bella, no con buenas intenciones sino porque aumentaba la probabilidad de que ella dijera algo útil, o incriminatorio.

Mientras la mujer se movía a través de las preguntas simples y requeridas, Edward pudo escuchar que su decisión era una conclusión inevitable. Un escalofrío que no debería sentir le recorrió la espalda.

Ashley se quedó mientras Bella seguía al residente para que le radiografiaran la mano, volviéndose hacia Edward con su sonrisa más encantadora y diciendo:

\- ¿Puedo? – tendiéndole los brazos a Sarah.

\- Creo que debes preguntarle eso a su madre. – Él le devolvió la sonrisa, sin perderle la curva perversa de los dientes.

Se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la puerta, dudando de lo que había visto, pero perturbada más allá de lo que su mente le permitiría considerar. Esperaron en un silencio incómodo hasta que Bella regresó. Ella fue seguida poco después por el residente.

Esta vez, sin embargo, el joven médico no estaba solo. El colega de Charlie, Bill, lo siguió a través de la puerta, la luz fluorescente reflejándose apagada de su placa.

\- ¿Bella? – dijo, mirándola con sorpresa y luego al médico y al trabajador social.

\- ¿Bill? ¿Por qué estás aquí? – ella preguntó, confundida.

Edward miraba con creciente temor, todavía abrazando a Sarah. Se trasladó a Bella y cuidadosamente transfirió al bebé al brazo izquierdo ileso de Bella.

Bill se aclaró la garganta. No había visto a Bella desde el funeral.

\- Es, um… estándar que un oficial asista en casos como este.

\- ¿Casos como qué? – preguntó ella, luchando por ajustar su control sobre Sarah.

Bill miró nerviosamente a la trabajadora social.

Ashley estaba muy feliz de explicar. Su arrepentimiento hablado era muy alegre.

Bella estaba teniendo problemas para respirar.

\- ¿Hay un pariente que pueda cuidarla mientras la investigación está en marcha?

Sin embargo, Edward había terminado con el silencio.

\- Sarah es una bebé amamantada, no puedes quitársela de su madre.

\- Se le permite visitarla, con supervisión, para alimentarla.

\- ¿Por la noche?

\- En horas de trabajo.

\- ¿Y en la noche? – preguntó, gritando contra la obstinación burocrática de la mujer.

\- Ella solo tendrá que bombear. – se encogió de hombros, como si esto fuera intrascendente o simple.

Habían pasado veinte minutos en el negocio feo cuando Charlie llegó, agitado y sin aliento, con un breve asentimiento y un "_Gracias_" con la boca a Bill, que parecía aliviado por su presencia.

\- ¿Qué demonios, Jefferson? – Charlie dijo, mirando a la trabajadora social y luego señalando a su hija y nieto.

\- No – dijo en un tono que les dijo a todos todo lo que necesitaban saber sobre su inseguridad. – No tienes pie aquí. – dijo.

No lo era, siendo familia, pero no le importaba.

\- ¿Te la estas llevando por qué? Porque su madre tiene un… – Y miró a Bella – ¿mano rota?

Ashley asintió, un movimiento sólido indicando su autoridad.

Charlie resopló con burla.

\- El bebé está magullado. – agregó y sacudió la barbilla hacia la frente de Sarah.

Charlie tenía un tono rojo insalubre.

\- Bien. – dijo.

Bella abrió la boca para protestar.

\- No. – dijo, levantando una mano hacia ella y dirigiéndose a Bella con voz suave. – Créeme. – Luego, con una dureza en su voz dirigida a la otra mujer en la habitación, dijo – Todo esto va a estar bien. Esta trabajadora social muy experimentada y calificada se llevará a su bebé para que pueda investigar a fondo el entorno y las circunstancias de su hogar. No tienes nada que ocultar, ¿verdad, Bella?

_Solo una manada de hombres lobo y varios vampiros. No, nada._

\- "No", susurró.

\- Y si tenemos una queja sobre cómo se manejó esto, por supuesto, esperarán hasta que se complete la investigación de tres días porque lanzar una ahora retrasaría esa investigación, ¿verdad?

Bella asintió, esperando que su confianza en su padre no estuviera fuera de lugar.

Volvió su atención a Ashley.

\- Por supuesto, vas a colocar al bebé al cuidado de un pariente, ¿cierto?

\- Por supuesto. – Ashley sonrió. – ¿Y eso sería?

\- Billy Black.

Charlie le dio a Bella una mirada de advertencia, al ver la cara que estaba poniendo.

\- ¿Y él es su...?

\- Abuelo paterno. – susurró Bella.

Edward estaba tratando de controlar su propio pánico. No podrían protegerla, no allí.

Bella estaba tratando de descubrir cómo Billy iba a cuidar a Sarah.

\- ¿Y es capaz de cuidar a un bebé? – Preguntó Ashley, la sonrisa desapareció ahora que estaba trabajando en una pequeña pila de papel.

\- Sí. – dijo Charlie con confianza. – Tiene muchos amigos y familiares que lo ayudan.

_Las aguas claras_, Edward podía escuchar en sus pensamientos. _Ellos ayudarían_. Se estremeció internamente, pensando en los lobos tan cerca de Sarah.

Poco después, Edward se fue brevemente para recuperar el resto del asiento del automóvil de Sarah. Cuando regresó, fue para ver a Charlie tratando de convencer a Bella para que le entregara a Sarah. Había estado tratando de despertarla para cuidarla, pero dormía a pesar de los esfuerzos de su madre.

La respiración de Bella era errática, y Edward podía decir que su control se estaba aflojando rápidamente.

Se arrodilló al otro lado de Charlie y dijo suavemente:

\- ¿Sería más fácil si se la entregaras a uno de nosotros primero?

Ella asintió y, inclinándose para besar a Sarah e inhalar su dulce aroma, se la dio a Charlie, quien hizo su valiente esfuerzo de control y salió con Ashley, susurrando con voz ronca a su nieta.

El residente, menos presumido ahora por ver lo que había desatado, se fue, murmurando algo sobre radiografías.

Las respiraciones de Bella eran violentas y descontroladas, unidas con fuertes sollozos. Ella no dudó cuando Edward le ofreció su brazo, girando hacia su pecho.

Cuando el joven médico regresó, se quedó inseguro en la puerta, tocando. Fue Bella quien le dijo que se fuera, usando palabras que no le daban color a su vocabulario a menudo.

Se fue y encontró suficiente sabiduría para convocar a Carlisle en su lugar.

Edward le estaba hablando sobre lo que sucedería y tratando de tranquilizarla cuando Carlisle llegó con Charlie.

La sorpresa en los pensamientos de Carlisle era equivalente a la ira en la cara de Charlie.

Charlie no escatimó palabras para Edward, pero se volvió hacia Bella.

\- Me aseguraré de que Billy tenga todo lo que necesita y luego volveré a casa para que podamos llevarte allí al menos una vez hoy, ¿de acuerdo? – Ella asintió.

\- Gracias Papá.

\- Todo estará bien. Sarah estará bien. Esto terminará en unos días, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella seguía asintiendo y esperando y esperando y esperando.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Carlisle le apretó la mano buena.

\- Vamos a procurar una recuperación rápida, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo suavemente.

\- Está bien. – dijo Bella, frotando su nariz sobre su hombro.

El brazo de Edward todavía estaba alrededor de ella, apoyando su cuerpo contra el suyo, tratando de protegerla de todas las cosas que vendrían después.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Es que también Bella, ¿qué pedo? Está viendo cómo es la vieja esa de servicio social y lo que pasó con el residente… o sea… ay no, que coraje me da este capítulo… nomás se meten en problemas de a gratis… Y ya todo estaba saliendo bien!**

**Quiero saber qué opinan de este cap.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	29. Amputado

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). Yo solo me encargo de traducir y divertirme. La historia original fue bateada por chayasara.**

**I do not own the copyright. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the story is from FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). My only job is to translate and having fun. The beta of the original story is chayasara.**

"**Estoy feliz que la historia pueda ser disfrutada en otro idioma." - Flaming**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caminando de regreso al auto, Bella fue consciente de la mano flotante de Edward, que no la tocó, pero cuya presencia sugirió conexión. Y luego se acordó de sus propias manos vacías, una rota y otra no. No tenía nada que cargar, ya que le había dado la bolsa de pañales a Charlie. Su billetera y llaves se ajustan perfectamente en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Su rostro se sentía tan pálido como el de Edward, y cuando se sentaron en el auto, sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo retrovisor.

\- Lo siento mucho, Bella. – dijo Edward. Todavía sorprendida por lo que acababa de suceder, ella asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. – No debería haber hecho lo que hice.

\- Y no debería haber dicho lo que le dije al médico.

Ella no debería haberlo hecho. Había sido estúpido. Ella sacudió su cabeza. No estaba segura de lo que le había pasado. No era como si hubiera estado cansada. Ella debería estar... superada por los sentimientos. Y mientras ponía su mirada sobre su mano fundida, se obligó a hacer un balance de lo que había estado sintiendo. _Ira_, sí, pero solo ocultó las cosas más difíciles que quería sentir. _Placer_. Un calor le subió por las mejillas al recordar cómo el toque de Edward se había enredado con otras emociones. _Culpa_ por tener placer cuando Jake se fue. _Tanta culpa_. Le lanzó una mirada a Edward, pero rápidamente la devolvió a su regazo. _Herida_. Edward se había ido y la había dejado esperanzada de muchas maneras, incluso antes de irse. Y ahora había vuelto y todo había cambiado.

Pero él estaba aquí, y había estado tratando de ayudarla de muchas maneras.

Y estaba muy callado, se dio cuenta Bella. Ella recordó, después de sus muchas disculpas hacia ella, cómo le había gritado, diciéndole que se detuviera. Obviamente se había sentido tan mal, y ella había sido tan grosera.

\- Lamento haberte molestado. – dijo.

Edward pareció tragar antes de hablar.

\- No creo que tengas nada por lo que disculparte, Bella, considerando los problemas que acabo de causarte a ti y a Sarah.

\- Has estado tratando de ayudarnos, Edward. Y lo siento por alterarme. No te lo merecías. – Lo decía en serio, y también significaba mucho más, pero la pérdida y la urgencia de la ausencia de Sarah estaban presionando de nuevo.

Edward pareció sentir esto.

\- Deberíamos irnos. – dijo en voz baja.

Ella solo tuvo que asentir, y él encendió el auto.

Cuando entraron a la casa, estaba claro que Charlie ya había estado allí. El tapete de juego ya no estaba, así como el tapete que usaron para cambiarle el pañal abajo. Había una canasta de ropa limpia, obviamente recogida, sentada en la mesa del comedor.

Bella sintió que la habían robado.

Sobre todo, porque ella no había estado ahí.

Se sentó en el sofá, sin saber qué hacer consigo misma. Todo en los últimos meses se había centrado en lo que Sarah necesitaba. Era como tener una extremidad amputada, sintiendo una fantasmal presencia llena de necesidades, pero luego mirar y encontrarlo desaparecido.

Sin embargo, el dolor de la ausencia de Sarah fue muy real.

Debe haber sido muy obvio porque Edward se sentó cautelosamente a su lado, con una mano tentativa en su brazo.

\- Ella está a salvo con Billy. – dijo. – Él la ama. – Ella asintió.

\- Lo sé.

Las lágrimas realmente no se habían detenido desde que le había dado Sarah a Charlie, pero estaban volviendo a crecer. Ella no se resistió cuando él la atrajo hacia él, envolviéndola en sus dos brazos.

\- Podría ayudar – dijo suavemente – si haces un plan para los próximos días.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó ella, retrocediendo, limpiándose la cara. – Necesito estar cerca de ella. No estoy segura de cómo voy a hacer esto. – Miró alrededor de la casa como abrumada por lo que presentaba.

\- Puedes conducir hasta allí. – dijo. – Te dejaré el auto. – Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero él volvió a hablar con más firmeza. – Te dejaré el auto. Yo mismo te llevaría, pero no puedo. – Tenía ambas manos todavía en sus brazos, frente a ella, y sus propios hombros se suavizaron un poco, al verla asentir, incluso de mala gana. – ¿Qué cosas puedes hacer con Sarah mientras la visitas allá? – preguntó.

Pero Bella se estaba deslizando hacia atrás, permitiendo que las muchas posibilidades horribles y aterradoras de la investigación abrumaran el futuro inmediato.

\- ¿Y si…?

\- No lo pienses. – dijo suavemente. – Ayuda... me ayudó cuando estaba lejos. – Aquí, su propia voz se estremeció bajo el peso de esa dificultad recordada. – Solo pensé en lo siguiente que iba a hacer. De esa manera, era manejable. Pensando en todo después de eso... – El tragó. – Solo concéntrate en lo que puedes hacer a continuación.

Bella lo hizo, compilando una lista muy pequeña de tareas que necesitaban su atención, pero el poder de su ahora cuerpo maternal para especular con preocupación e inquietante posibilidad se ganó, y nuevamente estaba tratando de encontrar el aire que necesitaba.

Edward sintió una ola de sed vengativa. Era tan fácil imaginar extremos espeluznantes para las personas que habían lastimado a Bella, quienes se habían llevado a Sarah. Estos sentimientos se evaporaron cuando ella acomodó su cuerpo en la comodidad de sus brazos.

La atrajo con cuidado hacia él, así que ella descansó su pequeño cuerpo acurrucado sobre el suyo. Hizo un bajo murmullo de tranquilidad para ella y para sí mismo.

\- Arreglaremos esto. Ella estará bien. Contrataremos a un abogado si es necesario. Solo serán unos días, y ella estará en casa contigo. Lo prometo.

Se sintió culpable, sintió el alivio de abrazarla, pero no era nada comparado con la punzante culpabilidad que ella llevaba.

Edward escuchó el acercamiento de Charlie antes que ella.

\- Tu papá está casi en casa. – dijo, sosteniéndola y sintiendo su asentimiento.

Todavía estaban así cuando Charlie entró por la puerta. No reaccionó, pero se puso de pie, con las manos a los costados, incierto, antes de hablar.

\- Bella – dijo – podemos visitar de una a cuatro hoy, así que deberíamos ponernos en marcha muy pronto.

Ella asintió, desplegándose.

\- Está bien – dijo – prepararé algunas cosas.

El interior de Edward se apretó. Tendría que dejarla, al menos temporalmente.

\- Dejaré el auto más tarde.

\- Correcto. – respondió ella, ignorando la mirada burlona de Charlie. – Gracias. – Apretando su mano, ella se giró y salió corriendo por las escaleras.

Charlie no perdió el tiempo.

\- Quisiera una palabra afuera. – dijo, liderando el camino de regreso por la puerta principal.

Edward lo siguió, y Charlie se volvió inteligentemente para enfrentarlo tan pronto como se cerró la puerta. Tenía una buena idea de lo que venía del padre de Bella.

\- Solo quería hablar sobre dónde están las cosas. – dijo Charlie.

Edward asintió, escuchando la inclinación general de sus pensamientos.

\- Eres el hombre que rompió el corazón de mi hija y luego la dejó sola en el bosque. Se perdió y tuve que organizar un maldito grupo de búsqueda para encontrarla.

No había mucho que Edward pudiera decir a esto, así que mantuvo su respuesta simple.

\- Es cierto.

\- Y ahora – continuó Charlie – eres es el hombre que acaba de estar allí cuando le quitaron a su bebé.

\- Sí. – dijo Edward.

\- Es una mujer adulta. – dijo Charlie, mirando hacia abajo, rascando una hoja perdida del porche. – Sus amigos no están realmente interesados. – Él lo miró. – Y ella parece quererte cerca. – Esto se dijo de una manera que dejó en claro que él no apreciaba ni estaba de acuerdo con sus preferencias. – Pero si la lastimaste a ella o a Sarah de alguna manera, o si parece que la lastimaste, usaré todos los recursos a mi disposición para sacarte de sus vidas.

Edward esperó un momento para asegurarse de que Charlie hubiera terminado.

\- No hay excusa para lo que he hecho. – comenzó Edward.

Charlie lo interrumpió con un gruñido despectivo.

\- Y yo soy el primero en culparme a mí mismo. Me equivoqué, fui un estúpido, un tonto, un idiota. Fue la peor decisión que pude haber tomado para dejarla. – Se aseguró de tener los ojos de Charlie para esta próxima declaración. – Ella lo sabe y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para compensar lo que le he hecho pasar.

Charlie no dijo nada, todavía lo fulminaba con la mirada. Sin embargo, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y su postura fue un poco más relajada.

Edward dejó escapar el aliento antes de agregar más combustible al fuego de Charlie.

\- Lo que sucedió hoy también fue mi culpa.

Charlie sacudió la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco, exhalando exasperado.

Edward continuó explicando lo que Charlie ya sabía en parte, había escuchado en la oficina administrativa acerca de los rumores que se acumulaba en su trabajo en el hospital.

\- Cuando ayudé a Bella antes, hice que el residente se viera mal. No estaba tratando de hacerlo, pero él lo tomó de esa manera. Hoy se llevó su ira hacia Bella, y luego él le hizo algunas preguntas muy importantes. Si no hubiera hecho eso… – y él suspiró – Sarah todavía estaría aquí.

Charlie no había esperado que Edward fuera tan directo sobre el daño que había causado. No lo culpó por lo que el residente había hecho: algunas personas eran simplemente imbéciles. Pero tampoco quería soltarlo.

\- Puedes pedir perdón todo lo que quieras o ser responsable... No mejora esto.

\- No, no lo hace. – dijo con calma. – Pero creo que sabes lo que siento por Bella y por qué estoy aquí. Haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarla a ella y a Sarah. Y seguiré haciéndolo hasta que ella me diga que pare, no tú. – El desafío estaba claro.

A Charlie no le gustó, pero sabía dónde tenía terreno para pararse y dónde no, así que cambió de táctica, probando otras debilidades.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a su mano?

Edward hizo una pausa antes de responder, tomándose un momento para apreciar la inteligencia de Charlie. Y su propia estupidez de la mañana.

\- Bella me golpeó.

Charlie se rió, una especie de resoplido.

\- ¿La estabas ayudando? – preguntó.

\- Dejaré que le preguntes eso. – dijo Edward. Apenas habían discutido, y esperaba que pronto lo hicieran. Al menos, después de que Sarah fue devuelta a su madre. – Espero que Bella lo necesite. Me iré, pero volveré más tarde para dejarle el auto. – Al ver la mirada de Charlie, dijo – Para que ella pueda llegar ella misma.

Charlie se preguntó por qué Edward no se ofrecía a conducir a Bella, pero no preguntó. Llegó a la conclusión de que Edward podría darle sabiamente algo de espacio. Él a regañadientes lo aprobó.

\- Si hay algo más que pueda hacer, o mi familia, por favor díganos. Sé que estarán muy molestos al escuchar esto, Alice y Esme, especialmente.

Charlie gruñó en reconocimiento. Fue el sonido más aceptable que hizo durante su intercambio.

Edward se fue, dejando a Charlie para reflexionar sobre lo que el niño había dicho. Sus reflexiones duraron mucho después de que el auto de Edward desapareció de la vista.

Bella abrió la puerta, sacando a su padre de su perspectiva que cambiaba lentamente sobre Edward Cullen.

\- Estoy lista. – dijo.

\- Bueno. – Él asintió con la cabeza hacia ella, preguntándose qué estaría pensando sobre el chico que acababa de irse. Pero en lugar de preguntar, miró en dirección a la reserva de Quileute y dijo – Vamos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chale… que intenso todo…**

**No olviden dejar un comentario.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	30. Una Oferta Rota

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). Yo solo me encargo de traducir y divertirme. La historia original fue bateada por chayasara.**

**I do not own the copyright. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the story is from FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). My only job is to translate and having fun. The beta of the original story is chayasara.**

"**Estoy feliz que la historia pueda ser disfrutada en otro idioma." - Flaming**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Charlie y Bella estaban esperando afuera de la casa de Billy en el auto. Bella podía escuchar los gritos de Sarah adentro.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no podemos entrar? – preguntó ella, con las manos agarrando el asiento.

\- Sí. – dijo Charlie, mirándola con preocupación, haciendo una mueca ante el lamento frenético de Sarah.

Ambos estaban nerviosos cuando el trabajador social finalmente apareció.

\- Hola, Charlie. – llamó una mujer desconocida, saliendo de su auto. – Lo siento. Vine tan rápido como pude.

\- Gracias, Moira. – dijo Charlie suavemente. – ¿Podemos entrar? – preguntó, señalando con la mano hacia la casa.

\- Sí, vamos. – dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño ante los sonidos de angustia.

Bella entró tan rápido como pudo, alejando a Sarah de un Billy aliviado, tratando de llevarla al pecho lo más rápido posible. Estaba llorando, ansiosa y aliviada, todo a la vez.

Moira estaba mirando el papeleo que había apresurado a recoger en el hospital y luego a Bella, frunciendo el ceño. Miró de nuevo a Charlie, que se encogió de hombros a modo de explicación. Moira respiró hondo y luego lo dejó salir.

\- ¿Casi ocho semanas? – Charlie asintió con la cabeza. – Está bien. – dijo. – Hola, Bella. Soy Moira. Soy una de las trabajadoras del área asignadas a tu caso.

Bella apenas prestó atención a Moira, asintiendo bruscamente, tratando de sostener torpemente a Sarah en su único brazo bueno.

\- Necesito venir a verla, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella la miró bruscamente, preocupada de que intentara llevársela.

\- Solo mira. Eso es todo. – Ella sonrió gentilmente.

Al ver a Bella luchando, levantó uno de los cojines del sofá y se lo entregó para poder colocar a Sarah más fácilmente.

Bella dio un tranquilo "_Gracias_", pero aún parecía nerviosa.

\- Ella solo está revisando el moretón de Sarah. – murmuró Charlie. – Ella tiene que.

Moira le sonrió a Bella y luego a Sarah, al ver la pequeña decoloración en su frente.

\- ¿Cómo consiguió eso?

\- La tenía en mi pecho. – dijo Bella, su voz aún ronca y cruda. – Ella está apenas controlando su cabeza y me golpeó la frente. – Se bajó el cuello de la camisa, mostrando la marca amarillenta a juego.

\- Sí – dijo Moira – esos son bastante comunes con los bebés de esta edad. – Ella hizo una nota en su archivo. – Amigos, dennos un minuto, ¿por favor? – ella sonrió a Charlie y Billy.

\- Claro. – dijo Billy, señalando con la cabeza a Charlie. – Venga. – Se dirigieron a la cocina, cerrando la puerta.

\- ¿Y tu mano? – Preguntó Moira. – ¿Cómo sucedió eso?

\- Golpeé a alguien. – Bella se sonrojó y suspiró.

\- ¿Y a quién golpeaste?

\- Edward Cullen.

\- ¿Y él es...?

_Buena pregunta._

\- Nosotros... salíamos. Él es... es... no lo sé.

\- Entendido. – dijo Moira suavemente.

Bella deseaba haberlo hecho ella misma.

\- ¿Y por qué lo golpeaste?

Su rostro se calentó.

\- Necesito una respuesta. Puedo ver que es difícil hablar de esto.

Bella tragó saliva, acariciando la suavidad del cabello de Sarah.

\- Su padre murió hace unos meses. Edward volvió recientemente a la escena y… me besó. – dijo ella, suspirando. – Estaba bien, y luego no lo estaba, y estaba molesto. No debería haber...

\- Gracias. – dijo Moira. – Parece que las cosas han sido muy estresantes.

\- Sí. – dijo Bella. – Que me hayan quitado a mi bebé no ha ayudado.

\- Sí. – dijo Moira, reconociéndola. – Esto es... excepcionalmente raro. – Ella sacudió la cabeza, mirando las notas del caso. – Excepcionalmente raro llevar un bebé a esta edad... para esto. Sin embargo, estamos obligados a investigar las preocupaciones de este trabajador social.

Moira hizo otras preguntas más fáciles de responder y explicó con más detalle lo que sucedería en los próximos días. Invitó a Charlie y Billy a regresar después de unos minutos.

\- Entonces – comenzó – si podemos programar las cosas más o menos, eso sería útil. Bella, ¿cuándo suele amamantar Sarah?

Las cejas de Bella se juntaron y se encogió de hombros.

\- Cada pocas horas, cada vez que tiene hambre.

\- A pedido. – murmuró Moira para sí misma, haciendo una mueca. – Está bien. Probablemente este sea mi único caso mañana, así que, si le parece bien, Sr. Black, puedo ponerme a disposición de las nueve a las cuatro de mañana para visitas supervisadas.

Bella quería llorar de alivio. Ella lo contuvo. Sólo un poco.

\- En cualquier momento. – dijo Billy.

Charlie asintió en agradecimiento, también aliviado.

El resto de la visita pasó de manera notable para todos menos para Bella, que sentía que el reloj estaba contando que ella pudiera respirar. Miraba la forma dormida de Sarah en sus brazos y luego volvía a mirar el reloj. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que era el reloj de cocina de Billy.

Unos minutos antes de las cuatro, Bella escuchó el crujido de un coche que se acercaba.

\- Esa será Leah. – dijo Billy, más para el beneficio de Bella que para los demás. – Ella viene a pasar la noche y ayudar.

Bella asintió, con la mandíbula apretada. _Esto estaba bien_, se dijo a sí misma. _Billy necesitaría ayuda, incluso con Sarah en el moisés junto a su cama._

Cuando entró en la casa, Leah sorprendió a Bella con un fuerte abrazo, aprovechando la oportunidad para susurrar:

\- Estará bien. La mantendremos a salvo. – Bella asintió, pero Leah no había terminado. – Llame a los malolientes cuando estaba de regreso. – Los ojos de Bella volaron para encontrarse con los de ella, la pregunta silenciosa en ellos. – Sam pensó que sería inteligente. – Leah se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿De qué se ríen ustedes dos por allá? – Billy llamó.

\- Cosas de chicas, Billy. ¿A menos que quieras ayudar a Sarah a amamantar? – Leah respondió bruscamente.

La cara de Billy se volvió de un color marrón intenso y bronceado, y miró a otro lado.

\- ¿Por qué? – Bella preguntó, sus manos apretadas sobre Sarah.

\- Solo teniendo cuidado. – dijo Leah.

Bella sabía que no debía pedir más, pero sentía que sus manos comenzaban a sacudir a Sarah. Si Leah estuviera aquí para hacer más que ayudar... _¿Y sí?_ Detuvo el pensamiento. _No podía contemplarlo, no tener a Sarah con ella_.

\- Está bien, Bella. – dijo Charlie, viendo a Moira comenzar a empacar. – Tenemos que irnos.

Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente en su pecho. Ella no pudo hacer esto. Ella no podía irse. Billy se empujó para acercarse a ella.

\- Ya sabes – dijo a la ligera – cuando dije que quería pasar más tiempo con ella, esto no era exactamente lo que tenía en mente.

Ella ahogó algo que era mitad sollozo, mitad risa.

Confía en Billy para hacer una broma sobre esto.

_Así como Jacob._

La bandita en su pecho se tensó aún más, y la risa murió, dejando solo el sollozo.

\- Vamos. – dijo Charlie, rodeándola con el brazo. Su voz ahora era temblorosa también.

Sarah pasó de los brazos de Bella a los de Billy sin protestar.

\- Hola, cariño. – susurró. – Llamaremos a esto la primera de tus pijamadas con el abuelo, ¿eh?

Bella se fue tan rápido como pudo, con las manos apretadas a su alrededor mientras conducían a casa. Ella solo rompió su ferviente concentración para mandarle un mensaje de texto a Edward. Estaba empezando a nevar, y se concentró en los copos.

Podía atraparlos con los ojos, viéndolos pegarse individualmente al parabrisas, viendo cómo los limpiadores los arrastraban.

Charlie se moría por preguntarle por qué había golpeado a Edward, pero la rigidez cuidadosa de su pose le decía que no era el momento.

Cuando se detuvieron en casa, el auto de Edward estaba allí.

Charlie hizo un gruñido bajo al verlo.

\- Papá – dijo Bella – por favor no lo hagas. Sólo... ¿Puedes guardarlo para ti por ahora? – ella preguntó.

\- Claro. – dijo en voz baja.

Se sentía destrozado por dentro, viéndola destrozada por lo que había sucedido. Si el chico Cullen ayudaba... bueno, él lo toleraría por su bien si tuviera que hacerlo, o ahora.

Charlie se adelantó, dándole a Bella algo de tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo está ella? – Edward preguntó, entregándole las llaves del auto.

\- Está bien. – dijo Bella, embolsándolos. – Leah está pasando la noche con ellos.

Edward tragó visiblemente, pero mantuvo sus preocupaciones ocultas.

\- Bien. – logró decir.

\- ¿Por qué necesita pasar la noche, Edward? – ella le preguntó. Casi no quería… odiaba no poder quedarse con Sarah.

\- Es solo una precaución. No podemos estar allí nosotros mismos, y no quiero arriesgarme. No creo que vaya a pasar nada, pero... – Su voz se apagó.

\- Ya veo. – dijo, exhalando un poco. Ella podría vivir con eso siendo una precaución.

El silencio y la nieve se extendían entre ellos. Ella metió las manos en las axilas. Hacía frío fuera.

\- ¿Podemos hablar de lo que pasó esta mañana? – Edward preguntó.

Los primeros pensamientos de Bella en respuesta a esta pregunta fueron logísticos: _¿tenía tiempo?_ Era la pregunta que se hacía cada vez que se cumplían las demandas inmediatas de Sarah. Al darse cuenta de que su tiempo era suyo por el momento, parpadeó dos veces antes de responder.

\- Sí, pero entremos.

Ella comenzó a subir las escaleras a su habitación, sabiendo que los pasos de Edward la seguían. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Charlie mirándolos, abriendo la boca como para decir algo, pero luego cerrándola.

\- No creo que Charlie esté muy contento de que yo esté aquí. – dijo Edward cuando llegaron a su habitación.

\- No es mi problema. – respondió Bella.

\- Supongo que no. – murmuró Edward, mirando alrededor de la habitación. Parecía incómodo.

Bella se sentó en la cama y él se unió a ella a una distancia segura.

\- Lo siento por esta mañana. No debería haberte besado. Estaba molesto y no tenía la intención de que ese fuera el resultado. – Sonaba un poco como si estuviera balbuceando. – Creo que entiendes lo que siento por ti.

\- Sí, lo hago. – dijo.

Edward asintió con la cabeza hacia ella, su rostro pellizcado con sofoco.

\- Por favor, discúlpame por hacer lo que puede parecer una pregunta con una respuesta obvia, pero Bella, ¿por qué me golpeaste? Quiero decir, sé por qué, pero ¿por qué me golpeaste?

Ella se sonrojó, avergonzada.

\- No fue exactamente un movimiento lógicamente planeado, Edward.

\- Aprecio eso, pero debe haber una razón. No eres una persona irracional.

Ella cerró los ojos y puso sus manos sobre su regazo. _Ahora bien, podría saberlo_, pensó. Hubo una puñalada ante la idea. _Significaría terminar... lo que sea que fuera esto. Sí, podría tener sentimientos, pero esa no era razón para dejarle tener esperanza de lo que no podría ser_. Necesitaba ser clara, por su bien, así como por el suyo.

\- Cuando te fuiste – comenzó, con los ojos en la alfombra, extrañando su pequeño estremecimiento – no lo manejé muy bien. Yo no estaba… bien.

Edward asintió con la cabeza. Ya había visto suficiente. Fue doloroso solo recordar esos pensamientos que había captado de los demás.

\- Y Jacob, bueno. . . Él estaba aquí para mí. Él me ayudó. Mucho. – Ella tragó saliva. – Pero él quería más. Me llevó mucho tiempo dejar que fuera más. Le advertí sobre qué... sobre lo que estaba recibiendo.

Edward ladeó la cabeza ante su uso de la palabra, "advertencia".

\- No creo que entendieras, cuando estabas aquí antes, cuán diferentes somos tú y yo. – dijo Bella. – No somos lo mismo.

Las cejas de Edward todavía estaban juntas, pero asintió secamente, sin estar de acuerdo, pero indicando que estaba escuchando.

\- Creo que las palabras que usé con Jake para describirme eran "rota" e "irreparable".

\- ¿Crees que estás rota? – Edward finalmente preguntó, su tono incrédulo.

\- Sé quién soy. – Ella sacudió su cabeza. – La gente normal no hace lo que hice, Edward, cuando te fuiste. No fue... sano.

Edward no estuvo de acuerdo con nada de esto, pero la miró esperando más explicaciones.

\- Y esta mañana... – se detuvo, sonrojándose profundamente y suspirando – No podía… con Jacob, no podía estar... con él. – El rubor había corrido hasta su cabello, haciéndolo parecer más claro de lo que era contra la repentina oscuridad de su piel.

Edward estaba completamente confundido. Reformuló lo que creía haber entendido.

\- ¿No estabas intimidada…?

\- No. – dijo rápidamente, con voz ronca.

Edward hizo la pregunta obvia.

\- ¿Y Sarah?

\- Solo por un momento. – dijo en voz muy baja. Su cara estaba caliente de vergüenza.

\- ¿Y esta mañana? – Quería entender la conexión.

Esto le pareció más fácil de responder.

\- Estaba asustada. Tú... Parecías tan... desenfrenado. Yo…

\- Te asusté.

_Por supuesto_, pensó. ¡_Qué tonto fui!_

\- No. – dijo ella. – Simplemente no pude... No quería tener lo que pasó... – y aquí sus lágrimas detuvieron más palabras.

Edward todavía estaba confundido, pero extendió su mano para tocar la de ella.

\- No quería sentirme rota, contigo. – finalmente logró decir.

\- No estás rota, Bella. – dijo suavemente. – Ella hizo otro sonido burlón. – No lo eres. – dijo de nuevo. – ¿Alguna vez consideraste que tal vez no lo eras? ¿Qué eres lista?

\- Uno pensaría – dijo – que estar preparado para tener un hijo con alguien hablaría de su nivel de compromiso.

\- Sí – admitió – al compromiso, pero no a la intimidad, no.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

\- Bella – dijo, mirándola – te equivocas. No hay nada malo contigo.

Ella mantuvo los ojos bajos, sacudiendo su cabeza un minuto más. No tenía idea. No había estado aquí.

\- Te amo. – dijo.

Esto lanzó más lágrimas.

\- No hay nada malo contigo, Bella. Por favor, déjame demostrarte que estás equivocada.

Ella lo miró ante estas palabras.

\- ¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?

\- Déjame amarte. – dijo. – Danos otra oportunidad.

A pesar del descanso de la noche anterior, estaba exhausta y, mientras miraba su mano sobre la de ella, porque no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, pensó en cómo sería estar con él de nuevo. Ella trató de recordar cómo era antes, pero sin éxito. La idea de tal amor estaba manchada con la ansiedad intensa que tiraba de la parte posterior de cada beso que Jacob le había dado.

\- ¿Y si te equivocas? – ella preguntó. – ¿Entonces qué?

\- No me voy a rendir. – dijo en voz baja. – No te dejaré, Bella. te quiero. Nunca me detuve, y nunca lo haré. – No hubo titubeos.

Ella susurró "_Está bien_", y fue un salto atrevido hacia lo desconocido. Llevaba todo el peso culpable de preocupación que había usado con Jacob y más. Era una ofrenda rota.

No se arriesgó a besarla, pero la abrazó suavemente, respirando el aroma de su cabello.

\- No tienes idea de lo feliz que me has hecho. – murmuró.

\- Espero que no te arrepientas. – dijo, con la cara llena de preocupación.

\- Nunca. – dijo. – Te quiero. Acostúmbrate a escucharlo. – Él sonrió.

Ella se permitió devolverle una pequeña sonrisa y lo miró. Era como caminar hacia un rayo de sol.

Pero Edward suspiró, oyendo acercarse un auto.

\- Esme está aquí. – dijo, apretando su mano buena.

\- ¿Por qué? – Bella preguntó, no alarmada sino sorprendida.

\- Ella quería ayudar, así que trajo la cena. Está muy preocupada por todos ustedes.

Bella comenzó a ponerse de pie, escuchando el golpe en la puerta.

\- Espera – dijo suavemente – deja que Charlie se encargue.

Se sentó de nuevo, mirándolo de reojo, pero al escuchar el murmullo de voces y la voz de Esme, claramente delimitadas por el cierre de la puerta, hizo que sus cejas se alzaran sorprendidas. Charlie la había invitado a entrar.

\- Ella quería reparar algunas vallas con tu padre, y lo ha hecho por un tiempo. Le pedí que esperara, pero – dijo un poco inseguro – supongo que lo hará hoy.

\- Está bien. – dijo Bella. – Papá la apreciaba las pocas veces que se conocieron.

Un deshielo en las relaciones entre los Cullen y Charlie estaba quitando parte del estrés de sus preocupaciones inmediatas.

\- Las cosas mejorarán, Bella. – dijo Edward.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero también se preguntó por las muchas formas en que no podrían hacerlo, o cuánto empeorarían antes de mejorar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Que intenso está todo… bueno ese será el final de nuestro maratón de hoy jajaja espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Espero poder leer sus comentarios.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	31. Una Cosa Útil

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). Yo solo me encargo de traducir y divertirme. La historia original fue bateada por chayasara.**

**I do not own the copyright. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the story is from FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). My only job is to translate and having fun. The beta of the original story is chayasara.**

"**Estoy feliz que la historia pueda ser disfrutada en otro idioma." - Flaming**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_El dolor era algo útil._

Bella estaba explorando la forma y textura del dolor en su brazo. Era suave y palpable, incluso arenoso, como la arena húmeda que bordeaba el agua y las rocas de la playa. Podría acariciarte el pie con tanta facilidad con sus olas regulares hasta que de repente, te enterraron.

Sin embargo, el dolor era un lugar seguro. Había aprendido a usarlo de manera efectiva en el tiempo en que Edward no estuvo. Sofocó otras sensaciones y sentimientos menos controlables.

Ella lo estaba usando ahora. Eso ayudo. La ausencia de Sarah fue menos aguda.

El sonido del teléfono junto a su cama interrumpió este ejercicio meditativo.

\- Hola. – dijo, con voz áspera con la madrugada.

\- Hola. – dijo la voz de Charlie. – Perdón por despertarte.

\- ¿Papá? –Bella dijo, preguntándose dónde estaba él que la estaba llamando.

\- Sí, me llamaron bastante temprano esta mañana.

\- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó ella, bastante segura de que no era así.

\- No. – dijo. – Otro ataque animal. Solo quería asegurarme de que estabas lista y lista para Moira. – Ella tembló a pesar del calor de la habitación.

\- Por supuesto. – dijo Bella, haciendo que su voz sonara normal. Ella miró el reloj. Eran las seis. Moira debía llegar a las siete y media para la inspección de su casa.

\- Sue está libre hoy si necesitas algo. Lo siento, no puedo estar allí...

\- Papá, está bien. Lo entiendo. Estaré bien.

\- Está bien. – dijo. – Moira es bastante sensata. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Solo responde sus preguntas cuando esté allí. Tengo toda la confianza de que Sarah volverá a casa el martes por la mañana.

El repentino nudo en su garganta hizo que su "_bueno_" saliera como un susurro.

\- Te amo, Bells.

\- También te amo, papá.

Colgó el teléfono y se recostó en la cama, enfocándose nuevamente en su brazo.

El dolor allí la hacía pensar en otros dolores. Recordó con un rubor repentino y florido la conversación mortificante con Edward la noche anterior. Se apartó de él, recordando esa noche de hace casi un año.

_No le había importado ese dolor. También había sido un lugar seguro._

Sin embargo, a Jacob sí le había importado. Lo había visto en su rostro, la curva de sus cejas era una inversión perfecta de su boca.

\- Está bien. – había susurrado, pero el agarre de sus dedos no lo aseguró. Sus movimientos se estaban desvaneciendo por el aguijón de su incomodidad cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había mantenido a raya.

_Suficiente_, se dijo, y tiró las sábanas. Se levantó, se duchó, se vistió y se obligó a comer algo. _Próximos pasos_, repitió en su mente. _Próximos pasos_.

Ella debería ordenar.

Así lo hizo, y poco después de las siete estaba segura de que Moira al menos no pensaría que eran completamente descuidados. Esto fue bueno porque Moira llegó temprano, y Bella sintió que su corazón saltaba latidos mientras corría para llegar a la puerta.

Sin embargo, no era Moira. Era Edward

\- Hola. – dijo ella, sorprendida, pero no desagradablemente. Los latidos saltos se habían reinsertado, haciendo que su corazón latiera con fuerza al verlo.

\- Buenos días. – murmuró. – No estaba seguro si querías a alguien contigo para esto. Alice dice que Moira llegará unos minutos tarde.

\- Por favor. – dijo Bella.

Las posibilidades desbloqueadas por su conversación de anoche dificultaban pensar de manera coherente. La falta de sueño tampoco estaba ayudando. Había estado levantada varias veces para bombear y almacenar la leche para Sarah.

Él tomó su mano cuando ella se apartó de la puerta para dejarlo entrar, sin dejarla ir.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó suavemente, frotando sus dedos sobre los de su mano buena.

\- Cansada. – dijo ella. – Manteniéndome unida. – Ella se encogió de hombros. – Tratando de creerle a la gente cuando me dicen que esto terminará en unos días. ¿Supongo que Alice no.…? – Edward le sonrió.

\- Ella no puede ver a Sarah, pero nos vio a ti y a mí juntos, felices, y que todavía había nieve en el suelo.

Bella miró afuera a la nieve allí.

\- Es raro que dure mucho.

\- Mmm… - dijo – así que podría ser una buena señal.

\- Tal vez. – Bella asintió esperanzada.

\- ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte hoy? – preguntó.

\- ¿Hazme compañía? – dijo ella, con las cejas fruncidas, pensando en ver a Sarah y luego tener que dejarla de nuevo.

\- No me había imaginado no estar aquí. – dijo suavemente, empujando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

Se preguntó si la arritmia se sentía así, al escuchar su respiración acelerarse. Su hábito era retirarse del contacto, mantenerse a salvo, pero se obligó a relajarse. Ella había dicho que le daría una oportunidad.

Era intensamente conflictivo, sabiendo los impulsos del deseo, la precaución, el miedo... y culpa.

\- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti mientras estás fuera? – preguntó.

Ella pensó por un minuto.

\- Manten a Charlie a salvo. – dijo. – No sé dónde está, pero dijo que había otro... ataque animal".

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

\- Emmett y Jasper están allí. – Al ver su mirada burlona, continuó. – Lo siguieron esta mañana.

\- Gracias. – dijo ella, sintiendo un alivio agudo, sabiendo que estaba a salvo.

Edward la estaba mirando, todavía sosteniendo su mano, queriendo besarla. No lo hizo y no preguntó, prometiéndose a sí mismo que la esperaría. Era una promesa que quería cumplir, pero le preocupaba no poder hacerlo.

Fue su turno de sentirse aliviado cuando escuchó acercarse el auto de Moira. No sería bueno tener a Bella distraída ahora, pero podría hacerlo más tarde.

\- ¿Puedo sacarte esta noche? ¿Distraerte con la cena? – preguntó. – Tal vez un viaje a la librería?

Ella sonrió. Fue maravilloso verlo.

\- Sí, por favor. Ambas cosas serían encantadoras. – Ella no necesitaba agregar "contigo".

Edward dejó ir su mano a regañadientes cuando fue a abrir la puerta.

\- Buenos días, Bella. – dijo Moira. – ¿Lista para comenzar?

\- Claro. – dijo, invitándola a entrar.

Moira hizo una pausa, visiblemente sorprendida cuando vio a Edward.

\- Hola. – logró decir. – ¿Tú eres…?

\- Edward Cullen. – dijo en voz baja, tratando de parecer lo más desalentador posible. No tuvo mucho éxito.

Moira parecía completamente nerviosa, sonrojándose notablemente.

Bella sintió una punzada de simpatía por la mujer y luego un inesperado y violento lavado de celos. Se obligó a respirar profundamente y lo empujó lentamente.

\- ¿Te doy el gran recorrido? – ella preguntó.

\- Por favor. – dijo Moira, sacando su archivo, tratando de recuperarse. – ¿Se quedará, señor Cullen? – ella preguntó.

\- Si Bella quiere, sí.

\- Papá fue llamado esta mañana. – dijo Bella a modo de explicación – Edward vino por apoyo moral.

Moira evitó deliberadamente mirar la mano de Bella, manteniendo su mirada fija en la neutralidad segura de su papel.

\- Me alegra que tengas apoyo, Bella. ¿Por qué no comenzamos entonces, para que puedas llegar a tu bebé antes?

Esto hizo que el estómago de Bella se retorciera con inquietud. Quería verla, pero ya le preocupaba cómo manejaría dejarla.

Atravesaron la casa rápidamente, Moira estaba más que satisfecha con todo.

Bella reunió el resto de lo que necesitaba para Sarah, Moira se adelantó por unos minutos.

\- Si tiene hambre, ¿debería hacer que espere para alimentarla? – ella preguntó.

Bella frunció el ceño. Si ella decía que no, ¿eso contaba en su contra? Tenía muchas ganas de amamantar a Sarah.

Moira pudo ver su acertijo.

\- No es una pregunta capciosa, Bella. Sé que quieres cuidarla. Solo necesito saber qué decirle al señor Black.

\- Por favor, si ella no está muy molesta. Solo estaré unos minutos detrás de ti.

\- Claro. – dijo ella, sonriendo.

Bella agarró el extractor de leche para ponerlo en su bolso, por si acaso.

\- ¿Te importa si manejo? – Edward preguntó.

\- Pero no puedes…

\- Sam nos va a encontrar en el límite. – dijo.

\- ¿Lo hará?

\- Mm-hmm.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella, esta vez con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Porque se lo pedí.

\- ¿Y por qué se lo pediste?

\- Quiero asegurarme de que tenemos claras nuestras prioridades y algunos otros detalles. – Ella levantó una ceja ante esto.

\- ¿Es esa una manera educada de decir "meadas territoriales"?

Edward sonrió. No había visto mucho de su sentido del humor.

\- No. – dijo. – Hemos hablado antes, pero es... es más fácil para nosotros hablar si estás allí.

Bella entendió qué más se comunicaría en esa reunión también.

\- Todavía no le he dicho a Charlie sobre nosotros – dijo en voz baja – y él necesita escucharlo primero de mí. Entonces puedo decirle a Billy y a todos los demás.

\- No tengo planes de decir nada. – dijo inocentemente.

\- No eran las palabras habladas las que me preocupaban. – dijo, sentándose en el lado del pasajero cuando él abrió la puerta.

Ella golpeó su mano, alcanzando el cinturón de seguridad, y él frunció el ceño ante su silbido aliento. Deslizándose en el lado del conductor, miró su mano herida y extendió la mano, tocándola suavemente.

\- Eso debe doler mucho. – dijo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Cuando tenías a Sarah – dijo suavemente – rechazaste la medicación para el dolor.

Ella lo miró con la guardia baja. Él sabría, supuso, pensar en cuándo habían llegado.

\- Y lo hiciste ayer. – dijo. No fue un juicio. Habló con cuidado, su tono comunicaba una observación neutral.

Había arrancado el auto en este punto, avanzando rápidamente hacia la carretera. Todavía la ponía nerviosa que lo invirtiera sin mirar.

\- ¿Y? – ella dijo.

\- Escuché tu explicación a tu partera. – dijo suavemente. Él había deslizado su mano debajo de la suya sin lesiones. – Me preguntaba si era por las mismas razones.

Respiró lentamente y luego lo dejó salir. _Sé honesta_, se dijo a sí misma.

\- Si.

\- Está bien. – dijo y siguió conduciendo.

Ella lo miró directamente y él miró hacia atrás, con las cejas levantadas como si esperara que ella hablara. Cuando él no dijo nada más, ella miró hacia otro lado, sintiéndose confundida. Habría presionado en el pasado. Empujado.

Había pasado un buen rato conduciendo, sin violar las leyes estatales, y pronto se vio la alta figura de Sam, recostada casualmente contra un árbol en el arcén nevado de la carretera. Edward le abrió la puerta y le ofreció la mano para que no volviera a lastimarla. Ella lo tomó, e incluso a distancia, pudo ver las cejas de Sam levantarse mientras él miraba.

Había mucho para decirle a Charlie…

Mientras se acercaban, Edward le tomó la mano, con más firmeza de lo que creía necesario, pero luego se dio cuenta de que la estaba alejando un poco de él, como si quisiera un poco más de distancia entre ella y Sam.

\- Hola, Sam. – dijo Bella, alejando su mano de la de Edward y dándole un abrazo a Sam.

\- Hola, tu. – dijo. – ¿Estás aguantando bien?

_En realidad no_, pensó, pero asintió de todos modos. Pocas personas querían las verdades más feas.

\- La llevaré desde aquí. – dijo Sam.

La cara de Edward no traicionó nada, pero su quietud decía mucho.

Los ojos de Bella bailaron de un lado a otro entre ellos, repentinamente nerviosos por el aire cargado.

\- Pensé que podría ser bueno para nosotros hablar por un momento. – dijo Edward.

\- Te llamaré más tarde. – dijo Sam, mirando a Bella intencionadamente y luego volteándose y descartándolo efectivamente. – ¿Quieres conducir, Bella? – preguntó, asintiendo con la cabeza a su mano.

\- Llámame cuando vuelvas. – le dijo Edward. – Estaré aquí. – Luego se fue.

Sintió un pánico momentáneo y luchó para suavizar el giro en sus entrañas. _Él estaría allí más tarde_, se dijo. _Él había dicho que lo haría_.

\- ¿Bella? – Sam preguntó. – ¿Quieres conducir o lo hago yo?

\- ¿Te importa? – dijo ella, distraída.

Su nariz se arrugó cuando subió al auto, pero no dijo nada. Sam era, en el mejor de los casos, taciturno. Hizo una compañía fácil, y el viaje a Billy fue rápido.

\- Estaré afuera. Seth estará más tarde para sustituirme. Nos mantendremos fuera de tu camino.

Bella quería decir que eran bienvenidos, pero decidió no hacerlo. No estaban allí para reuniones sociales. Tal vez sería mejor tener menos personas alrededor con la trabajadar social allí.

Sarah estaba despierta y alerta cuando llegó allí. Billy estaba complacido consigo mismo. Había logrado engatusar a Sarah con una botella temprana para que estuviera lista para Bella cuando llegara.

\- Gracias. – dijo ella, abrazándolo mientras tomaba a Sarah en sus brazos.

Intentó mucho no llorar, sintiéndola allí de nuevo.

Moira se entretenía con papeleo y notas, manteniéndose a la vista, pero dejando a Bella en compañía de Billy.

\- Sue viene con el almuerzo – dijo – pero hice algo para poder aguantar hasta entonces. – Él sonrió.

\- ¿Oh sí? ¿Qué será eso? – Bella preguntó, riéndose un poco, volviendo a envolver la manta de Sarah.

\- Gelatina, por supuesto. – dijo, volviéndose para ir a la cocina. El estómago de Bella se sacudió y pudo sentir la sangre drenándose de su rostro. – El favorito de Jake. – dijo, un poco más moderado.

_Sí,_ pensó Bella. _Era_.

\- No sé qué estaba pensando el niño. Tenemos toneladas de esas cosas. ¿También te gusta la gelatina o algo así? – Billy llamó desde la cocina.

Bella se aclaró la garganta, forzando las palabras.

\- En realidad no, no. – respondió ella.

\- Huh – dijo. – Bueno, hazme favor y tómate un poco hoy.

\- Claro, Billy. – dijo Bella.

La noche había ido bien para Sarah, y ni Billy ni Leah eran demasiado peores para el desgaste.

\- Todavía tengo el toque. – dijo Billy, bastante satisfecho, pero luego sonrió ampliamente a Bella. – Pero me alegraría volver a ser solo abuelo el martes por la mañana, si no te importa.

\- Gracias, Billy – dijo Bella suavemente – por hacer esto.

\- Por supuesto. – dijo. – Cualquiera de nosotros lo haría. – Por "_cualquiera_", ella entendió quién. Ella estaba agradecida.

Era más fácil irse esta vez, sabiendo que Sarah había sido bien cuidada.

\- Duerme bien… oye – dijo Billy – porque mañana voy a tomar una siesta mientras estás aquí.

Ella rió. Siempre con los chistes. Se preguntó si Sarah sería así.

\- Y Bella – dijo, acercándose, llevándose a Sarah – recuerda quién es la familia de Sarah. También son tuyos.

Estas palabras deberían haber sido un consuelo, pero la enfriaron y se instalaron en su estómago. Ella tragó saliva, sonriendo incómoda, y asintió.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Edward la encontró en la línea fronteriza, apareciendo a la vista en el arcén de la carretera. Abrió la puerta del conductor y sonrió, ofreciéndole una mano.

\- Tanta confianza en mí manejo, ¿hmm?

\- Toneladas – sonrió – pero conduzco más rápido.

\- ¿Tienes prisa? – ella preguntó, tratando de mantener las cosas ligeras.

\- Sí – dijo – para llevarte a lugares más emocionantes. Cena, ¿recuerdas?

\- Creo que las cuatro y media podría ser un poco temprano para la cena. – bromeó Bella, pero se movió hacia el lado del pasajero.

\- Entonces – dijo – ¿cómo te fue con Sam?

\- No fue así. – dijo frunciendo el ceño un poco. – Todavía no me ha devuelto la llamada.

Eso no es un buen augurio. Las palabras de Billy todavía estaban sueltas en su mente. Sabía que Sam y Edward se toleraban, pero también conocía la profundidad de su enemistad, la de Sam en particular. Las cosas serían mucho más fáciles si pudieran cooperar. Se preguntó si podría encontrar un momento para hablar con Sam solo mañana, lejos de los atentos oídos de Moira.

Cuando se detuvieron frente a la casa, Bella se sintió aliviada y ansiosa por ver el auto de Charlie allí.

Edward podía decir por qué.

\- Él sospecha, Bella. No creo que esto sea una sorpresa.

\- No – dijo ella – él sabe cómo me siento. Él simplemente no lo... aprueba.

\- No puedo culparlo. – dijo Edward. – Buen voto de confianza. – dijo Bella, queriendo reír, pero sintiéndose incómoda.

\- Tienes toda mi confianza. – dijo muy en serio. – Y tengo mucho respeto por Charlie, por eso no le culpo por sus opiniones. – Luego agregó: – Pero sigo pensando que has tomado la decisión correcta porque te amo.

Bella se sintió más incómoda retorciéndose en sus entrañas. Ella suspiró ruidosamente.

\- Bueno. Voy a ir a prepararme.

\- ¿Vas a decirle? – Edward preguntó.

\- No. – dijo ella. – Pero le digo que vamos a cenar. – Edward sonrió.

\- Todo bien. – Él esperaría a su ritmo.

Cuando Bella le dijo a Charlie con quién iba a cenar, su padre estaba buscando el periódico en la mesa de café. Se detuvo abruptamente, retirando su mano y luego miró a Bella. Ella sostuvo su mirada nivelada.

Se recordó a sí mismo que ella y Jake habían estado a punto de mudarse juntos, que era una mujer adulta, que era una madre. Y que realmente no quería arruinar su relación con ella.

\- Está bien. – dijo finalmente, obviamente tratando de pensar en algo agradable para agregarle. – Me alegra que salgas a hacer algo... divertido.

\- Gracias, papá. – dijo, inclinándose para un abrazo.

Corría escaleras arriba para usar el extractor de leche y luego cambiarse.

Charlie la detuvo al salir.

\- Aquí. – dijo, tendiéndole el bolso. Sonriendo, dijo – Agregué una lata de spray para osos.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Gracias? – dijo ella, tomándolo.

\- Es mejor que romperte la otra mano. – dijo, levantando una ceja y haciendo su punto.

\- Supongo que sí. – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. – No esperes despierto.

\- Oh, lo haré. – dijo, saludando con la mano desde la puerta cuando ella regresó al auto con Edward.

Había sido una alegría y una indulgencia examinar detenidamente los estantes de la librería sin que la responsabilidad la pesara. Habían pasado meses desde que había estado en una, y tantos títulos la sedujeron con sus letras sensuales que no tardó mucho en tener una cesta llena a sus pies. Estaba tan absorta hojeando nuevas opciones que no se dio cuenta de que Edward había reemplazado la canasta llena por una vacía. Fue solo cuando fue a recogerlo con su mano buena que la ausencia de peso la sacudió.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo, casi para sí misma, luego miró a Edward, de pie con indiferencia sosteniendo una bolsa de libros.

\- Lo siento – dijo – ¿los querías? Pensé que se veían bien, así que los compré. Sin embargo, puedes tener la primera oportunidad de leerlos, si quieres.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, luego la cerró de nuevo, sonriendo y riendo.

\- Gracias. – dijo con más gracia que nunca antes en su tiempo juntos.

Su reacción lo complació y lo sorprendió. Había crecido y cambiado de muchas maneras maravillosas, pero su disposición a aceptar un regalo tan pequeño con gracia llenó su mente con muchas posibilidades placenteras.

Hacía frío, pero no tanto que impidió la alegría de una caminata lenta hacia el área de la ciudad que contaba con algunos restaurantes.

Todavía sostenía su brazo herido contra su sección media, protegiéndolo contra golpes accidentales.

\- ¿Aún sigue dolorido? – preguntó, mientras se sentaban en una mesa tranquila con vistas al estrecho.

\- Mm-hmm… – dijo, mirando el menú.

Sacó un pequeño frasco de píldoras de su bolsillo y lo puso sobre la mesa frente a ella. Al escanearlo rápidamente, captó su nombre. Era el medicamento para el dolor que Carlisle le había recetado, y que ella había rechazado.

Ella miró la botella y a él oscuramente.

\- Antes de que me digas correctamente que estoy interfiriendo o que soy insistente... o cualquier otra palabra colorida de elección, escúchame, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella no dijo nada más que escuchar, con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados.

\- ¿Todavía necesitas ese dolor?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Aún necesitas el dolor en tu brazo para lidiar…? ¿con otras cosas difíciles?

Ella frunció el ceño y miró hacia abajo.

\- ¿Importa si lo hago? – ella finalmente le preguntó.

\- Es difícil verte lastimada. – dijo, tratando de no hacer muecas.

Sintió una torcedura en el estómago.

\- Hoy me preguntaba si podría, o alguien más podría… ayudarte a no necesitar ese dolor.

La idea de dejar ir cualquiera de estas pequeñas y manejables heridas era aterradora. Se sintió como una niña en su primer día en la escuela, aferrada a una manta de seguridad. Excepto, se recordó a sí misma, lo que se escondía debajo de su manta era mucho más aterrador que lo que enfrentaban la mayoría de los niños.

Seguía mirando, esperando, tocando la botella.

\- Son seguros para amamantar – dijo – si eso es lo que le preocupa.

Ella consideró el frasco en sus manos, todavía en sus manos.

\- Me sorprende que Charlie no haya dicho nada. – dijo en voz baja. – No puedo imaginar que dejes que a Sarah le duela así.

\- Por supuesto que no. – dijo, llena de reproches.

\- Porque, ella tomará sus decisiones viéndote a ti.

Después de un momento, Bella tomó la botella, la abrió hábilmente y tomó una píldora.

\- Gracias. – susurró suavemente, viéndola poner las píldoras restantes en su bolso.

Ella no estaba tan segura de que él se lo agradecería más tarde. No estaba segura de lo que más tarde traería, pero estaba aterrorizada de que fuera mucho más feo que el dolor en la mano.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, bueno… no iba a actualizar hasta la próxima semana… pero siento que nos estamos yendo un poco en contra de Bella… tal vez parece que ha pasado un tiempo, pero eso solo es porque tardo en actualizar jajaja pero, en la historia, solo ha pasado poco más de una semana desde la muerte de Jake y pocos días después de eso nació Sarah… todo está muy reciente… todo le ha pasado de golpe… así que… desde mi punto de vista… Bella tiene todo el derecho de sentirse como se siente y de actuar como lo hace… todos tomamos el luto de forma diferente y a nuestro tiempo… y pregúntenle a cualquier nueva mamá… las hormonas son una locura, los cambios en tu cuerpo son muy intensos..**

**Así que… con esto… espero que podamos ver con mejores ojos a Bellita.**

**Espero poder leer sus comentarios.**

**¡Nos leemos protno!**


	32. Asalto Poético

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). Yo solo me encargo de traducir y divertirme. La historia original fue bateada por chayasara.**

**I do not own the copyright. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the story is from FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). My only job is to translate and having fun. The beta of the original story is chayasara.**

"**Estoy feliz que la historia pueda ser disfrutada en otro idioma." - Flaming**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Regreso antes de las diez... – dijo Bella un poco sarcástica. – Recuerdas que ya no estoy en la escuela secundaria, ¿verdad? – La expresión de su rostro dejó en claro que estaba jugando.

\- Lo sé. – Edward le devolvió la sonrisa.

Era como tener un vistazo de esa antigua Bella. Ella había estado mucho más relajada, en parte, él lo sabía, porque no estaba lidiando con un dolor agudo, pero sobre todo, esperaba que estuvieran juntos. Y ahora, él estaba de pie, frente a ella en su porche delantero, el sonido y la luz de la sala de estar le decían que Charlie los observaba discretamente. Una agradable y fingida privacidad.

Una pequeña brisa le estaba pegando el pelo en la cara, y él aprovechó la oportunidad para tocarla, apartándola. Tenía muchas ganas de hacer más, pero esperó su invitación.

\- Gracias. – dijo. – Realmente disfruté esta noche, y gracias especialmente por los libros.

\- De nada. – dijo en voz baja. – Siempre que quieras.

La observó sonrojarse y mirar al suelo.

Cuando Edward debatió preguntarle si podía darle un beso de buenas noches, se sorprendió al sentir sus labios en su mejilla. Se alejó rápidamente, como si estuviera asustada por lo que había hecho. Él sonrió, su "_Gracias_", tranquilo y reverente.

Su sonrisa era tímida.

\- Buenas noches. – dijo, alcanzando la manija de la puerta.

\- Espera. – dijo. – Toma. – y le entregó las llaves. Cuando sus dedos se tocaron, se atrevió a susurrar: – Estaré cerca, si quieres hablar, más tarde. – Él tocó la parte superior de su yeso en su muñeca, sintiendo su carne temblar.

Dentro, Bella cerró la puerta y sus ojos, dándose un momento para recuperarse.

\- Hola. – Charlie llamó desde el sofá, parándose y saludándola con un abrazo.

\- Hola, tu. – dijo ella. – ¿Encontraste algo de comer?

\- Lo hice. – dijo. – ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- Sí – dijo, dejando la gran bolsa de libros y desatando los cordones de sus zapatos – y un pequeño suministro de libros.

\- Ya veo. – dijo, aclarándose la garganta. – Entonces, Edward ha estado... bastante cerca.

Por la expresión de su rostro, Bella sabía que cualquier pretensión que había mantenido no tenía sentido.

\- Si, más o menos. – reconoció, no muy segura de qué más decirle.

\- Te ves más feliz. – dijo Charlie suavemente.

¿Lo era? Sus cejas se juntaron, considerándolo.

\- Si.

Charlie se sentó a la mesa, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, la boca presionada contra las manos, que estaban fuertemente apretadas.

\- Está bien ir despacio. – dijo con cuidado. – Has pasado por mucho en los últimos meses. – Ella asintió.

\- Lo sé. – dijo. – Estamos yendo lento. No creo que pueda hacerlo de otra manera.

\- Bien, – dijo, y luego volvió a decirlo más tranquilamente – bien. – como si estuviera tratando de convencerse de esto. – Entonces, llamó Moira. Ella tiene algunos casos nuevos que han surgido, por lo que sus visitas mañana serán solo una hora, pero tendrá tres.

El estómago de Bella se apretó, y se obligó a respirar profunda y cuidadosamente.

\- Bueno.

\- Lo sé – dijo, apretando su rodilla con la mano – pero recuperarás a Sarah el martes por la mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Eso es lo que todos me siguen diciendo. – dijo Bella.

\- Lo harás. – dijo Charlie. – Y tan pronto como ella regrese, presentamos una queja. ¿Bueno?

Sobre esto, Bella estaba más resuelta. Ella asintió con la cabeza, tratando de imaginar a Sarah en sus brazos, y luego tomando algún tipo de venganza burocrática contra la trabajadora social claramente inepta, Ashley. La primera imagen hizo que todo su cuerpo se relajara, y la segunda no hizo nada. Pero la idea de que otra madre le quitara a su hijo sin causa hizo que Bella apretara las manos. _No, presentarían una queja sin demora._

Dijeron sus respectivas buenas noches, y Bella buscó en su ropa, buscando algo cálido para ponerse en la cama. No había tenido tiempo de lavar la ropa y se resignó al pijama ridículo que su madre le había comprado. El set era cálido y relativamente simple, pero presentaba un escote mucho más aventurero de lo que Bella normalmente usaba.

Renée se los había dado en el verano, diciendo:

\- Confía en mí. Los pijamas cómodos y elásticos son tus amigos después de tener un bebé. Y también son un poco sexys.

Jacob se había inclinado de risa al escucharla contar esta conversación. Sin embargo, había aprobado el escote.

_Al menos tenía libros nuevos_, se dijo, y tomó uno de la parte superior de la bolsa. No fue una elección suya. Cuando la abrió, salió una nota.

_Pensé que podrías disfrutar de un poeta de mi tiempo. - Edward_

Ella sonrió ante esta consideración y comenzó a leer, pasando las páginas en trozos variados, dejando que sus ojos leyeran los escasos versos. Era un pequeño poema que le llamó la atención antes de que pudiera pensarlo mejor.

_Sé cómo es mi corazón_

_Desde que murió tu amor:_

_... una repisa hueca_

_Sosteniendo una pequeña piscina_

_Dejado allí por la marea,_

_Una pequeña piscina tibia,_

_Secado hacia adentro desde el borde._

Se atragantó con el sollozo que amenazaba con salir, puso una mano en su boca, cerrando los ojos ante cualquier asalto poético.

Una voz suave dijo:

\- Ese no era el efecto que tenía en mente. – y sintió una mano fría que apartaba suavemente el libro.

Bella sacudió la cabeza, pero las lágrimas habían sido liberadas, y ahora se deslizaron por sus mejillas en oleadas.

\- Está bien llorar. – dijo. – Has tenido una causa más que suficiente.

Se rió a medias de esto, queriendo descartar esta verdad, pero no pudo. Las lágrimas continuaron.

Se dio cuenta de que su mente estaba buscando el dolor en su brazo. Pero no estaba allí. Tampoco los otros dolores de cabeza, que normalmente estaban tan bien silenciados por el dolor o la ira o las necesidades de Sarah. Ahora estos estaban llorando en voz alta por su atención. Se empujó fuera de la cama, caminando, tratando de obtener suficiente aire para su repentinamente apretado pecho.

Se inclinó frente a la ventana parcialmente abierta, luchando por obtener suficiente aire para defenderse, cuando sintió la mano de Edward nuevamente, frotando lentamente círculos en su espalda.

Estaba aterrorizada de que él la estuviera viendo de esta manera, de que él vería lo que ella había querido decir. Que se iría.

\- Te lo dije. – jadeó. – No es normal.

\- Por supuesto que no. – dijo. – Lo estás haciendo excelente.

Lo dijo con incredulidad, sorprendido de que ella lo dudara. Sin embargo, su respiración lo alarmó, y él la atrajo suavemente hacia él.

\- Intenta respirar conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella lo miró e intentó, sus pulmones se revolvieron contra la persuasión de su cuerpo. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que sintiera el aire penetrar en ella sin un trabajo estridente.

Había conseguido que se sentara en la cama e intentaba convencerla de que no se pusiera de pie. Ella accedió a recostarse contra la cabecera, pero no quería acostarse completamente.

\- Estoy bien. – dijo.

No estuvo de acuerdo en absoluto.

\- ¿Ha sucedido eso antes?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, todavía preocupada de que la sensación volviera. Se sintió vagamente nauseabunda.

\- Parecía un ataque de pánico. – dijo suavemente. – Es totalmente normal, Bella. Me sorprende que no hayas tenido uno antes, teniendo en cuenta todo.

Se miró las manos, frunciendo el ceño en concentración, aun trabajando para disciplinar su respiración.

Edward se había levantado y dado vuelta, como para alejarse.

Al ver esto, fue como si su corazón se hubiera lanzado a su boca.

\- ¡No, no lo hagas! – dijo, antes de poder detenerse, alarmada por el timbre de su propia voz.

Se volvió de inmediato, poniendo su mano en la de ella.

\- Solo necesito algo. – dijo. Enganchó su pie en la bolsa de pañales al otro lado de la habitación, tirando de ella hacia atrás. Sacó una de las barras de granola que sabía que ella guardaba allí. – Toma. – dijo – El azúcar puede ayudar.

Ella lo tomó, sin cuestionarlo ni preocuparse por ser molestado. Ella no quería sentir esto justo ahora o nunca más.

Una repentina ola de agotamiento la atraía, y ella luchó contra ella torpemente, tratando de agarrarlo con una mano, comiendo con la otra.

\- No me iré a menos que me lo pidas. – dijo.

Esperaba que ella no lo hiciera. Había tenido su propio momento de pánico, escuchando el repentino cambio en sus ritmos desde afuera. Se había preguntado, en su propio miedo, si algo se le había escapado, si ella estaba siendo atacada. El cambio había sido tan rápido.

Ella respondió al deslizarse, haciendo espacio para él en la cama, esperando poder caminar por la cuerda floja en la que se encontraba. _Cerca, pero no demasiado cerca._

_Solo Edward en mi cama_. Antes de poder detenerse, recordó lo que había sucedido la última vez que compartió esta cama con un hombre.

Edward se movió para estar de espaldas a la cabecera y, muy tentativamente, deslizó su brazo detrás de ella y la atrajo hacia él.

Ella dejó de comer y dejó la comida en la mesa de noche, descansando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

\- Gracias por venir. – dijo en voz baja. El agotamiento estaba ganando, la gravedad tirando de su cuerpo.

\- Te amo. – le susurró, y besó su frente.

Podía escuchar el robo del sueño sobre su cuerpo y sintió su propia relajación, sabiendo que ella estaba a salvo aquí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aquí les traigo otro cap n.n está cortito, pero me gustó. Parece que las cosas se van reparando para ellos, y pronto tendrán a la bebé Sarah con ellos de nuevo.**

**No olviden dejar un comentario.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	33. Camas Gigantes y Expectativas

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). Yo solo me encargo de traducir y divertirme. La historia original fue bateada por chayasara.**

**I do not own the copyright. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the story is from FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). My only job is to translate and having fun. The beta of the original story is chayasara.**

"**Estoy feliz que la historia pueda ser disfrutada en otro idioma." - Flaming**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Edward desapareció discretamente por la mañana, dándole tiempo a Bella con Charlie.

Desde afuera, podía escuchar el ruido de la botella de píldoras, pero no sabía si ella había tomado una o simplemente la había dejado a un lado. Mantuvo sus observaciones en el coche lo más discreto posible. Ella estaba callada.

_Absorta_, supuso, _en sus pensamientos de ver a Sarah_.

Sam era otra cosa completamente distinta. Sus pensamientos, normalmente amargos ante la presencia de Edward, eran alarmantes, las imágenes que revoloteaban en su memoria reciente eran sorprendentes y alarmantes. En contraste, su rostro era neutral. Él no le preguntó a Bella si quería conducir, simplemente tomando el volante, mirando a Edward con cautela mientras lo hacía.

\- Te veré más tarde. – dijo Edward, esperando hasta que Bella estuviera muy lejos antes de dejar que su rostro llevara las muchas emociones fuertes que sentía.

Tendrían que actuar, y pronto. Simplemente no sabía cómo.

Bella dio la bienvenida al silencio de Sam hoy. Había puesto las pastillas en su estante sin tomar una. Era más fácil guardar silencio y explorar el dolor familiar en su brazo.

Billy frunció el ceño al ver su rostro.

\- Deberías dormir más que eso. Parece que has estado despierta la mayor parte de la noche.

Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba y luego retrocedieron, llevándose a Sarah. Se sintió aliviada de abrazarla, pero no necesitaba que Billy se entrometiera.

\- Levantarse para bombear es casi como una gran producción. – murmuró como excusa.

\- Hmm – dijo, pero no parecía que le creyera.

Seth y Leah charlaron casualmente en la esquina, Moira sentada frente a ellos. Bella se preguntó por qué ambos hermanos estaban allí, pero no preguntó.

La hora se acabó demasiado rápido, y Bella presionó su rostro contra el de Sarah, cerrando los ojos y respirando su dulce aroma. Ella no se dio cuenta, pero estaba balanceándose, girando su cuerpo hacia adelante y hacia atrás en un ritmo inconsciente.

Moira se aclaró la garganta.

Bella suspiró y le devolvió a Sarah a Billy.

\- De vuelta al mediodía, ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo Moira, mirando su reloj. Esperó a que Bella se fuera, siguiéndola.

\- Vamos – dijo Leah – puedes pasar el rato en nuestra casa.

\- Claro. – dijo Bella.

\- Dios – dijo Leah, subiendo al auto, haciendo una mueca – ugh.

\- Puedes caminar, sabes. – dijo Bella, completamente harta de las reacciones dramáticas a todos los olores sobrenaturales.

Leah hizo un ruido despectivo.

\- En realidad, no puedo.

Bella respondió con su propia burla.

\- Tsk – pero luego la miró. – Espera, ¿por qué no?

Leah cerró la boca con fuerza.

_Oh, se dio cuenta Bella_. Leah realmente no podía caminar, así como tampoco podía decir nada.

\- No importa. – murmuró, y se dirigieron a la casa de Sue, unos minutos más abajo.

\- Te ves terrible. – le dijo Leah. – Toma una siesta o algo así.

\- Gracias, Leah. – dijo Bella. – Voy a dar vueltas en tus cumplidos por un momento.

\- Sólo digo. – Leah se encogió de hombros. – Pero en serio, duerme un poco.

Irritado por la orden de su amiga, y sin estar segura de que pudiera volver a dormir, Bella sacó uno de los libros que Edward le había comprado. Parte de ella no se sorprendió cuando Leah sacudió su hombro, despertándola una cantidad incierta de tiempo después.

\- Venga. Hora de irse.

Repitieron su viaje de ida y vuelta una vez más ese día, pero cuando llegaron para la última visita, Moira estaba parada en la puerta radiante.

\- ¡Buenas noticias! – ella anunció. – Pude pasar mi informe con el supervisor de área. ¡Tienes que llevar a Sarah a casa hoy!

El sollozo de alegría sorprendida de Bella se sincronizó con un silencioso "_Gracias a Dios_" de Billy.

\- ¿De Verdad? – Bella preguntó, necesitando estar segura de que era verdad.

\- Sí. – dijo Moira, entregándole un portapapeles y un formulario para firmar. – Ahora – agregó – no puedo decirle que presente una queja, pero bueno… – miró a Sarah y luego a Bella – es claramente una madre maravillosa, y no he encontrado nada que respalde un informe de abuso de cualquier tipo. – Ella levantó las cejas a Bella significativamente. – Y, si desea presentar una queja, la información está en el reverso. Sí, ahí mismo... – dijo, señalando la débil impresión.

\- Gracias. – dijo Bella.

Estaba menos preocupada con la queja que con poder llevar a Sarah a casa. Ella amamantó a su bebé rápidamente, y después de darle un fuerte abrazo a Billy, llamó a Edward y luego a Charlie con las buenas noticias.

Esta vez fue Seth quien fue con ella a la línea divisoria. Parecía que quería decir algo. Siguió abriendo la boca y luego volviéndola a cerrar. Sin embargo, cuando vio a Edward, lo miró con concentración furtiva.

Edward solo asintió, guardando sus sonrisas animadas para Bella. Después de que Seth desapareció, la abrazó.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó, dando un paso atrás para ver su rostro.

\- Estoy tan feliz de tenerla de vuelta. – dijo, mirando a Sarah a través de la ventana del automóvil.

\- Yo también. – dijo. – ¿Quizás podamos ver a mi familia y compartir las buenas noticias? Sé que a Alice y Esme les encantaría verlas a las dos.

\- Eso suena maravilloso. – dijo Bella.

Esperó hasta que estuvieran en camino, probando las aguas de su conversación. Parecía firme y aliviada. No habría mejor momento para contarle, por mucho que no quisiera compartir la noticia.

\- Necesito decirte algo. – dijo Edward en voz baja.

La postura de Bella se volvió rígida.

\- Todo está bien – dijo suavemente, tocando su brazo y tomando su mano – pero Sam llamó a Carlisle esta mañana para darle algunas noticias.

Bella tragó, asintiendo.

\- Anoche persiguieron a cuatro vampiros… cerca de las casas de Sue y Billy.

Bella todavía estaba rígida, pero respiraba con cuidado. Ella asintió con la cabeza para que él continuara, apartando la mano y volviendo a tocar a Sarah. _Cuatro vampiros Cerca de Sarah Cerca de Billy._ Ella bloqueó todo lo que pasa. Puso su atención en su mano rota, sintiendo la suavidad del pelo suave de Sarah con la otra, un equilibrio incierto.

\- No quería decírtelo, y no quería que te contáramos.

\- No me sorprende. – Bella resopló enojada. – Él... no le gusta a nadie que él cree que no necesita saber cosas, sepa cosas. – Ella reprimió sus amargos recuerdos acerca de cómo él había hecho que Jacob también le ocultara cosas.

\- No puedo decir que no tengo empatía con él, Bella – dijo, al ver la mirada oscura que ella le dirigió – pero te subestimé antes y no cometeré ese error nuevamente. – Él dejó escapar un suspiro – Si no quieres saber, me alegraría evitarte el asunto.

\- No – dijo ella – ya tuve suficiente de eso con Jacob. Necesito saber.

\- Bueno. – Suspiró – Cuando lleguemos a la casa, deberíamos reunirnos con los demás para discutir lo que ha estado sucediendo. Pero no tienes que hacerlo. – dijo, al ver que sus ojos se abrían.

\- No, quiero hacerlo. – dijo. Edward la había protegido tanto antes, que era sorprendente verlo tan abierto con esta información.

Los saludos en la casa fueron muchos y amables, pero atemperados por una tranquila urgencia. Todos necesitaban hablar. Cuando se reunieron en la mesa, Edward le acercó una silla a Bella, que todavía no renunciaba a Sarah.

\- Pensé que sería bueno discutir lo que sabemos y cuáles podrían ser nuestros posibles cursos de acción. – dijo Carlisle desde la cabecera de la mesa. Jasper asintió y comenzó.

\- Los lobos nos han dado permiso para cruzar la frontera si nos convocan, pero solo hasta entonces.

Todos alrededor de la mesa asintieron.

\- ¿Cómo? – Bella preguntó. Los lobos no llevaban exactamente teléfonos.

\- Tres aullidos consecutivos. – Jasper sonrió.

\- ¿Qué, no hay una lámpara de murciélago? – Rose resopló burlonamente.

Emmett se rio entre dientes.

Bella sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Tanto podría salir mal con esto, y estaban haciendo bromas. La estaban protegiendo si algo sucedía.

\- Todo estará bien. – susurró Edward, inclinándose. – Tendremos cuidado.

Ella asintió, todavía insegura, aún intranquila. Hubo otros detalles que volaron sobre ella, así que preocupada por las posibilidades de contacto demasiado cercano. ¿Qué pasa si Seth o Leah o Sam o…

\- ¿Bella? – Dijo Edward suavemente, volviéndola al presente.

\- No has dicho mucho. – dijo Carlisle suavemente.

\- No – dijo ella – solo estoy preocupada por todos ustedes. . . y todo eso. No quiero que nadie salga lastimado.

\- Por favor. – Emmett resopló.

Parecían tan indiferentes al respecto que Bella se preguntó dónde tendría lugar la preocupación o la cautela y qué errores tenían la oportunidad de surgir entre todos.

\- Esme y yo echaremos un vistazo en Seattle esta semana y veremos si podemos hablar con quien esté allí. – dijo Carlisle en voz baja.

\- Iré contigo. – dijo Jasper.

Los otros asintieron, pero Edward captó la mirada inquisitiva de Bella.

\- Ha habido algunas muertes sospechosas. Creemos que puede haber algunos de nuestra raza que no haya sido... bien entrenado.

\- ¿Por qué? – Bella preguntó.

Fue Carlisle quien respondió.

\- Los Volturi pueden investigar si el patrón crece. Sería mejor evitar su participación.

Había escuchado lo suficiente sobre ellos para querer evitar su proximidad a toda costa. _No todo_, pensó, acercando a Sarah a ella.

Con el asunto terminado, el resto de los Cullen regresaron a sus diversas actividades, dando espacio a Edward y Bella. Edward había alejado a Carlisle con los ojos, viendo la mirada evaluativa de su padre sobre los tensos músculos de Bella. Él también lo había visto.

\- Ahora no. – le dijo en voz baja, y Carlisle asintió, dándose la vuelta.

Todavía tenía unas horas antes de que Charlie estuviera en casa, pero Edward podía ver que la noticia la había tensado. Se preocupó, después de la noche anterior, por lo que podría resultar de ello.

\- ¿Quieres acostarte un poco y estar con Sarah?

Ella asintió, exhalando, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la habitación de invitados. Edward la detuvo con una mano sobre su codo, señalando hacia arriba.

\- Por aquí. – dijo. – Hemos reorganizado un poco las cosas.

Cuando llegaron a lo que se dio cuenta de que era la habitación de Edward, se detuvo, momentáneamente confundida. Dominando el espacio había una cama gigante con dosel. Más grande que la que había usado abajo, su cubierta dorada hacía que pareciera una extención de la alfombra. Abrumaba tanto al espacio como a ella.

_Los vampiros_, le recordó su cerebro, _no necesitan camas. No para dormir, de todos modos._

Bella no se había perdido el hecho de que todas las otras parejas tenían camas en sus habitaciones.

_Y si no eran para dormir. ¿Había cambiado de opinión?_

El recuerdo del sábado pasado la invadió, dando como resultado un rubor florido.

_¿Esperaba él…?_

Ella tragó saliva y miró la cama.

Edward la estaba mirando, tratando de evaluar y comprender su reacción.

\- Esme estaba extrañando su estudio, y mencionaste que querías acostarte con Sarah. Pensé que te gustaría tener más espacio para eso.

_¿Para eso era todo el espacio?_ La cuna también estaba junto a la cama.

No estaba segura de cómo abordar esto con él, por lo que dejó a Sarah en la cuna color musgo y se plantó en el borde del colchón. Ella trató de no tensarse cuando Edward hizo lo mismo.

\- Este es uno de esos momentos en los que realmente desearía poder decir lo que estás pensando. – dijo, pasando sus dedos sobre los de ella.

Se aclaró la garganta, todavía sintiendo el color en sus mejillas. Se obligó a hablar, su voz ronca de nervios.

\- Me preguntaba si había más en esta cama que un lugar para dormir. – El calor en sus mejillas se extendió.

\- No. – dijo, sonriendo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Ella asintió y él pudo ver sus hombros caer un poco. Ella se sintió aliviada, se dio cuenta. Le había preocupado que hubiera una expectativa.

\- Bella – dijo suavemente – no sé si te das cuenta de lo feliz que estoy de poder estar en tu vida, de tomar tu mano – y apretó sus dedos – para verte a ti y a Sarah. Todo lo demás... es irrelevante.

\- No esperas. . . ¿más? – Miró a la cama y luego a él, todavía sonrojada.

El cuchillo de la culpa se retorció en su propio estómago nuevamente. No se había perdonado a sí mismo por lo que había hecho unos días antes, pero estaba empezando a preguntarse si algo había sucedido mientras él no estaba y que ella no le había contado. Ella había estado más... sin restricciones antes, y ahora... abrazarla a veces se sentía como un riesgo.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar… – comenzó suavemente – por qué es tan difícil hablar de esto? No lo fue... antes de... – Se había vuelto a medias hacia ella, sosteniendo su mano en una de las suyas, trazando su piel con sus otros dedos, disfrutando del calor suave y suave que había allí.

\- Creo que cubrí lo importante el sábado.

\- Sí, pero ¿es esa la única razón por la que?

Su ritmo cardíaco revoloteó más alto.

_No, no lo fue, entonces._

Cerró los ojos y se dijo a sí misma que era mejor poner las cosas feas frente a él ahora. Si iba a huir de nuevo, sería más fácil si lo hiciera más temprano que tarde.

\- Te conté sobre Jacob y yo. – comenzó, el rubor en sus mejillas se refrescó.

\- Sí. – dijo.

\- Fue un asunto intenso para él.

Edward se obligó a soltar las manos. No confiaba en ellos con el sentimiento que se acumulaba en su interior.

Ella respiró hondo y luego uno tembloroso.

\- La última noche que lo vi, él... las cosas fueron malinterpretadas. – Ella sacudió su cabeza. – No se dio cuenta enseguida de que no quería hacerlo. Fue un shock. – Las palabras comenzaron a caer más rápido. – Quiero decir, se detuvo cuando le dije que lo hiciera, pero estaba realmente enojado... Nunca lo había visto tan enojado...

\- Entiendo. – dijo Edward, mirándola. Si pudiera ser más blanco que su palidez natural, lo sería. Él no podía decir las palabras que Jacob no había dicho, pero suavizó su rostro por el bien de Bella. – No solo tienes miedo de estar... "rota" conmigo, tienes miedo de que lo haga... – y se detuvo usando la palabra "fuerza", y dijo: - de empujarte a algo que no quieres.

Ella asintió.

\- No, nunca. – dijo, pensando en lo que quería hacerle a Jacob, muerto o no.

\- Nunca pensé que Jacob lo haría tampoco. – Ella le dio una sonrisa pálida.

La traición del hombre había sido completa, al igual que la suya, se dio cuenta Edward. Se había ido. Edward quería quitarle todo el dolor que estaba sufriendo, y no tenía idea de cómo.

\- No espero nada, Bella.

\- No parecía así el sábado. – dijo, mirando hacia abajo.

\- Lo siento. – dijo suavemente. – No debería haber hecho eso, pero déjame aclarar. Lo que quiero y lo que espero son dos cosas muy diferentes.

\- Eso es lo que dijo Jacob. – Ella hizo una mueca.

\- Yo – dijo, con un gruñido bajo – no soy Jacob Black.

\- No, – dijo, secándose bruscamente las lágrimas de los ojos – eres el hombre que me dejó cuando te rogué que no lo hicieras.

Se puso de pie, apartó la mano y caminó hacia la ventana, respirando con dificultad.

No la siguió, no de inmediato, dándole un momento. Cuando lo hizo, mantuvo las manos para sí mismo.

\- Lo siento, Bella, por lastimarte, por darte tantos motivos para desconfiar de mí.

\- Has hecho muchas cosas bien – dijo con voz ronca – todo lo que te he pedido desde que regresaste. Lo siento, no puedo ser... lo que era. Ojalá pudiera.

Sacudió la cabeza, casi riendo.

\- Tú, disculpándote por cómo estás porque te lastimé. – y aquí su voz se oscureció – por cómo Jacob te lastimó.

\- Lo haces sonar terrible. Él no era así.

Edward no presionó su punto.

\- Te amo. – dijo, alcanzando su mano.

Ella tomó su mano, dejando que él los acercara.

\- Yo también te amo. – se las arregló.

Sentía que su corazón se había hinchado más allá de sí mismo.

\- Pero siento que estoy caminando con el corazón en la garganta, medio esperando que te vayas un minuto o que te des cuenta de que estar conmigo es un error. – Ella estaba mirando hacia arriba, tratando de detener más lágrimas. – Sé que me dices que no te irás… Es difícil de creer. – Ella se encogió de hombros.

Muy lentamente, por lo que tuvo tiempo de alejarse si quería, Edward la abrazó por la espalda.

\- No – dijo – no me iré, y estaré aquí, y lo seguiré diciendo hasta que sea real. – Él apretó los brazos, cerrando la brecha, sintiendo la sacudida de su angustia contra él. – No creo que te des cuenta de lo increíble que eres, Bella. Tu fuerza, tu resistencia, son increíbles. Y tu corazón, tu valentía, me asombran todos los días.

Bella estaba respirando su aroma, recordando la primera vez que la había abrazado de esta manera. Los sentimientos ahora eran muy parecidos. Cosas peligrosas, agitadas. ¿Había sido siempre así? Se había enjaulado durante tanto tiempo que era difícil saberlo. De lo que estaba más segura era de su reacción corporal. Eso fue nuevo... y lo suficientemente nuevo como para ser desconcertante.

Ella se apartó, frunciendo el ceño en concentración, pero también sonrojada.

Edward dejó escapar el aliento, dándose cuenta de lo que había cortado el abrazo.

\- ¿Qué cambió? – preguntó ella, todavía mirando hacia abajo.

No tenía que preguntarle a qué se refería.

\- Pensé que estabas muerta, Bella. – Dejó que eso colgara allí por un momento, deseando que ella entendiera las implicaciones para él. – Y cuando descubrí que no lo estabas, me cambió. – Él dejó escapar otro aliento. – Me cambió de una manera que nunca había previsto. – Él extendió una mano hacia su mejilla. Se sintió aliviado cuando ella no se apartó. – Solía tener miedo de lastimarte por accidente, físicamente, de perder el control o la concentración y lastimarte. No lo estoy ahora. Mi cuerpo no lo permitirá.

Su frente se arrugó por la confusión.

\- La idea de que te hayas ido o lastimado, me duele físicamente. – dijo suavemente.

Ella se apartó.

\- Entonces... – dijo, y miró a la cama. – Eso está sobre la mesa, entonces.

\- No – dijo con firmeza – no a menos que tú quieras que sea.

Ella exhaló algo que podría ser una risa.

\- Qué irónico. – dijo.

\- Ambos hemos cambiado. – dijo Edward, extendiendo su mano, alcanzando la de ella. Ella lo colocó allí, y él la condujo de regreso hacia Sarah. Se pararon juntos, mirándola.

\- ¿Te gustaría ir a casa? – preguntó después de unos minutos – ¿dónde hay menos vampiros y ninguno con camas gigantes y expectativas potenciales? – Lo dijo a la ligera con una sonrisa y fue recompensado con uno a cambio de Bella.

\- Por favor. – dijo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Que intenso el cap! Espero les esté gustando la historia n.n No olviden dejar un lindo comentario para saber qué les está pareciendo.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	34. Misterios y Milagros

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). Yo solo me encargo de traducir y divertirme. La historia original fue bateada por chayasara.**

**I do not own the copyright. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the story is from FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). My only job is to translate and having fun. The beta of the original story is chayasara.**

"**Estoy feliz que la historia pueda ser disfrutada en otro idioma." - Flaming**

**.**

**.** **Mysteries & Miracles**

**.**

\- Bella. – dijo Jasper, viéndola bajar las escaleras.

Se había levantado de la mesa, caminando a un ritmo deliberadamente humano. Había estado agitada desde su llegada, y la agitación de los sentimientos aún no había disminuido. No había tratado de usar su influencia, pero quería hacerla sentir a gusto. Comportarse lo más humanamente posible parecía un lugar lógico para comenzar.

\- Iba a llevarla a casa. – dijo Edward. Su voz tenía una nota de advertencia. Su humor decía más sobre la situación que sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Bella preguntó, todavía un poco incómoda con Jasper.

No parecía haber pasado mucho tiempo desde que él le había estado gruñendo con intenciones sedientas de su sangre.

Edward soltó un suspiro. No hizo falta el don de Jasper para sentir su impaciencia.

\- Dos cosas. – dijo Jasper, señalando las sillas cercanas.

Bella se sentó, Edward parado detrás de ella, una mano apretada en el respaldo de la silla. Jasper se sentó frente a ella.

\- Primero, he estado en contacto con nuestro abogado en tu nombre.

\- Está bien. – dijo – ¿para qué exactamente?

\- Para borrar tus registros.

\- ¿Lo que significa…?

\- La investigación sobre ti ahora es una cuestión de registro público – dijo Edward – lo que significa que está allí hasta que se elimine, pero eso requiere algo de trabajo legal.

\- ¿Por qué necesita ser eliminado? – Bella preguntó, mirando a Edward.

\- No es necesario – dijo Jasper – pero sería mejor si lo fuera. Por si acaso, los trabajadores sociales mal intencionados vuelven a tener ideas extrañas.

\- Está bien. – dijo Bella, dejando escapar un suspiro. – Gracias, Jasper.

\- Feliz de ayudar. – dijo. Su propia culpa disminuyó un poco al escucharla agradecer. Un favor como pago de las muchas deudas que tenía con ella.

\- ¿Y la segunda cosa? – ella preguntó.

\- Guardar cosas de la gente no funcionó bien la última vez, ¿verdad? – Dijo Jasper. Edward le lanzó a Jasper una mirada de advertencia. Jasper se lo arrojó de vuelta.

Edward frunció el ceño, pero asintió a regañadientes. Su mano se deslizó de la silla al hombro de Bella.

\- Cuando te rompiste la mano. – dijo Jasper – ¿sentiste lo que estaba intentando hacer?

\- Sí. – dijo Bella, recordando su enojo, seguido de la calma empalagosa que la fastidiado.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste con eso?

\- No entiendo. – Mientras su mirada hacia Jasper era directa, ella se alejó un poco de él, el movimiento tan sutil como para ser instintivo.

Jasper no dijo nada, echándose hacia atrás también.

\- Lo que sentiste fue a mí, intentando calmarte… pero te resististe y rechazaste mi influencia… la alejaste.

La cara de Edward le dijo a Jasper que su paciencia estaba disminuyendo. Su mirada hacia la puerta también era clara. Cuando los dedos de Edward se crisparon en el hombro de Bella, Jasper entendió los sentimientos de su hermano. Bella ya había pasado lo suficiente y no necesitaba más estrés de Jasper.

\- No tenía idea, Jasper. – dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. – Yo estaba... muy enojada. – Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- ¡No! – Dijo Edward, haciendo que Bella se sobresaltara.

Las cejas de Jasper rozaron su cabello y miró a su hermano. Bella se volvió para mirar a Edward. Su rostro estaba rígido de ira.

\- Ni siquiera lo pienses. – Edward le gruñó.

Bella parecía vagamente nauseabunda, y su inquietud emocional era acorde con la expresión de su rostro. Miró a Jasper y luego a Edward a su vez, su propia expresión incómoda.

\- Creo que debería irme a casa. – dijo suavemente, de pie tentativamente. Sus brazos se curvaron protectoramente alrededor de Sarah.

\- Lo siento. – dijo Jasper, poniéndose de pie. – Edward tiene razón. – Con un breve asentimiento, se excusó de su compañía.

Bella fue sacudida por el estallido de Edward, por lo que no le preguntó nada hasta que estuvieron en el auto, e incluso entonces, solo después de que habían pasado muchos minutos en su camino.

\- ¿Por qué gritabas? – ella preguntó.

La mandíbula de Edward se apretó, pero no respondió de inmediato.

\- Necesito honestidad, Edward. – dijo.

Él asintió, pero lentamente.

\- Jasper cree que eres talentosa, y que si fueras transformada para ser como nosotros, tu don se manifestaría.

_Ah, sí_. Ella podía ver por qué eso causaría gritos. Ella miró a Edward. Tenía la mandíbula apretada.

\- ¿Y qué piensas sobre eso?

Hizo un ruido burlón en su garganta.

\- Eso no ha cambiado.

\- Oh Dios. – bromeó ella. – Yay por la continuidad.

Él la miró sorprendido y alarmado.

\- Significa que... ¿Todavía lo quieres?

\- No, – dijo con certeza – e incluso si lo quisiera, no lo haría. – Su mano se movió para descansar sobre Sarah detrás de ella en el asiento del automóvil.

\- Nunca he querido eso para ti, Bella. Nunca. – Sus hombros se relajaron. Él la miró. – Quiero verte cambiar a lo largo de tu vida, quiero verte crecer, ver a tu hija en este mundo. No creo que yo pueda brindarte la... maravilla de ello. – Se detuvieron en el camino de entrada y él se volvió para mirarla completamente. – Es milagroso para mí ver que eres diferente. Que eres…

\- ¿Mayor? – ella dijo.

\- No – Él sonrió y dijo – iba a decir que tus experiencias te han transformado. – Él extendió la mano para tocar su mejilla, sintiendo la sangre correr para unirse allí. – Incluso esto es sutilmente diferente.

Bella podía sentir lo similar y diferente que era, que él la tocara, incluso solo la palma de su mano sobre su mejilla y tuvo que cruzar rápidamente sus brazos sobre su pecho, deteniendo el flujo de leche. El sonrojo se intensificó.

\- Y eso. – Sonrió de nuevo – Increíble.

Bella volvió a medio reír.

\- Más bien vergonzoso.

Él sonrió, y miró la pequeña sonrisa que nacía en los labios de ella también.

Tantos milagros y tantos regalos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cortito pero significativo jajaja por estar actualizando Lahote's Swan, se me olvidó que hoy tocaba capítulo de esta historia jajajaj en fin.. aquí se las dejo :3 **

**No olviden dejar un lindo comentario.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	35. Regalos

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). Yo solo me encargo de traducir y divertirme. La historia original fue bateada por chayasara.**

**I do not own the copyright. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the story is from FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). My only job is to translate and having fun. The beta of the original story is chayasara.**

"**Estoy feliz que la historia pueda ser disfrutada en otro idioma." - Flaming**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las siguientes semanas pasaron pacíficamente. Los vampiros que habían entrado y salido de Forks y la reserva no hicieron movimientos inesperados nuevamente. Charlie aceptó con torpe gracia la presencia de Edward en las vidas de Bella y Sarah.

Fue un raro miércoles por la tarde cuando entró en la sala de estar con el correo.

\- Esto parece prometedor. – dijo Charlie, entregándosela a Bella. La dirección del remitente era para el departamento de premios de la universidad local. El sobre era grueso.

\- Oh, Dios mío. – dijo ella, leyéndolo y sonriendo. – ¡Tengo una beca!

\- Por supuesto que sí. – dijo Edward, acercándose para mirar por encima de su hombro, el pequeño cuerpo de Sarah cómodo en sus brazos. – Parece que los cursos y libros ya están cubiertos y son transferibles también. ¡Felicitaciones!

Pero un ceño fruncido bajaba la curva de su sonrisa. Podría tomar cursos en línea, sí, pero algunos tendrían que ser en persona, y todavía no había encontrado trabajo o a alguien que cuidara de Sarah.

Charlie también le había ofrecido sus silenciosas felicitaciones, y luego se dirigió hacia afuera para terminar con las luces de Navidad.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Edward preguntó, viendo el cambio.

Ella suspiró.

\- No tengo trabajo y tendré que encontrar a una niñera.

\- Niñera, – Edward rodó los ojos – por favor. – Levantó las cejas e hizo un gesto con su única mano abierta. – ¿No me encuentras atractivo para ese departamento? – Sin embargo, sabía de qué estaba preocupada: que él podría irse otra vez. Para que todos puedan irse.

\- No. – dijo ella, cubriendo su ceño con una sonrisa fugaz.

\- Incluso si tus peores temores se hacen realidad, Bella, y no lo harán – dijo rápidamente, al verla mirar – y te despiertas para encontrarnos a todos desaparecidos, ¿realmente crees que Billy o Sue o cualquiera de tus otros amigos o familiares no estarían allí para ti?

\- No. – Ella suspiró, siguiendo esta línea de lógica.

\- Bien, – dijo Edward, frotando la espalda de Sarah – para que puedas dejar de preocuparte porque no llegará a eso y porque no voy a ir a ninguna parte. Estás atrapada conmigo.

Volvió a mirar la carta.

\- ¿Que estudiaras? – preguntó, tratando de pasar a temas más suaves, sentándose en el sofá y recostando a Sarah en el tapete de juego.

Ella se unió a él, viendo a Sarah chupar sus manos, golpeando los juguetes suspendidos sobre ella.

\- La literatura mundial, para empezar – dijo – luego algunos cursos de ciencias menos fascinantes.

\- ¿Todavía enfocada en ingeniería? – preguntó. – No parece ser algo por lo que estés terriblemente emocionada.

\- No lo es, – admitió – pero tiene muy buenas oportunidades de empleo.

Empleo. Niñera. Trabajo. Estas eran todas las cosas por las que Edward quería que no tuviera que preocuparse. Él quería que ella tuviera todo eso, si ella lo quería, pero que no se preocupara por ellos. No había necesidad.

\- Entonces, – dijo, tomando un rumbo diferente – Alice y Esme irán de compras de Navidad mañana. Se preguntaron si querías ir con ellas.

\- Sí, – dijo Bella, aún mirando la carta – eso sería útil.

Edward había tratado de darle las llaves de su auto cuando las había traído a ella y a Sarah de regreso a casa semanas antes, pero ella se había negado.

\- No quiero molestarte. – había dicho, a lo que Edward se había reído suavemente.

\- Los vampiros no necesitan coches exactamente. – le había recordado.

\- Claro – dijo Bella – pero ¿no crees que a Charlie le resultaría un poco extraño que me prestaras tu auto cuando teóricamente, los Cullen humanos podrían necesitarlo?

Había tenido razón allí, pero podrían haber descubierto fácilmente algo, si hubiera estado dispuesta. Pero ella no lo había estado.

\- Entonces, – dijo – todavía no me has dicho lo que te gustaría para Navidad. – dijo, deslizando su brazo alrededor de ella, besando la parte superior de su cabeza.

\- No, – sonrió – porque estás aquí. Eso es suficiente.

Él gimió.

\- Eso es lo que me dices cuando te pregunto. – dijo, empujándolo en el pecho con un dedo. – Necesito que sea un juego limpio.

\- Entonces, – dijo – si yo pidiera te algo, ¿estarías bien pidiéndome algo?

\- Tal vez. – dijo ella.

Él arqueó una ceja hacia ella. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Está bien, sí, sí ... tal vez.

\- Pensaré en eso, entonces – dijo – pero te advierto, es temporada abierta de Sarah para regalos. Alice no tiene concepto de moderación.

Bella rio.

\- Ya veía venir a lo que me enfrentaría.

\- Quizás a Sarah le gustaría un auto. – murmuró Edward, fingiendo hablar solo. Se rió cuando captó la mirada de Bella. – No lo haría, aunque realmente me gustaría. – Se inclinó hacia Sarah y dijo – Vroom-vroom. – Ella se rio.

Bella también se inclinó hacia adelante, retrocediendo en tándem como lo hizo Edward. Sus caras estaban cerca, y la aprensión en la cara de Bella pareció desaparecer cuando sonrió ante su broma. Su sonrisa reveló una suavidad que solo había vislumbrado en las últimas semanas. Se obligó a quedarse quieto, sin moverse, a pesar de que quería cerrar la brecha.

Fue recompensado cuando ella acercó sus labios a los suyos. Podía sentir el torrente de su sangre allí, casi caliente contra el frío de su propia carne. Sus manos encontraron su lugar en su cabello y el casto espacio de su espalda. Edward no se atrevió a mover sus propias manos. No confiaba en su ingenio.

El ruido de la escalera contra el costado de la casa la sorprendió. Ella se sonrojó floridamente, mirando la forma de Charlie subir los peldaños directamente fuera de la ventana detrás de ellos.

Su padre hizo una pausa, sonriéndoles y saludando a los dos.

Edward se rio entre dientes.

\- Bravo, Charlie. Bien jugado. – Bella también se rio.

\- Te amo. – dijo Edward.

\- Yo también te amo. – respondió Bella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Bella le contó sobre sus planes de compras, Charlie se sintió complacido.

\- Bien – dijo – has estado dando vueltas por la casa demasiado tiempo. – Ella lo miró, sintiéndose un poco insegura ante este juicio. – Ser padre no es una sentencia de cadena perpetua. Sal. Diviértete. Sería bueno tener amigos para ayudar también.

Esme se había elevado en la estima de Charlie, viniendo a intervalos bien ubicados con la comida ocasional o para ayudar o para ofrecer compañía. Bella deseó que Edward pudiera agradarle a Charlie de manera similar, pero aceptó que fuera tolerado. Por ahora, fue suficiente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Entonces – preguntó Alice – ¿cuáles son los planes, señoritas?

Al fin se habían detenido para almorzar, con algunas compras detrás de ellas y con algunas más por delante.

\- Necesito comprarle algo a Charlie. Un lugar con accesorios de pesca sería bueno. – dijo Bella.

\- Él es bastante predecible en ese sentido. – murmuró Alice.

Sarah comenzó a llorar, y Bella buscó a tientas su sujetador, tratando de deshacer el chasquido. Una vez colocada cerca del pecho de su madre, Sarah estaba volviendo la cabeza frenéticamente. Un par de mujeres en la mesa de al lado miraban, con desaprobación escrita claramente en sus rostros. Bella captó el final de uno de sus comentarios susurrados.

\- Ella no va a hacer eso aquí, ¿verdad?

Bella se sonrojó enojada, pero se concentró en Sarah, que se enganchó con aparente indignación, haciendo que Bella se sintiera identificada.

En intercambio hizo que se perdiera la intensa mirada oscura de Esme a las otras mujeres, que palidecieron ante el agresivo rizo de sus labios. Alice pateó a Esme debajo de la mesa, sacudiendo su cabeza imperceptiblemente.

\- Algunas personas son intolerantes – murmuró Alice. Más fuerte, dijo – los bebés también necesitan comer. – Ella se dirigió a sus vecinos de la mesa, que estaban de pie, avanzando hacia la caja.

\- ¿Alguna idea de lo que vas a conseguir para Edward? – Preguntó Esme, una vez más luciendo encantadora y adecuadamente maternal para el mundo.

\- No. – dijo Bella, frunciendo el ceño. – Eso más complicado comprarlo.

\- Mmm… – coincidió Esme. – Hablando de regalos, quería mencionar algo que te conseguimos antes. – dijo ella, mirando a Bella cuidadosamente. No quería molestarla, pero parecía un buen momento para discutir esto.

Bella levantó la vista, con un pliegue formándose en sus cejas.

\- No creo que hayas usado los boletos de avión que te compramos. – continuó Esme, fingiendo tomar un sorbo de su bebida.

\- No. – dijo Bella, disgustada. – Lo siento, no lo hice.

\- No lo sientas. – dijo Esme. – Pero pensé que querrías visitar a tu madre antes de que comiencen las clases en enero.

\- Estoy bastante segura de que han expirado. – murmuró Bella, avergonzada de no haber hecho nada con los boletos. Ella se los debería haber dado a un amigo. Había sido demasiado doloroso incluso mirarlos.

\- Los renové – dijo Esme suavemente – si quieres.

\- No tenías… – Bella estaba aún más avergonzada.

\- No, – dijo Esme, sonriendo suavemente – no tenía. Quería hacerlo. Y creo que a Renée le gustaría verte a ti ya Sarah, y sospecho que a ti te gustaría verla.

\- Me gustaría. Gracias. – Bella suspiró, dejando ir su incomodidad.

\- Los boletos – dijo Esme, empujando su comida ingeniosamente en su plato – son buenos para dos adultos. Los bebés vuelan gratis.

\- Oh. – dijo Bella, pensando en todas las posibilidades.

\- O Sarah puede tener su propio asiento – agregó Esme casualmente – lo que prefieras.

\- No. – dijo Bella con una sonrisa tímida – Creo que sé a quién me gustaría ir conmigo.

Esme la imitó.

\- Maravilloso. – dijo ella, llamando la atención del camarero, señalando la factura, mirando a Alice darse la vuelta para ocultar su propia sonrisa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La Navidad no fue el incómodo estancamiento que Bella había anticipado. Con Billy, Sue, Leah, Seth, Edward y Charlie bajo el mismo techo, tenía un potencial más que suficiente para el desastre.

Edward amaba su regalo y la inscripción garabateada, también:

_Un poeta de mi tiempo. Prometo que no te hará llorar. - Bella._

Leah y Seth fueron educados con Edward, más que Sue, que lo miraba con cautela cautelosa, casi temblando cada vez que levantaba a Sarah.

Fue Seth quien murmuró:

\- Dios, mamá, relájate. – cuando Charlie notó su comportamiento.

\- No te preocupes, Sue. Edward la compartirá. – dijo fácilmente, quitándole a Sarah, dejando que Sue la abrazara.

Sue sonrió con inquietud, pero asintió con la cabeza a Charlie, obviamente tratando de parecer más relajado de lo que se sentía.

La congestión en la casa era un poco excesiva, y cuando Sue los echó mandándolos por un paseo justo antes del mediodía, Bella no se opuso. Fue un alivio poder reconocer abiertamente lo que todos eran.

\- Todos ustedes son ridículos. – dijo, ajustando el manillar de la carriola, observando a Seth, Leah y Edward encarándose mutuamente.

\- Claramente no tienes sentido del olfato. – dijo Leah.

\- Mi sentido del olfato funciona bien, muchas gracias.

Seth, Leah y Edward gruñeron, pero dejaron el tema.

\- ¿Ustedes han encontrado algo? – Leah preguntó.

\- No. – dijo Edward.

Los hombros de Bella se tensaron.

\- Está bien. – dijo suavemente. – No te ocultaría nada.

Bella asintió con la cabeza. Quería decir que lo sabía, pero la confianza, aunque había crecido, no estaba en pleno florecimiento. Empujó hacia arriba y hacia abajo, un azafrán tierno, incierto de su estación.

\- No lo sé. – dijo Edward en respuesta a algo que Leah o Seth habían pensado. Miró a Bella, al igual que Seth y Leah.

\- ¿Te importa si desaparecemos un poco y quemamos algo de energía? – Leah le preguntó a Bella. – Ya sabes, para abrir el apetito antes de la cena.

Bella los miró incrédula.

\- ¿Necesitas abrir el apetito para la cena?

\- No nos hará mal. – Seth sonrió.

\- Claro – dijo Bella – yo simplemente estaré deambulando toda descoordinada y con forma humana.

Edward sonrió

\- No voy a ninguna parte. – Deslizó una mano sobre la carriola, la otra alrededor de su cintura. El yeso se le había desprendido, pero su mano se cansaba fácilmente. Ella se estremeció ante su toque. – ¿Frío? – preguntó.

\- No. – dijo ella, sonriendo suavemente. Ella no se apartó.

Caminaron, saludando a la ocasional pareja o familia que conocieron.

\- Entonces – preguntó – ¿esperando la próxima semana?

\- Si. – Su sonrisa se ensanchó. – Calidez y sol. ¡Y la abuela! – añadió, viendo a Sarah intentando alcanzarla. – Y tú. En dicho sol. – Ella levantó las cejas hacia él.

\- Parece estar bastante nublado y fresco. Lo siento. – agregó. – Pero, tendrás tiempo de usar mi regalo de Navidad antes de que nos vayamos.

\- Todavía estoy intentando superar mi sorpresa. – dijo, reprimiendo una risita.

\- Estoy lleno de sorpresas. – le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Estaban todos... muy moderados. – dijo – Gracias. – En realidad, le había preocupado que hubiera una batalla silenciosa e incómoda en la mañana de Navidad y había estado visiblemente aliviada cuando todo había pequeño, de buen gusto y considerado. El regalo de Edward había sido el más grande pero más práctico de todos. – ¿Estás seguro de que quieres comprar ropa conmigo? – ella preguntó.

\- Dijiste las palabras mágicas: contigo. Estoy bastante dispuesto a cualquier cosa contigo. – Giró el cochecito para llevarlos alrededor de la curva que los llevaría de vuelta a su casa.

\- Cualquier cosa, ¿eh? – preguntó ella, mirándolo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes en mente? – Era su turno de levantar las cejas.

\- Nada en particular. Simplemente probando las aguas allí. – Ella se sonrojó.

No lo creyó ni por un minuto, pero se preguntó por qué ella no quería decirle. Sin embargo, la conexión entre irse de viaje juntos y su sonrojo fue repentina.

Él todavía tenía su brazo alrededor de ella.

\- ¿Tiene algo que ver con la conversación que tuvimos sobre las camas? – Preguntó en voz muy baja, su forma tono de daba a entender que podía alejarse del tema sin temor si así lo quería.

Ahora sus mejillas estaban escarlatas y no por el frío.

Ella asintió.

\- Ah. – dijo. – ¿Podemos sentarnos por un momento? – señalando el banco del parque al otro lado del camino.

Se sentaron juntos, él la mantuvo cerca, el cochecito estacionado frente a ellos.

\- Creo que estás a punto de llamarme increíblemente anticuado.

\- ¿Oh? – preguntó ella, con las cejas levantadas, mirándolo.

\- De lo que hablamos. Esa posibilidad... no es algo que dé por sentado así nada más. Hay un requisito previo.

\- ¿Cuál es? – Su mirada se volvió burlona.

\- Matrimonio. – dijo suavemente, mirando su rostro, que había quedado en blanco.

\- ¿Matrimonio?

\- Pareces positivamente escandalizada. – dijo, sonriendo.

\- Yo... lo estoy. – se las arregló ella.

\- "¿Por qué? – preguntó, metiendo su cabello detrás de su oreja. Ella atrapó su mano allí, sosteniéndola contra su cara. Podía escuchar su corazón latir más fuerte y más rápido con su toque.

\- Solo piensa en mis propios padres, Edward.

\- Lo hago. – dijo. – ¿No crees que querrían eso para ti?

Ella lo miró incrédula.

\- Bueno, tal vez no Charlie. – admitió.

\- Sí, mis padres – dijo con énfasis – quienes se casaron jóvenes. Se divorciaron casi inmediatamente después de tener un hijo. Sabes que la mitad de los matrimonios terminan en divorcio. – Ella seguía mirándolo, tratando de comprender su idea.

Él sonrió, con su sonrisa hermosa y desproporcionada.

\- Creo que encontrarás que el índice de divorcios entre humanos y vampiros es considerablemente más bajo que eso.

Ella soltó una carcajada, pero luego toda la risa desapareció de su rostro.

\- ¿Estás, estás…?

\- ¿Estoy sobre una rodilla con un anillo en la mano? No, pero me preguntaste sobre lo que requeriría. – Hizo una pausa, apartando su mano para tomar sus manos entre las suyas. – Me casaría contigo en un instante, Bella Swan. Pero no será una sorpresa cuando te lo proponga.

Ella exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

\- Por favor, no tomes mi reacción de la manera equivocada. Te amo, solo... – ella no estaba segura de cómo terminar esa oración.

\- ¿Sería la antítesis de lento? – Edward suministró, todavía sonriendo ampliamente.

\- Sí. – dijo ella, pero sonrió, volviendo la cara hacia él.

Él se arriesgó. Valió la pena, cuando sus brazos estuvieron juntos y seguros en la espalda de Bella, el silencio del parque era una invitación a quedarse, sus labios juntos, sus propias manos más aventureras que antes. Ella reencontró su toque provocando una leve sensación en su torso.

Él se apartó primero, no queriendo empujarla más allá de sus límites, pero ella siguió su movimiento, sus propios deseos no estaban satisfechos.

Cuando su beso terminó, él dijo, ligeramente.

\- Recuérdame que no te proponga matrimonio con más frecuencia.

Ella se rió y sonrió, y él la tomó de la mano y la besó. Se sentía más segura, más a gusto, sabiendo exactamente dónde estaban sus pensamientos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Edward se excusó para unirse a su propia familia para cenar, dejando a Bella con la promesa susurrada de regresar más tarde cuando Charlie estuviera dormido.

Después de que el resto de los invitados desaparecieron, y ella y Charlie limpiaron los últimos platos, se sentaron en el sofá con grandes suspiros.

\- Eso estuvo bien – dijo Charlie – pero estoy muy contento de que todos se hayan ido.

\- No estás acostumbrado al ruido, ¿eh?

\- No. – dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriendo.

\- Será mejor que te acostumbres, papá, si tú y Sue se van a casar. – Bella sonrió Sarah estaba en el sofá a su lado, con los brazos extendidos sobre su cabeza, completamente dormida.

\- Supongamos que sí. – dijo. Ambos posaron sus ojos en Sarah. Bella podía sentir que se relajaba, solo observando sus suaves y dulces respiraciones. – Va a estar tranquilo con ustedes dos fuera la próxima semana. – dijo, frunciendo el ceño un poco.

Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba trabajando en algo en su mente. Se estaba frotando los dedos en un patrón rítmico, y su energía aparentemente nerviosa. Ella esperó. Lo diría cuando estuviera listo.

\- ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas para el viaje? – preguntó.

\- No del todo – dijo – pero Edward y yo nos iremos a Port Angeles en unos días y obtendremos algunas cosas.

\- Mmm… - dijo Charlie. Estaba mirando preocupado a Sarah.

\- Papá, ¿qué pasa? – Bella finalmente dijo, de repente preocupada de que hubiera malas noticias.

Bajó la mirada al suelo y luego volvió a mirarla, con las cejas fruncidas.

\- No quiero que esto suene mal. – comenzó. – Amo a Sarah. Estoy tan contento de que la tengas, de ser su abuelo. Simplemente... no creo que estés lista para hacerlo otra vez.

Ambos eran tonos complementarios de escarlata ahora.

\- No es algo de lo que tengas que preocuparte, papá. – murmuró Bella, las palabras saliendo de ella, a medio formar.

\- Sí, – dijo Charlie – creo que eso es lo que me dijiste cuando estabas viendo a Jacob".

La cara de Bella se sintió incómodamente caliente. Ella le había explicado que había tomado la píldora. Charlie acababa de suponer que no había sido lo suficientemente cuidadosa cuando lo tomó. Bella no había corregido sus suposiciones.

\- Creo que voy a terminar esta conversación diciendo que no hay forma de que eso suceda. Por favor, junta dos y dos, y no me hagas explicarlo.

\- Bella…

\- Solo piénsalo, papá. Por favor. – Tenía los dientes apretados, los ojos tratando de plantarse en la alfombra.

\- El control de la natalidad…

\- No uso ninguno. – dijo Bella, un poco más fuerte de lo que necesitaba.

\- ¿QUÉ? – Charlie medio gritó.

\- Dos. Y dos. Papá. – Le dolían los dientes.

Charlie hizo una pausa por un momento.

\- Oh – dijo. – Tú y Edward no...

\- No. – dijo, más fuerte que antes.

\- Está bien. – dijo, después de un momento. Luego se puso de pie. – Está bien. Solo voy a... – No terminó la oración, sino que huyó de la sala de estar, subiendo las escaleras.

Bella siguió el mismo camino en breve, poniendo a Sarah en la cama.

\- ¿Edward? – susurró, con voz suave.

Él apareció, su mano sobre la de ella en el moisés. Ella puso su cabeza sobre su pecho.

\- Por favor, ayúdame a olvidar que esa conversación alguna vez sucedió.

Edward sonrió y luego se echó a reír.

\- Sé de una forma garantizada de distraerte, pero no estoy seguro de que eso es lo que esperabas. – Él deslizó su brazo alrededor de su espalda.

Ella se sonrojó, pero también sonrió, alejándose.

\- No en realidad no.

\- ¿No le dijiste a Charlie lo que pasó? – preguntó, señalando con la cabeza a Sarah.

Ella levantó las cejas con incredulidad.

\- Después de escuchar eso, ¿tienes que preguntar? Por supuesto que no.

Él pensó por un momento.

\- Estabas tomando la píldora... y solo una vez. Esas son algunas probabilidades bastante astronómicas.

Bell hizo un sonido burlón en su garganta.

\- ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste por qué tenía una partera?

\- Lo hice, pero no estoy seguro de cómo están conectados.

Su rostro continuó con su cambio de color.

\- Ella me creyó cuando se lo dije. Nadie más lo hizo. No creerías cuántas conferencias de alto nivel obtuve sobre cómo debo haber estropeado el control de la natalidad. – Se detuvo un momento, su voz más baja cuando volvió a hablar. – Incluso Jacob lo cuestionó hasta que su padre lo enderezó. – Ella se encogió de hombros.

Las cejas de Edward estaban altas.

\- ¿Jacob lo hizo? – Se tomó un momento para maravillarse ante la estupidez de la juventud.

El rubor de Bella era un tono de casi púrpura profundo.

\- Sí. – dijo ella, mirando hacia abajo, rascando su pie en la alfombra.

Edward se dio cuenta de repente de cuán profunda debió haber corrido esa duda, y sintió el giro familiar e interno de su propio estómago. Lo que ella había pasado cuando él se fue, porque él se había ido.

\- Lo siento – dijo – que tuviste que pasar por eso.

\- Gracias. – dijo, tratando de ignorarlo. – Está en el pasado. No hay duda, solo con mirarla, es obvio de quién es.

\- No hay duda. – dijo de acuerdo.

Se metieron en temas más ligeros hasta que la noche hizo que Bella se durmiera en la comodidad y seguridad de los brazos de Edward.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ok, les explico por si se perdieron… básicamente, Bella estaba en control de natalidad tomando la píldora… y solo bastó que estuviera una vez con Jacob para que se embarazara… por eso todos la cuestionaron… porque se supone que no había ninguna posibilidad.**

**Pero pues supongo que no es a prueba de hombres lobo jajajaja**

**En fin, espero les haya gustado el cap… este es más largo que el anterior jeje**

**No olviden dejar un comentario.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	36. Calidez

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). Yo solo me encargo de traducir y divertirme. La historia original fue bateada por chayasara.**

**I do not own the copyright. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the story is from FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). My only job is to translate and having fun. The beta of the original story is chayasara.**

"**Estoy feliz que la historia pueda ser disfrutada en otro idioma." - Flaming**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¿Por qué no voy abajo? – Dijo Edward de nuevo, pero Bella negó con la cabeza.

\- Mi madre seguiré pensando lo que ya piensa, no importa lo que yo le diga.

\- Sí, me doy cuenta de eso. Aun así, ella va a pensar…

\- Sí – dijo Bella, con un suspiro exasperado – lo hará. ¿Realmente importa?

Ella había estado poniendo ropa en la cómoda, y él la atrajo hacia él, rodeándole la espalda con los brazos.

\- ¿Quieres que ella piense eso? – preguntó en voz baja.

\- No – ella exhaló – no lo hago, pero el lugar en donde "duermes" – dijo, doblando los dedos alrededor de la palabra – no va a cambiar lo que ya piensa.

\- ¿Estás de acuerdo con que yo esté aquí? – Él asintió con la cabeza hacia la dirección general de la cama.

\- Por supuesto que sí – dijo – y me alegro de la ayuda. – Ella arqueó las cejas, recordando el vuelo. – Gracias de nuevo por encargarte de tanto en el avión.

Ambos se giraron, exhalando grandes respiraciones, mirando a Sarah, ahora tranquilamente dormida. Su estado actual y tranquilo desmentía su actuación en el aire. Edward la había caminado de un lado a otro por el pasillo tanto como pudo, tratando de calmarla cuando Bella ya no había podido amamantarla. Incluso si no fuera capaz de leer las mentes, habría sido evidente cuán felices estaban todos en el vuelo cuando el avión aterrizó.

Edward sonrió.

\- Será más fácil con el tiempo. – dijo, al ver la mirada de Bella.

\- Si tú lo dices. – dijo ella, pero no parecía convencida.

\- ¿Vas a hablar con tu mamá? – preguntó, volviendo al tema en cuestión.

\- Sí – dijo Bella, todavía en sus brazos, pasando el dedo por los botones de su camisa – si se presenta la oportunidad.

\- Mmm… – dijo Edward, sospechando su tono que no la comprometía a nada. _Depende de ella, después de todo_, se dijo. – ¿Lista para dormir?

\- Sí – dijo – tengo muchas ganas de realmente tener espacio para ti a mi lado. – Ella sonrió.

\- Oh – dijo con las cejas arqueadas – pero mi cama en casa es demasiado grande. Hipócrita.

Ella se rio.

\- De acuerdo, tu cama está… bien.

\- Todavía no has dormido en ella. – le recordó.

\- Mmm… – dijo adormilada. – Quizás cuando regresemos.

\- Haré que cumplas eso. – Él sonrió y la levantó, llevándola a la cama.

Ella se tensó cuando él la besó, dejándola en el suelo.

\- ¿Debo poner una espada entre nosotros para garantizar tu virtud? – él murmuró en su oído, besándola allí.

Podía sentir la risa burbujeando en su pecho.

\- O – dijo, pasando los labios por su cuello, sonriendo – para proteger la mía.

Él no esperaba que ella se tensara ante esto, pero lo hizo, sentándose, un pequeño ceño fruncido coloreando su rostro relajado.

Había preguntado mientras hablaban sobre su tiempo fuera, si había habido alguien. Se había sentido incrédulo, pero lo ocultó, simplemente diciendo "_No"_. Él no quería que ella se sintiera mal consigo misma. Había estado tan aliviado cuando ella finalmente lo había hecho. Pero que ella podría pensar que él... No. Nunca.

\- Nunca pregunté. – dijo ella, con el ceño fruncido aún allí. – ¿Te molesta que yo haya tenido… y tú no?

Sus cejas estaban en la mitad de la frente.

\- No – dijo – para nada. Estás aquí. Estamos juntos. Eso es todo lo que importa.

Ella asintió al escucharlo, pero sus cejas todavía estaban juntas.

\- Es solo que... sé que no es... –no estaba segura de cómo decirlo.

\- ¿Algunos hombres se ponen celosos? – sugirió, sosteniendo sus manos, con las que había estado jugando.

\- No. – dijo ella, pero luego lo miró bruscamente. – ¿Tu lo estás? – ella preguntó.

\- Lo estaba. Intensamente. – admitió. – Pero eso fue en el pasado. Y esto – dijo suavemente, besando su mano – es ahora.

\- Es solo – dijo Bella – que eres...

\- ¿Increíblemente anticuado?

\- Claro – sonrió un poco, aún sonrojada. – ¿Estás seguro de que no te molesta?

Edward sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- De ninguna manera.

Ella parecía satisfecha con su respuesta. Hizo que la inquietud de los últimos años se derritiera por grandes franjas, teniendo esta parte de su confianza. Se atrevió a quitarle el pelo de la cara, colocándolo detrás de la oreja y besando su frente.

\- ¿Lista para dormir? – preguntó de nuevo.

Ella estaba tratando de sofocar un bostezo y asintió, acostada, acurrucada en sus brazos, su espalda contra su pecho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Sarah se despertó horas después, él se acercó a ella justo antes de que ella comenzara a llorar, levantándola y saliendo de la habitación, caminando silenciosamente por el pasillo.

Renée, preparada para un empezar su día, en el baño temprano en la mañana, quedó impresionada al verlos.

_Definitivamente un guardián_, pensó.

Edward sonrió para sí mismo, escuchando la inclinación de su pensamiento. Si tan solo supiera cómo se sentía él, abrazando a la hija de Bella. Sabía lo que pensaban los padres, pero sus sentimientos eran un misterio para él. Se preguntó si la magnitud de sus propias emociones se acercaba a sus sentimientos, o sus sentimientos, a los suyos.

Sostener a Sarah era como mantener todas las preocupaciones y precauciones de Bella juntas en un cuerpo pequeño y frágil, un cuerpo pequeño que confiaba en él.

Cuando Sarah ya no pudo contentarse con el movimiento, él la cambió y la llevó de regreso a Bella, quien la cuidó en la cama, con el cuerpo acurrucado contra el suyo. Edward se acostó detrás de ellos, escuchando a Bella volverse a dormir y luego a Sarah también. Sus brazos los envolvieron a ambos, y deseó que la protección de sus vidas y sus amores pudieran ser tan fáciles, tan simples.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Edward no pudo convencer a Bella de dormir mientras ella claramente lo necesitara.

\- Estoy aquí para ver a mi madre. – dijo, cuando él la animó a quedarse en la cama. – Puedo tomar una siesta más tarde.

\- Está bien – dijo, llevando a Sarah para que Bella pudiera prepararse – vamos a ver a la abuela.

Caminó a un ritmo deliberadamente lento abajo, uniéndose a Renée en la mesa del desayuno. Ella hizo ruiditos de alegría cuando vio a Sarah, extendiendo sus brazos con esperanza. Pero cuando Edward fue a pasarla a Renée, Sarah comenzó a llorar, y él la puso de nuevo en su pecho, murmurando suavemente para ella. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba segura de esta nueva persona.

\- Es un poco joven para hacer eso con los extraños. – dijo Renée, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

\- Así. – dijo Edward, y giró a Sarah para mirar a Renée, sus brazos aún la rodeaban.

Bella los encontró de esta manera, ambos balbuceando alegremente a Sarah. Ella sonrió, deteniéndose al pie de las escaleras, disfrutando de la escena.

\- Oh – dijo Renée con tristeza – no vas a querer a la abuela si ves a mamá.

\- Gracias mamá – dijo Bella, entrando en la habitación. – No te preocupes, ella se acostumbrará a ti.

\- Lo sé. Solo estoy impaciente.

La tarde los encontró cómodamente instalados en la playa. Sarah finalmente había aceptado los brazos de Renée, pero Edward podía decir dónde estaban sus preferencias. Intentó no parecer engreído cuando Sarah festejó alegremente regresar a los brazos de él.

\- Parece que tienes buenas manos, Edward. – dijo Renée, mirando a Bella caminar hacia el agua.

Los pensamientos de Renée eran cosas desordenadas. Podía ver pedazos de ellos revoloteando aquí y allá, pero su atención estaba dispersa, casi infantil. Era difícil leer lo que estaba pensando en un momento dado.

\- Se podría decir eso. – dijo, preguntándose a qué se refería.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, entrecerrando los ojos hacia la espalda de Bella.

\- Su espalda está completamente fuera de balance.

Dirigió sus ojos hacia Renée. Ella estaba observando. Ninguno de los otros amigos o familiares humanos de Bella lo había notado. Edward lo hizo. Todos los Cullen lo hicieron. Les había dicho que lo dejaran. Ella no los necesitaba en cada aspecto de su vida.

_Excelente_.

\- ¿Crees? – preguntó, sonando escéptico, tratando de sonar humano.

\- ¿Estás ciego? – Dijo Renée, frunciendo el ceño.

Fingió entrecerrar los ojos.

\- Creo que puedo verlo. Debo estar acostumbrado. – Él se encogió de hombros.

\- Supongo. – dijo Renée, un poco más suavemente. – No es difícil de corregir. Un poco de masaje bien colocado puede solucionarlo. – Luego volvió la cabeza hacia él, levantando las cejas significativamente.

\- Te entiendo. – sonrió y se burló. Sarah gorgoteó su asentimiento, y ambos se rieron.

Esa noche, después de que Bella había acostado a Sarah, se hundió agradecida en la suya, contenta de la fría presencia de Edward. No hacía calor, pero hacía más calor de lo que esperaba en enero.

\- Pensé – dijo Bella, más tarde esa noche, sentada en la cama – que los vampiros tenían un recuerdo perfecto. – Ella tocó la tapa dura del libro que él sostenía. Era el que le había dado antes.

\- Lo hacemos – dijo – pero las experiencias cambian la forma de ver las cosas.

Ella miró por encima de su hombro lo que estaba leyendo y se alejó rápidamente. No había vuelto al libro desde esa primera noche. Fue muy doloroso. Lo que acababa de ver no ayudó.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó, al ver su reacción, volviendo a mirar el texto.

\- "Contemplaciones sobre la mortalidad". ¿Tienes que preguntar? – Ella dijo esto con ambas cejas hacia arriba.

Lo miró de nuevo.

\- Supongo que puedes leerlo desde esa perspectiva.

Bella tomó el libro de su mano, sosteniéndolo frente a ella para leer.

\- 'La muerte llega en uno o dos días' – leyó. – ¿Tu qué crees?

\- Tan negativa. – murmuró, retirándolo. – 'Déjame tomar tu mano. Déjame que te aprecie hasta que el amanecer esté en el cielo' – citó.

Bella metió un dedo en las líneas finales del poema.

\- "Ya sea que sea falso o verdadero, la muerte llega en un día o dos".

Quería decir algo ligero para contrarrestar su preocupación, pero era algo real y palpable. Ella moriría. Había hecho las paces con eso y con cómo la seguiría. Sin embargo, no lo había hecho, y él no sabía si alguna vez lo haría.

\- La finitud de la vida es lo que le da tanto significado, Bella. – Lo dijo suavemente, pero con firmeza.

\- Sí – dijo – lo es. Es solo que... yo lo haré. Y tú no. – Presionó su frente contra la de ella.

\- Te seguiré, donde sea que vayas, incluso allí. – Ella soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Vas a ir a buscar un tinte de canas también?

\- Absolutamente. – sonrió. – Arrugas adhesivas. Las nueve yardas enteras.

Descansaron allí un momento, las manos juntas, los ojos bajos. Bella quería no pensar en el resultado final de su envejecimiento y la naturaleza muy estática de Edward.

\- Entonces, – dijo Edward, queriendo regresar a temas más fáciles – tu madre no está muy feliz conmigo. – Bella lo miró.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella, un poco alarmada. A Renée le gustaban todos. – No hablaste de matrimonio o algo así, ¿verdad? – Su voz se elevó media octava, alarmada. Él rió.

\- No, ni por asomo.

\- ¿Entonces qué…?

\- Ella se dio cuenta de tu espalda, eso es todo. Fui regañado por no haberlo notado antes.

\- ¿Qué pasa con mi espalda?

\- Bueno – dijo – es mi culpa. Cuando te rompiste la mano, comenzaste a cargar a Sarah en tu lado izquierdo. Aún lo sigues haciendo. Tu espalda está desequilibrada.

\- Oh… - dijo ella, con alivio haciéndola relajar los hombros. – Estaba pensando que algo estaba realmente mal.

\- ¿No crees que vale la pena cuidar tu cuerpo? – preguntó.

\- Sí, pero es algo menor. – dijo.

\- Por supuesto. – dijo Edward con seriedad. – ¿Quién necesita su espalda? Una pieza de anatomía totalmente inútil.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Está bien.

Sin embargo, estaba pensando, viéndola ponerse a la defensiva, uniendo fragmentos de memoria.

\- No te gusta que te froten la espalda, ¿verdad?

Bella sintió un pequeño retorcimiento, al ver esto identificado con tanta precisión. No le gustaba admitirlo.

\- No. – dijo en voz baja. Él se quedó frente a ella, mirando. No dijo nada, pero sus rasgos estaban abiertos. – Jacob solía frotar mi espalda cuando estaba embarazada. – dijo en voz baja. – Cuando me frotaste la espalda esa vez, me trajeron muchos recuerdos. Fue... difícil de recordar.

Edward asintió lentamente. Después de un momento dijo:

\- Y si te frotara la espalda ahora, ¿crees que eso volvería a suceder?

\- Podría. – dijo Bella.

\- ¿Y qué harías tú?

\- Probablemente lloraría. – dijo, cambiando su peso de un lado a otro.

\- ¿Y qué crees que haría? – preguntó.

La idea vino, sin querer. _Quizás lo que hizo Jacob_. Ella quería sacudirlo de su cerebro.

Su silencio y el rubor en sus mejillas hablaron elocuentemente. Era lo que Edward había sospechado.

\- Te diría que te amo y haría cualquier otra cosa que me necesitaras. – dijo.

Ella asintió lentamente, un poco insegura. Luego, se aclaró la garganta y dijo suavemente:

\- Bueno, entonces, ¿me frotarías la espalda, por favor? – Ella se giró para darle la espalda.

\- Felizmente. – dijo.

Se sorprendió cuando la esperada inundación de memoria no se materializó. Hablaron, reflexionando sobre su día, Edward riéndose de las muchas reminiscencias infantiles que habían surgido a la superficie en su viaje. Sin embargo, cuando él la hizo acostarse, fue asaltada por el recuerdo de que había esperado su momento oportuno. Edward se detuvo y la levantó, sosteniéndola hasta que las lágrimas se agotaron.

\- Déjame que te aprecie. – susurró suavemente.

Ella sonrió con incertidumbre a través de las lágrimas y lo besó, recordando solo para sí misma la línea de respuesta del poema, porque "_La muerte llega en un día o dos_".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tenía que actualizar esta historia el jueves jajaja gracias por su infinita paciencia.**

**Ay, chicas. Hace rato vi que FlamingMaple publicó el cap 45 y yo lo estaba guardando… y no saben el mega spoiler que me hice XD que fuerte… obvio no les diré porque a ustedes si las quiero… no es la primera vez que me hago spoiler yo sola XD**

**En fin, espero que no se olviden de dejar un comentario.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	37. Lecturas

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). Yo solo me encargo de traducir y divertirme. La historia original fue bateada por chayasara.**

**I do not own the copyright. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the story is from FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). My only job is to translate and having fun. The beta of the original story is chayasara.**

"**Estoy feliz que la historia pueda ser disfrutada en otro idioma." - Flaming**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¿Emocionada? – preguntó Charlie – ¿o nerviosa?

\- Ambos. – Bella sonrió, mordiendo su tostada.

\- No hace mucho tiempo que estabas comenzando la escuela secundaria aquí. – murmuró Charlie. – Me estás haciendo sentir viejo.

Bella dejó de masticar.

\- No tú, – dijo él, al verla mirar, sacudiendo a Sarah sobre una rodilla – yo.

\- Bueno, eres un abuelo. – dijo, volviendo a sonreír. No hizo que sus ojos se arrugaron.

\- Uno muy joven. – dijo, como para sí mismo, mirando a Sarah.

\- Muy bien, me voy. ¡No puedo esperar escuchar todo sobre el primer día de escuela de mamá! – le dijo a Sarah. Bella rio.

\- Esa será una buena conversación para ustedes dos.

Algunas horas después, cuando Bella, Sarah y Edward llegaron a la pequeña sala de conferencias, Bella dejó escapar un gran suspiro.

\- Está bien, ¿tienes todo lo que necesitas? – le preguntó a Edward otra vez.

\- Si. – Él sonrió. – Te veré en el descanso, ¿de acuerdo? – Estaba esperando el tiempo con solo Sarah.

Él estaría cerca, al igual que Jasper y Alice, pero en lo que respecta a Sarah, era solo para él. Sus preferencias se habían vuelto más distintas en los últimos tiempos, y él lo vio como un momento perfecto para congraciarse con ella. Él había traído una gran variedad de sus objetos brillantes favoritos. Él la había dado vuelta, hipnotizada por las luces parpadeantes en las puertas de vidrio, para que Bella pudiera caminar hacia la clase sin ser notada. Dejó que su mente revisara los pensamientos de los estudiantes en la sala de conferencias, notando a aquellos que notaron a Bella.

No le gustaban todos los ojos que la seguían, pero se contentó con el hecho de que podía asegurarse de su bienestar incluso en ausencia de su proximidad corporal.

Las mentes más atentas se movieron hacia el centro de la sala, atendiendo al instructor, una mujer de baja estatura, pero con una voz impresionante y una mente aún más impresionante. Los menos inclinados académicamente estaban prestando vaga atención a la presentación, haciendo un inventario mucho más detallado de los cuerpos y sus diversas apelaciones en la sala. Una de esas mentes estaba sentada junto a Bella.

Un chico.

Ella lo miró cuando él la miró con una sonrisa cortés, pero luego volvió la cabeza hacia sus notas.

Edward podía ver que estaba concentrada intensamente, con el bolígrafo ruidoso en la página. Su mano todavía era incómoda, sin práctica. No había escrito mucho en los últimos meses, ciertamente no desde que le rompieron la mano. ¿Tal vez ella escribiría mejor? Se preguntó si podría convencerla de pedir prestada una computadora portátil. Eso sería más fácil para ella.

El instructor estaba dirigiendo a los estudiantes a emparejarse.

Edward gimió. Ella era una de esas maestras que estaba ansiosa por 'participar' en la clase. Habían pasado años desde que había encontrado una conferencia que valía la pena asistir, una que no era una repetición de viejas ideas envueltas en una nueva redacción, sino cómo ansiaba una dirección de profesor para la que debía llegar. Esta era... él suspiró. Bella parecía estar por encima de esto.

Él observó, sin embargo, su rostro en las mentes de quienes la rodeaban. El niño, Matt, había persistido con su atención. No lograba mantener el contacto visual, su mirada se deslizaba hacia el pecho a intervalos regulares.

La aversión de Edward hacia él creció.

El chico no estaba unido, románticamente de todos modos, y estaba especulando sobre el estado de Bella. _Sin anillo_, había notado.

La conferencia, si pudiera llamarlo así, se reanudó.

Sarah gorgoteó contenta en sus brazos, y él le narró sus pensamientos en voz baja, haciendo simples señales con las manos cuando él captó las cosas que más deseaba. Bella había sido escéptica de usar las señales con las manos, pero el razonamiento de Edward había socavado su incertidumbre.

\- Comenzará a hablar, probablemente mucho antes que otros bebés, porque puedo escuchar sus pensamientos. – había dicho Edward. – El lenguaje de señas ofrece a las personas algo plausible en términos de una explicación.

Ella asintió en silencio, con la frente arrugada.

\- Los niños aceptan mucho, pero también son muy perceptivos. – había dicho Edward. – Afortunadamente, los adultos lo son mucho menos. – Había visto el destello de preocupación en su rostro.

Ahora, mientras Sarah observaba la luz refractante del pequeño cristal en su mano, se preguntó qué pensaría ella de él al sol. Sabía que no podía mostrárselo, no si querían una vida normal para ella, pero aun así… se lo preguntaba.

Edward podía sentir que Sarah se inclinaba hacia el sueño, sus pequeñas manos enroscadas en sus ojos, frotándolas sobre sus pequeños bostezos justo cuando los estudiantes se levantaban para su descanso.

\- Viene mamá. – le susurró, sonriendo cuando vio la cara de Bella en sus pensamientos.

Bella salió corriendo, ligeramente sin aliento.

\- Oh, bien – dijo sonriendo – estaba preocupada de que se durmiera. Por cierto, este es Matt. – Ella agregó – Matt, Edward.

Edward no extendió su mano, pero asintió y sonrió cortésmente. No es necesario despertar sospechas con su toque frío.

\- Y esta – dijo Bella, sonriendo con orgullo – es Sarah, mi hija.

\- Encantado de conocerlos a ambos. – dijo Matt.

Sin embargo, Sarah se dio cuenta de quién estaba allí, y estaba haciendo saber sus demandas, arqueando la espalda y preocupada. Sentada en uno de los bancos junto a la ventana, Bella la acercó al pecho.

Matt no desvió la mirada.

Las facciones de Edward adquirieron un tono pedregoso.

\- Iré a conseguir un café. – dijo Matt, haciendo su oferta intencionadamente a Bella. – ¿Puedo traerte algo?

\- Oh, gracias, estoy bien. – dijo Bella cortésmente, todavía centrada en Sarah, aparentemente inconsciente de la mirada de Matt y la mirada posesiva de Edward.

\- Está bien, nos vemos en un momento. – dijo Matt, girando y alejándose.

Edward lo miró pasar con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Sabes. – dijo Bella, aún sin levantar la vista. – Creo que la mirada de muerte podría dificultarme hacer nuevos amigos.

Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Estaría corriendo – murmuró en voz baja, sentándose a su lado – no caminando para tomar un café si fuera la mirada de la muerte.

\- Sé que puedes escuchar los pensamientos de todos – dijo Bella en voz baja, sintiendo que la rodeaba con el brazo – pero para el resto de nosotros, confiamos en las palabras y elecciones de las personas para definirlos.

\- Los pensamientos se convierten en palabras. Las palabras se convierten en acciones, y las acciones definen a las personas. Confía en mí – dijo Edward suavemente – no vale la pena tu tiempo.

Bella se sonrojó enojada.

\- Y ser un fanático del control agresivo tampoco vale mi tiempo. Es suficiente.

El descanso había terminado, y Bella estaba alejando a Sarah, frotando su espalda, siendo recompensada con un fuerte y lechoso eructo. "Me tengo que ir", dijo más suavemente, viendo a su hija dormida.

Edward asintió, su rostro cuidadosamente impasible. Estaba midiendo el peso de la ira de Bella contra su propia experiencia. Él lo sabía mejor. Sabía lo que eran criaturas como Matt. No eran dignos de su tiempo, y mucho menos su amistad.

Durante el resto de la conferencia, Edward pudo ver que Bella estaba distraída, su mano aún luchaba por tomar notas, pero faltaban cosas que no debería estar. La quemadura reveladora en sus mejillas iba y venía, y él sabía que él era la causa.

Él estaba en lo correcto. Sabía que tenía razón y, sin embargo, no importaba. Necesitaba verlo por sí misma.

Tampoco le había gustado Jacob Black, pero ese chico la había ayudado. _Sí, al final la había lastimado, pero también la ayudó,_ se recordó. Él mismo había lastimado a Bella también. Nadie fue inocente.

El equivalente a un gruñido lo recorrió emocionalmente solo pensando en la inclinación de los pensamientos de Matt.

\- ¿Así de mal? – Preguntó Jasper, apoyado contra el marco de la ventana.

\- Tch – dijo Edward, meciendo la carriola de un lado a otro.

\- Alice me hizo venir a chequear. – agregó Jasper. – Sin embargo, ella no me dijo por qué.

Edward frunció el ceño. No estaba contemplando hacer nada... dañino, al menos, en su mente. No pasó desapercibido que Alice no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que él la escuchara.

Entonces Edward captó lo que Jasper estaba pensando.

\- Por favor, – murmuró – como si….

\- Eso es lo que dijo Alice. Solo soy el mensajero.

\- Bueno, puedes decirle a Alice que es una gallina si no me lo puede decir a la cara.

Jasper sonrió, una ceja arqueada.

\- Será tu funeral, hombre… - Él se había ido.

Bella no dijo mucho cuando terminó la clase, pero asintió cuando Edward le preguntó si estaba lista para irse a casa.

Las cosas estaban tranquilas en el auto, pero Edward podía decir que Bella estaba trabajando en algo.

Finalmente, ella abrió la boca.

\- No puedes alejar a las personas que no te gustan en mi vida.

\- No puedo – dijo – y no lo haría.

\- ¿Y la mirada de muerte? – dijo ella, entrecerrando los ojos hacia él.

\- Apenas y lo fue… - dijo Edward, sin poner los ojos en blanco, pero queriendo hacerlo.

\- Edward – dijo – ¿quiénes son tus amigos?

Él la miró de reojo, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué tenía eso que ver con algo?

\- Mi familia – dijo – nuestros primos en Denali.

\- Amigos, Edward.

\- La amistad es... diferente cuando eres un vampiro. – dijo, con las cejas juntas, tratando de explicar esto. – Realmente no tenemos... amigos. Los lazos que nos unen son más profundos, mucho más profundos.

\- Exactamente. – dijo Bella.

Él vió su punto.

\- Tengo amigos y me gustaría seguir haciéndolos. – dijo.

\- Y nunca interferiría con eso…

\- Simplemente te quedarás allí mirándolos con abierta hostilidad.

Lo había hecho, lo sabía.

\- Lo siento. – dijo suavemente. – ¿Cómo debería haber manejado eso mejor?

\- Sonriendo. – dijo.

– Parecías relajada, ¿no te importaba que él mirara tus pechos?

Edward se volvió hacia ella, frunciendo el ceño notablemente.

\- La gente hace eso cuando amamanto. No es gran cosa.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro.

\- Ciertamente… diferentes tiempos. – dijo.

\- Acepta mis elecciones incluso cuando no te gusten.

Extendió su mano para tomar la de ella.

\- Te amo y aceptaré tus elecciones.

\- Bien – dijo – porque tendrías que aprender a gustar de la decepción si no lo hicieras.

Él se rió entre dientes al escuchar sus palabras reflejadas en él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esa noche, cuando regresó, oyendo a Charlie dormido, la encontró reflexionando sobre el libro que le había dado.

\- Esperaba encontrarte hasta las rodillas en el curso de lectura. – dijo suavemente.

\- Más o menos lo es. – dijo.

Él vio una media sonrisa en su rostro, pero no se extendió hasta sus ojos, y escuchó la nota de tristeza en su voz.

Se deslizó detrás de ella en la cama, colocándola en su regazo.

\- ¿Es la espalda otra vez? – preguntó. – Pensé que era ya se había resuelto.

Ella asintió y él pudo escuchar su respiración atraparse en su garganta. No le sorprendió ver las lágrimas seguir.

\- Oye – dijo, volviéndola hacia ella. – ¿qué pasa? Siento lo de hoy más temprano.

\- No, no. – dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. – No se trata de esta tarde. Fue de lo que hablamos la semana pasada.

Recordaba todo de la semana anterior, pero no estaba seguro exactamente a qué se refería. Él asintió, escuchando.

\- Dijiste que cuando muera… me seguirás.

Él asintió nuevamente, con las cejas juntas. ¿Por qué esto la molestaba ahora?

\- No puedes. – dijo ella. Ahora él estaba más que confundido.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó, sintiendo su propio espasmo en el pecho. Fue doloroso solo pensar que ella se había ido.

\- Sarah. – susurró. – No puedes dejarla.

El espasmo en su pecho se extendió. Tenía que decirse a sí mismo que no necesitaba respirar. Quería negar cualquier necesidad de esta conversación y huir de lo que ella estaba sugiriendo.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó, esperando que esto fuera simplemente un error que pudiera corregir.

\- Ella es un lobo, Edward. ¿Cómo podría no serlo?

\- Está bien… - dijo, tratando de descifrar la lógica que seguía sin entender.

\- No envejecen cuando cambian. No cuando hay vampiros cerca.

El significado completo de lo que estaba preguntando era un vicio alrededor de su centro. Se recordó de nuevo que no necesitaba respirar.

Tendría que vivir sin ella. Y no la existencia dolorosa que había conocido en el tiempo que estuvo lejos.

_Tendría que vivir para Sarah._

\- Somos un paquete – dijo Bella – y si necesitas irte, si no puedes… - su voz se quebró, pero forzó las siguientes palabras. – Lo entenderé, pero... Necesitaría que te fueras ahora. No podría...

Él puso su dedo en sus labios.

\- No – dijo – nunca. No me iré. – La envolvió en sus brazos. – Te amo, y también la amo. Me quedaré con ella mientras ella me necesite tanto como ella me quiera.

Edward mantuvo sus brazos apretados. No quería que ella se apartara, que le viera la cara hasta que pudiera dominar todos los sentimientos que jugaban libremente allí. Su reacción se había liberado con los músculos de su rostro, y parecía un hombre dolido por un sufrimiento que se podía saborear en el aire. Conocía el lapso de una vida humana.

Cuando Bella finalmente se apartó, los brazos de Edward estaban cerrados.

\- ¿Edward? – Ella susurró. – Se está haciendo difícil respirar. – Él lo soltó.

\- Lo siento. – Bella se detuvo, obviamente alarmada por la expresión de su rostro. – Necesitaré... tiempo – dijo – para ... acostumbrarme a esto.

Ella asintió gravemente.

\- Entonces también podría decirte la otra cosa que debes saber. – dijo Bella.

_¿Había más?_

Edward tragó saliva y la miró a los ojos.

\- Tal vez sea... paranoica, pero si alguna vez se trata de que solo puedas salvar a uno de nosotros, necesito que salves a Sarah.

Sacudió la cabeza.

\- No es paranoico…

Estaba corriendo rápidamente por su mente, a través de escenarios y solo podía imaginar en las circunstancias más extremas que tal cosa sucediera. No las pondría en tales situaciones, nunca en una situación que les pondría en riesgo.

\- ¿Entonces no tendrás problemas para prometérmelo? – ella dijo.

\- Lo prometo. – dijo solemnemente.

Todavía respiraba más rápido de lo que a él le gustaba, pero Bella continuó.

\- Porque no podría imaginar vivir, sabiendo que es a su costa. – Ella sacudió la cabeza, tratando de detener la sensación en el interior, sin preocuparse por las lágrimas que nublaban su visión. – Es como ... es como tener mi corazón caminando en su cuerpo. No puedo...

\- No. – dijo Edward, sosteniéndola más suavemente. – Las mantendré a ambas a salvo. – Él besó la parte superior de su cabeza y luego sus mejillas y luego sintió sus labios por los suyos.

Sus manos se desviaron hacia territorio fresco en sus caderas, y él mantuvo las suyas a salvo en su espalda. Todavía no confiaba en su voluntad.

Podía sentir sus dedos trazando las líneas de su cuerpo sobre la tela de su camisa, sobre los hombros y luego hacia abajo, zigzagueando sobre su pecho hasta su cintura. Se detuvo allí, sus labios aún ininterrumpidos por el aire o cualquier cosa, excepto los pequeños sonidos de sus gargantas. Ella dejó que sus manos encontraran su espalda baja, deslizándose hacia abajo.

Sus propias manos se soltaron y se movieron, haciendo juego con las de ella en intensidad y alcance. Sabía que estaba peligrosamente al borde de perder el control, de ir más allá de los límites que se había establecido. Era fácil apoyarse en ella, apretar más sus cuerpos.

Sin embargo, fue la proximidad lo que la puso tensa, y él se detuvo al sentirlo. Ella no había dejado de besarlo, pero él había probado el peso de su cambio, tropezando con el borde de sus límites.

El temblor en su mano, traído a su boca cuando él hizo espacio entre ellos, fue revelador. _Nervios. O miedo_. No estaba seguro de cuál.

Luego se sonrojó y sonrió, mirando hacia abajo.

\- ¿Es terrible que me encanta poder hacerte eso? – Él le devolvió la sonrisa, viendo lo que le había llamado la atención.

Ella seguía sacudiendo la cabeza, aun sonriendo.

\- Date la vuelta por favor. – dijo. Al ver su mirada burlona, ella sonrió tímidamente, bajando la voz. – O no.

Cuando vio lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer, se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

\- Es seguro. – dijo. Su voz sonaba un poco presumida. Podía escuchar el suave golpe de su camisa mojada arrojada al montón de ropa. – Soy decente.

\- Si tú lo dices. – dijo, dándose la vuelta y recogiéndola, esta vez manteniendo su contacto en lugares seguros. – ¿Tienes mucho más trabajo escolar esta noche?

\- No. Solo te estaba esperando.

\- Me preguntaba – dijo – ya que Charlie está ausente un poco la próxima semana, si querías pasar la noche con nosotros. – Añadió – Lamento decir que Alice tiene planes. Yo, sin embargo, seré un santo perfecto.

Ella resopló.

\- Estoy segura de que lo serás.

\- Sería bueno tenerte allí y evitarle a la familia que haga guardia en el bosque. – No le gustaba echarle a ella la culpa, pero era cierto.

\- Si Charlie no está aquí, no hay nada que les impida entrar. – dijo Bella, pero al ver su mirada, se echó a reír. – Está bien, lo entiendo. Claro, es fiesta de pijamas. – Luego agregó – Pero espero que me protejas de Alice.

\- Puedo protegerte de cualquiera... excepto, Alice. – prometió.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola, hola! Espero les haya gustado es capítulo, es algo largo y algo divertido y algo interesante jaja un poco de todo.**

**Iba a hacer un maratón de este fic hace unos días, para las que no se hayan enterado: hice un maratón de La Loba de Plata y Por Esa Boca el otro día… y descubrí que entre más capítulos seguidos subo, menos comentan jajajaja así que no veo necesario hacer otro maratón jajaja ¡Pero gracias por sus visitas! Tuvimos buenos rakings esos días (así se escribe? No se jaja)**

**En fin, espero todos estén bien y a salvo. No olviden dejar un comentario.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	38. Para Demostrar Que Están Equivocados

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). Yo solo me encargo de traducir y divertirme. La historia original fue bateada por chayasara.**

**I do not own the copyright. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the story is from FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). My only job is to translate and having fun. The beta of the original story is chayasara.**

"**Estoy feliz que la historia pueda ser disfrutada en otro idioma." - Flaming**

**.**

**.To be proven wrong**

**.**

Charlie la había mirado fijamente cuando ella le explicó dónde estaría el próximo miércoles por la noche.

\- ¿Pasarás la noche con Edward?

\- Eso… – dijo, respirando con fuerza sobre su café – no fue lo que dije. Pasaré la noche en casa de los Cullen.

\- Hmph – respondió. Después de unos minutos, dejó el periódico, frunciendo el ceño. – No tienes planes de ir a Seattle pronto, ¿verdad?

\- ¿No, por qué? – ella preguntó.

Sacudió la cabeza.

\- Puede ponerse feo allí. – dijo y luego murmuró algo que sonó como "_y por aquí también_". Le pasó el papel a ella. – Sé que has pensado en volver a la escuela allí, pero... no estaba seguro de cuáles eran tus planes ahora con… – hizo un gesto inseguro con su mano – Edward en la foto. – Murmuró en su taza.

Bella suspiró. Edward definitivamente estaba en la foto. Edward estaba tanto en la imagen que él era la imagen.

\- Sí. – se dijo, golpeando con los dedos su taza.

Charlie levantó la vista del papel y luego volvió a bajar.

\- ¿Las cosas todavía se mueven lentamente en ese departamento?

_Oh, claro_, pensó Bella, _discusiones sobre el matrimonio y la vida y la muerte juntos, quién criará a Sarah si muero_.

\- Um... – comenzó, no queriendo mentir.

\- No estoy ciego, Bella. – dijo Charlie, todavía estudiando el periódico, dándole espacio para sonrojarse en privado.

Ella suspiró.

\- Es tan obvio, ¿eh?

Dijo algo que sonó como un resoplido medio nacido.

\- Tu madre me llamó preguntándome si estaba, en sus palabras, 'haciéndome cargo de eso', y no, no tengo idea de lo que eso significa, pero sí, entiendo que ustedes dos van en serio.

\- Lo estamos. – dijo Bella con cuidado.

\- Parece... realmente bueno con Sarah. – dijo Charlie. – Y eso es... no es algo que hubiera esperado. – La estaba mirando ahora. – Estoy tratando de superar mis prejuicios.

\- Gracias Papá. – Bella dijo. – Aprecio mucho eso.

\- Solo espero que ninguno de nosotros llegue a lamentarlo.

Hoy, no creía poder arrepentirse de que ella y Edward estuvieran juntos, pero no dijo nada, sonriendo para sí misma mientras tomaba un café. Que Charlie estuviera más abierto a Edward era casi milagroso. Así era estar junto a Edward. Ella llevaría sus milagros donde pudiera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Su clase del jueves parecía correr a un ritmo mucho más rápido que el anterior. Esta vez hubo trabajo en parejas, y también un proyecto, que vence en dos semanas. Matt, que vivía a medio camino entre Forks y Port Angeles, sugirió que podrían trabajar juntos.

\- Claro. – dijo Bella, silenciando su sonrisa.

_Hablando de poner las promesas a prueba. El tiempo lo dirá_, supuso.

Las notas, al menos, eran más fáciles de tomar con una computadora portátil.

\- Whoa – dijo uno de los otros compañeros de clase – ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

\- Oh, es un préstamo de un amigo. – dijo, sin tener idea de a qué se refería el 'Whoa'.

\- No pensé que ya estuvieran en el mercado. – continuó el chico. – ¿Puedo ver? – preguntó.

\- Por supuesto. – Bella se encogió de hombros.

Estaba contenta de que tuviera un procesador de textos. Ella escuchó a su compañero de clase y su amigo murmurar en lo que sonaba como un lenguaje ininteligible sobre él, y se lo devolvió con reverencia.

\- Desearía tener amigos así. – dijo. – ¿Y lo estás usando para notas? – preguntó, como si hubiera algo mal con esto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Edward sonrió cuando ella emergió al final de la clase. Había tomado una botella para Sarah e insistió en que Bella tuviera la oportunidad de conocer a sus compañeros de clase. Sus otros compañeros de clase, había sugerido, en el recreo. Había llegado un poco después de que la clase hubiera terminado, Sarah balbuceaba alegremente en un brazo, royendo con satisfacción el dedo de Edward.

\- ¿Lista? – preguntó, tocándole suavemente la espalda.

Podía escuchar los pensamientos de Matt y, si no hubiera tenido buen juicio, la habría abrazado posesivamente y la habría besado de una manera que no dejara ningún misterio sobre quién era en la vida de Bella. Pero tenía la ventaja de la edad y simplemente le sonrió cortésmente a Matt cuando la mirada del chico llamó su atención.

\- Te enviaré un mensaje de texto. – dijo Bella, saludando a Matt. Cuando se volvió para mirar a Edward y Sarah, su sonrisa creció, haciendo que sus mejillas brillaran. – Hola. – dijo suavemente a Edward, poniéndose de puntillas para besarlo y luego alcanzando a Sarah. Su hija chilló de disgusto y siguió masticando el dedo de Edward.

\- Wow – dijo Bella, con las cejas levantadas. – Eso es nuevo.

Edward sonrió.

\- Alivio para la primera salida de los dientes. Mejor yo que tú.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. – dijo Bella, distraídamente cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Sarah la había mordido por primera vez días antes. Amamantar ahora se sentía como una apuesta nerviosa.

Bella comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberse inscrito en dos clases. Uno estaba en línea, lo que la salvó de estar físicamente presente para una conferencia, pero significó más lectura, y Sarah estaba empezando a exigir más de su tiempo activo.

Fue Billy quien la señaló con el dedo para advertirle.

\- Es demasiado. – dijo durante la cena del domingo. – Y no aceptas suficiente ayuda.

Entre Edward llevándose a Sarah durante la clase y Charlie, quien la echó de la casa al menos una vez a la semana para salir a caminar, con un "_Ve de compras, si es necesario, ¡pero sal por un rato!_" Bella no estaba segura de ser una madre entre todo eso.

Le dijo tanto a Billy… avergonzada de cuánta ayuda ya había necesitado.

\- Ya sabes… - dijo, tomándola de la mano – no hablan de "conquistar un pueblo" por nada. – Continuó. – Sé que no tienes un auto en este momento, pero podemos ajustar algo de tiempo para que yo pueda llevarla. Al menos puedes leer o hacer un trabajo escolar en ese momento.

\- Gracias, Billy. – dijo con más sentimiento de lo que esperaba. – Eso significa mucho.

\- Siempre puedes contar conmigo, – dijo – con todos nosotros. Eres familia.

Y así, Sue recogió a Sarah el miércoles por la mañana.

\- Buen trabajo. – le dijo Sue. – Me alegra que estés aceptando la oferta de Billy.

\- ¿Por qué? – Bella preguntó. Billy ya había hecho tanto.

\- Billy necesita algo de tiempo para ser abuelo, y tú necesitas algo de tu tiempo. Es más fácil cuando no estás allí.

Las cejas de Bella se levantaron ante esto.

\- No lo tomes a mal, – dijo Sue, señalando con la mano a Bella – pero vendrás corriendo si ella llora. De esta manera – le sonrió a Sarah – Billy y Sarah pasan un tiempo real juntos, y tú puedes concentrarte.

Era extraño ver a Sue alejarse con Sarah. Estaba emocionada por el momento de leer, escribir y trabajar en su proyecto con Matt, pero sintió una retorcida culpabilidad. El tiempo solo se sentía extraño. Ella había ahuyentado a Edward, rechazando sus protestas de que sus ojos negros no significaban nada. Él cazaba, pero no tanto como necesitaba, y ella se sintió culpable al verlos oscurecerse de hambre. Sabía que Esme estaba cerca, en algún lugar, pero que estaría en gran parte tranquila.

Después de hacer algunas tareas con las dos manos libres, lo cual era un lujo en sí mismo, tomó sus libros y se dirigió al pequeño café de la ciudad donde Matt se reuniría con ella más tarde.

Se sentó, leyendo, estudiando y escribiendo durante una hora completa antes de que Matt llegara. Se sentía como una persona completamente nueva para entonces.

\- Whoa – dijo al verla – no bebé.

\- No. – Ella sonrió, moviendo sus libros a un lado. – Sería contraproducente tenerla aquí.

\- Lástima. – dijo, sentándose y sacando su propio cuaderno. – Ella es linda.

\- Sí, lo es. – dijo Bella, sonriendo. – Entonces, ¿qué piensas de la presentación?

Mediante mensajes de texto entre ellos, habían dividido el trabajo el fin de semana anterior.

\- Correcto – dijo Matt – a los negocios.

Pero Matt, quedó claro, estaba menos interesado en el trabajo escolar y más interesado en socializar.

\- ¿Sarah está con Edward?

\- No, – dijo ella, haciendo una nota rápida – con su abuelo.

No tenían mucho tiempo, y ella estaba tratando de ser eficiente con eso. Ella empujó sus notas de presentación hacia él, frunciendo el ceño hacia él, que eran escasas y estaban mal planificadas.

\- Se parece mucho a ti, no mucho a su padre.

\- ¿Qué? – Bella dijo, levantando la vista de su escritura.

\- Tu bebé no se parece a su papá.

\- ¿Edward?

\- Si.

\- Él no es su padre. – murmuró.

\- Oh. – dijo Matt, pretendiendo escribir algo. Al menos tenía los modales para parecer avergonzado, suponiendo mucho.

\- Su padre murió el año pasado. – dijo Bella suavemente, esperando que esto lo empujara de regreso al territorio seguro del trabajo.

_Pero no._

\- Lo siento. – dijo. – ¿Qué pasó?

\- Accidente automovilístico. – dijo brevemente. – Septiembre. ¿Tienes otras notas? – Golpeó su lápiz sobre la mesa.

\- Claro. – dijo, mientras revisaba un montón de papeles sueltos en su bolso.

_Maldición. Escogió a alguien desorganizado para trabajar._

Se inclinó demasiado cerca de ella cuando sacó un trozo de papel arrugado.

\- Aquí. – dijo.

Al escanearlo, Bella reconoció las notas en una búsqueda básica en la biblioteca. _Inútil._

Ella suspiró.

\- Creo – dijo – que tal vez debamos trabajar un poco más antes de armar esta presentación.

\- Por supuesto. – Matt sonrió de una manera que mostraba que pretendía ser entrañable. Bella lo encontraba molesto. – Me encanta. ¿Quieres tomar un café por ahora? – el sugirió.

\- No, en realidad. – dijo Bella, contando los pocos minutos que le quedaban. _Que pérdida de tiempo_. – Debería llegar a casa y hacer algunas cosas.

\- Oh, vamos – dijo Matt – quédate y toma una copa. – Había puesto su mano sobre la de ella, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado. – ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste un café con un amigo?

Ella sonrió, una reacción nerviosa. Había saltado de compañero de clase a amigo terriblemente rápido.

\- Gracias, no. Te enviaré un correo electrónico con mis notas.

Él se puso de pie, su sólida forma bloqueó su camino hacia la puerta, aún sonriendo,

\- ¿Es Edward tan posesivo?

Ella siseó en un suspiro ante su presunción. La tentación de hacer más era fuerte, pero el dolor en su mano derecha era una advertencia. El recuerdo de su ruptura y todas las consecuencias de esa elección impetuosa la recorrieron.

\- No – dijo – porque no soy una posesión. Muévete, por favor. Ahora.

Matt se encogió de hombros.

\- Está bien, nos vemos la próxima semana.

\- No cuentes con eso. – murmuró Bella y lo empujó.

Edward estaba parado al otro lado de la calle, apoyado contra su auto, con las manos en los bolsillos. Parecía notablemente casual.

Bella se detuvo, mirándolo, eventualmente cruzando para unirse a él.

\- Hey – dijo ella – no te esperaba aquí. Pensé que estabas…

\- Lo estaba – dijo suavemente – con Alice.

\- Oh. – dijo ella. – Ya veo. – Luego ella levantó la mano y le bajó las gafas de sol una fracción de pulgada para revelar sus ojos todavía muy negros. – Y en realidad no cazaste. – Ella lo hizo sonar como la acusación que era.

\- No. – admitió. – Alice vio que habrían... dificultades. – y él levantó la barbilla en la dirección de la que había venido. Él le puso las manos en las caderas, acercándola.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Nada que no pueda manejar.

\- Oh, no – sonrió Edward – lo hiciste maravillosamente. Eran las otras... posibilidades que eran un poco inciertas. – Él miró su mano derecha, descansando sobre su brazo.

Ella se rio entre dientes.

\- Se me pasó por la mente.

\- Mmm-hmm – dijo. – Entonces, ya que estoy aquí, ¿puedo ofrecerte un viaje a casa?

\- No, – dijo – caminaré.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó, como si encontrara la actividad desagradable.

\- Bueno – dijo – teníamos un trato y no has cumplido tu parte.

\- Fácilmente remediable. – dijo.

\- Sí, lo es. – sonrió. – Me alegra que vayas a hacer eso.

Matt eligió este momento para salir del café, alejándose por la calle. Los ojos de Edward lo siguieron.

\- Puedes decirlo si quieres. – murmuró Bella, mirando su mirada.

\- ¿El qué? – Edward preguntó, aun siguiendo los movimientos del niño con los ojos.

\- Que tenías razón.

Él volvió su atención a ella.

\- Eso sería cruel... y, francamente, esperaba que me demostraran que estaba equivocado.

Bella suspiró.

\- Bueno, tenías razón, al parecer. Probablemente debería considerar hacer este proyecto por mí misma. – Ella frunció.

\- Un viaje a casa podría darte tiempo extra para hacer ese trabajo antes de que Sarah regrese. – murmuró Edward, inclinándose hacia adelante, besando su frente.

\- De alguna manera – dijo ella, empujándose hacia atrás – veo distracciones en el camino. – Ella sonrió. – Feliz caza. Te veré más tarde. – y ella se alejó.

Edward todavía estaba ausente cuando Alice la recogió a ella y a Sarah más tarde.

\- Oh, bien – dijo ella – estoy muy contenta de que no lo hayas golpeado. Vi otro cabestrillo saliendo de ese movimiento.

Bella ignoró esta obvia burla y preguntó:

\- ¿Edward aún no regresa?

\- Sí. – dijo Alice con inquietud, sin agregar nada más.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Cazando. – dijo ella.

Bella la miró astutamente, sabiendo que era inútil presionar para obtener más información. Ella soltó un suspiro.

Sin embargo, Esme estaba lista para ella.

\- ¿Cómo supiste? – Bella preguntó, viendo lo que había hecho. – Ese es mi favorito. Oh – y ella lo mordió – esa es la receta de la abuela. – Miró a Esme, quien sonrió a sabiendas.

\- Podría haberlo recibido ayuda de Charlie. – dijo, agitando una mano alegremente.

\- Los poderes que tienes. – le murmuró Bella sobre la comida. – Esto es increíble, gracias.

\- Pensé que podrías tomar un descanso de la cocina. – dijo, mirando a Sarah, que se reía en los brazos de Rose. Ella y Alice estaban haciendo muecas juntas, tratando de hacer reír al bebé.

\- Apenas siento que he sido su madre hoy. – dijo Bella.

Esme resopló.

Bella no creyó haberla escuchado hacer un sonido tan descortés o burlón.

\- La maternidad no es una serie de acciones o tareas. – dijo con firmeza. – Es quien eres. Así como ser padre lo es. Te altera permanentemente. No hay 'ser' la madre de alguien, simplemente lo eres.

Bella se preguntó qué haría esto Edward.

Había insistido en acostar a Sarah ella misma, ya que había estado lejos de ella la mayor parte del día. Quería la tranquilidad de su pequeño cuerpo al lado del suyo. Cuando Sarah estaba completamente dormida, la transfirió cuidadosamente a la cuna junto a la cama.

No más tarde, después de rechazar las muchas ofertas de servicios corporales de Alice, Bella insistió en que estaba lista para dormir.

De pie en la habitación de Edward, ella miró la cama. Parecía aún más grande y desalentadora que antes. En silencio, para no molestar a Sarah, le quitó la colcha y la arrastró junto con una almohada hasta el sofá. Observó la oscuridad de los árboles, su sutil baile iluminado por la rara claridad de la luna.

Cuando se despertó más tarde, estaba oscuro, y se dio cuenta de que era demasiado cómoda para estar recostada en un sofá.

\- Lo siento – susurró Edward – no quise despertarte.

\- Mmm – dijo alegremente – has vuelto.

Él respondió deslizándose completamente en la cama junto a ella. Ella descansó su cabeza sobre su brazo.

\- ¿Cazaste?

\- Sí. – susurró, besando su cuello.

\- Bien. – murmuró ella, bostezando.

\- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que objetas de esta cama?

\- Nada. – Ella se rio entre dientes. – Es simplemente... intimidante.

\- Bueno – dijo, enganchando su pierna y rodando sobre ella – eres la usuaria inaugural, así que considérala tuya.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Dijo sonriendo.

La hizo rodar nuevamente, llevándola al centro de la cama.

\- Solo demuestro su capacidad de movimiento.

Ella se rió pero sintió otras sensaciones más fuertes que se arremolinaban en sus piernas. Estaba posado sobre ella, su peso era solo una sugerencia rozando su ropa. Él le dio un beso en la clavícula, pasando los labios ligeramente arriba y abajo de su mandíbula, encontrando ese punto sensible, sí, allí, en su cuello, que la hizo jadear. Se sentía como un gusano, inmovilizado, retorciéndose bajo el placer de su toque.

Sus manos no fueron tan obedientes esta vez, como tampoco las de ella.

Su ropa de noche estaba suelta y gastada para facilitar el acceso que le permitía a Sarah amamantar. Su estiramiento también facilitaba el paso de las manos de un hombre.

Se dio cuenta de que la preocupación y el nerviosismo que la habían tocado junto con sus manos eran notablemente ausentes. A pesar de la presión de su peso, haciendo presión suavemente sobre ella, sintió esa familiar ligereza que la había tocado antes. La ansiedad, tan precisamente grabada en su vida por el tiempo de Edward, se estaba fracturando, aflojando, como un huevo roto.

Se preguntaba qué iba a nacer a partir de esto.

Estas reflexiones y las fuertes respiraciones que los marcaron fueron calmadas por el pequeño pero insistente gemido de Sarah.

Edward se detuvo, con las manos a cada lado de ella, sonriendo, suspirando y besando su frente. Rodó hacia un lado y levantó a Sarah, entregándola a Bella. Él ocupó su lugar detrás de ella, un brazo alrededor de su cintura, mirando la contenida contienda de Sarah.

Con un dolor que nunca había esperado, ansiaba poder llamarlas su familia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Que bonito c: hoy tendremos otro capítulo más jajaja porque hoy toca esta historia y sé que a ustedes les encanta n.n**

**No olviden dejar un lindo comentario.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	39. Propuesta Modesta

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). Yo solo me encargo de traducir y divertirme. La historia original fue bateada por chayasara.**

**I do not own the copyright. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the story is from FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). My only job is to translate and having fun. The beta of the original story is chayasara.**

"**Estoy feliz que la historia pueda ser disfrutada en otro idioma." - Flaming**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Me encantó Swift. – dijo Leah sonriendo, hojeando el libro de Bella.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Billy preguntó, mirando la ilustración de una madera tallada en el frente.

Charlie se rió entre dientes, abrazando a Sarah.

\- Yum-yum – dijo, soplando una frambuesa en su barriga.

\- Eew, papá. – dijo Bella, pensando en la lectura.

\- Que alguien me ponga al tanto. – dijo Billy, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Es de la década de 1700. – dijo Bella. – Swift escribió esta pieza muy sarcástica sugiriendo que comer bebés irlandeses sería una buena manera de terminar con la hambruna irlandesa.

Billy parecía alarmado.

\- En realidad no lo decía en serio. – dijo Bella. – De todos modos, se llama 'Propuesta modesta' – murmuró, mirando a Charlie y Sarah.

Seguía fingiendo comerla, diciendo.

\- ¡El abuelo lobo te va a comer!

Leah y Seth resoplaron y se rieron entre dientes, mientras Sue les lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Billy giró la cara para ocultar su sonrisa, y Bella sacudió la cabeza.

\- Mientras no sea ningún otro tipo de propuesta. – murmuró Billy.

Todos en la sala escucharon claramente su comentario, y Bella palideció, observando sus reacciones.

Aclarando su garganta, Billy modificó su declaración.

\- Cualquiera indecente como esa de todos modos.

La conversación de la tarde continuó desde allí, Sue condujo torpemente a la gente a la mesa. Bella vio a su padre mirándola, sus ojos en movimiento le dejaban entrever en su rostro lo que sabía que sería un sonrojo revelador.

En el camino a casa, Charlie golpeó con los dedos el volante y reflexionó sobre su conversación con Renée. Todavía no estaba del todo seguro de cuál había sido el comentario críptico de su ex esposa sobre 'estar al tanto', pero tal vez fue esto.

_¿Estaban pensando en casarse?_

Bella había dicho que quería que las cosas fueran despacio, pero al ver que Edward acechaba en cada esquina y momento de su vida, a Charlie le costaba creer que el chico supiera el significado de la palabra.

Sin embargo, era bueno con Sarah.

Y Bella... estaba feliz. Finalmente había recuperado el peso que había perdido. Ella se rió ahora, sonrió ante las cosas.

\- No pude evitar ver cómo reaccionaste – dijo Charlie – cuando Billy mencionó una propuesta.

Bella tragó saliva. Se recordó a sí misma que era adulta y no una gallina.

Pero se sentía como un pollo gigante y plumoso. A punto de ser desplumado.

\- Sí. – dijo ella.

\- ¿Es algo de lo que ustedes dos han hablado?

\- ¿Jonathan Swift? – ella preguntó cortésmente.

\- Bella. – dijo Charlie de advertencia.

Ella suspiró y miró hacia abajo.

\- Si.

Le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

\- Eso no es algo por lo que sentirse mal. – dijo suavemente.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo ella, mirando hacia arriba.

\- Y lo siento si te he hecho sentir mal por ti y Edward. No lo hago a propósito. Solo...

\- No te gusta.

\- Sí. – admitió. – Lo estoy intentando.

\- Hemos... hablado de eso. – dijo Bella.

Charlie no dijo nada por un momento.

\- Si es lo que quieres para ti y Sarah, entonces tienes todo mi apoyo.

Bella se sentó en un silencio aturdido por un tiempo, eventualmente logrando detener su jadeante impresión de pez.

\- Está bien. – dijo.

\- Te amo, niña. – dijo Charlie, dándole palmaditas en el hombro y luego devolviendo su mano al volante.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Bella todavía estaba ligeramente aturdida.

Sintiendo que sus defensas estaban bajas, Charlie le preguntó algo que no había esperado en absoluto.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar algo sobre ti y Jacob?

\- Claro. – dijo, guardando la bolsa de pañales y sentándose en el sofá. Sarah dormía en el asiento de seguridad.

\- ¿Te hubieras casado con él? – preguntó.

Ella lo miró fijamente por un momento, sintiendo el color elevarse en sus mejillas.

\- No. – dijo en voz baja.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Charlie preguntó. – Estaban juntos, iban a tener un bebé, se mudaron juntos...

\- No, – dijo ella – quiero decir, íbamos a hacer todas esas cosas, pero... no estábamos juntos, no de la forma en que Edward y yo estamos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó.

Ella se sonrojó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- No estábamos... no es como pensarías que era.

Charlie hizo un gesto a Sarah en su asiento de seguridad,

\- Creo que ella habla demuestra algo. – dijo.

Esta vez su sonrojo fue más fuerte y miró hacia abajo.

\- No. – logró decir. – Fue solo una vez. Y no estaba, no estaba lista. – Ella suspiró. – Lo amaba, pero no era lo mismo, no como con Edward. – Ella frunció el ceño, sabiendo que su explicación era insuficiente. Las palabras, en general, parecían inadecuadas para la tarea.

Las cejas de Charlie estaban puntiagudas mientras procesaba esto, su cabeza asintió suavemente, rítmicamente, como si tuviera más sentido si continuaba.

\- ¿Por qué entonces? – preguntó. – ¿Por qué permanecer juntos si...

\- Jacob tenía mucha más fe en nosotros que yo, papá. Sé que me quería más. – Había lágrimas ahora.

Él vino y se sentó a su lado.

\- No te sientas culpable por eso. – Estaba tan claro, al ver su rostro tensarse y tensarse. – Tu amas de la manera en la que puedes. Eres una persona fiel, Bella.

\- Lo sé, – dijo – pero él merecía algo mejor, papá. Y no puedo evitar pensar que, si no lo hubiéramos hecho, él no habría estado en ese auto, viniendo a verme...

\- No – dijo – no vayas por ahí. De ninguna manera podrías saber eso, controlarlo. No hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

\- Es realmente fácil decir eso. Es más difícil creerlo.

\- ¿De verdad crees que Jacob querría que te sintieras culpable?

\- No. – dijo ella de inmediato.

\- Querría que alguien fuera el padre de su hija. – Bella tuvo que pensar un poco sobre cómo responder sinceramente a esto.

\- Sí, estoy segura de que lo querría. – _Solo que no Edward_. – El tiempo transcurrió entre ellos, un conjunto silencioso de tics en el reloj. – Papá – se aventuró Bella – pensé que te opondrías totalmente a la idea del matrimonio.

\- Y lo estaría si no tuvieras a Sarah, pero la paternidad cambia las cosas, te cambia. Te ha cambiado a ti.

\- ¿Y... mamá? – preguntó un poco nerviosa, pensando en cómo sería esta conversación con Reneé.

\- Lo siento, niña. Estás sola allí. Ni idea. Tu sabrías mejor que yo. – Se rio entre dientes.

Más tarde esa noche, cuando Edward se deslizó silenciosamente en su habitación, no mencionó nada de la conversación que había escuchado. Sin embargo, acaparó las palabras con alegría, una pequeña llama en su corazón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y tenemos nuestro segundo capítulo del día! Espero les haya gustado esta doble actualización! Mañana toca el estreno de una nueva traducción en la que estoy trabajando (de Half Of My Soul, por supuesto), así que espero que todos estén muy atentos a las actualizaciones…**

**Sé que más tarde me entrará la locura y posiblemente traduzca algún OneShot jajaja así que estén atentos!**

**No olviden dejar un lindo comentario si les gusto o uno feo si no les gustó jajaja**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	40. San Valentín

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). Yo solo me encargo de traducir y divertirme. La historia original fue bateada por chayasara.**

**I do not own the copyright. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the story is from FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). My only job is to translate and having fun. The beta of the original story is chayasara.**

"**Estoy feliz que la historia pueda ser disfrutada en otro idioma." - Flaming**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Bella estaba en clase, Edward había aprendido a buscar la soledad con Sarah. Sus encantos, ya efectivos, se duplicaron con un bebé en sus brazos.

Lo había visto antes. Los bebés tenían su propia magia. Cualquiera que hubiera tenido uno vería a Sarah e inmediatamente recordaría con la más perfecta claridad la cara de querubines de sus propios bebés.

Los padres son con los que podía tratar, los abuelos también, mientras arrullaban y gritaban por Sarah.

Sin embargo, aquellos quienes nunca habían experimentado la paternidad eran un tipo de experiencia completamente diferente.

Sus pensamientos cuando lo vieron sin ella corrieron hacia el claramente lascivo; con Sarah, eran francamente salaces. Al principio fue inquietante oír y ver la diferencia.

El pequeño campus tenía la ventaja de ser adyacente al parque nacional, y los senderos muy gastados para caminar lo atravesaban, todo volviendo en círculos a las partes pobladas de la escuela. Pasó su tiempo allí cuando el clima lo permitió, Sarah se envolvió cómodamente en suéteres y mantas contra su propio frío en el portabebé. Le encantaba estar afuera, y cuando él podía, simplemente la llevaba en sus brazos, murmurando todo lo que ella pensaba.

Había estado preocupado por su interés en el agua que podían oír. Un pequeño arroyo, bien alimentado por la segunda vuelta de la primavera, era ruidoso, y ella seguía volviendo la cabeza a su sonido. Estaba tratando de enseñarle la palabra 'agua'. Ella ya tenía una gran cantidad de palabras que conocía por asociación, y él sospechaba que estaba empujando su suerte con uno tan abstracto, que no podía tocarlo ni verlo, pero lo estaba intentando.

Se perdió, en su concentración, los sonidos más distantes que se acercaban. Fue solo cuando un par de mujeres jóvenes estuvieron cerca de su oído que se dio cuenta de que había perdido la oportunidad de escapar. Maldijo su suerte. Ambas mujeres estaban solteras y discutían ávidamente sobre su estado infeliz durante su trote matutino.

\- Oh. – dijo una de ellas, viéndolo en el pequeño puente. Pensó en muchas otras cosas visualmente articuladas en ese momento. – ¡Qué hermoso bebé tienes!

Él sonrió cortésmente.

\- Sí, lo es. – murmuró, volviendo la mirada hacia Sarah.

Para el espectador, Sarah era menos persona para ellos que Edward. Las dos mujeres eran lo suficientemente jóvenes como para que sus intereses se volvieran insípidos y tangibles. Ambos habían notado la ausencia de un anillo en su dedo.

\- ¿Qué edad tiene tu hija? – preguntó una de ellas, extendiendo un dedo para tocar su pie.

\- Ella es de mi novia, en realidad. – Él sonrió, sin molestarse en darle edad. No les importó.

Su decepción fue un alivio. Una de ellas suspiró en voz alta. La otra murmuró:

\- Por supuesto. – internamente.

Sin embargo, esto no impidió que se demoraran, sus fantasías eran fuertes y le revolvían el estómago. Normalmente desconectaba tales pensamientos, y no sería difícil hacerlo en el momento, pero no quería encerrarse en la mente de Sarah.

Ambas chicas finalmente se despidieron cortésmente, y Edward comenzó a caminar de regreso a la sala de conferencias.

\- Busquemos a mamá. – le dijo suavemente a Sarah.

Su llegada coincidió con el comienzo del receso de mitad de conferencia, y la sonrisa de Bella fue amplia al verlos.

Edward estaba feliz de ver que Matt no estaba presente.

\- ¿Arreglaste hacer tu proyecto por tu cuenta? – preguntó.

\- Sí – dijo, sonriendo a Sarah, llevándola – tuvo que hacerlo. Mis compañeros parecen haber desaparecido. Se ha saltado las dos últimas clases.

_Adiós_, pensó Edward, pero en cambio dijo:

\- Mmm. ¿Al menos te dio una extensión?

\- No pedí uno. – dijo Bella, siseando un poco, sintiendo a Sarah cerrarse en el pezón más cercano.

\- Suave. – le dijo a Sarah, frunciendo el ceño, masajeando su pierna. – ¿Por qué no?

\- No lo necesito. – Bella bostezó.

Edward no estuvo de acuerdo.

Cuando terminó la conferencia, se colocó donde Bella lo vería a él y a Sarah cuando saliera.

\- Lo siento. – le susurró a Sarah, cuando ella comenzó a preocuparse. – Ella estará aquí en un minuto. – Pudo haberla contentado fácilmente, pero no lo hizo. Esperó a que Bella tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Ella lo hizo, dejando su bolso en el suelo, tomando a Sarah con destreza y acomodándola para que se alimentara de nuevo.

Normalmente encontraban un lugar tranquilo para hacer esto lejos de miradas indiscretas, pero las maquinaciones de Edward fueron recompensadas. El profesor salió unos minutos después, maletín en mano. Ella miró hacia arriba, los ojos registrando a Bella. Edward se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, escuchando su reconocimiento silencioso.

_Excelente_, pensó. La mujer se sorprendió de que Bella no hubiera pedido una extensión y ya estaba planeando ofrecerle una. Estaba impresionada con el trabajo que había visto hasta ahora, más ahora que sabía que Bella tenía un bebé tan pequeño.

Bella captó la mirada del instructor, sonriendo en reconocimiento mientras pasaba, luego volviendo su mirada hacia Sarah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

En casa, después de ver a Bella leer sus notas y leer, Edward preguntó:

\- Entonces, ¿hay alguna regla sobre el Día de San Valentín que deba conocer?

Cautelosamente, Bella lo miró desde su libro, luego sonrió astutamente, recordando.

\- No una rosa roja o un corazón satinado... una linda tarjeta o un mensajero romántico*. – citó.

Él sonrió, respondiendo:

\- ¿Te doy una cebolla en su lugar?

Ella se rió un poco

\- No estaba segura si escuchaste esa parte.

\- Oh sí. – Él sonrió, las líneas de sus labios agridulces. – Pero creo que ya te he cegado con lágrimas y dolor.

\- No quise decir eso de esa manera. – dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Oh, lo sé – dijo, la sonrisa más tranquilizadora – pero, en serio, ¿alguna regla?

\- No estaba bromeando. – dijo Bella, todavía sonriendo, tocando su página con el extremo de su lápiz.

\- Está bien – dijo – no hay rosas, corazones, tarjetas o mensajeros románticos. Hecho. – Esto parecía dejar un repertorio adecuado de opciones entre las que podría elegir.

La observó sonreír nerviosamente. Esta era la primera vez que habían encontrado un punto medio de la cita juntos.

\- ¿Cómo era el día de San Valentín cuando eras más joven? – ella preguntó.

Él sonrió en recuerdo, recordando los pocos momentos que tenía de su padre regalándole algo a su madre.

\- Oh – dijo – ya sabes, haz el sacrificio ritual de un niño, una cabra joven, preferiblemente a la luz de la luna llena, por supuesto.

Él atrapó su mano antes de que ella pudiera golpearlo y se permitió una sonrisa silenciosa. Después de besar sus dedos, lo sostuvo entre los suyos.

\- Era solo para amantes. – dijo. – No es el tipo de cosas que los estudiantes celebrarían, era un asunto mucho más serio de lo que es ahora.

\- Y – preguntó ella tentativamente – ¿es un asunto serio para ti?

\- Sí – dijo él, tomando su mano – ¿por qué?

\- Solo me lo preguntaba. – dijo. Sin embargo, su pulso acelerado le dijo más.

Bella había vuelto a su libro y estaba hojeando las páginas, obviamente ocultando cierta incomodidad en el texto allí.

\- Quizás – dijo suavemente – ¿podría llevarte a cenar ese día? ¿Solo a nosotros?

Edward pudo ver el ceño fruncido al formarse sus cejas. ¿No quería salir a celebrarlos… a ellos? O ¿ella estaba preocupada por algo más?

\- ¿La cena también está fuera de la lista de opciones? – preguntó a la ligera.

\- No. – Ella sacudió la cabeza. – Solo me preguntaba si Charlie estaría libre de quedarse con Sarah.

\- Ah – Él sonrió. – ¿Por qué no les preguntamos a Esme y Carlisle?

\- ¿No crees que les importaría?

\- No creo que sea posible. La adoran. – Se rio entre dientes.

\- Eso sería encantador – dijo – salir a cenar, pero ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Qué le habría regalado una mujer de tu tiempo a Valentine?

\- Ella no lo habría hecho. – dijo. – El placer de su compañía es más que recompensa. – Acercó su mano a sus labios y la besó de nuevo. – Y todavía lo es.

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¿Ves? – Preguntó Alice – ¿no te alegra que hayas venido temprano para que pueda ayudarte a prepararte?

\- Lo estoy. Gracias, Alice. – dijo Bella.

No era del todo cierto, pero parecía una suficiente para pasar por la cosa misma sin Alice reprochando a cada momento. Tampoco estaba segura del sentido del estilo de Alice, pero sabía que su propia ignorancia era una guía pobre. Ella deseaba sentirse más adecuada para la elegancia del vestido. La fina capa de tela le llegaba hasta la rodilla y era de una seda íntima, de color burdeos, cortada con modestia y elegancia. Sugirió la posibilidad de desenvolverse con cuidado.

De ser deshecho.

Bella ya se sentía tan bien deshecha cuando estaba en presencia de Edward, la ropa delicada y fina era como una armadura. Decir que se sentía desnuda al encontrarse con él era quedarse corto.

Su mirada le dijo cuánto apreciaba el vestido.

Él, sin embargo, estaba alarmado por todas las pequeñas cosas que le decían que estaba emocionada y nerviosa o asustada. Su respiración era demasiado rápida, sus ojos se enfocaban en la más mínima cosa y su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho.

Él se acercó, tomándola de las manos y besando su frente.

\- ¿Alice ha terminado de torturarte? – Él sonrió suavemente.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, riéndose un poco.

\- Sí, creo que sí. Sospecho que hizo un buen trabajo – admitió Bella – porque siento que estoy un paso más lejos del mal funcionamiento de la moda. – Se sonrojó al decirlo y él sonrió al verlo.

\- Puedo ver absolutamente por qué. – sonrió – No te preocupes. Si eso sucede, cerraré mis ojos.

\- Te haré cumplir eso. – murmuró mientras caminaban hacia el auto.

El pequeño edificio blanco del muelle al que se detuvieron era modesto. Su interior era, por el contrario, elegante y austero, las mesas cubiertas de blanco salpicadas con sus propias constelaciones de velas.

Después de que ordenaron, escucharon el lavado oscuro del agua, murmurando entre ellos en pequeños trozos de conversación fácil. Jugaron con las manos del otro en la mesa e intercambiaron pensamientos sobre la conferencia a la que asistía. Edward insistió en el postre.

\- Se ve hermoso. – dijo. – Uno de nosotros debería disfrutarlo por algo más que su apariencia. – Mientras esperaban, dijo: - Tengo mucho por lo que mostrar aprecio.

Bella parecía burlona y sonrojada, sospechando que un cumplido venía en su dirección.

\- Estoy contigo, la mujer que amo. Tú me amas – dijo – y libremente te doy mi promesa de amarte siempre, de protegerte y de proteger a los que amas. Para siempre.

\- Lo sé. – dijo Bella suavemente. No estaba segura de por qué lo decía ahora.

\- Sí, y te lo vuelvo a decir porque quiero que pienses que, si ya nos hemos dicho que queremos estar juntos y que nos amamos, que deberíamos comenzar a estar juntos, amándonos unos a otros de una manera mucho más formal. – Él estaba presionando una pequeña caja en su mano. Podía sentir el cosquilleo de su terciopelo contra su sudorosa palma. – Quiero unirte a ti de todas las formas humanas, Bella, de cualquier manera. Pero quiero que el mundo humano sepa lo que somos y que soy tuyo, y que tú eres mía, que los tres somos una familia. – se detuvo, mirándola. – Por favor, piensa en lo natural, lo lógico que es ser de esta manera. – terminó, y abrió la caja, colocándola frente a ella. – ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Bella? – preguntó suavemente. Sus manos aún estaban sobre las de ella.

Ella quería decir que sí, pero todo lo que salía de detrás de las lágrimas era un sonido incierto en su garganta.

Edward se obligó a mantener su expresión, tratando de darle tiempo, sin permitir que la posibilidad de negación se viera allí.

Cuando surgió el áspero "_Sí_", estaba casi tan nervioso como ella.

La besó, deslizándose de su silla y arrodillándose a sus pies, atrayéndola hacia él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando regresaron a la casa más tarde esa noche, los otros habían desaparecido cuando los escucharon acercarse, Edward captó sus silenciosas felicitaciones junto con el clic de la puerta trasera cuando abrieron el frente. Sarah estaba profundamente dormida, y Bella dio un suspiro de alivio al verla así. Siempre era difícil dejarla, incluso en manos tan expertas como las de Carlisle y Esme.

Edward levantó a Bella, llevándola a la sala de estar donde la besó, y ella respondió de la misma manera. Le gustaba la textura sensual de la seda, áspera bajo sus manos, sus bordes crudos tentadoramente frustrantes al oscurecer lo que yacía debajo de ellos.

La copa de vino que había tomado en la cena había aflojado las esquinas de sus inhibiciones, y la cortina se deslizó un poco más abajo, dejando un tentador sabor de posibilidades en la parte superior.

Había dos tiras que sujetaban el vestido de Bella en su lugar. La interna se había aflojado en el transcurso de la noche, y cuando la fricción de manos no tan cuidadosas aflojó la exterior, la envoltura se deslizó obedientemente.

Él la había visto, dando a luz en el hospital de Phoenix, a los ojos de los profesionales a su cuidado, cuyos pensamientos no protegía lo suficientemente rápido, y cuando amamantó a Sarah, pero él no la había visto así, no su carne. respondiendo a la suya, ahuecada en encaje florido.

No había sabido que el rubor en sus mejillas comenzó directamente en la mitad del pecho, que su calor bajo sus manos lo hacía sentir como si su propio corazón latiera de nuevo.

Edward cerró la brecha entre ellos, con las manos en el lienzo de su espalda casi desnuda, explorando. Cuando llegó a sus caderas, sintió el atractivo espacio de piel entre la liga y las medias que llevaba Bella.

Bella estaba muy consciente de cada dureza que presentaba su cuerpo. Eran un pensamiento alejado de una habitación. Su soledad tenía tantas posibilidades, pero ella no estaba segura.

Y esa preocupación se deslizó en su conciencia.

Había demasiada inquietud entonces. Su cuerpo se había arqueado sobre el suyo, doblándolo contra sus brazos. No tenía influencia ni forma de alejarse.

Tenía muchas ganas de abandonar las líneas que él mismo había establecido, llevarla a una cama y dejar que su cuerpo conociera todos los espacios íntimos de ella. Mantuvo un estrecho dominio sobre sus bajos deseos.

\- Detente. – susurró cuando no podía dejar que sus propios pensamientos continuaran.

Hizo una pausa, a mitad de beso, moviéndola lentamente a una posición de pie, sin querer tensarla. Le temblaban las manos. ¿Había pasado eso justo ahora, o se lo había perdido?

\- ¿Yo...? – Preguntó en voz baja. No estaba seguro de cómo terminar la pregunta.

Ella no dijo nada por un tiempo, pero luego sacudió la cabeza.

\- No. – dijo, pero sus manos aún temblaban.

\- ¿Te asusté? – Preguntó suavemente, reprendiéndose en silencio por dejar que esto sucediera.

\- No, no tú. – suspiró.

\- Pero tienes miedo de algo. – dijo, comenzando a sospechar.

\- Yo – dijo, sin dudar, haciéndose respirar con cuidado. – Arruinando esto. Te irás.

\- No me iré – dijo suavemente – ¿y cómo podrías arruinar esto?

\- Podría cortarme con un papel. – dijo, esta vez con lágrimas.

Su cuerpo se volvió más sólido. Ella todavía estaba preocupada por eso. Por supuesto que lo hizo. Había aprendido muy bien su lección.

\- No, – dijo, abrazándola – nunca te dejaré, y no viviremos directamente con mi familia. Eso no sería seguro para ti y Sarah. Podemos estar cerca, pero tendremos nuestra propia casa.

Sus lágrimas estaban creciendo en volumen. ¿Finalmente se había dado cuenta de lo peligroso que era? ¿Se arrepentía de decir que sí?

Su mente se sacudió al poema del que ellos habrían hecho juntos. Hablaría tan fácilmente de lo que eran.

\- Quizás debería haberte conseguido una cebolla. – dijo, esperando que su humor no vacilara. Seguía sosteniéndola en sus brazos. Él había atado suavemente su vestido nuevamente.

Ella se rió entre lágrimas.

\- Soy feroz y posesivo o demasiado, si te tomo tu palabra. – Edward la llevó al sofá, sentándose con ella.

Se estaba limpiando los ojos con el dorso de la mano cuando una risa escapó.

\- Y te he cegado con lágrimas. – agregó sonriendo, al ver que su estado de ánimo se aligeraba.

Extendió su mano izquierda, su voz aún ronca por las lágrimas.

\- Platino. – dijo suavemente. – Buen toque. – agregó, sonriendo. – Bien planeado.

\- No se encogerá. – agregó, besando su cabello

Ninguno de los dos dijo la otra palabra que era verdad. No. Era demasiado cierto para ser colgado a la ligera con estas otras palabras.

_Letal_, pensó.

Pero Bella pensaba, _fiel, como nosotros, durante el tiempo que lo seamos_.

¿Cuánto tiempo serían? Ella ya había probado el dolor de la pérdida en sus manos y con Jacob. El mundo no tenía promesas. Ella lo sabía.

\- Todavía te quiero, – dijo – cebolla y todo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Mensajero romántico: No estuve muy segura de cómo traducir ese término, en inglés es "Kissogram", que se traduce literalmente como "kissograma" (y pues quedé igual jaja), estuve investigando y es una persona a la que le pides que lleve una rosa a la persona que te gusta y lo acompaña de un beso. Normalmente se toma de manera graciosa en los libros.**

**.**

**Aquí tenemos un cap más, hoy toca La Manera jajaja en un rato más subiré el otro cap que corresponde. Este se me hizo súper lindo.**

**No olviden dejar un comentario para saber qué opinan.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	41. Planes

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). Yo solo me encargo de traducir y divertirme. La historia original fue bateada por chayasara.**

**I do not own the copyright. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the story is from FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). My only job is to translate and having fun. The beta of the original story is chayasara.**

"**Estoy feliz que la historia pueda ser disfrutada en otro idioma." - Flaming**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Charlie les había ofrecido sus solemnes felicitaciones. Era tan poco característico de él que puso nerviosa a Bella al escucharlo.

\- Estoy feliz por ti. – dijo, lo que significa, pero con la preocupación recorriéndolo como una corriente subterránea. Edward tenía mucho más material colateral para lastimarla ahora. Solo podía esperar que no suceda. La confianza no fue fácil para Charlie Swan, al menos en lo que respecta a Edward Cullen.

\- Gracias, papá. – dijo Bella.

Hubo un fuerte temblor de manos entre Edward y Charlie y una mirada nivelada. Fue el intercambio menos tenso que habían tenido desde el regreso de Edward.

\- ¿Cuándo estabas pensando? – Charlie preguntó después de que Edward se fue, Sarah se acurrucó cómodamente contra su pecho, jugando con sus dedos.

\- ¿Para? – Bella preguntó, leyendo sobre su cuaderno. Se preguntaba sobre las fechas de vencimiento del proyecto.

\- Uh, ¿la boda? – Charlie preguntó, con las cejas levantadas.

\- Oh – dijo ella. – Mayo, después de terminar las clases.

\- Eso es pronto. – dijo. – ¿Queriendo hacerlo antes que tu padre? – agregó más juguetonamente. Ella levantó la vista, con leve alarma en su rostro. – Estoy bromeando. – dijo. – Y confía en mí, eres bienvenida. La juventud tiene prioridad aquí. – Se aclaró la garganta. – Sin embargo, debes decírselo a Billy. En persona.

\- Si. – Bella suspiró. – Lo haré. Antes de la cena del domingo.

\- Definitivamente antes de la cena. – estuvo de acuerdo Charlie.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llegaron a la casa de Billy con el pretexto de llevarlo a la cena del domingo. Charlie inventó un mandado de último minuto en la tienda para darles a Bella y Billy un tiempo a solas.

\- Escúpelo. – dijo, tan pronto como Charlie se fue.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella, sintiéndose como un ciervo atrapado en su mirada.

\- Lo que sea que necesites decirme. Estás tan nerviosa como un ladrón. ¿Qué pasa?

Se sentía como una ladrona a punto de robar a Sarah para llevarla a un aquelarre de vampiros. Literalmente.

Las palabras salieron de su boca.

\- Edward me propuso matrimonio. Dije que sí. – No se había puesto el anillo. Estaba en su bolsillo, lista para ser desplegada si era apropiado. _O no_.

Billy respiró hondo y luego lo dejó salir.

\- Supuse que se retrasaba lo inevitable. – dijo suavemente. Ella lo miró con el cuerpo tenso de anticipación. – ¿Lo amas?

\- Sí. – dijo ella. No dudaría allí.

\- ¿Él te ama?

\- Si.

\- ¿Y a Sarah?

Ella asintió.

\- No me gusta esto, Bella, pero no es mi vida para vivir. Siento no poder estar feliz por eso. – Estaba mirando sus propias manos, estas alrededor de Sarah.

\- Lo siento también. – dijo Bella.

\- No deberías estarlo. – suspiró. – Sé feliz. Has tenido suficiente tristeza. Trabajaré en lo mío. – Con su brazo libre, él la abrazó torpemente, y ella respondió, sorprendida por sus lágrimas. – Entonces, – dijo, aclarándose la garganta – ¿sin anillo?

Ella se sonrojó.

\- Sí, hay un anillo. – Lo sacó de su bolsillo y se lo puso.

Billy la tomó de la mano y la miró.

\- Eso – dijo – es muy viejo y hermoso.

\- Sí – dijo – era de su madre.

Él asintió con aprobación.

\- ¿Sarah mantendrá su nombre? – preguntó. Había significado algo para él cuando Bella había elegido el apellido de Jacob para ella.

\- Por supuesto. – dijo ella. – Esto no cambiará quién es ella.

\- No – estuvo de acuerdo – pero no les impediré tener el mismo apellido que ellos. Sé que eso les hará la vida más simple. – Su vida sería lo suficientemente complicada. Sabía que no viviría para verlo todo, pero algunas de sus complejidades estaban a solo unos años de distancia.

Hizo la pregunta para la que no quería una respuesta, temía la respuesta.

\- ¿Tú... te volverás como ellos? – Fue casi un susurro.

\- ¡No! – dijo ella, una ferviente insistencia. Ella sacudió su cabeza. – No podría hacerle eso a Sarah.

El la miro. Sabía, mejor que la mayoría, cuáles eran las implicaciones de esta elección.

\- Tendrás que irte en no muchos años – dijo – independientemente.

\- Sí – dijo – lo haremos. Nos quedaremos todo el tiempo que podamos. Visitaré cuando nos mudemos. A menudo.

\- ¿Y Charlie? – él dijo. – ¿No crees que se preguntará dónde está su yerno?

\- Lo hará, pero lo resolveremos.

El sonido de los neumáticos en la grava anunció el regreso de Charlie, y Billy le apretó la mano.

\- ¿Lista para decirle a Sue? – preguntó. – No hay garantías sobre las reacciones allí.

\- No – dijo Bella, soltando el aliento – no hay, ¿verdad?

Leah, Seth y Sue habían puesto las sonrisas más artificiales en sus caras cuando escucharon la noticia. Charlie casi frunció el ceño al verlo.

Él había arrastrado a Sue lejos para intercambiar un conjunto de palabras silenciosas y reprobadoras susurradas con enojo en la cocina. Bella se sentó torpemente con Sarah en sus brazos, sosteniéndola contra la incredulidad apenas oculta en los rostros de Seth y Leah. Billy estaba callado pero tranquilo.

La conversación durante la cena fue forzada. Charlie hablaba más de lo habitual, la desafortunada noticia de la desaparición de los Michaelson era más un tema de lo que debería haber sido.

\- ¿Dejaron a sus hijos? – Bella preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Esta fue la primera vez que oyó hablar de eso.

\- Sí. – dijo Sue, mirando con recelo a Leah y Seth. – Eso es lo que dice la gente.

Bella se dio cuenta de que había más en esta desaparición de lo que Charlie pensaba.

\- Algunas personas no son aptas para ser padres. – se quejó Charlie más que nadie.

Sue lo atrapó y lo reprendió.

\- No vayas a juzgar. No sabes lo que pasó. Solo piensas que sí.

Nadie respondió a esta pequeña fragilidad, y todos se sintieron más aliviados que tristes cuando terminó la noche.

Charlie gruñó en silencio en el camino a casa. No quería hablar más al respecto o hacer que Bella se sintiera aún más incómoda que los Clearwaters.

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¿Sobreviviste? – Susurró Edward, mirándola sentarse en su cama después de que Sarah se durmiera.

\- Sí, – dijo, pasándose un cepillo por el pelo – espero que se animen con la idea. ¿Y se han calmado las cosas en la casa de los Cullen? – Preguntó, esperanzada por cosas más livianas, sonriendo todavía ante el recuerdo de la animada emoción de Alice.

Él sonrió.

\- Oh, no. Ella recién está comenzando.

\- ¿Alguien más se unió a la diversión? – Preguntó, sin estar segura de querer saber.

Habían hablado de una boda pequeña y muy tranquila solo para la familia, y esa idea se le había ido de las manos a la maquinaria mental muy capaz de Alice.

\- Oh, sí – sonrió – todos están muy emocionados. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvimos una primera boda para celebrar.

\- ¿Una primera boda? – Preguntó ella.

\- Rose y Emmett se casan cada pocas décadas – dijo – hacen que todos vayamos con todos los conocidos humanos. Alice y Jasper no se exceden tanto.

\- Oh – dijo ella – ¿No vamos a…?

\- No – le aseguró – planeo hacer esto solo una vez. ¿A menos que quieras…?

\- No. – dijo rápidamente – Estoy feliz de hacerlo una sola vez.

\- Bien. – sonrió, acercándola a un beso – Porque Alice ya está probando mis límites.

\- Podríamos fugarnos. – dijo.

Él la miró astutamente considerando la seriedad de la sugerencia.

\- Si es lo que quieres.

Ella sonrió.

\- No, en realidad no. – Se imaginó lo herido que estaría Charlie. – Pero podría hacer que Alice atenúe las cosas si lo consideramos.

\- Cierto. – sonrió y luego su teléfono sonó.

Él se rió al mirarlo, y Bella también lo hizo, al ver el mensaje de texto de Alice.

\- Excelente. – murmuró, y luego puso sus labios para otros usos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El estado de ánimo de Charlie, ya probado por el descontento de Sue por el compromiso y sus propios sentimientos encontrados, no mejoró en los días siguientes. Bella lo vio hacer puñaladas enojadas con su salmón y espárragos, preguntándose si lo había cocinado mal.

\- ¿Tú y ese salmón tienen asuntos pendientes? – Preguntó, señalando hacia su plato con su propio tenedor.

\- No, – dijo – lo siento. Solo algunos casos frustrantes en el trabajo.

\- ¿Los Michaelson? – Preguntó ella. Charlie suspiró.

\- No, nuevos casos de personas desaparecidas. Un chico universitario y un camionero retirado. Un abuelo. Cuatro personas en dos meses. No he tenido tantos desaparecidos juntos... nunca.

La comida de Bella de repente perdió todo su atractivo.

\- ¿Algo... inusual en ellos? – Se aventuró.

\- Sí. En todos ellos, simplemente desaparecieron. Ni una palabra a nadie. Simplemente se levantaron y desaparecieron. Quiero decir, ¿quién deja a sus hijos y simplemente desaparece? ¿Desaparece un chico de la universidad? Quiero decir, claro. Se van de juerga. Algo estúpido, probablemente esté tirado en una zanja después de beber demasiado, pero ¿un señor retirado y con nietos? – Sacudió la cabeza, perdido en sus propias teorías, tomando otro bocado enojado de su cena.

Bella se sentó en silencio, Sarah balbuceaba y golpeaba la mesa, segura en su brazo izquierdo. Su derecha estaba tensa, con el tenedor todavía en ella, mientras miraba a la nada. Nadie le había dicho nada. Ni los Cullen. Ni Leah ni Seth, aunque ahora esperaba su silencio. Sam estaba mudo como siempre.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Charlie, al ver su mirada lejana.

\- Claro. – dijo. – Cansada. – Ambos miraron a Sarah, ahora haciendo ruidos animados, viendo a Charlie tomar otro bocado.

Su frente se frunció al verla.

\- Ella no duerme bien por la noche, ¿eh?

\- No – dijo Bella – ha estado amamantando mucho. Tal vez sea por sus dientes o un crecimiento acelerado. – Acababa de alimentarla, pero los ruidos que Sarah estaba haciendo se volvían cada vez más insistentes. Estaba meciendo su pequeño cuerpo hacia la mesa.

\- Hmm… - dijo Charlie, levantándose.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, papá? – medio gritó Bella, escuchándolo sonar alrededor de la cocina. Había mejorado su alimentación mientras ella estaba en la universidad, pero ella había reafirmado el control sobre la cocina y no le gustaba la idea de que él hiciera un lío con el que la dejaría.

\- Solo un segundo. – llamó, volviendo después de unos minutos con un tazón pequeño y una cuchara.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Dijo Bella, arrugando la nariz.

\- Cereal para bebés. – dijo.

\- Es demasiado joven, papá. – dijo Bella, sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Claro – dijo Charlie, levantando a Sarah. – Tú – agregó, señalando a Bella con la cuchara pequeña – también tienes hambre. Come.

Pero Bella estaba mirando a Charlie, con las cejas muy profundas.

\- Papá, en serio, ella es demasiado joven y no quiero tener que lidiar con el gas o cualquier otra cosa esta noche.

Charlie la ignoró y se puso a trabajar con Sarah y el cereal de arroz. Dio el primer mordisco y luego se lanzó hacia el cuenco, moviendo frenéticamente la cabeza tratando de obtener más.

\- Claro que ella no está lista. – dijo, dándole de comer el resto. – ¿Más? – preguntó, juntando sus manos en el letrero del bebé.

Sarah respondió abriendo la boca por más, y Charlie la complació con una amplia sonrisa, arreglando otro tazón.

En el momento en que ella se quedó con los últimos bocados, se desmayó en sus brazos, repleta y exhausta.

\- ¡De nada! – él sonrió y se la devolvió a Bella.

\- Te aseguro que iré a tu habitación a media noche si ella se despierta gritando por gases. – dijo.

\- No lo hará. – dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. – Estabas exactamente así a esta edad. Enloqueciste a tu madre. Ella quería seguir amamantandote, y todo lo que necesitabas era un poco de comida.

Bella levantó una ceja escéptica, pero la dejó caer, pensando que al menos tendría a Edward cerca si las cosas empezaban a explotar.

Charlie parecía tener otras cosas en mente, sin embargo, mirando a Sarah, que ahora descansaba sobre el tapete de juego.

\- ¿Han hablado Edward y tú sobre alguna planificación financiera? – preguntó.

\- ¿En términos de...?

\- ¿Cómo se van a apoyar? ¿Apoyar a Sarah? – preguntó, como si esto fuera obvio.

_Ah, sí_.

Le había preguntado a Edward cómo iba a explicar su inexplicable riqueza.

\- Mis padres dejaron una herencia, por supuesto. – dijo.

Bella explicó con la menor cantidad de detalles posible la esencia de esta mentira.

\- No es mentira. – había insistido Edward. – Mi madre me dejó una herencia.

\- Estoy segura de que lo hizo, – coincidió Bella – pero no exactamente la que has acumulado en los últimos cien años más o menos. – Había hablado sobre la escala de sus finanzas, y había sido difícil de enmarcar en términos que fueran relativos a ella. Había muchos ceros unidos a los números que le había mostrado.

\- Porque estaba pensando – dijo Charlie – que viendo que Sue y yo nos mudamos juntos, tú y Edward podrían querer este lugar como tuyo. Te ahorraría mucho dinero.

\- Oh, papá, wow – dijo Bella, conmovida por el gesto, pero sabiendo que no funcionaría, no para Edward – No. Creo que deberías venderla. Los Cullen tienen algunas propiedades de alquiler. Estábamos pensando uno de esos... – se fue apagando.

\- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó.

\- Sí, – dijo – tiene más sentido financiero para ti.

Su boca se torció un poco. Obviamente quería ayudar.

\- Está bien. No hay prisa por mi parte. Siempre puedes cambiar de opinión.

No tenía prisa por vender. Quería, de alguna manera, tener la casa que ella conocía en caso de que necesitara un lugar. En caso de que se fuera. De nuevo.

Sin embargo, no lo dijo, pero hizo sus planes silenciosos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ok, ok… hoy no toca esta historia… pero ayer prometí que subiría un segundo capítulo y me salieron unos asuntos en casa y no pude actualizar de nuevo… así que aquí lo tienen!**

**Más tarde subiré dos caps de Por Esa Boca, que es la historia que toca hoy jajaja**

**No olviden dejar un comentario.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	42. Secretos Benignos

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). Yo solo me encargo de traducir y divertirme. La historia original fue bateada por chayasara.**

**I do not own the copyright. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the story is from FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). My only job is to translate and having fun. The beta of the original story is chayasara.**

"**Estoy feliz que la historia pueda ser disfrutada en otro idioma." - Flaming**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Edward estaba haciendo muecas a Sarah, sosteniéndola sobre él mientras la movía como un avión sobre su cabeza. Sarah se rió de alegría, y luego se rió aún más cuando Edward sopló juguetonamente sobre su vientre a través de su ropa.

A su lado, Bella sonrió. Estaban tendidos en el césped de los Cullen, con una suave manta debajo de ellos y una esponjosa manta de nubes encima. Bella había sugerido inicialmente ir al prado, pero Edward había respondido con un almuerzo en la ciudad y una visita a la casa de los Cullen.

Se había preguntado por la redirección, pero había ocultado su preocupación. Había otras preguntas que debían formularse, y su mente estaba preocupada por ellas.

La pequeña boca de Sarah pasó directamente de una risita a un largo bostezo.

\- ¿Cansada, pequeña? – Bella preguntó.

Sarah se rió, luego movió los brazos y las piernas en respuesta mientras miraba a Edward, obviamente buscando más juego.

\- Escuché ese bostezo. – dijo Esme, caminando hacia ellos desde la esquina del jardín que había estado atendiendo. – Es la hora de la siesta jovencita. – Se sacudió las manos y luego se las tendió a Sarah.

Bella levantó las cejas ante esta Esme inusualmente severa.

\- Y definitivamente no quieres meterte con la abuela Esme. – dijo Edward, pero se sentó para darle a Sarah a Esme.

Esme puso los ojos en blanco, pero luego se dirigió a Bella.

\- ¿Todavía estás de acuerdo con que la ponga a dormir la siesta?

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

\- Está de muy buen humor. Probablemente sea lo mejor que va a obtener. – Se puso de pie y besó a Sarah, frotándose la nariz con el pelo suelto.

Ella y Edward habían acordado que sería prudente para Sarah tener mucho tiempo con Esme y Carlisle antes de que la llevaran durante los pocos días que Edward y Bella estarían lejos para su luna de miel. Aun así, Sarah inicialmente se había opuesto a este plan, particularmente en torno a todo lo relacionado con el sueño.

Pero hoy, Esme tomando a Sarah le daría un tiempo a solas, o relativamente a solas, con Edward.

Y ella había estado buscando una oportunidad para tener una conversación con él, quería no ser interrumpida por intrusiones, inducidas por bebés o de otra manera. Ella escaneó la propiedad, sintiéndose tonta. No sería capaz de saber si alguno de los otros Cullen estaba cerca, aunque era Alice, en particular, de cuya presencia quería saber. En los últimos tiempos, su cuñada parecía querer hablar de nada más que la boda, y aunque Bella estaba agradecida de entregar la planificación de dicho evento a Alice, no quería o necesitaba que le preguntaran qué estilo de los cubiertos se usarían durante la cena.

Al ver a Esme y Sarah alejarse, Bella se sentó de nuevo, aceptando la mano de Edward, acurrucándose en su otro brazo ofrecido. La boda casi parecía una distracción, dado lo que había reunido a partir de los bocados de información que había reunido sobre Victoria. Edward no había ofrecido más información en este asunto, y ella no había presionado por más, temiendo que se encontrara con evasivas, silencio o, peor aún, mentiras. Pero mientras observaba a Charlie preocuparse por la creciente cantidad de casos de personas desaparecidas que ahora parecía llevar a casa a diario, no pudo suprimir sus propias preguntas.

Tenía buenas razones para no tratar de obtener más detalles de Edward. Antes de irse, tenía los labios apretados sobre cualquier cosa relacionada con vampiros. Entonces Jacob había sido hermético. Sam había estado y seguía con los labios apretados. Cuando ella había pedido respuestas en años anteriores, se encontró con un silencio pedregoso primero de Edward, y luego de Jacob.

Y luego ambos hombres, cada uno a su manera, se habían ido.

Cuando finalmente fue honesta consigo misma, sobre por qué se había contentado con no preguntar, esa era realmente la razón. _Tenía miedo de que él se fuera_.

Pero Edward le había prometido que no se iría. Que nunca se iría.

Se había repetido esa promesa a sí misma, una y otra vez. Lo hizo ahora, mientras recogía el césped, levantando hoja tras hoja de hierba, apilándola en una pila ordenada.

\- Hablaba en serio sobre las fugas, ya sabes. – Edward levantó una ceja ante el pequeño montón de hierba a su lado.

\- Lo siento. – murmuró, acariciando la pila, como si esto reparara la calva que había hecho.

Él le apretó la mano.

\- Hablo en serio. Si las cosas de la boda son demasiado.

\- No es eso. – dijo ella, sonrojada. Parte de ella había fingido que podía mantener los nervios para sí misma. Ella buscó un camino suave para seguir adelante con sus preguntas. – Es, um… bueno, es el trabajo de mi papá.

\- ¿Le pasa algo a Charlie? – La frente de Edward se arrugó.

\- Bueno, ha estado bastante frustrado por todos los casos de personas desaparecidas. – Entonces ella lo miró.

Su expresión no traicionó nada. La decepción y la preocupación la hicieron sentir como una bola anudada de lana mojada. Pero se reprendió a sí misma por ser tan débil. _No te rindas antes de haberlo intentado_.

\- Y hay muchas personas desaparecidas, la mayoría de las cuales han desaparecido en circunstancias muy inusuales. – Ella lo miró fijamente. – Me preguntaba si sabías algo sobre eso.

Ella lo miró, prácticamente viendo el pensamiento que se desarrollaba en su mente.

\- ¿Realmente quieres saber? – preguntó.

Y con alivio, vio que no había condescendencia. Ninguna sugerencia de que sería mejor si ella no lo hiciera. Simplemente estaba preguntando si ella quería saber.

\- Si.

Si bien parecía infeliz, estaba claro que era por lo que habló y no por quién lo dijo.

\- Creemos que sí. La persona con ella que vimos el otoño pasado también figuraba como desaparecida. Pero no podemos estar completamente seguros. La gente simplemente… desaparece.

\- No tantos, no todos de un área como esta.

\- No. – Su mano apretó la de ella otra vez. – ¿Tenías miedo de que no te lo dijera?

\- Si. – La palabra salió como aire, todavía estaba tan agitada.

Sus manos se movieron, cuando él las juntó más fuerte.

\- Estamos juntos en esto, Bella. No he querido angustiarte. Pensé que preguntarías si querías saber, pero no me di cuenta de que no saber también te preocupaba... lo siento. – Él besó sus dedos.

Ella exhaló más fuerte y libremente. Qué simple había sido. Solo había tenido que preguntar. Y él respondió. Muy diferente a Jacob. Tan diferente a antes.

\- No debes temer ningún secreto de mí, Bella. – Su voz era suave y gentil, y también seria.

\- Solo, um… ¿dónde será la luna de miel? – Ella ofreció a la ligera.

Él se rio entre dientes.

\- Solo eso. Y cuál es tu regalo. Está bien, así que tal vez si haya algunos secretos benignos.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a su solicitud inicial del día.

\- ¿No querías ir al prado porque te preocupaba que estuviéramos solos allí?

Su rostro se puso serio otra vez.

\- Nunca estamos solos, Bella. Siempre hay dos de nosotros cerca. Pero no, no es por eso. – Él sonrió gentilmente. – Prefiero disfrutar pasar unas horas contigo cuando Sarah está durmiendo. – Se inclinó hacia adelante y la llevó hasta la manta, besándola de una manera que la hizo sonrojar.

\- Um… - dijo ella. – Si no estamos solos...

\- Te aseguro que mi familia está trabajando muy duro para fingir que estamos solos.

Y sintiendo sus labios sobre los de ella otra vez, Bella decidió que podía fingir que también estaban solos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola, hola! Hoy toca esta linda historia jajaja Mil gracias por los lindos comentarios que han dejado, me encanta saber que les está gustando tanto como a mí.**

**Me gustó mucho este cap, es lindo, cortito, adorable… ¿Qué opinan?**

**No olviden dejar un comentario!**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	43. LA MANERA EN LA QUE TE CONOZCO

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). Yo solo me encargo de traducir y divertirme. La historia original fue bateada por chayasara.**

**I do not own the copyright. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the story is from FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). My only job is to translate and having fun. The beta of the original story is chayasara.**

"**Estoy feliz que la historia pueda ser disfrutada en otro idioma." - Flaming**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Ella estará bien, Bella. – dijo Charlie, alejándose de Sarah. – Ve. – susurró, besándola. – Disfruta tu luna de miel.

Estaban haciendo rondas lentas, despidiéndose de los invitados uno por uno.

En el ruido de fondo, Bella podía escuchar a Charlie hablando con Billy sobre a dónde se dirigían.

\- No Seattle. – dijo con un suspiro que midió la profundidad del alivio.

\- ¿Están listos para su vuelo? – Bella le preguntó a su madre, más por costumbre que por necesidad. Phil tenía un buen manejo del final logístico de las cosas en estos días.

\- Sí. Espero que tengamos un poco de vista. Se supone que el clima despejará mañana. – Volaban desde el pequeño aeropuerto de la Reserva Quileute, supuestamente por cortesía de los puntos de los Cullen. Renée había estado encantada de entrar en el bimotor. Phill, menos. Se volvió gris amarillento al escuchar la pregunta de Bella.

\- Entonces – preguntó Bella nuevamente, una vez que estuvieron en el auto – ¿me vas a decir a dónde vamos?

\- No – dijo – pero le diré que está a solo una hora de distancia.

\- ¿En auto?

\- Si.

\- ¿A velocidad legal?

\- Casi. – A Bella le cayó la cara. Él suspiró. – Está bien. Poco más de una hora.

La lluvia, tristemente, había dado a conocer su presencia húmeda hacia el final de la tarde, y aunque Alice se había preparado para esto, todavía estaban húmedos y un poco desaliñados cuando llegaron a la casa desconocida.

Ella chilló de sorpresa cuando él la levantó y la llevó adentro.

\- Tan tradicional. – dijo ella, sonriéndole, sintiéndose repentinamente muy, muy nerviosa.

Su corazón era un latido fuerte e irregular.

\- ¿Quieres el gran recorrido? – preguntó, dejándola abajo.

\- Por favor. ¿Es esta una de las casas de la familia? – ella preguntó. No sería una sorpresa si lo fuera. Los Cullen adquirieron bienes raíces como la mayoría de la gente adquiría ropa.

\- No, es solo un alquiler – dijo – pensé que querrías quedarte cerca de Sarah.

\- Gracias. – dijo ella, poniéndose de puntillas para besarlo. Él le devolvió el gesto, pero de manera más la ligera. Le temblaban las manos.

\- Hay una hermosa vista durante el día – dijo – y una bañera de hidromasaje también, pero no está cubierta. – Mirando hacia afuera en las ventanas que fluyen con agua, agregó – Pero hay una sauna si estás interesada.

\- Eso suena encantador. – dijo, mordiéndose el labio, preguntándose qué llevaba uno en una sauna.

Edward lo resolvió por ella, señalando un juego de toallas en el dormitorio.

\- Voy a buscar algo de la cocina. Nos vemos allí.

El pequeña sauna circular, estaba justo al lado de la habitación principal, cerca de la terraza donde se encontraba la bañera de hidromasaje. La casa se sentía palaciega, y ella se sentía pequeña, su cuerpo se sacudía con incertidumbre en el espacio.

Había establecido límites a las elecciones de Alice en torno a su guardarropa, pero todavía era un alivio físico quitar la tela restrictiva de su vestido. La dobló, colocándola encima de la bolsa, preguntándose si debería sacar algo más que pudieran necesitar.

_Sí,_ ella decidió.

Alice la miró con las cejas arqueadas, cuando Bella insistió en agregar este artículo a la bolsa.

Había levantado la mano cuando Alice abrió la boca.

\- Lo sé. – dijo ella. – No quiero escucharlo.

Alice había pronunciado un tranquilo "_Ok_" y lo dejó así.

Edward la estaba esperando en la sauna, su poca luz atrapaba el blanco de la toalla, su único atuendo, envuelto alrededor de él.

Del mismo modo vestida, entró, dejando que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ella.

Le entregó una copa de champán con una mano, atrayéndola hacia él con la otra, besándola suavemente.

\- Te ves hermosa. – susurró.

\- No te veas tan mal. – murmuró ella con timidez.

\- Y estás increíblemente nerviosa. – agregó, sonriendo ampliamente.

\- ¿Eso es obvio?

\- Mmm-hmm – dijo, recogiendo su propia flauta de champán.

Ella levantó las cejas ante esto.

\- Pensé que habrías terminado de fingir para la noche. – Había tomado un bocado gran bocado de pastel durante la fiesta, así como los brindis obligatorios.

\- Quería hacer un brindis solo contigo. – dijo suavemente. – Para nosotros, para la felicidad. – agregó, haciendo sonar los vasos mientras tomaba un minuto de sorbo.

Bella tomó una un poco más grande y dejó el vaso. Reveló el temblor en su mano demasiado bien.

\- Bella. – dijo Edward suavemente. – No tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras.

Ella había apoyado la cabeza en su hombro.

\- Está bien. – dijo, respirando un poco más fácil. Su cuerpo todavía era frío al tacto, pero no el fuerte contraste al que estaba acostumbrada. – Estás casi caliente. – murmuró ella.

\- Y tú, – dijo – estás caliente. Literalmente. – agregó, sonriendo. – Aquí. – Le entregó un vaso de agua.

\- ¿Está todo cubierto en su lista de cuidado humano, Sr. Cullen? – preguntó ella, arqueando una ceja.

\- Oh, sí – sonrió – Sra. Cullen.

Ella se sonrojó, aún no muy cómoda con el nombre.

\- Eso – dijo – definitivamente tomará un tiempo acostumbrarse.

La besó más esta vez, dejando que sus manos se acercaran a él. Él mantuvo la calma, esperando. Cuando las manos de ella rodearon su cintura, dejó que él tomara una posición correspondiente.

Las toallas que ambos llevaban bien apretadas, se aflojaron lentamente, y cuando finalmente se cayeron, a ninguno de ellos le importó. Edward solo la rodeó con una de las toallas para protegerla del frío de la casa cuando la llevó a la habitación.

La cama, se dio cuenta, mantenía su propio calor, y apartó la mano, sorprendida.

\- Manta eléctrica. – dijo suavemente, viendo su mirada.

\- Oh – dijo ella, repentinamente cohibida.

Había bajado las luces cuando entraron, pero pudo ver el sonrojo constante en sus mejillas, mirándolo.

Edward levantó las mantas.

\- Tendrás frío. – susurró. Ella se deslizó debajo de ellos, y él también lo hizo, manteniendo su distancia nuevamente, esperando que sus manos lo invitaran a acercarse.

Dejó que sus dedos permanecieran sobre su cabello, alisando los inconvenientes del día, sacando los pocos pasadores restantes. Su cuerpo se relajó ante estos toques poco exigentes mientras el suyo le gritaba, sus deseos no se mitigaban.

Sus besos volvieron a acercar sus cuerpos, y cada par de manos hizo silenciosos descubrimientos.

\- No – dijo Bella – espera. – Extendió la mano hacia donde había puesto la pequeña caja junto a la cama.

Edward no lo había visto cuando regresaron. Mantuvo su rostro cuidadosamente neutral cuando la miró.

\- Sabes que…

\- ¿Quedé embarazada la primera vez que tuve sexo? ¿Con una criatura sobrenatural?

\- Correcto. – dijo, tomando el condón de ella. – Buen punto. – sonrió, besándola.

El temblor había regresado a sus manos, y él se sentó, levantándola para que se sentara sobre sus piernas, ella a horcajadas sobre las suyas. El siguiente movimiento era suyo.

Permanecieron allí por un tiempo, sus besos aflojaron sus inhibiciones. Su ansiedad de que él la empujara más allá de lo que ella estaba preparada disminuyó.

Un nuevo tipo de inseguridad levantó la cabeza hacia ella. ¿Y si no quisiera? ¿Era eso lo que había querido decir antes?

No podía perder la repentina tensión en sus músculos.

\- ¿Qué? – él susurró.

Ella se sonrojó.

Le encantaba que ella lo hiciera, no porque fuera tímida, sino que podía ver la sangre pintar sus mejillas, admirando los pequeños rastros que trazaba, que se enroscaban bajo su piel. _Tan hermosa_.

\- ¿Tú... no quieres? – ella preguntó.

\- Sí – dijo, con las cejas juntas – pero no quiero empujarte. – El sonrojo permaneció, su pulso latía en su cuello. – ¿Quieres esto? – preguntó suavemente, de repente deseando no haber sido tan directo. Ella todavía estaba muy nerviosa.

\- Sí. – dijo en voz baja, y se inclinó para besarlo nuevamente, posada sobre él. El calor de su cuerpo al lado del suyo era eléctrico.

Tuvo que soltarla cuando su tierna carne se encontró con la de él, cada uno de ellos respirando temblorosamente y con dificultad. Enterró los dedos en el edredón, comprimiendo sus plumas en puñados duros en forma de palma.

Las manos de Bella se sentían como cálidas mariposas, elegantes dedos extendidos sobre su pecho. Los movimientos de su cadera eran tentativos y pequeños, estos también parecidos a mariposas.

Hubo otros impulsos con los que Edward estaba lidiando. Tenía muchas ganas de revertir sus posiciones, poseer su boca con la de él y complacerla con cada toque de sus dedos.

Se quedó quieto en su lugar, el cuerpo se esforzó contra su fuerza de voluntad. Era una especie de tortura intensamente placentera, esta moderación.

Por supuesto, Bella no tenía idea de lo que haría atraer sus manos hacia ella.

Él la volteó casi al instante, gruñendo, una mano entrelazada profundamente en su cabello mientras sus cuerpos se conocían completamente. El movimiento envió un escalofrío de placer a lo largo de cada una de sus extremidades, y él tembló, el gruñido de su garganta derritiéndose en un ronroneo.

Bella dio un grito ahogado, esto hizo eco con varias respiraciones superficiales.

Su cuerpo duro se detuvo, petrificado por el miedo a haberla lastimado.

\- Está bien. – susurró ella, una mano en su mejilla. – Estoy bien.

Parte de él quería preguntarle si estaba segura, pero él se detuvo. _No la lastimaría_, se dijo a sí mismo. _Y tampoco la lastimaría dudando de ella. Ya había hecho suficiente de eso antes._

Muy gentil y cautelosamente, él comenzó a moverse de nuevo, al igual que Bella, aunque su cuerpo se retorció y se retorció de formas mucho menos controladas.

Era como si ella estuviera en todas partes. Una mano caliente en su espalda, su cuello, luego tirando de su cabello. Su rodilla rozando la suya, luego su pantorrilla lo empujó hacia adelante.

Sus gruñidos y gemidos hicieron música con su respiración salvaje, y el ritmo frenético se superpuso a la reunión de carne caliente y fría, unida en un solo propósito.

El temblor en sus manos había desaparecido. Y cuando el cuerpo de Bella volvió a temblar, fue con un placer que hizo que todas las pretensiones humanas huyeran de su rostro.

Ella era suya. Él era de ella.

Mientras la tensión de su cuerpo se filtraba de su torso, era como si se desangrara en el suyo. Ahora entendía por qué la gente lo llamaba eufórico. No era solo el placer físico. Estando con ella de esta manera, eran ellos, destilados, todos los límites desaparecidos, dos en uno.

Cuando comenzó la ola de euforia, apartó las manos del cuerpo de Bella, colocándolas en la colcha, golpeando su boca contra la almohada, antes de que encontrara un lugar más saciante para aterrizar.

\- ¿Edward? – Bella dijo suavemente.

Su control se afirmó y la besó, con las manos seguras nuevamente en su torso.

\- Te amo. – susurró en sus labios.

Su cuerpo no tenía necesidad de descansar, y Bella sintió, con cierta sorpresa, cuánto tiempo permanecía su deseo. Se preguntó si él se había detenido porque ella lo había hecho y le preguntó lo mismo.

\- No – dijo riéndose entre dientes – simplemente es algo no humano. Y sin necesidades humanas. – agregó, levantándola y poniéndose de pie.

\- ¿A dónde me llevas? – ella preguntó.

\- Al baño. – dijo.

\- Oh no. – respondió ella, apartándose. – A eso puedo llegar sola.

\- Esperaba ducharme contigo. – Él sonrió.

\- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó ella, sonriendo también.

\- No me opondría a otras diversiones. – le susurró al oído, levantando la caja junto a la cama.

Se alegró de que la ducha fuera grande y de que la cama también lo fuera.

Durmió tarde, despertando al sol de la mañana. Cuando abrió los ojos, la mano de Edward yacía en un rayo de sol, refractando el brillo alrededor de la habitación.

Fue como despertarse en medio de un arco iris. Reflejaba sus sentimientos exactamente. Había encontrado el final, y también el tesoro al ver a su marido.

\- Hermoso. – dijo ella. Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa, mirándola, pero se convirtió en un ceño preocupado. – ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella, sentándose un poco.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó, su voz tensa.

Se movió en la cama, haciendo un inventario completo de las sensaciones que la recorrieron. Un poco inestable, tal vez. Sus caderas se sentían agradablemente adoloridas. Tambaleante, incluso. Como si se hubiera sentido unas semanas después de tener a Sarah.

\- Bien. – se encogió de hombros, pero su rostro se oscureció, al verlo fruncir el ceño más.

Él tomó su brazo, sosteniéndolo en alto, y puso su otra mano sobre el leve hematoma allí.

\- ¿Hay otros? – preguntó.

\- Estoy bien. – dijo ella, con más insistencia.

\- Eso no responde mi pregunta. – dijo.

\- ¿Y si hay? – preguntó ella, con las cejas arqueadas. – ¿Vas a enloquecer?

Tuvo el buen sentido de reírse. Entonces, suspiró.

\- No – dijo – pero quiero saber. Por favor.

Sonrojándose un poco, se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta antes de recoger la toalla desechada y envolverse en ella.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – ella preguntó tímidamente.

Él sonrió y la levantó de nuevo.

\- No – dijo – no lo hago. Te amo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno… este cap estuvo raro jajaja tuve que leer varias veces el cap y revisando la historia original jajaja No sé qué fue lo que pasó XD al parecer ya se casaron y están en su luna de miel y, obviamente, Edward se enojó porque dejó a Bella toda magullada jajaja pero tal parece que no se va a poner intenso como en el libro original jajaja**

**Mañana tendremos actualización de Por Esa Boca, sé que varias están emocionadas jajaja**

**No olviden dejar un comentario, amo saber de ustedes.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	44. Vaya Luna de Miel

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). Yo solo me encargo de traducir y divertirme. La historia original fue bateada por chayasara.**

**I do not own the copyright. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the story is from FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). My only job is to translate and having fun. The beta of the original story is chayasara.**

"**Estoy feliz que la historia pueda ser disfrutada en otro idioma." - Flaming**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Edward había sugerido usar el jacuzzi antes de que se fueran. La privacidad de los árboles y la barandilla de vidrio ahora al vapor que lo rodeaba eran pantallas convenientes contra miradas indiscretas.

Por la mañana, Bella se había despertado con un dolor distintivo del tipo más agradable, que ahora se olvidaba en el calor del agua. La idea de que la sensación podría regresar revoloteó a través del paisaje de su mente consciente mientras Edward la llevaba a la cama.

Ella no habría notado nada malo si él no se hubiera detenido, su mano a medio camino entre el hombro y el cabello.

\- ¿Qué? – ella respiro.

Pero luego la hizo olvidar su pregunta. Estaba perdida en sus otros toques y la magia de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, volvió a ella cuando se vistió a regañadientes. No se habían molestado con la formalidad de la ropa el día anterior.

\- ¿Porque te detuviste? – preguntó ella, mirándolo empacar todo a una velocidad que apenas podía percibir.

Se detuvo y se acercó a besarla.

\- No todo tiene que hacerse con prisa. – murmuró.

\- Lindo – dijo, admirando su ingeniosa desviación – pero en serio, ¿por qué?

\- No te va a gustar la respuesta. – Dio un pequeño suspiro.

Ya no le gustó esta respuesta, sintiendo su estómago retorcerse.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Alice vio algo. – dijo.

Las cejas de Bella se juntaron. Sabía que Alice y Jasper estarían cerca, pero a una distancia lo suficientemente discreta como para darles algo de privacidad. Si Alice estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que Edward escuchara sus pensamientos ...

Bella se sonrojó floridamente al primer descubrimiento y luego palideció al segundo. _Algo estaba mal._

\- ¿Qué vio ella?

\- Dos cosas. – dijo, mirándola atentamente. Esperó antes de terminar, su voz baja. – No es capaz de ver gran cosa acerca de ti por los lobos, y nosotros... luchando contra Victoria.

Su estómago se apretó. Sí, ella podía ver por qué él no había dicho nada.

Toda la ligereza desapareció de su cuerpo, y se sintió como un trozo de plomo, tratando de moverse, para coordinar los últimos cierres de su ropa. Ella no pudo.

Edward estaba allí de repente, apretando el último botón de su camisa.

\- Todo estará bien. – dijo. – Ella ve que esto termina bien. Esto es lo que hemos estado esperando, ¿recuerdas?

Ella asintió con la cabeza mecánicamente, pero se sintió muy bien al respecto. Ella hizo su respiración forzada e incluso.

\- ¿Cuando? – ella preguntó.

\- Hoy – dijo. – Ella perdió todo el control sobre su respiración, el aire llegó en jadeos dolorosos que no fueron suficientes. – Estás bien. – dijo. – Nada malo le va a pasar a nadie. Todos estaremos bien.

Él trató de mantener su mirada, pero vagó por la habitación, buscando algo que ella no pudiera precisar. Fueron sus manos, presionadas en cada mejilla y un insistente "_Respira conmigo_", lo que la trajo de vuelta a sí misma.

Casi no quería pedir más información, pero lo hizo.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- Varias horas al este, nada cerca de la gente. – dijo suavemente. Volvió a asentir. – Vayamos a casa a buscar a Sarah. – dijo.

_Sarah. _Este fue el remedio final para su pánico.

\- Está bien. – dijo ella. – Supongo que visitaré a Leah y Seth. – La palabra "visita" le sonó extraña, viniendo de sus labios nerviosos.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

\- Estaremos en casa por la noche.

\- Solo otro día en el trabajo. – murmuró. Edward se rio entre dientes.

\- Sí, para vampiros, supongo.

\- No me gusta esto. Suceden cosas malas cuando estamos separados. – Ella descansó su frente sobre su pecho.

\- Si Alice preveía algún peligro, no estaríamos separados. Y volvería si hubiera algún indicio de ello.

Bella sabía lo suficiente. Alice no podía ver ningún peligro ni nada, en realidad, donde estuvieran involucrados los lobos. Pero si veía el éxito de su parte con Edward, había algo de consuelo allí.

El viaje de regreso fue sombrío a pesar de los esfuerzos de Bella por pensar positivamente. Cuando llegaron a la casa, Esme sacó a Sarah para recibirlos, con una sonrisa fácil en su rostro.

Bella tomó a Sarah, enterrando su rostro en su pequeño cuello. Fue un alivio físico solo sostenerla de nuevo. Sin embargo, cuando fue a cuidarla, Sarah apartó la boca, sus labios eran un capullo apretado y enojado.

Las cejas de Edward se levantaron mientras miraba a Sarah, obviamente escuchando cosas que Bella no podía escuchar.

Bella lo miró, viendo su expresión, sus propias cejas moldeadas por la confusión.

\- Ella está molesta porque no estabas aquí. – dijo en voz baja. Cuando vio que la cara de Bella se arrugaba, lamentó haberlo dicho. – Eso es normal. Los bebés tienen pocos recuerdos. Dale uno o dos días.

\- Pero si ella no amamanta – dijo, suspirando – ¿cómo…?

\- Solo abrázala. – dijo Esme. – Los bebés a veces golpean el pecho. Está bien.

Carlisle se había unido a ellos en este punto, abrazando a Bella.

\- Estaba completamente contenta mientras estabas fuera.

Como para verificar esto, Sarah dejó de quejarse y se rió de él.

\- Embaucadora. – Edward sonrió y ella también se rió de él.

Bella sonrió ante esto, pero la inquietud de la noticia de lo que estaba por venir se sentía pesada en su sección media.

\- Entra. – dijo Carlisle. – Jasper quiere hablar antes de irnos.

Bella lo siguió, Sarah en sus brazos. Todo menos ellos se sintieron entumecidos con incredulidad.

Ella escuchó mientras discutían tanto lo que sabían, cómo su estrategia.

\- Habrá nueve de ellos, que yo sepa. – dijo Alice, frunciendo el ceño. – Quizás menos. La decisión sigue parpadeando. – Ella negó con la cabeza, y la boca de Edward coincidía con la de ella.

\- Estaremos bien en términos de números, obviamente. – dijo Jasper. – Y podríamos ser menos si quisiéramos. – Levantó una ceja hacia Edward y luego a Bella, pero Edward sacudió la cabeza.

Bella quería gritarle, pero guardó silencio. Era solo miedo, se dijo a sí misma. Sabían mejor que ella lo que estaban encontrando. Solo necesitaba controlar sus sentimientos. Todo estaría bien

Rose había atraído a Sarah con el brillo de su anillo de bodas y la estaba dejando girar su mano de un lado a otro, atrapando la luz con ella.

\- Vamos. – dijo Edward, levantando a Bella suavemente de la mano. Ella parecía aturdida. Le preocupaba.

Ella lo siguió escaleras arriba, aún perdida en las oscuras posibilidades.

La hizo sentarse en la cama y comenzó a frotarla en la espalda, con la esperanza de distraerla y calmarla, antes de que se separaran.

Su toque era su propia magia, pero ella no lo quería a sus espaldas y se volvió para mirarlo. Ella dejó muy claro lo que quería.

No se resistió a sus deseos, pero murmuró:

\- Espera. – sabiendo que necesitaba sacar algo del auto.

Bella, llena de una desesperación que apenas podía comprender, lo descartó, y él conocía el toque moderado de su tierna carne contra la suya. Hubiera llorado si hubiera podido. Su amor era frenético y su propio agarre violento y tenaz. Ella no quería dejarlo ir, y si hubiera podido mantenerlo allí para siempre en el acto, su propio Calypso, lo habría hecho.

Su miedo era palpable y sus esfuerzos por sofocarlo, noble. No podía ver ninguna forma de calmarlo, así que la abrazó tanto como pudo.

Cuando pudo escuchar los chistes de Emmett, aún inaudibles para Bella, supo que estaban presionando su tiempo.

\- Tenemos que irnos. – dijo. Se obligó a creerlo completamente cuando agregó – Seth y Leah te mantendrán a salvo. – Sabía lógicamente que lo harían. La convicción iba muy por detrás de esta lógica.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, tratando de creer esto también, pero la fea preocupación se hundió en sus entrañas y sus manos temblaron cuando Edward encendió el auto.

No esperaba encontrarse en la frontera, pero Sam se alzaba allí, mojado, taciturno y melancólico.

\- Te llamaré tan pronto como esté hecho. – dijo Edward, inclinándose para besarla y luego desapareciendo cuando ella parpadeó.

\- Vaya luna de miel. – murmuró Sam, deslizándose hacia el lado del pasajero, quitándose la lluvia de la frente.

Bella no dijo nada en respuesta, sus nervios aún heridos.

Cuando llegaron a Seth y Leah, la pareja de hermanos salió a saludarlos, sin inmutarse por la lluvia. Seth, por supuesto, estaba haciendo bromas.

\- Finalmente descubrí lo mal que huelen, ¿eh, Bella? – Él sonrió.

Leah le dio un codazo mientras Sam lo miraba sombríamente.

Bella todavía no dijo nada, sus labios una línea sombría, colocando a Sarah en el portabebé, tratando de mantenerla seca en el camino.

Acababan de entrar por las puertas correderas de cristal cuando sonó el teléfono de Sam. Frunció el ceño ante el número, frunciendolo aún más cuando lo contestó.

\- Ella ya está aquí. ¿Qué quieres ahora?

El estómago de Bella se anudó, al ver su rostro transformarse en una expresión que conocía bien porque reflejaba la suya: miedo.

\- ¡Cambien ahora! – gritó, tirando el teléfono y corriendo afuera. Seth y Leah corrieron tras él.

Escuchó el rasgón familiar de la tela y la explosión de sonido cuando tres lobos gruñeron, acurrucados en la cubierta. La mirada de Bella siguió la suya hacia el agua y la línea distante de figuras que se alzaban. Contó once, incluido una con el pelo rojo llameante.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Victoria! ¡Auxilio! ¿Qué está pasando?**

**Ya les dejo el cap que sigue.**

**No olviden dejar un lindo comentario.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	45. Sangre Traidora

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). Yo solo me encargo de traducir y divertirme. La historia original fue bateada por chayasara.**

**I do not own the copyright. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the story is from FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). My only job is to translate and having fun. The beta of the original story is chayasara.**

"**Estoy feliz que la historia pueda ser disfrutada en otro idioma." - Flaming**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Edward vio el cambio en la visión de Alice, se detuvo, a mitad de carrera, los otros miembros de su familia volaron delante de él. Alice y Carlisle dieron la vuelta, las caras de los dos hermanos coincidían con copias de angustia.

\- Tenemos que regresar. – dijo Edward. – Si atacan, hay once…

\- No podemos. – dijo Alice. – El otro grupo pasará por Forks. – Ella le mostró lo que esto significaría.

\- Vete. – dijo Carlisle. – Estaremos bien de nuestro lado.

Edward solo miró a Alice para confirmar, su cuerpo ya giraba para volverse cuando ella gritó:

\- ¡Ve!

Sus piernas parecían no poder llevarlo lo suficientemente rápido. Mientras corría, llamó a Sam, diciéndole lo que venía, sus piernas golpeando el barro en un intento desesperado por alcanzar a Bella y Sarah antes de que Victoria lo hiciera.

Dentro de la sala de estar del Clearwater, Bella estaba temblando, con los brazos alrededor de Sarah. Enmarcado por las puertas corredizas de vidrio, el gruñido de vampiros y lobos se desarrolló como una película que sintió momentos de convertirse en su propia realidad desagradable.

Esconderse no tenía sentido, al igual que la puerta de cristal frente a ella. Sabían que ella estaba allí, y si Victoria atravesaba a los lobos, estaba muerta. Debatió esconder a Sarah, para al menos darle alguna esperanza de ser salvada si Bella no lo estaba, pero estaba tan congelada por el miedo que ni siquiera podía pensar en dónde podría dejarla con seguridad en la casa.

Incluso con la llegada de los miembros restantes de la manada, Sam y su pequeño grupo fueron superados en número por Victoria y sus ayudantes. Bella tomó la menor comodidad en el hecho de que todos los lobos parecían estar seguros y completos. Hasta este momento.

El estallido de cristales rotos tiró de su mirada hacia el lado este de la casa. Agachada en una ventana había una cara que ella conocía y que aún no conocía. Sus rasgos humanos habían sido distorsionados, los ojos rojo sangre hacían que los rasgos de Matt fueran casi irreconocibles.

Y luego se fue, con las fauces de un lobo en el cuello, arrastrándolo hacia atrás.

Sin embargo, cuando se dio la vuelta otra vez, otra forma se paró frente a la puerta de vidrio. Dio un salto hacia atrás cuando la forma negra de Sam llevó al vampiro al piso de la casa. Cuando Sam volvió a colocar la forma de acero en la cubierta, arrojó al hombre y a sí mismo al patio. Con más formas acercándose a la casa, Bella decidió que afuera tenía mejores oportunidades.

Mientras corría hacia la puerta, se deslizó sobre el vidrio esparcido sobre la alfombra, silbando por el agudo aguijón en su mano y costado. Tirando el fragmento de su palma, ella cerró un puño contra la pérdida de sangre. Una oleada de adrenalina silenció las otras heridas. Con su otro brazo alrededor de Sarah, todavía en el portabebés, se movió a la cubierta y luego bajó las cortas escaleras.

Aunque la fuerte lluvia nublaba su visión, ella conocía las formas lobosas de Seth y Leah mientras la flanqueaban. Presionada contra el revestimiento áspero de la casa, se deslizó por ella, preguntándose si podría llegar al auto o quedarse donde estaba. Otro lobo se unió a Seth y Leah, haciendo un semicírculo cambiante entre ella y los atacantes vampiros que los enfrentaron.

Parecía que los silbidos habían aumentado entre los gruñidos, y el recuerdo de Jasper, frenético por el olor de su sangre, parpadeó en su mente. _Los lobos la mantendrían a salvo_, se dijo. Los lobos no dejarían que nada le pasara a Sarah.

La masa giratoria de formas cambió, y de repente Victoria estaba allí, con otro conjunto desconocido de rostros a su lado. Leah y Seth gruñeron, pero Victoria sonrió independientemente. Los otros lobos estaban completamente comprometidos con los otros vampiros.

Bella había sabido, en el momento en que había contado los números de lobos contra los números de vampiros, que sus posibilidades de éxito habían sido muy escasas. Y ahora sabía que no había posibilidades. Se preguntó si Victoria le permitiría cambiar su cumplimiento por la supervivencia de Sarah.

\- Felicidades, Bella. – arrulló Victoria, su voz alta y clara sobre los gruñidos debajo de ella. Ella evadió el chasquido de Seth fácilmente. – Espero que les guste mi regalo de bodas. – Su mirada se lanzó alrededor, observando la extensión de la batalla.

A pesar de la lógica fría y temerosa de proteger a su hija, Bella luchó por encontrar su voz. Todo estaba encerrado en sus músculos en pánico. Ella no dijo nada, su mirada se clavó en Victoria mientras rondaba, buscando una abertura.

\- Por supuesto. – continuó Victoria, paseando, tratando de alejar a Leah y Seth de Bella – Prefiero robarle a Edward esa alegría también. Supongo que esto hará que duela más.

Los lobos se mantuvieron firmes, sin avanzar lentamente, manteniendo a Bella dentro de una circunferencia segura.

Bella no dijo nada, ordenando sus palabras, tratando de encontrar lo mejor para proteger a Sarah.

\- Me decepcionó que ninguno de ustedes se dio cuenta de mi trabajo. – dijo ella, curvando su labio hacia el pecho de Bella donde estaba Sarah. – Fue bastante fácil sacar a tu perro. – sonrió. – El cachorro es el siguiente.

Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron.

Seth y Leah gruñeron, y Victoria se acercó, burlándose de ellos con sus dientes desnudos. Esto y su revelación fueron suficiente provocación para que Leah se alejara un poco del cuidadoso semicírculo que habían estado sosteniendo. Era claramente la apertura que Victoria había estado esperando.

Los otros dos vampiros saltaron hacia Seth y Leah, y la ardiente llama del cabello de Victoria se deslizó entre ellos.

Bella extendió las manos protectoramente, sintiendo la rodaja de los dientes de Victoria en su antebrazo. La sensación se detuvo abruptamente cuando otro cuerpo estrelló el de Victoria contra el suelo.

Su forma era inconfundible: Edward.

Bella retrocedió contra la casa, sin permitirse mirar su brazo herido, ocupando su mente en envolver protectoramente a su bebé con el brazo bueno. Sintió la segura solidez de la pared detrás de ella, apoyada contra ella, la repentina debilidad en sus piernas una sorpresa. Cuando cedieron, ella solo percibió que su vista había bajado.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo continuaron los violentos sonidos. Su sentido del tiempo estaba distorsionado, como si estuviera bajo el agua, mirando al mundo desde debajo de su cristal ondulado. Se dio cuenta borrosamente de que los dolores que crecían en su cuerpo le daban muchos lugares seguros para esconder su terror. La respiración regular de Sarah en su pecho la ató, pero solo minuciosamente, al presente. Era demasiado para contar los segundos o los minutos. Temía que los números fueran incorrectos, o correctos, pero no lo sabría. El dolor creciente era un consuelo familiar, el aguijonazo ardiente se arrastraba hábilmente por su brazo.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que había piezas de cuerpos, algunos moviéndose por su propia voluntad, ensuciando su línea de visión, incluida una cabeza separada, su vibrante rojo rizado a su alrededor, un nido florido.

\- Reúne todo. – dijo Edward, acercándose a Bella. – Quémalo. – gritó sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Bella? – él llamó. – ¿Dónde estás herida?

A ella no le importaba.

\- ¿Sarah? – ella preguntó. – ¿Ella la lastimó? – Ella no podía mirar. Ella había estado demasiado aterrorizada.

Edward la tenía en sus manos, todavía dormida.

\- Ella está bien. – dijo. – ¿Dónde te duele?

Podía oler demasiado bien que ella estaba sangrando. La profusión de su sangre estaba siendo enmascarada por la lluvia, peinando su cabello.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – ella dijo.

\- Sí – dijo con más urgencia – está bien. ¿Dónde duele?

Intentaba ver, sin moverla, dónde estaba sangrando. Su brazo, sí, y su mano.

\- Por favor, suelta el cristal. – dijo suavemente.

\- ¿Qué?

\- El cristal. En tu mano. – dijo, tratando de aflojar sus dedos.

\- Oh. – dijo ella, abriendo su mano.

Se estaba desplegando, dejando ir sus escondites. Sarah estaba a salvo.

\- Mi brazo. – dijo. – Creo que me mordió el brazo.

La cara de Edward se tensó. Había habido tanto veneno en el aire que no se había dado cuenta.

\- Sácalo, Edward, por favor. – La quemadura allí había sido útil, pero ahora estaba creciendo, sus llamas lamían su hombro, su torso. – Sácalo, Edward. Ahora. Por favor.

Estaba respirando en respiraciones superficiales.

\- Seth – llamó – toma a Sarah.

La visión de Bella parecía encogerse, pero percibió los brazos de Seth cuando la rozaron, alejando a Sarah de Edward.

Quería saber lo que estaba haciendo, ver a Edward quitarse el cinturón, sentir que le cubría la pierna, pero solo podía decirle lo que claramente no entendía:

\- Edward, sácalo. ¡Por favor, sácalo!

Su respiración rápida la alarmó. Edward finalmente la había recogido, y ahora sabía exactamente dónde estaba sangrando. También sabía que era demasiado.

Bella dejó de escuchar después de eso, mientras la conciencia la dejaba en un desvanecimiento de luz, todavía intentaba murmurar las palabras salientes a Edward.

Los lobos, algunos ahora en sus formas humanas, miraban con horror.

\- No puedo. – le susurró Edward, a sí mismo y, finalmente, a ellos. – La matará.

Había perdido demasiada sangre. Su cuerpo, inmutable y para siempre estable, parecía temblar bajo el peso de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Cuando las palabras de Sam lo alcanzaron, tuvo que mirar, ver su rostro, entenderlo.

\- Entonces ya está muerta. Termínalo, o yo lo haré.

Todos menos Leah se volvieron hacia él con la boca abierta de horror.

\- ¡No! – le dijo a Sam, parándose frente a Edward. – Si no me hubiera equivocado...

\- No. – dijo Sam. – Ella sabía en lo que estaba enfrentando al estar con uno de ellos. – Miró a Edward. – Tú también lo sabías.

\- Tenemos un tratado. – gruñó Edward. Su voz sonaba más firme de lo que sentía. No tenía más esperanza que el tratado en este punto.

\- Ella no será como tú, – dijo Sam, sacudiendo la cabeza – no por lo que nos has dicho. Será como ellos. – y él saludó con la mano a la pila que se estaba reuniendo. Pequeños trozos de ella se arrastraban donde podían.

\- Y si es así – dijo Leah – me encargaré. – Miró a Sam y Edward pudo escuchar su convicción interna. Ella lo haría. Tragó, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Se aseguraría de que Leah no lo hiciera. Tenía suficiente esperanza para eso.

\- Sarah se queda aquí hasta que Bella se ponga a prueba. – dijo Sam.

El corazón de Edward se apretó sobre sí mismo y abrió la boca para protestar.

\- O lo resolvemos ahora. – Sam miró a Seth, quien le entregó a Sarah.

El círculo de lobos que se acercaban no le dejó a Edward otra opción. Estaba sin palabras, tratando de agarrarse a algo, sintiendo la sangre de Bella y los segundos escapándose en gotas. No había ninguno de sobra en ninguno de los frentes.

\- Está bien. – dijo, mirando a Sarah y luego a Bella. – Lleva a Sarah con Billy. Por favor mantenla a salvo.

Sam asintió y Edward huyó, Bella cálida en sus brazos, su sangre mezclándose traidoramente con la lluvia que aún caía.

Detrás de él, un fuego penetrante extendió una columna flagrante de humo púrpura, sus zarcillos una súplica urgente hacia el cielo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JASACRASTAAA! ¿Ahora qué está pasando?**

**Hasta aquí llena nuestra actualización de hoy chicas n.n mañana tendremos actualización de Serie: La Manada, si no la han leído, les invito a que se den una vuelta por el fin. Es una traducción de Half Of My Soul, son pequeños OneShots/TwoShots, están muy buenos.**

**No olviden dejar un comentario.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	46. Demasiado Perfecto

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). Yo solo me encargo de traducir y divertirme. La historia original fue bateada por chayasara.**

**I do not own the copyright. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the story is from FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). My only job is to translate and having fun. The beta of the original story is chayasara.**

"**Estoy feliz que la historia pueda ser disfrutada en otro idioma." - Flaming**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los pensamientos de Bella eran un revoltijo desordenado, todo al revés, los sentimientos en su cuerpo eran una sensación que no quería tener. Podía escuchar su voz. No se detuvo. Ella realmente deseaba que lo hiciera.

Era demasiado escuchar su remordimiento.

Entonces ella se escondió. Había muchos lugares para esconderse. Las llamas que habían comenzado en su brazo ahora estaban en todas partes, pero finalmente se estaban reduciendo. Se acurrucó en ellos, rodando sin pensar de un lado a otro en sus ondulaciones, estos pequeños momentos eran misericordiosos. Pero la mayoría de los momentos no fueron tan misericordiosos.

Tenía muchas ganas de gritar, pero no lo hizo. Sabía que, si lo hacía, no podría esconderse de las cosas que eran peores que el dolor.

_No._

Así que se quedó pequeña, enterrada en el calor que quemó toda posibilidad de dolor. Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a retirarse hacia adentro, sintió que la bola de pánico y dolor en su estómago crecía en igual proporción.

Ahora era más difícil callar las voces. Se estaban volviendo más claros.

\- ¿Cuando? – Edward preguntó, esperando, y luego respondió una respuesta silenciosa. – Gracias.

\- Ella será perfecta. – dijo Alice en voz baja.

Bella no se sentía perfecta.

Bella se sintió como un agujero negro a punto de absorber toda la vida a su alrededor y destruirla. Cuando los últimos pedazos de dolor la abandonaron, no le quedó más remedio que abrir los ojos.

La habitación la sobresaltó.

Estaba... muy claro. Podía enumerar las motas de polvo entre su mano y el techo.

\- ¿Bella?

_Edward._

Ella pensó en ponerse de pie. Entonces ella lo hizo.

Todo fue abrumador. Los sonidos, los olores que se burlaban de su nariz. Su vista era demasiado perfecta. Nada era impercebible.

Su dolor estaba tan empapado de ira que apenas podía formar las palabras correctas. Fue como recuperar un idioma una vez conocido y olvidado por mucho tiempo para producirlo.

\- ¿Como pudiste? – susurró, su voz sonaba extraña y musical. Debería haber sonado traicionado, ronco y roto, como ella sentía. – ¿Incluso lo intentaste? – Tenía las manos apretadas en puños.

Podía ver con perfecta claridad su angustia, el ceño fruncido, las cejas juntas. Él sacudió la cabeza, susurrando:

\- Era demasiado tarde. Te habría matado solo por intentarlo.

Deseó poder escuchar sus pensamientos, pero su mente seguía siendo un misterio obstinado.

Los otros se habían deslizado silenciosamente en la habitación, pero su llegada no había pasado desapercibida a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Dónde está Sarah? – Preguntó, esta vez con enojada demanda. No la había escuchado y debería poder escucharla.

\- Con Billy. – dijo Edward, la voz aún tranquila.

Podía sentir a los demás detrás de ella, escuchar su tensión y se volvió.

Su cuerpo estaba agachado y bajo, un siseo gutural en su garganta.

Todo sobre la apariencia de Jasper gritaba amenaza. El tenue cruce de marcas que había visto antes eran ronchas salvajes y vívidas. Su postura podría parecer casual para un humano, pero su cabeza, recta y puntiaguda, estaba cerrada donde sentía peligro: a Bella.

El goteo de una calma que no quería se deslizó por su cuerpo.

\- ¡No! – Gruñó ella.

La cara de Jasper se sobresaltó con la sorpresa de que le devolvieran su don. Edward lo miró alarmado y luego Bella, con las manos tensas.

\- Te lo dije. – dijo Jasper, un susurro sorprendido en sus labios.

La respiración de Bella era fuerte y rápida. Ella entendió en el nivel más intelectual que no lo necesitaba para respirar, pero le informó a su mente y alivió algo de la ira y el dolor en su interior.

\- ¡No quería esto! – Dijo y se fue, la ventana abierta escapó y el suelo se puso de pie.

Ella no se detuvo. Ella simplemente corrió. La emoción corporal del movimiento, del aire, percibido en cada pieza de carne expuesta, la sobresaltó y la alarmó.

Cuando escuchó la voz de Edward, se alegró de detenerse. Se sentía como una niña sobreestimulada, lista para explotar con todo lo que no podía excluir.

Ella habría seguido corriendo si no supiera que él no se detendría en su persecución. Ahora, bien podría enfrentarse a él.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó – ¿Qué podrías decir?

\- Lo siento. Te amo. No podía, no podía dejarte morir. – Toda la emoción en su voz era tan evidente ahora. Antes había caído en la sordera del oído humano, pero su riqueza era flagrante en sus oídos ahora.

\- No quería esto. – susurró, tratando de no escuchar su nueva voz.

\- Lo sé – dijo con la misma suavidad – no podría…

\- ¡NO QUERÍA ESTO! – Chilló – ¡NO QUERÍAS ESTO!

\- Lo sé – dijo – ¿Realmente hubieras preferido que dejara a Sarah sin madre?

\- ¡ELLA QUEDÓ SIN MADRE! ¡MÍRAME!

Estaban uno frente al otro en la oscuridad de los árboles, su resina era una espesa corriente subterránea a tantos otros aromas. Extendió la mano y le acarició la mejilla.

\- Te veo. Ella tiene madre. Estás aquí.

Si su contacto había sido un shock desarmador antes, ahora era un voltaje sorprendente. Ella retrocedió, sin miedo, pero alarmada por cómo la hacía sentir...

Había tanto que asimilar, que era difícil mantenerse concentrado. Su enojo se desvanecía, y luchó para mantener sus hilos de pensamientos juntos. Era la última protección que tenía. No hubo mas dolor físico.

Nunca lo habría.

\- Sigues siendo la madre de Sarah.

Ella rió. Sonaba tan perfecto, incluso musical. Ella estaba incrédula:

\- Soy un vampiro, Edward. Ella es un lobo. No puedo... no puedo...

Y ella realmente no podía. La ira se estaba disipando demasiado rápido.

\- Cuando se convierta… - dijo, con la voz alta y agrietada – ¿qué ... qué haremos? – Su respiración era rápida de nuevo. Ella quería llorar. La sensación de tensión en sus ojos le dijo que sí, pero no llegó nada.

\- Pediremos ayuda a los lobos. – dijo suavemente.

\- No querrán ayudarnos. – dijo, tratando de descansar las manos sobre la corteza de un árbol, pero en su lugar sintió que se desmoronaba.

\- No – dijo él, acercándose a ella nuevamente, tomando su mano – querrán ayudar a Sarah.

\- Estás... cálido. – Ella jadeó, sintiendo su mano en la de ella.

\- Somos lo mismo. – dijo suavemente.

Se sentía como un animal salvaje, nerviosa e insegura de dónde concentrarse. Sus ojos captaban todo, estaban distraídos por todo. Era tan difícil... concentrarse, permanecer en el presente.

Esperó un momento, observándola, viéndola más tranquila que antes.

\- Bella – comenzó – necesitas cazar.

Su mano estaba en su garganta. La sensación allí había sido una comprensión tenue, pero ahora, ahora era un fuego ardiente.

\- Oh. – se las arregló, abriendo y cerrando la boca.

\- Ven. – dijo él y tiró de su mano, ambos rompieron a correr. Cuando se detuvieron, Bella pudo oler por qué.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – Susurró ella. Las imágenes de Sarah revoloteaban en su cabeza, oscuras y turbias, pero las recordó, tratando de aclararlas.

\- ¿Qué te apetece hacer? – Preguntó. Podía verla luchando por concentrarse – Bella – dijo – concéntrate. Esto ahora. Sarah más tarde.

Ella lo miró bruscamente.

\- ¿Puedes ... puedes oírme?

\- No – dijo, todavía susurrando – pero está lo suficientemente claro en tu cara.

Respiró hondo, reuniendo los sabores más sutiles en el aire.

\- Es una cuestión de sentir, no pensar. – dijo, levantando la barbilla hacia el olor acre.

Ella respondió sin palabras, agachándose, el aroma sordo y almizclado ofrecía un leve atractivo. El viento cambió y pudo sentir a Edward detenerse, repentinamente alerta y rígido a su izquierda. Cuando la brisa la alcanzó, ella entendió por qué.

La atracción de este aroma era inconfundible.

\- Bella – dijo Edward – ¡No…!

Pero ella se había ido, persiguiendo lo que le llamaba. Cuando finalmente la alcanzó, saltó y la miró, bloqueando el camino.

Cuando volvió a hablar, Bella se preguntó quién estaba gruñendo.

\- Bella. – dijo Edward, su voz una advertencia.

_Oh_, pensó, _yo estoy gruñendo_.

\- ¿Es eso…? – ella preguntó.

\- Sí, humanos. – dijo. – Lo siento. No me di cuenta…

\- Me tengo que ir. – siseó, conteniendo la respiración, girando, corriendo en otra dirección. Cuando sintió que era lo suficientemente seguro, inhaló nuevamente.

Edward se había detenido cerca, mirándola, con las cejas juntas en una profunda V.

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó, señalando en dirección a donde habían venido.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- No sé. – dijo – No puedo, necesito. – y soltó un suspiro, con la mano en la garganta.

Él asintió, señalando en la dirección que estaba oliendo, agachándose con ella.

Camuflado a los ojos humanos, pero claro en los suyos, el puma rondaba, buscando su propia presa bajo la pesada tela del bosque. Contra el viento de ella, no la olía ni la veía. Solo sintió sus dientes en el cuello, un pinchazo único y violento.

Cuando terminó, dejó caer su cuerpo con un golpe sorprendente. No se había dado cuenta de que lo había estado sosteniendo. El calor de su pelaje se sentía extraño cerca de sus pies. La sed aún vibrante en su garganta la inquietaba más.

Otro aroma mucho menos atractivo llegó a su nariz. Era débil pero distinguible de las otras emanaciones del bosque.

\- Ciervo. – dijo Edward suavemente, agachado con ella. Esta vez hubo dos, y Edward señaló la más grande para ella.

La piel del ciervo era dura pero solo algo que ella percibía, no una barrera real para sus dientes. Esta vez, su sed fue apagada a un rugido sordo. Se sentía casi llena, incluso floja.

\- ¿Suficiente? – Preguntó.

Ella asintió con el ceño fruncido y se miró a sí misma. Su vestido, ¿por qué llevaba un vestido? Estaba rasgado, cubierto de manchas de sangre, moho y tierra. Edward permaneció impecable con su camisa blanca.

\- ¿Cómo...? – Preguntó ella. Él sonrió, comenzando a desabotonarse la camisa.

\- Practica. – dijo.

Bella lo observó, entendiendo lo que estaba haciendo, pero sintiendo que las cosas más fuertes se agitaban. Eran familiares, pero también confusos, estos nuevos deseos. No había sentido las cosas con tanta fuerza. Cuando comenzó a pensar en besarlo, también lo hizo el toque de sus labios sobre los de él.

Las sensaciones eran apasionantes. Podía sentir todo, desde el toque individual de cada cabello en sus manos y la nueva suavidad de su boca. También podía escuchar sonidos de él, pero no fueron suficientes para apartar su atención, y fue solo cuando captó un _"¡Ow!"_ Distinto que se retiró. Él sonrió, sus manos aún alrededor de su cintura.

\- Cuidado. – dijo. – Eres realmente fuerte en este momento. Es tu turno de no lastimarme, ¿de acuerdo? – Él levantó su propia mano para quitarle el pelo de la cara, pero la transformación repentina en su rostro lo alarmó. – Está bien – trató de asegurarle. – eso es normal.

\- No. – dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza y retrocediendo. – ¿Qué pasa si…oh Dios, qué pasa si… qué pasa si lastimo a Sarah? – Tenía la mano en la boca, y se paseaba, luego se agachó. La presión apretada de su cuerpo no hizo nada para aliviar la ansiedad ansiosa en su interior.

Todo se sentía tan... grande. Ineludible. Abrumador.

Edward se agachó con ella.

\- No la lastimarás. Nunca. No lo harás.

\- No lo sabes. – susurró.

Nunca pensó que echaría de menos poder llorar, pero lo hizo ahora. Hubiera sido un lanzamiento.

\- Sí – dijo – porque te conozco. Y sé lo que es tener miedo de lastimar a alguien que amas.

\- No es lo mismo. – dijo.

\- No – estuvo de acuerdo – es más fácil. Eres su madre. – La atrajo hacia él y, al tocarlo, fue más fácil creerlo. – Ninguno de nosotros ha lastimado a Sarah.

\- Ella nunca sangró. – susurró Bella. – Nunca lo hemos probado.

\- No. – dijo. Quería decir que estaría bien, pero no lo sabía. Ofreció lo que pudo. – Creo que tu amor por ella es mayor que tu naturaleza, Bella. Nunca he visto a un vampiro recién nacido separarse de la cacería. O a uno maduro, tampoco. Si alguno de nosotros puede estar a salvo cerca de ella, eres tú.

Había tantos otros problemas que Bella podía anticipar, pero todo lo que quería, a pesar de toda su preocupación, era poner sus ojos en Sarah, para ver que estaba a salvo y bien.

\- Quiero verla. – dijo.

La mandíbula de Edward se apretó. Cuando les dijo a los demás lo que Sam había exigido, se horrorizaron. Sus temores habían sido grotescamente unificados. La vista de Alice, cegada por los lobos, no alivió la morbilidad que el resto imaginaba.

\- ¿Por cuanto tiempo? – Jasper había preguntado.

\- No lo sé. – había dicho Edward, pero no se imaginó que fuera lo suficientemente largo. No tolerarían un vampiro recién nacido no probado tan cerca de casa.

\- Bella. – dijo. – ¿Qué recuerdas? ¿Después del ataque?

\- No mucho. – dijo. – Tú allí. – Ella sacudió su cabeza. Estaba borroso de muchas maneras. Todo lo anterior era indistinto, pero eso es especialmente cierto.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro.

\- Tenía que hacer una promesa antes de que Sam me dejara llevarte. – dijo. Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

\- ¿Qué tipo de promesa?

\- Que podrías probar que estabas en control.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- No lo sé. – dijo. – Pero pronto, porque han dicho que intentarán matarte si piensan que eres un peligro… no es que permitamos que eso suceda.

Estaba sacudiendo la cabeza todavía, la frente arrugada por la confusión.

\- Pero el tratado…

\- El tratado solo cubre a aquellos que no toman la vida humana.

\- Y no lo he hecho.

\- No – dijo – no lo has hecho. Y quieren pruebas de que no lo harás.

La última pieza hizo clic.

\- Y tienen a Sarah. – susurró. Por eso estaba con Billy.

\- Tienen a Sarah. – dijo de nuevo. Él asintió, observando su paso, las manos en su cabello.

\- Sí. – dijo. Deseó tener otras palabras para darle.

\- No te dejaron llevarla.

\- No. – dijo. – Esa era la condición de Sam.

Tenía la intención de golpear el árbol delante de ella. No esperaba que se astillara a través de su tronco cuando su mano entró directamente, la parte superior del abeto se inclinó en un arco lento, cayendo al suelo con un estruendoso choque. Bella se puso de pie, sorprendida, hipnotizada, y luego horrorizada por el resultado.

Ella comenzó con la destrucción forjada por sus manos.

Lo que habrían sido lágrimas ahora era simplemente una tensión en sus ojos, su voz tenía demasiadas notas al mismo tiempo.

\- Tal vez está mejor allí con ellos. – dijo.

\- No. – dijo Edward, tomando su mano. – Creo en ti. Vayamos a casa y hagamos un plan.

Ella presionó su rostro contra su pecho, respirando su aroma. Solo eso fue relajante.

\- Ven. – susurró suavemente, pero no se movía a ninguna parte.

Se dio cuenta de que lo estaba sosteniendo y que él no podía moverse hasta que ella lo soltara. Esto la hizo reír.

\- Wow – dijo – esto va a tomar un tiempo para acostumbrarse.

\- Disfrútalo mientras dure. – murmuró, sonriendo. – Tienes aproximadamente un año antes de que estemos en igualdad de condiciones. – Entonces la sonrisa se ensanchó. – Hazme un favor. Lleva a Emmett una o dos peleas mientras puedas.

Ella se rio entre dientes.

\- Encantada. – Tantos sentimientos. Muy poderosos. Ella sacudió su cabeza.

\- Vamos. – dijo, y esta vez ella soltó su agarre y la siguió. – ¡Corre! – llamó de nuevo.

La golpeó, cómicamente, sonriendo ampliamente frente a la casa cuando ella lo conoció.

\- ¿Qué…? – ella preguntó, su cara burlona. Un olor repulsivo había salido de la casa con la apertura de la puerta.

Entonces Leah salió.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Pues ya es vampiro Bellita! Y ya nos quedan muy pocos caps para terminar esta historia… ¿qué les está pareciendo? En un rato más subiré el siguiente capítulo…**

**No olviden dejar un comentario.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	47. A Prueba

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). Yo solo me encargo de traducir y divertirme. La historia original fue bateada por chayasara.**

**I do not own the copyright. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the story is from FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). My only job is to translate and having fun. The beta of the original story is chayasara.**

"**Estoy feliz que la historia pueda ser disfrutada en otro idioma." - Flaming**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Eso es de lo que todos han estado hablando_, pensó Bella, tratando de no hacer una mueca ante el olor que provenía de Leah.

\- Leah. – dijo, repentinamente rígida, repentinamente preocupada de que pudiera ser un peligro para ella.

\- Está bien. – dijo Edward, tomando su mano. – Lo estás haciendo bien.

\- Lo siento, Bella. – dijo Leah. Su rostro estaba retorcido de angustia. – Fue mi culpa. Yo…

\- No. – dijo Edward, sacudiendo la cabeza. – Victoria nos engañó a todos. Si hubiéramos sabido…

\- Hice un movimiento estúpido. – dijo Leah. – Y has pagado el precio.

\- Gracias por tus disculpas – dijo Bella – pero creo que Edward tiene razón.

No mejoraba nada de eso, pero no quería que Leah sufriera cuando no había remedio, al menos, ninguno deseable. Contuvo el escalofrío al que quería dar rienda suelta.

Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper se habían unido a ellos afuera. Bella se dio cuenta de que se habían colocado casualmente alrededor de Leah, como si necesitaran protegerla.

Edward respondió la pregunta silenciosa de Jasper.

\- Sí – le murmuró – notablemente bien.

Bella estaba molesta por la forma en que conversaban sobre ella, pero la apartó, enfocándose en su preocupación más importante.

\- ¿Has visto a Sarah? – le preguntó a Leah. – ¿Se encuentra ella bien?

\- Ella está bien – Leah exhaló. – Billy la está cuidando. Él... él está aguantando. – terminó. Hizo una pausa y miró a Bella. – ¿Y tú? – ella preguntó. – Pareces... tú misma. – dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño un poco. – Esperaba que fueras... – Ella se encogió de hombros, sin saber cómo decirlo.

\- ¿Loca sedienta de sangre? – Bella ofreció, cejas arriba.

\- Algo así. – dijo Leah, sonriendo con inquietud.

Su mirada atrapó a Bella, y Bella la observó pararse rígidamente. Leah estaba nerviosa y Bella no la culpaba.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para probarme a mí misma? – preguntó ella, pensando en lo que Edward le había dicho.

Leah abrió la boca, pero Edward habló en su lugar.

\- Ninguna. – dijo. – Esta es la primera prueba, que ya has pasado. – Él le apretó la mano.

_¿La primera prueba?_

\- ¿Y la siguiente? – Bella preguntó.

\- Vamos a ver a Billy. – respondió Leah.

\- ¿Cuando? – Ella necesitaba tiempo. _Si pudieran darle algo de tiempo..._

\- No puedes hablar en serio. – dijo Edward.

La mirada de Bella se había desviado, pero ahora volvió a Leah.

\- ¿Cuando? – Bella preguntó de nuevo.

Leah parecía miserable.

\- Ella nos llevaré. – dijo Edward suavemente.

\- ¿Ahora? – Bella preguntó, incrédula.

Leah simplemente asintió.

\- Vamos entonces. – dijo Edward y tomó su otra mano, sosteniendo su mirada. – Puedes hacer esto, Bella.

Leah había caminado hacia la cubierta de los árboles para moverse, y Bella y Edward la siguieron cuando ella emergió. Corrieron hacia el oeste, deteniéndose justo antes de la línea fronteriza en un camino forestal áspero, transitable en automóvil, pero a penas. Sam, en su forma peluda y negra, esperó, de pie, con los pelos de punta.

\- ¿Cuál es la prueba? – Edward preguntó, sin preámbulos.

La respuesta de Sam debe haber sido enigmática porque Edward frunció el ceño y luego asintió, levantando la barbilla en la dirección en la que iban a ir.

Bella se sorprendió al verlos acercarse a la reserva, a signos de civilización a lo largo del camino. Mientras corrían, ella podía oler cosas que apelaban demasiado por su propio bien. Tenía la boca húmeda de veneno y se encontró tragando varias veces. _Concéntrate_, se dijo a sí misma. _Solo concéntrate en pasar esta prueba_. Los olores embriagadores y distractores se mantuvieron constantes, fragmentos que la molestaron en el aire que flotaba junto a ella. Sin embargo, pronto se fortalecieron y el enfoque de Bella se tambaleó. Era como tratar de equilibrarse en una tabla cada vez más delgada.

A medida que se acercaban a un espeso grupo de árboles y arbustos, la fuente de los olores tentadores se hizo cada vez más clara. Ante ellos, se sentaron Billy y Sarah.

Bella ahogó un grito, hundiendo sus manos en sus muslos.

Edward habló en voz baja.

\- Puedes hacer esto, Bella, pero necesitas concentrarte.

Ella asintió, haciendo una mueca, mirando y tratando de concentrarse en Sarah.

Estaba en los brazos de Seth, balbuceando para sí misma, muy atrás de una línea de lobos silenciosos. Sin embargo, cuando vio a su madre, comenzó a llorar, balanceándose en sus brazos, tratando de llegar a Bella.

La quemadura sorda en la garganta de Bella se encendió y rugió. Se concentró en poder ver solo a Sarah. La mano de Edward en la suya ayudó.

\- Oh, Bella. – dijo Billy, con la voz quebrada. – Lo siento mucho.

\- Lo sé. – dijo ella. – Yo también. – Sin siquiera pensarlo, contuvo el aliento y caminó hacia él, queriendo abrazarlo.

Un gruñido bajo y una amenazante forma marrón la detuvieron.

\- Está bien. – dijo Billy y abrió los brazos. Ella avanzó lentamente y lo abrazó con mucho cuidado, muy gentilmente.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo Sarah? – preguntó ella, retrocediendo.

\- Bien. – dijo, secándose los ojos. Su voz temblaba.

\- ¿Y tú? – preguntó ella, pensando en lo horrible que debió haber sido para él, tener que cuidar más que a sí mismo cuando estaba tan afligido.

Intentaba sonreír, responder.

\- Oh, he estado aguantando. Leah y Seth también han estado ayudando.

Bella asintió, mirándolos.

\- Gracias. – dijo ella. Ellos asintieron de vuelta.

\- Espero – dijo Billy – que esto funcione. Si no, bueno... – No terminó la declaración, pero sacó un pequeño cuchillo que tenía en la mano y se abrió la palma de la mano.

Edward jadeó. Billy había mantenido sus pensamientos tan concentrados que Edward no lo había visto venir.

Bella respiró hondo, al ver su movimiento, simultáneamente preocupada de que él se lastimara o que ella lo hiciera.

Pero nada pasó.

Ella se puso de pie, tensa y preocupada, viendo su sangre exudarse de su mano. La preocupación muy humana por su salud se afirmó. Fue un corte profundo. Debe haber estado tan ansioso que no lo sintió. Probablemente pensó que no viviría para tener que preocuparse por eso, se dio cuenta Bella.

Todos los demás miraban nerviosos, incluido Edward.

Bella soltó un suspiro exasperado y luego arrancó una tira de su vestido, que ya no podía salvar, y se la envolvió alrededor de la mano.

\- No te tomé por el tipo dramático, Billy. – dijo y luego inhaló.

Le ardía en la garganta, el olor era intoxicante. Sin embargo, el deseo de abrazar a Sarah seguía siendo primordial.

\- ¿Ya está? – preguntó, sorprendida por lo firme que sonaba su voz. Ella no se sentía tan controlada. Ella estaba aguantando, pero a penas. Al menos, se sentía así.

\- No. – llamó la voz de Sam, inesperadamente.

Él se movió, viéndola a salvo con Billy, y pasó junto a los lobos, tomando a Sarah de Seth. Con un alfiler, pinchó el dedo de Sarah, exprimiendo una gota de sangre, y la llevó a menos de tres metros de Bella.

Bella estaba lívida. Sarah estaba llorando, abriendo y cerrando su mano, y Sam no estaba haciendo nada para consolarla.

Bella pasó el hedor de los lobos, tratando de no hacer una mueca como lo hizo, y tomó a Sarah de él tan gentilmente como su ira le permitía. La sangre de Sarah se registró en su mente, pero más que nada, su dulce aroma a bebé flotó sobre la nariz de Bella, y todos los recuerdos humanos turbios se recordaron de inmediato. Ella era de ella. Herirla estaba tan lejos de su mente como lo habría estado cuando era humana.

\- Idiota. – murmuró a Sam y caminó lentamente hacia Edward, besando el dedo de Sarah. – Ouchy – le dijo. – ¿Un beso de mamá lo hará mejor? – Sarah se rió de alegría, luego suspiró en los brazos de su madre, olvidando el pequeño dolor.

Edward estaba tratando de parecer lo más calmado posible, pero el alivio y la incredulidad en su rostro estaban más allá del disfraz.

\- Vamos. – dijo Bella.

Edward asintió con la cabeza, asombrado sin palabras, tropezando con un.

\- Probablemente deberíamos conseguir el auto para Sarah. – agregó. Se volvió de repente, mirando a Leah. – Gracias. – dijo sorprendido. – Ella lo traerá más tarde. – le explicó a Bella.

Bella asintió, tratando de contener su vértigo, pero recordando a Billy, le dijo a Sarah:

\- Digamos adiós al abuelo.

Sin embargo, cuando se volvió hacia Billy, su rostro se transformó. Las lágrimas corrían por él.

Él pensó que esto era adiós. Siempre.

Y Bella se dio cuenta de repente, también, que algún día habría un último adiós.

Simplemente no ahora sino pronto.

\- ¿Qué le dirán a Charlie? – preguntó, tragando saliva. – ¿Sobre cómo murieron todos ustedes?

Y entonces Bella recordó lo que Victoria había dicho. Mirando a Billy, no pudo decirle. No podía pensar en lo que tendrían que decirle a Charlie. Ella, Edward y Sarah tendrían que desaparecer. ¿De qué otra manera se explicaría su transformación?

\- No es un adiós para siempre. – dijo suavemente. – Solo... solo por ahora. No lo sé. – agregó. – No hemos tenido tiempo... para hablar todavía.

Él asintió lentamente, solemnemente, inclinándose para besar a Sarah y tocar la mano de Bella.

\- Me alegra que sigas siendo tú, Bella. Eres una madre increíble. No lo olvides. Y... no olvides que es la hija de Jacob. – Miró a Edward, no cruelmente, pero con la firmeza que lo caracterizaba.

\- No lo haré. – dijo Bella. – Y te veremos de nuevo antes de irnos. – Ella frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que Billy necesitaría ser conducido para verlos. No podrían ir con él.

No podría ir a casa de Sue otra vez.

Y Charlie se estaba mudando allí.

Inhaló profundamente, sintiendo el aroma de Sarah infundir sus pulmones. También fue relajante. Sin embargo, los muchos dolores permanecieron, y ella sintió que su rostro se arrugaba, tratando de alejarlos.

Se despidieron, se fueron a casa, Sarah se acunó cuidadosamente en sus brazos. Edward se había ofrecido a abrazarla, pero Bella no había querido separarse de ella.

El resto de los Cullen estaban abiertamente aliviados y alegres al regresar. Esme finalmente había convencido a Bella de renunciar a Sarah por unos minutos para que al menos pudiera cambiarse de ropa.

Ella sonrió, escuchando el suspiro exasperado de Alice cuando bajó las escaleras con su propia ropa: jeans y una camisa.

\- Bueno – dijo Alice – algunas cosas claramente no han cambiado en ti. – Dio un pequeño y amigable giro de ojos.

Bella le dio un golpe amistoso a cambio.

\- Ow – dijo Alice, frotándose el brazo.

\- Oh – dijo Bella, preocupada. – ¡Lo siento!

\- ¡Te tengo! – Alice se rio entre dientes.

La risa de Emmett retumbó desde la sala de estar.

\- No lo sé, Alice. No estoy seguro de que sea un verdadero vampiro. Quiero decir, de verdad. – agregó, y se unió a ellos.

Edward intervino, viendo la mirada ceñuda de Bella.

\- Creo – dijo suavemente, tomando su mano – podría ser hora de desenvolver un regalo de bodas.

\- ¿Qué? – Bella preguntó, todavía molesta con Emmett, mirándolo.

\- Ven. – dijo Edward.

\- Pero Sarah…

\- Creo que tenemos suficientes cuidadores dispuestos presentes. – Él sonrió. – Además, es casi la hora de acostarse, y sospecho que querrá amamantar. Sería mejor dejar que otra persona maneje la rutina de acostarse durante unos días.

Bella suspiró, mirando su camisa, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Ella estará bien. – murmuró Edward. – Ahora está muy feliz. Nos conoce a todos. Vamos, te mereces algo ligero después de todo hoy.

\- Está bien. – dijo Bella de mala gana.

Se sorprendió cuando Edward la sacó afuera.

\- Confía en mí. – dijo.

Caminaron, sin prisa, por un camino que Bella no había notado antes. Ahora estaba claro para sus agudos ojos, y se preguntó a dónde conducía.

Esto pronto fue respondido por la vista de una pequeña cabaña cuyas luces brillaban de manera atractiva en el crepúsculo del bosque.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó ella, mirándolo, frotando sus dedos sobre los de él. El cambio de temperatura era una sorpresa constante cada vez que se tocaban.

\- Es nuestro – dijo – un regalo de bodas de la familia.

\- ¿Nos dieron una casa? – Preguntó incrédula.

\- Solo una cabaña. – agregó en voz baja.

No se sorprendió cuando él la levantó para llevarla al umbral. Había visto sus manos moverse, pero sonrió, permitiéndose disfrutar de la sensación de su toque. Fue vibrante.

\- ¡Tiene todas nuestras cosas! – Ella exclamo. – ¿Cuando…?

\- Cuando estábamos lejos. – respondió en voz baja, guiándola a través de ella. – La habitación de Sarah está aquí. – agregó suavemente. – Y nuestra habitación.

Ella lo miró. Centrado había una cama grande.

\- Los vampiros – dijo – no necesitan dormir.

\- No – dijo – pero los humanos sí. Fue planeado para un humano. – dijo, pasando la mano por su mejilla. Ella no se sonrojó, no pudo. Pero lo habría hecho si fuera posible.

\- Ya no hay humanos aquí. – murmuró.

\- No. – dijo, besando su mandíbula. – Pero puedo pensar en otras cosas que podemos hacer con él.

\- ¿Puedes? – ella preguntó juguetonamente.

No hubo más explicaciones después de eso, pero él le mostró de la manera más exquisita, algunas de las posibilidades que tal espacio les ofrecía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aiñ que bonito capítulo! Aunque siento que los lobos se pasaron jajaja pero al final todo terminó bien jejeje**

**Disculpen que haya actualizado hasta esta hora, pero tocó hacer algunas cosas en casa n.n la siguiente historia en actualizar será Por esa boca n.n**

**Ya nos quedan apenas 4 caps.**

**No olviden dejar un comentario.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	48. Explicaciones

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). Yo solo me encargo de traducir y divertirme. La historia original fue bateada por chayasara.**

**I do not own the copyright. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the story is from FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). My only job is to translate and having fun. The beta of the original story is chayasara.**

"**Estoy feliz que la historia pueda ser disfrutada en otro idioma." - Flaming**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- No esperaba esto. – dijo suavemente, pasando los dedos sobre su brazo, disfrutando de la sensación de su temperatura mutua.

\- ¿Qué exactamente? – Edward preguntó, moviéndose, continuando su patrón de dedos sobre su espalda.

\- Quererte, de la misma manera que lo hice antes.

\- No puedo decir que estoy decepcionado. – Se rio entre dientes.

Ella levantó las cejas y sonrió. Ella también se habría sonrojado, si hubiera podido.

Un poco más tarde, ella preguntó:

\- ¿Cómo se detienen los vampiros? ¿No pasan todo su tiempo haciendo esto?

Edward le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Algunos no lo hacen, no por mucho tiempo. – Él sonrió más ampliamente, recordando. – Rose y Emmett fueron los peores. Creo que pasaron diez años antes de que pudiéramos estar cerca de ellos.

\- ¿Diez años?

\- Mmm-hmm – dijo, inclinándose para besarla – pero, para ser justos, no tenían un hijo que criar.

El estómago de Bella se sacudió. Había mantenido sus preocupaciones sobre eso a raya durante la noche. Sin embargo, su rostro seguía siendo un libro abierto para Edward, sonrojado o no.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó, deteniendo el movimiento de su mano. Ella suspiró.

\- Estoy tratando de descubrir cómo seremos sus padres, al menos para el mundo humano. – dijo. – En unos años, nos veremos demasiado jóvenes para ser sus padres, adoptivos, ¿o no?

Aquí, Edward la atrajo más cerca.

\- Te sorprendería lo que la gente creerá si lo presentas de la manera correcta. Podemos decir que es tu sobrina huérfana.

\- Tal vez – dijo Bella – pero ¿cómo explicaremos la importancia de mantener ese secreto?

\- Con cuidado. – dijo. – Y si lo hace más fácil, puede ser simplemente lo que le decimos hasta que sea mayor.

La punzada de tristeza la tomó inconsciente. Fue muy entusiasta.

\- No lo sé. – dijo. Parecía una condena mentirle a Sarah.

Él sonrió disculpándose. Esto no era lo que habían planeado o esperado.

\- Todavía tenemos tiempo. – dijo en voz baja.

\- Para eso, sí – dijo – pero para Charlie, no. Estará en casa hoy. – Todavía deseaba poder llorar. Tenía los ojos gruesos, pero no había lágrimas. – Necesitará que le digan algo. Pronto.

No había consuelo para ofrecerle, excepto la de sus brazos.

\- Hablemos con los demás hoy. – Bella asintió con la cabeza.

\- Primero, sin embargo, vamos a ver a Sarah.

\- Suena bien. – estuvo de acuerdo Edward, de pie, levantándola. Luego sonrió ampliamente. – ¿Quieres correr conmigo?

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa a él.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que puedes vencerme?

Él respondió honestamente.

\- No tengo idea, pero estoy listo para descubrirlo.

Ganó fácilmente, y Bella hizo una mueca fingida, pero por lo demás lo tomó con calma, alegrando a Sarah de los brazos de Esme.

\- ¿Qué, terminaron ya? – Llamó Emmett, de pie en la sala de estar. Su expresión era incrédula.

Edward rodó los ojos en dirección a su hermano, pero Bella miró hacia otro lado, incómodo con la insinuación. Emmett se acercó a ella y le pellizcó el brazo.

\- Sí, se siente como un vampiro, parece un vampiro. – Luego alzó una ceja a Edward significativamente. – ¿Seguro que es una recién nacida?

Las cejas de Edward se levantaron. Mientras miraba a Bella, extendió los brazos hacia Sarah, que miraba a su madre, inseguro de la expresión de enojo en su rostro.

Con notable cuidado y ternura por un recién nacido, Bella le entregó a Sarah a Edward.

\- Emmett – dijo ella, su voz peligrosamente suave – ¿puedo hablar contigo afuera?

\- Claro – dijo arrastrando las palabras – también podemos practicar nuestro ballet – pero la siguió, pretendiendo bostezar dramáticamente.

Cuando llegaron a la gravilla del camino de entrada, ella le tendió los brazos, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, y él la miró con curiosidad, pero mordió el anzuelo.

Tan pronto como estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, ella lo hizo girar, su brazo le retorció la espalda.

Podía escuchar a Jasper riéndose por dentro.

\- ¿Suficiente vampiro para ti? – ella siseó.

\- Lo suficientemente astuto. – admitió Emmett. – Todavía no estoy seguro si eres un verdadero vampiro.

Ella usó parte de su fuerza para estirar su brazo más allá de su capacidad natural, y Emmett emitió un sonido que parecía ser el equivalente gruñido de 'tío'.

\- Bien – escupió Bella – porque si alguna vez vuelves a hacer bromas inapropiadas sobre mi hija, te arrancaré el brazo. ¿Estamos claros?

\- Bien. – murmuró.

\- Lo digo en serio, Emmett, muy en serio. – gruñó ella.

\- Si me sueltas el brazo, lo juro con el meñique – dijo, con una sonrisa a medio formar en su rostro – y lo digo en serio. – agregó.

Ella lo hizo, y él la miró con las manos en las caderas.

\- Eso significa mucho para ti, ¿eh?

\- Sí. – dijo con los dientes apretados.

Él asintió con la cabeza hacia ella, pero su boca se torció ligeramente como si no estuviera completamente convencido de lo que ella era. Se volvió hacia la casa, comenzando a subir las escaleras, cuando escuchó a Alice decir:

\- Esme debería responder cuando él llame. – El teléfono sonó, su chirrido eléctrico agudo en los oídos de Bella.

Hubo un momento incómodo de espera cuando Esme levantó el auricular.

\- Oh, Charlie, has vuelto. ¿Cómo estuvo? Maravilloso... Todo está bien aquí... No, no están aquí, lo siento. Solo salí un poco... Por supuesto, yo la llamaré cuando regresen... No, no estoy segura de por qué no contesta... Está bien, hablamos más tarde. Adiós.

Edward estaba al lado de Bella, con una mano sujetando a Sarah con seguridad, la otra alrededor de su cintura.

\- ¿Quieres hablar con él? ¿Una última vez?

La cara de Bella se arrugó.

\- Él escuchará. – susurró – No voy a sonar bien.

\- No importa. – dijo Edward – ¿Tú quieres?

Ella asintió.

\- Está bien. – dijo – ¿Más tarde hoy?

La familia se había reunido, y Bella no era la única cara arrugada por la emoción.

\- ¿Quieres que arregle algo? – Jasper le preguntó a Edward en voz baja – ¿Una escena de accidente?

Edward sacudió la cabeza, no queriendo hacer esto frente a Bella, no ahora.

La casa quedó en silencio a su alrededor, el único sonido de Sarah mientras miraba a su familia tan inusualmente quieta.

Fue el crujido distante de los neumáticos en el borde de la unidad de disco lo que hizo que volvieran su atención hacia afuera.

\- Leah. – dijo Edward, mirando la cara de Alice retorcerse de consternación. – Ella solo está devolviendo el auto. – agregó.

Leah, sin embargo, no estaba simplemente allí para hacer eso. Su ritmo cardíaco nervioso latía por encima del zumbido del motor del automóvil. Cuando se detuvo en la casa, fue un golpe rápido e irregular.

Edward estaba perplejo por sus pensamientos, que eran una mezcla extraña y concentrada de los rostros de Sarah y Charlie. Ella le estaba ocultando algo, pero qué, él no estaba seguro.

\- Hola. – dijo un poco sin aliento, moviendo su peso con ansiedad, y luego arrojándole las llaves a Bella, quien las atrapó fácilmente, con una sola mano.

\- Hola, tú. – respondió Bella. – ¿Qué pasa? – Edward respiró hondo, pero no dijo nada. – ¿Qué? – Preguntó Bella al escucharlo.

Leah respondió más insatisfactoriamente exhalando ruidosamente. Miró a Edward, cuya cara tensa le dijo que debería compartir esto ella misma.

\- Yo, um… – comenzó, aclarándose la garganta – Hablé con Sam. – Bella no dijo nada, todavía esperaba. – Y pedí permiso para contarle a tu papá lo que somos. – Las cejas de Bella se alarmaron. – En realidad se lo mostré. – aclaró.

Todos lo miraron. Bella estaba abriendo la boca para decir algo, pero Leah se apresuró.

\- Se lo tomó muy bien... después de sentarse unos minutos.

\- ¿Él está bien?

\- Está bien. – dijo Leah.

Bella exhaló. Tiene sentido. Le salvó enterarse solo, viviendo con Leah y Seth.

\- Sé que eventualmente tendrás que irte – dijo Leah – pero pensé que podrías quedarte, si... bueno, si entendiera que el mundo no era exactamente como lo imaginaba.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? – Preguntó Bella, el horror se cuajó en su sección media. Si ella se lo hubiera dicho, lo pondría en peligro...

\- No le dije nada sobre ti – dijo, su mirada abarcaba a todos los Cullen. – Pero dije que tú – y miró a Bella – eran... diferentes. Y que él realmente no quizo hace ninguna pregunta al respecto. De todos modos – ella dijo – estaba algo preocupado después de eso y tenía muchas preguntas que no podía responder sin romper el tratado. Le dije que sería mejor si no preguntaba. – ella terminó un poco cojo. Bella exhaló un suspiro de alivio. – Entonces, – dijo Leah, aclarándose la garganta más fuerte que antes – él está, um… está en camino aquí ahora mismo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Él qué? – La voz de Bella se sintió como explotada en su pecho. A su alrededor, otras voces se alzaron en recriminaciones fuertes.

\- ¿Lo traerás aquí con Bella siendo una neófita? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que hiciste? – Comenzó Edward.

\- Ella estará bien – mdijo Leah – si puede manejar lo que Sam le arrojó, entonces puede manejar a Charlie.

\- ¿Y si no lo hace? – Edward la retó. – ¿Has pensado en las implicaciones de eso?

\- Ella estará bien. – dijo Leah de nuevo. Hizo un gesto hacia Sarah en sus brazos. – Quiero decir, mírala. Con Billy, con Sarah...

\- Todos son Quileutes. – gruñó Edward.

\- No somos tan diferentes. – dijo Leah.

Rose resopló burlonamente, luego se pellizcó la nariz como ilustración. Sin embargo, Alice era todo un asunto.

\- Tú – le dijo a Leah – tienes que irte, para que yo pueda ver lo que está sucediendo.

\- De ninguna manera. – dijo Leah y sacudió la cabeza. – Le dije que estaría aquí. Necesita el apoyo moral.

Alice apretó los dientes, pero miró a Bella por su pista.

\- Bien. – dijo Bella, con la cara torcida por la preocupación.

Todos podían ver que no era así.

\- Vamos, entonces – Alice le dijo a Bella – vamos a conseguirte algunos lentes de contactos.

Todos desaparecieron en sus diversas guaridas de la casa mientras Bella jugueteaba con los contactos.

\- No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo se quedarán – dijo Alice – pero tendrás que reemplazarlos cada pocas horas, ¿de acuerdo? – Le dijo a Bella, que los estaba parpadeando, cada rasguño microscópico era una distracción. – Sería bueno si estuvieras abrazando a Sarah también. – agregó. – Solo recuerda no moverte demasiado rápido, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Está bien. – dijo Bella, preguntándose si se había estado moviendo demasiado rápido.

\- No lo haces cuando sostienes a Sarah. – dijo Edward suavemente, acercándose a ella.

Sin embargo, Sarah había estado retenida la mayor parte de la mañana y se quejaba de que la dejaran con sus juguetes.

\- Estarás bien. – dijo Edward, esperando que tuviera razón.

Fue en este punto cuando escucharon otro juego de llantas que bajaban por el camino de entrada. Carlisle apareció junto a la puerta principal junto con Esme.

\- ¿Listos? – los llamó.

\- Como siempre… lo estaré. – murmuró Bella. Cuando sonó el timbre, cerró los ojos, una oración silenciosa en sus labios.

Entonces Carlisle abrió la puerta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Chan, chan, chan! En seguida les subiré el siguiente cap jajaja este se los debo del sábado jejejeje**

**No olviden dejar un comentario.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	49. Familia

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). Yo solo me encargo de traducir y divertirme. La historia original fue bateada por chayasara.**

**I do not own the copyright. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the story is from FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). My only job is to translate and having fun. The beta of the original story is chayasara.**

"**Estoy feliz que la historia pueda ser disfrutada en otro idioma." - Flaming**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Entonces – explicó la joven abogada, sus ojos se posaron demasiado en Edward – una vez que se firmó la documentación, la adopción es legal.

\- Bien. – dijo Edward, sonriendo a la letra clara y firmando su nombre. Miró a Bella y le apretó la mano. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Sarah seguía felizmente ocupada junto a ellos en el suelo, arrugando el papel que había encontrado en la papelera de reciclaje entre sus pequeñas manos. De vez en cuando, los miraba desde este deleite textural, devolviéndoles sus sonrisas ahora dentadas.

\- Y aquí – dijo la abogada suavemente, señalando a otras páginas para que las inicializaran. Al juntar la media pulgada de papeles, dijo – Felicitaciones. Es oficial. – Recortando el paquete, se pegó en una esquina azul de la pila. – Lo archivaré hoy en la corte. ¿Están haciendo algo para celebrar?"

\- Sí. – dijo Bella suavemente. – Ir a la boda del abuelo mañana.

\- Oh, hermoso. – La mujer sonrió cortésmente, pero con poco interés genuino. Seguía prestando demasiada atención a Edward.

Edward pareció no darse cuenta, sus ojos en Bella cuando ella levantó a Sarah, quien se rió cuando Bella le hizo cosquillas.

Caminaron hacia su coche lentamente, como siempre, cuidando su aparición en público. Su pequeña familia dibujaba ojos por todas partes, la visión de ellos era tan sorprendente. No ayudó que fueran jóvenes y con un niño. La gente naturalmente se detuvo y sonrió y luego se preguntó.

\- ¿A casa? – Preguntó Edward, tomando a Sarah y balanceándola de lado a lado mientras ella chillaba de alegría

Bella asintió, su sonrisa encantada de un tipo diferente. Era difícil no deleitarse con la posibilidad de pasar tiempo a solas con su esposo. Esme le había pedido a Sarah que paseara más tarde.

Mientras se acercaban a la casa, Edward murmuró:

\- Charlie y Sue están de visita.

\- ¿Puedes dejarme salir aquí? – Bella preguntó, levantando la barbilla hacia los árboles que bordeaban el camino.

Edward respondió al detenerse. Bella salió con cuidado, consciente de los ojos de Sarah sobre ella. Se habían comportado como lo harían los padres humanos frente a su hija. Era un hábito construido por etapas, y si bien ella podría no ser consciente de sus diferencias en el presente, no había señal que marcara cuándo lo haría, incluso con el don de Edward.

La búsqueda de Bella fue rápida y eficiente, así como misericordiosamente ordenada. Había tomado práctica, pero estaba tan impecable como Edward cuando lo necesitaba.

Su corto viaje se reanudó, y pronto estuvieron en la casa, Charlie los saludó mientras entraban por la puerta principal. Vestido con su chaqueta de traje, su abrazo fue incómodo.

\- Hola, niño. – dijo Charlie a Bella. Había dejado de reaccionar físicamente a su forma cambiada, pero ella podía decir que su temperatura todavía lo sacudía.

La había mirado la primera vez que la había visto después del cambio, con los ojos muy abiertos, la mandíbula moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo en incomprensión, pero luego la jaló en un torpe abrazo, murmurando:

\- Dios, no te conviertes en un perro gigante también, ¿y tú?

Ella no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

\- No, papá. – El grosor familiar en sus ojos había estado allí. Había pensado en Jacob y había deseado que Charlie supiera lo que había sido.

\- Todo oficial ahora, ¿eh? – Charlie preguntó, acercándola al presente. Estaba mirando a Sarah en los brazos de Edward.

\- Sí – respondió Edward, sonriendo – Soy oficialmente tu papá, pequeña señorita Black. – y plantó un suave beso en la cabeza de Sarah. Ella palmeó sus manos, invitando a más de su actividad favorita: cosquillas.

\- ¿Alice está preocupada por los planes de última hora? – Bella preguntó, mirando alrededor de la sala de estar en las franjas de tela allí. Había sido algo, verla insinuarse en los planes de boda de Charlie y Sue.

\- Ella lo hace bien. – murmuró Charlie, resignado.

\- Yo – protestó Alice, bajando las escaleras – no te preocupes. Me las arreglo, bueno, también, muchas gracias. – Metió un alfiler en algún lugar invisible en la chaqueta de Charlie. – El rojo. – Ella lo ayudó a deslizarse.

\- Gracias, Alice. – dijo Charlie suavemente.

Ella respondió con una sonrisa de complicidad, señalando a Sue hacia las escaleras para ayudarla con las últimas modificaciones a su vestido de novia. El atuendo era completamente de la elección de Sue, y Bella no había dejado de admirar la fortaleza que Sue obviamente poseía al poder desviar a una determinada Alice Cullen. Con buena gracia, Sue había aceptado la oferta de Alice de alterar el vestido según las especificaciones de Sue.

\- La casa se ve completamente diferente. – dijo Charlie. – ¿Ya viste todo?

Bella sacudió la cabeza. Ella quería ser sorprendida. Sería su última sorpresa allí, y luego sería entregado a los nuevos propietarios en las siguientes semanas. Las cosas de Charlie ya estaban en casa de Sue.

\- Todo parece listo para mañana. – murmuró Edward, dejando que Sarah se arrastrara hacia su surtido favorito de juguetes. Le gustaba jugar con las herramientas de la chimenea, golpearlas, escucharlas golpear juntas en su puesto.

Los tres estaban sentados en la sala de estar en este punto, viendo a Sarah jugar. Charlie frunció el ceño un poco al ver su elección actual de juguete.

\- Esas lastimarán sus dedos, ya sabes, si se caen. – murmuró. Se inclinó para recogerla.

Bella sonrió de lado. Como si hubieran dejado que le pasara algo a Sarah. Los verían caer y los harían retroceder antes de que Charlie se diera cuenta, pero ella ocultó su sonrisa y asintió, intentando redirigir a Sarah a algo menos preocupante para Charlie. Parecía contenta de picar un poco la corteza de la leña.

Era fácil simplemente estar juntos. El alivio inesperado que las acciones de Leah les había dado fue una felicidad que nunca había esperado. Si bien Sam había dejado muy claro que los Cullen todavía no eran bienvenidos en la reserva, Forks seguía siendo un punto medio tranquilo. Charlie la visitó allí o aquí en la casa, a veces con Sue. Parecía más fácil, con Alice, que encantaba a todos. Sin embargo, Sarah era el pegamento definitivo. Su vida los deleitó a todos. Fue Esme quien sugirió que la cena familiar semanal podría organizarse fácilmente allí, lo que quitaría la cocina de las manos de Sue. El primero había comenzado torpemente, pero entre Emmett haciendo apuestas amistosas en el juego y Sue y Esme conversando sobre niños, se había convertido en una facilidad que crecía con cada repetición. Leah y Seth habían acordado calladamente dejar en paz las bromas sobre los olores de la suegra.

\- ¿Estás registrada para las clases este otoño? – Charlie preguntó, mirando a Bella. No preguntó por Edward. Parecía reunirse sin ninguna ayuda, que Edward era mayor de lo que se presentaba. Nadie había corregido esta presunción.

Bella asintió, emocionada. Estaba tomando tres cursos diferentes, ninguno de los cuales la llevaría a un grado, pero todos los cuales le interesaban, en literatura. Eran suficientes para mantener su mente activa, pero aun así dejaban mucho tiempo para Sarah... y Edward. Ella sonrió a su esposo, quien le devolvió la expresión, sus dedos rozando los de ella.

Mientras que Charlie no había hecho muchas preguntas sobre Bella y su extraña transformación, él había preguntado sobre Sarah. Esos habían sido más difíciles de responder.

\- No lo sé, papá – Bella había susurrado la primera vez – pero probablemente sí.

\- ¿Sabías – continuó – cuando tú y Jacob...?

\- Si. – Estaba contenta de no poder sonrojarse más.

Soltó un suspiro largo y casi silbante, luego preguntó:

\- ¿Sabía que...? – Y miró alrededor de la casa, señalando a los invisibles Cullen – ¿sobre ellos? ¿Antes de...? – Ella asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿No pudiste decirle a nadie?

\- No. – había dicho ella. – No sin ponerlos en peligro.

\- ¿De qué? – preguntó, con las cejas juntas.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

\- Necesito saber. – se quejó, de pie, con las manos en las caderas.

Bella había visto que había estado intentando contener su ira por ser tan fácilmente engañado por sus propias creencias.

\- Papá – dijo muy suavemente – ¿no puedes simplemente... aceptar que estoy bien? ¿Que todo está bien?

\- No lo es, ¿verdad? – siseó de vuelta. – Te pareces a ti. Suenas como tú. Más o menos. No... te sientes como tú. Y no puedes decir nada... ¿y se supone que debo aceptar esto? – Miró alrededor de la casa, indicando un significado más amplio para la palabra.

\- Estoy feliz, papá. Sarah está bien. ¿No es suficiente?

\- Pero necesitas irte. Eso es lo que dijo Leah. ¿Verdad?

\- No por un tiempo. No si puedes manejar... esto. No, no lo hacemos.

No había querido que se fueran, a pesar de su mirada disgustada, pero le había llevado un tiempo pensar en ello, pasear por su sala de estar, observar a Sarah, sentir su corazón crujir.

Charlie había llamado a Billy después, enojado como un hedor, preguntándole por qué demonios no le había contado sobre sus futuros hijastros, Jacob, Bella, los Cullen, Sarah. Billy acababa de decirle que se callara, que se calmara y que fuera a ver a Bella y Sarah mientras pudiera, con su propia voz quebrada por la emoción.

Había ayudado a poner las cosas en perspectiva.

\- Sí – finalmente se las arregló, con voz ronca – pero maldita sea si no tengo preguntas, Bella. ¿Realmente esperas que no las haga?

\- Puedes preguntarles. – había dicho en voz baja. – Simplemente no podré responder la mayoría de ellas. Te diré todo lo que pueda... con seguridad.

Luego le preguntó qué había pasado.

\- Algo inesperado. – dijo ella, y él rodó los ojos. – Estoy aquí, papá. Estamos a salvo. Estamos bien... felices. Por favor... déjalo así.

\- Bien – resopló – por ahora. – Luego preguntó cómo había ido la luna de miel y se decidió por lo que obviamente le habían parecido preguntas inútiles. Para cuando su media hora había pasado, parecía aceptar que Bella era feliz.

\- Todo es lo mismo, papá – había dicho – solo sabes que las cosas son un poco... diferentes ahora. Eso es todo.

Él asintió con la cabeza y, cuando llegó el momento de irse, había abrazado a Sarah, que se retorció por estar tan comprimida.

\- Te extraño, cariño. – murmuró.

\- Puedes volver en cualquier momento. – le había dicho Bella, todavía conteniendo la respiración donde podía.

Ella sonrió para sí misma, recordando todo esto. No era... fácil estar cerca de él, pero era manejable.

\- Está bien – dijo Charlie, de pie, viendo a Sue bajar las escaleras – nos vamos.

Su ritmo cardíaco estaba alto. Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba nervioso. Supuso que era natural incluso para una segunda boda.

\- Los veo a todos mañana, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo, bajando para abrazar a Bella.

\- No me lo perdería. – dijo, devolviendo el gesto tan gentilmente como pudo.

Bella los despidió, Edward se quedó con Sarah, que estaba demasiado felizmente absorta en su juego como para conmoverse. Saludó con la mano, observando las luces traseras nadar por el camino de entrada, escuchando la charla contenta de Sue y Charlie mucho después de que pensaran que era inaudible para ella.

\- ¿Alguna vez sentiste que estabas viviendo en un cuento de hadas? – Charlie le preguntó a Sue.

\- Eso es porque lo estamos. – Ella se echó a reír.

\- Completo con perros gigantes. – murmuró.

Bella podía escuchar la risa de Sue ante esto. Podía imaginar que las transformaciones de Seth y Leah no habían sido motivo de risa no hace mucho tiempo. La hizo feliz escuchar la ligereza en su voz.

\- Te amo, Charlie. – dijo Sue suavemente.

Bella podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

\- También te amo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Que hermoso! Ya solo nos queda un capítulo, nenas… ¿qué haremos? No quiero que esta historia termine jajajaja y para que sea una sorpresa para todas… aún no le he dado una leída al último cap jajajaja lo haré hasta el martes… ¿debería mandar un adelanto al grupo de Facebook? O debería solo subir el cap? Jajajaja ¿QUÉ DICE EL PÚBLICO? XD aiñ no quiero que termine… pero bueno…**

**No olviden dejar un comentario, quiero saber qué opinan.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	50. El Fin

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). Yo solo me encargo de traducir y divertirme. La historia original fue bateada por chayasara.**

**I do not own the copyright. The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the story is from FlamingMaple (All The Ways You Know Me). My only job is to translate and having fun. The beta of the original story is chayasara.**

"**I'm happy that the story can be enjoyed in another language." –Erin**

**.**

**.**

**LEER NOTA AL FINAL**

**.**

**.**

El momento que escogió Sarah no fue bueno.

\- Primer diente. – dijo Carlisle, dándole una palmadita tranquilizadora a Edward en el brazo. – Nada de qué preocuparse. – Él sonrió. Edward frunció el ceño ante los engreídos pensamientos de Carlisle. Carlisle se rió entre dientes y agregó: – No es frecuente que te sorprenda con algo. Déjame disfrutarlo.

Edward gruñó algo sobre los niños lobo.

Bella cortésmente no añadió, "_Te lo dije_", a este combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- Más vale prevenir lamentar. – murmuró Edward a Sarah. – Considera afortunado el hecho de tener un médico entre tus abuelos, incluso cuando son presumidos.

Sarah no se dio cuenta de esto y siguió llorando, rechazando incluso su juguete para masticar preferido, los dedos de Edward. Bella se mordió el labio, preocupada. La boda era en unas pocas horas. No quería que el recuerdo predominante de todos fuera el de un bebé que grita.

\- Debería estar mejor en un momento – dijo Carlisle suavemente – o puedes darle algo para el dolor.

Bella frunció el ceño ante esta sugerencia. No le gustaba darle medicamentos a Sarah a menos que lo necesitara absolutamente.

Edward y ella se turnaban para pasear con ella afuera de la casa en Forks la hora antes de la ceremonia cuando Sue pisoteó afuera, medio vestida.

\- Dios, ustedes dos. Dénmela. – Ella extendió sus brazos insistentemente.

Bella no se atrevió a negarse, mirando la expresión de la cara de Sue. Sue tomó a Sarah suavemente y luego le ofreció la tela congelada que tenía en la mano.

\- Toma, pastelito, prueba esto.

_¿Pastelito?_

Sarah se quejó un poco y luego suspiró para roer la tela congelada, cerrando los ojos casi de inmediato. Su cabeza comenzaba a caer, y Sue se la devolvió a Edward.

\- Y puedes empezar a babear a tu papá.

\- Gracias. – Edward articuló en silencio.

\- De nada. Nada como un poco de experiencia. Seth fue el peor con los dientes. – Ella sacudió su cabeza. – Puse unas pocas en una bolsa en el congelador.

Sue se dio la vuelta y regresó a la casa, para alivio de Alice, Edward se dio cuenta. No estaba contenta de que su trabajo fuera visto a medias.

\- Al menos – le dijo Bella a Edward – no tenemos que preocuparnos por perder el sueño.

\- O perder el tiempo durmiendo. – sonrió, inclinándose para besarla.

Llevaba un vestido largo de color ciruela que sugería colores más profundos en su cabello y hacía que su piel etérea resaltara aún más. Los transeúntes casuales, paseando perros y demás, se detenían y miraban boquiabiertos a intervalos regulares.

\- Vayamos a un lugar más discreto. – preguntó, parándose, Sarah todavía dormida sobre su hombro.

\- Supongo que sí. – dijo Bella. – Las cosas comenzarán pronto.

Se tomaron de las manos, caminando lentamente de regreso a la casa, observando a los otros invitados llegar, sentados con el resto de los Cullen.

La ceremonia fue simple, y Charlie y Sue recitaron los votos más tradicionales en un coro silencioso de "_Aws_", y sollozó y luego más fuerte "¡_Woo!_" cuando se besaron. La mayor parte del ruido provenía de la manada, pero Emmett agregó sus propios gritos entusiastas.

Charlie había sugerido originalmente una barbacoa en lugar de una cena formal y pensó que podrían cocinar el pescado que él y Billy habían pescado. Alice tosió en silencio ante esta sugerencia y cortésmente señaló que cocinar la cena podría dificultarle pasar tiempo con su novia. Cuando Charlie abrió la boca para objetar, vio la mirada de Alice hacia Sue y luego, sabiamente, la volvió a cerrar.

Se habían comprometido. Sin duda, el pescado estaba en el menú, proveniente de pescadores locales, pero Alice había encontrado un pequeño y próximo proveedor. La celebración se había transformado desde allí en mesas alquiladas en el gran patio trasero, luces centelleantes y centros de mesa.

Se veía encantador, pero Bella podía ver a Charlie mirando a su alrededor de vez en cuando como si hubiera terminado en un lugar que no reconocía.

\- Está bien. – dijo ella, acercándose sigilosamente a él. – Solo sigue bebiendo tu cerveza y olvidarás que has sido engañado para tu boda. – Él se rió de buena gana y la rodeó con el brazo.

\- ¿Disfrutando no ser el centro de atención?

\- Mucho. – dijo ella, sonriendo. – Después de inspeccionar la escena, agregó: – Se ven felices juntos.

\- Mucho. – La sonrisa fue tan fácil que se extendió por sus labios. – Entonces. – dijo más suavemente – Sam vino anoche.

\- ¿Oh sí? – Bella dijo casualmente, tensándose un poco, preguntándose qué podría significar esto.

\- Y luego me dijo que, dado que Sue y yo nos íbamos a casar, había algunas cosas que debía saber. – Luego tomó un trago más grande de su cerveza.

Bella esperó ansiosa pero no dijo nada. _No rompería el tratado, ¿verdad?_

\- Aparentemente, no debería sorprenderme si encuentro mucho pelo de perro entrando y saliendo de la casa.

Bella se mordió el labio, tratando de no reír. "_Lobos"_, tosió en su brazo, en su lugar.

\- Uh-huh, eso dijo él. – Se giró para mirarla. – ¿Quieres agregar algo?

\- No. – dijo Bella, sonriendo un poco.

Hizo una mueca, pero se volvió. La cara de Bella cayó, mirándolo. Quería saberlo, y era tan terco como ella cuando se ponía algo.

\- Papá. – dijo mucho más en serio, susurrando. – Realmente no puedo. No sin ponerte en peligro. Todos aquí estarían en peligro. – Barrió la habitación con la mirada. – Sarah, tú, Sue. Todos. – Ella tragó saliva. – El tipo de peligro que incluso... los perros gigantes no podrían detener.

\- Bien – dijo de manera uniforme. Soltó un suspiro. – pero, hombre, la curiosidad me está volviendo loco.

_Al menos_, pensó Bella, _no te está matando, porque podría hacerlo_.

Sus hombros relajados le dijeron que lo estaba dejando ir.

_Por ahora._

Ella esperaba, para siempre.

Sue se dio cuenta de su pequeña discusión y se acercó con una ceja inquisitiva. Charlie sonrió, dejó su bebida y se inclinó para besarla. Bella tomó su señal para irse y encontró a Edward.

\- ¿Listo para ir a casa? – preguntó, viendo a los invitados comenzar a salir.

\- Deberíamos quedarnos y ayudar a limpiar. – Edward sacudió la cabeza.

\- Tenemos la excusa perfecta. Tenemos un bebé para acostar. – y luego se inclinó y la besó de una manera que ignoró la presencia de su hija en sus brazos. – Y luego – dijo – podemos ir a la cama.

Esto sonó mucho más divertido que ayudar a limpiar.

Se despidieron y luego salieron a la noche, encontrando su camino tranquilo a casa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Catorce años después**

Había sido Leah quien vino cuando Bella llamó.

Al principio, Bella pensó que Sarah había contraído la gripe. Edward había llamado a Carlisle, lo suficientemente preocupado cuando la fiebre alta llegó a tres días seguidos. Había echado de menos la escuela. Le encantaba la escuela y nunca se perdía un día si podía evitarlo.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya? – Carlisle había preguntado. El resto de la familia estaba en el estado de Nueva York en ese momento, a solo unas horas de distancia.

Bella y Edward se habían mirado el uno al otro.

\- Podría ser una buena idea. – dijo Edward. – Creo que nos sentiríamos mejor tenerte aquí.

Sarah había sido lo suficientemente convincente hasta el tercer día y su sorprendente desconcierto no fue inesperado, pero tampoco fue tranquilizador.

Fue el olor del cuarto día lo que hizo que los tres se dieran cuenta de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. Carlisle pudo ver que su presencia no sería útil y se despidió, susurrándole una silenciosa a Sarah desde la puerta de su habitación.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo? – Bella le preguntó a Leah por teléfono. – ¿Hasta…?

\- Un día, tal vez dos – dijo – por lo que me has dicho. Literalmente estoy empacando una bolsa en este momento. No estoy segura de poder llegar a tiempo, me llevará un poco para llegar a Seattle.

Sin embargo, Edward estaba en la otra línea en este punto.

\- "Solo dile que llegue al aeródromo cerca de La Push lo antes posible. Tendré a alguien allí. – dijo en voz baja, entregando el receptor.

Cuando llegó tarde esa noche, echó un vistazo a la habitación de Sarah y dijo:

\- ¿Ustedes tienen equipo de campamento?

\- Claro. – dijo Bella. – ¿Por qué?

Leah se aclaró la garganta y soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Realmente tienes que preguntar? – dijo ella, mirando la habitación. – Quiero decir, supongo que le gusta su habitación, ¿verdad?

\- Cierto. – dijo Bella, dándose cuenta de lo que quería decir. – Lo tendremos listo.

Su casa ya estaba bien ubicada en el bosque, y la trasladaron a ella y a Leah a una gran carpa en el patio trasero. Funcionó contra todos los instintos de Bella a pesar del creciente olor que estaba lejos de Sarah.

\- Realmente deberías darnos algo de espacio. – dijo Leah, al ver su renuencia. – Ustedes son sus padres y todo, pero... no estoy segura de cómo va a reaccionar ante ustedes... especialmente esta primera vez. Es difícil... – dijo, mirando un poco incómoda a su alrededor – para mí, después de tanto tiempo, quiero decir...

\- Entendemos. – dijo Edward, y ambos asintieron, inquietos y ansiosos, pero quedándose en la casa, dándoles el mayor espacio posible.

Bella ahora entendía mucho cómo Charlie se había sentido al verla pasar por el parto.

\- Ella estará bien. – dijo Edward, mirándola preocuparse. – Leah está aquí. Ella la ayudará.

Bella solo pudo asentir, sin palabras preocupada.

La reacción física, escuchar el sonido la primera vez y la confirmación llena de gruñidos había sido visceralmente dolorosa para Bella. Se acurrucó en sí misma, con las manos apretadas.

\- Está bien. – dijo Edward, con las manos sobre sus hombros – Leah le está hablando. La está guiando a través del proceso. – Tragó saliva al escuchar la alarma interna de Sarah.

Le habían dicho lo que era su padre, en lo que probablemente se convertiría. Pero, ¿el proceso en sí? No podrían haberla preparado para eso.

Cuando había visitado a Charlie y sus parientes Quileute en sus veranos, volando sola cuando tenía la edad suficiente, habían agregado en silencio más información. Había visto a Leah transformarse el verano anterior, Leah misma inconscientemente había aterrorizado a Sarah, pero ella no había dicho nada, esperando que no fuera su propio legado.

Edward estaba viendo a Sarah por primera vez como su nuevo yo, y podía ver por los asombrados pensamientos de Leah que ella se parecía más a su padre de lo que revelaba su forma humana.

Él le sonrió a Bella.

\- Se parece a Jacob. – dijo y la cara de Bella se arrugó. Él le apretó la mano.

\- ¿Podemos verla? – Bella preguntó. – ¿Es seguro?

\- Creo que podemos mirar desde la puerta – dijo Edward – pero Leah no cree que debamos acercarnos.

Bella jadeó.

Sarah era exactamente como su padre.

\- Oh, Sarah. – susurró, su voz llena de emoción.

Edward podía escuchar los pensamientos alarmantes que nadaban en la mente de Sarah, pero estos fueron en parte silenciados por la vista tranquilizadora de sus padres.

\- Sí, somos nosotros. – llamó.

\- Te amo. – agregó Bella. – ¿Cómo te sientes? – Ella esperó, mirando a Edward por una respuesta.

Él estaba escuchando, con las cejas juntas, concentrándose.

\- Es... abrumador, creo que sería la mejor palabra. – dijo finalmente. – Ve – le añadió – Leah te lo mostrará. – No añadió que quería ir con ella. Necesitaba hacer esto sola.

Cuando ella y Leah desaparecieron en el bosque, corriendo a toda velocidad, sus corazones dolieron aburridamente.

\- Confío en Leah. – dijo finalmente Bella. – Yo solo…

\- Lo sé. – dijo Edward. – Me siento exactamente igual. – Esperaron juntos, inquietos, su regreso.

Leah se quedó durante tres semanas, llamando a casa todos los días, hablando con Jim, que estaba discutiendo con sus propios hijos, ahora de ocho y diez.

\- Creo que debería poder volver a casa pronto. – dijo. – Las cosas van bien aquí.

\- Sí, – había dicho Jim – no me puedo quejar. Nadie se está convirtiendo en un lobo frente a mí.

\- Y agradece que no lo hagan. – murmuró Leah.

Jim no era miembro de la manada y sus hijos fueron adoptados. Eran muy pocas las veces en las que Leah tenía que entrar en fase y distantes entre sí con un que otro vampiro ocasional que se acercaba lo suficientemente a su territorio como para desencadenar una transformación. Esos vampiros no regresaron, ni se fueron tampoco.

Se había atrevido a esperar que tales transformaciones pronto quedaran atrás, que simplemente pudiera ser ella misma, envejecer.

Pero al mirar a Sarah, sabía que tendría que poner esos planes en espera por un tiempo, de todos modos. Necesitaba que le enseñaran, y aquí, estas pocas semanas no fueron suficientes.

\- Lo sé. – dijo Edward, escuchándola.

Bella y Sarah estaban afuera comprando víveres. Ese había sido el otro acontecimiento sorprendente: el apetito de Sarah. Ella se había negado por completo a "_comer como lobo_" como Leah había sugerido, y Leah se había reído entre dientes, recordando su propio disgusto. Se había desvanecido con los años, pero el recuerdo era lo suficientemente claro.

\- ¿Este verano? – preguntó.

\- No. – sacudió la cabeza. – Demasiado peligroso esperar. Lo está haciendo bien, pero no me gustaría tentar a la suerte.

Bella seguía tratando de decirse a sí misma que esto era como enviar a su hija a visitar a familiares, pero era completamente diferente, verla desaparecer en el remolino de personas en el aeropuerto con Leah.

Cuando regresó, meses después, se transformó. Más alta que su madre, ella sonrió con una sonrisa que era toda de Jacob.

Bella y Edward se contuvieron, queriendo abrazarla, pero inseguros, sin estar seguros de su bienvenida.

Fue Sarah quien los abrazó a ambos.

\- Mamá, papá – dijo – estoy muy contenta de estar en casa.

El sentimiento era más que mutuo.

A medida que pasaron los años, se hizo evidente que el envejecimiento de Sarah se había detenido al igual que el de Jacob, y sus muchas visitas a Charlie, se incrementaron y cambiaron por visitas regulares a casa de Sam, más específicamente al hijo de él y Emily, Clay. Él también regresó con ella durante un año y ya nunca más se fue.

Cuando Bella y Edward se metieron en la privacidad del bosque para cazar, las formas lobunas de Sarah y Clay corriendo detrás de ellos, se giraron el uno al otro, sonriendo, disfrutando de la feliz idea de esta fácil eternidad, que solo comenzaron juntos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No estoy llorando… ustedes están llorando… ¿estamos todos llorando? ¿o solo soy yo?**

**No puedo creer que esta historia haya terminado… de verdad… se sintió como toda una experiencia… ¿por qué estoy tan sentimental? Es que esta historia fue mi primer proyecto de traducción… y de verdad que le agradezco a la hermosa FlamingMaple la oportunidad de traducir esta hermosa historia… ya no imagino mis tardes haciendo otra cosa que no sea traducir estos capítulos…**

**Bueno… estoy por ponerme a llorar de nuevo… así que cortaré el rollo jaja ¿qué les pareció nenas? ¿Lo disfrutaron tanto como yo? Por favor… dejen un lindo comentario… tengo planeado traducirle a Maple algunos de los comentarios más lindos para que sepa que todo el amor que le dan a su historia jajaja También sería super lindo si le dejaran un comentario en su historia original "ALL THE WAYS YOU KNOW ME", para que pueda saber lo mucho que les gustó. Si gustan solo copiar y pegar: "I just finished reading the translation of your story and I loved it, thanks for your work." Tan fácil como eso, nenas n.n**

**En fin…. No olviden dejar un lindo comentario, nos vemos la próxima!**

**PD: Mi próximo proyecto se llama "Identidad Oculta", pronto tendrán noticias en el grupo de Facebook "Élite Fanfiction", así que estén pendientes.**

**Las amo.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
